Midnight Meets Moonlight
by Mujitsu
Summary: 1st place winner on A Single Spark for Best Romance and Kagome Portrayal. Kagome meets a present day Sesshoumaru and goes back to the Sengoku Jidai, only to meet the formidable TaiYoukai there. Never realized this wasn't listed as "complete" until now!
1. Chance Meeting

(A/N: Hi everyone, it's Mujitsu again! Welcome to my new story. I would just like to say starting off, I do not believe any of this would ever happen in the anime or manga. This story will take place within the canon universe, but I know it will never happen, understand? I believe that Inuyasha loves Kagome, and Kagome will ALWAYS love Inuyasha, however, I believe that I am also becoming knows as writing Sess/Kag fics, and this one is no different. I'm toying around with ideas here and experimenting with plots, and this one just begged to be written. I'm going to try and avoid a lot of clichés, but if one appears here or there, forgive me. I always try to pride myself on being original, but sometimes, I don't think this story will allow it. I'm going to do my best and hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. That great honor belongs to Takahashi-san.

Midnight Meets Moonlight

Chapter One

Chance Meetings

Kagome Higurashi was a beautiful, vibrant, passionate, twenty year old young lady. She was also currently at her wits end. And all because of one surly, immature, violent, dog-eared hanyou.

Of course, it wasn't because of anything new or unusual. Arguments stemmed from her wanting to go home, him not wanting to let her, which inevitably led his mouth to meet his best friend: the ground.

"Good-bye, everyone!" Kagome yelled, waving. "If Inuyasha doesn't give in to his temper, I'll be back in a few days!"

"'Bye, Kagome!" Shippou yelled from Miroku's shoulder. "We'll make sure Inuyasha behaves!"

"I'm not a fucking dog," Inuyasha grumbled, spitting dirt out from between his fangs, and wiping off the mud his clothes.

"Of course you're not, Inuyasha," Miroku said, holding his hand out complacently. "But, you can't deny that your heritage gives you certain….um, shall we say _qualities_ of a dog? Ne, Kikyo-sama?"

Kikyo stepped regally out of the trees and looked impassively at the well. "Kagome has gone back to her home?"

Inuyasha nodded, but before anything else could be said on the matter, a roar filled the air and Kirara landed gracefully in the meadow with Sango hopping agilely down from the firecat.

"Sango, you're back from your village!" Shippou cried, and hopped off Miroku's shoulder to hug the demon slayer.

"Shippou-chan," Sango said, hugging the kit tightly. "Miroku, Inuyasha," she said with the next breath, greeting her other companions. With a slight hesitation, "Kikyo-sama."

The older woman nodded, and Sango had to fight down her surprise. Kikyo had been coming more and more often to the village beside the Bone Eaters well, and it had been a little disconcerting to say the least. Now that Naraku was no longer a problem, they weren't all rushing around the countryside looking for the evil hanyou. They could take time to settle down and carve out a normal life for themselves, and it seemed like Kikyo wanted to come back to her roots and settle down. It still made Sango distrustful of the dead miko. After all, Kagome still had a part of her soul, and Kikyo was still forced to depend on her soul stealers. What would stop her from trying to kill Kagome to get the rest of her soul back and become fully alive?

However, it seemed that none of her other companions were worried over the same thing, and even Kagome had tried to bond with the priestess. The taijiya looked over to where Kagome must have disappeared moments before, and shook off her unease.

She turned with a bright smile. "I'm hungry after the trip. What do you say we go get some dinner at Kaede's. Will you join us, Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded and the group began to head out of the meadow, away from the well. If Kagome could get along with Kikyo, so could Sango. After all, that girl had the patience of a saint to be able to put up with Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome felt like she was about to tear her hair out. Would she ever get some peace and quiet? First it was Inuyasha and his constant bossiness, and now it was her friends with their constant nosiness. She had just spent a very irritating three hours walking around Tokyo with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi talking about nothing besides boys, shopping, and more boys. It was her last day before she had promised to go back to the Sengoku Jidai, and she had wanted to spend some time with her best friends, but they were annoying the hell out of her.

Kagome had thought they'd all matured in the last five years, but obviously, she was wrong. Or maybe it's because the other three girls didn't fall into a well at the age of fifteen, almost get killed, have to chase an ancient jewel that belongs to an evil demon, almost get killed several more times, and then finally kill said evil demon. She sighed to herself. Maybe she had matured too much. She should want to talk about boys and the latest clothing fashion, but those things didn't matter to her anymore.

Maybe she had become jaded. After seeing all the heartache the Sengoku Jidai had to offer, the war, the famine, and her own heartache had made her too cynical of things.

"So, Kagome," Yuka said, turning around to walk backwards while talking to Kagome. "How is your boyfriend?"

Eri took on a sly smile. "Which boyfriend, Yuka? Hojo, or the violent one?"

Kagome took on an exasperated look. "You both know as well as I do that I don't have a boyfriend. Hojo is….well, Hojo." They all looked at each other and giggled. No one could deny that Hojo was in a league all of his own when it came to the opposite sex. "And Inuyasha…I've decided we should be friends instead."

"What!" All three of her friends stopped in their tracks and looked at her, their faces so comical, Kagome had to hold back a smile at their antics. "Why?" they asked in unison.

Why, indeed? Sometimes Kagome still wondered herself when she made the conscious decision not to pursue Inuyasha romantically. Was it two months ago when they defeated Naraku? Or when she realized that Inuyasha had to overcome his own feelings of inadequacy before he could ever love her romantically, which she thought he never would? When she realized that she could love him more as a friend and help him know that he was not just a filthy hanyou? Maybe it happened when she realized that she couldn't stay in the past forever, whatever her fifteen year old mind had thought back then. One day, the well would not let her back through, and she would never see her friends again. How could she start a relationship with Inuyasha knowing that? And then now that Kikyo was involved…

Whatever the case, she had made her choice and was standing by that. "It doesn't matter why, guys," she said. "Can we just leave it be?"

Her friends were silent for a moment before Ayumi blurted out, "So does this mean we can search for a guy for you now?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked on. Would they ever learn? After a few moments, she realized they weren't walking beside her. "Guys?" she asked, turning around and seeing them staring at something. "What's going on?"

They just gave a sigh in response, and Kagome grew irritated. What was so distracting.

"I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks," Eri whispered.

"I wonder if those tattoos hurt," Ayumi pondered.

"I'm surprised his work doesn't make him cover them up. He looks like he works someplace high class. His suit is probably more than what I make in a year."

"He's gorgeous though. And he doesn't look over twenty-three. He must be very successful."

_Who the hell are they talking about? Hair? Twenty-three? Tattoos?_ Kagome wondered, and decided to get a look for herself. The streets were really crowded, and Kagome had to search for a little in the general direction her friends were looking to find what they were looking at, and when she did, her heart almost stopped.

Long silver hair, a tall, lithe body…porcelain skin…he turned more in their direction and she let out a gasp. Striking golden eyes lidded with magenta along with two stripes on each cheek….a violet crescent moon on his forehead. It was hard to mistake who he was.

Sesshoumaru.

_But, why is he here?_ Kagome panicked. _Did he find a way through the well? Is he going to kill all the humans here? Why is he dressed in a suit and…talking on a cell phone!_

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. _Baka Kagome! You know demons live for a long time…it's possible he lived through these last five hundred years._

She sagged in relief as she came with that conclusion. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He didn't look any different than the last time she had seen him…of course, she might have been busy running for her life or pleading for Inuyasha's the last time they had met. He still looked as good as ever…

"I think Kagome is more dumbstruck than we are," Yuka's voice brought her out of the daze she had been in, and Kagome blushed. But before she could defend herself properly, they had started walking away, and Kagome had to run to catch up, throwing one last look at the modernized TaiYoukai. She wondered if she should have gone to talk to him, but she didn't know if he would talk to her, sneer at her, remember her…hell, he could even kill her. She couldn't believe that he had been in Tokyo all of this time, and she had never come across him. Well, now that she knew, she could do some research on him and see what he had been doing the last five hundred years.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Early the next morning, a yellow backpack flew out of the well and landed on the ground with a dull thump. Soon later, Kagome jumped out, wearing a conservative skirt and blouse. She wasn't in school anymore, so she didn't need her uniform, but she also didn't want to wear traditional clothing either. She still thought it made her look too similar to a certain someone.

That certain someone was sitting under a tree near the well, gazing at Kagome with a neutral expression. "Hello, Kikyo," Kagome said brightly, a soft smile on her face. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Kikyo's expression didn't change. "Inuyasha has been impatient," was all she said.

Kagome let out a pout. "Mou! I don't know why he gets so onery. Since we killed Naraku, there's no rush to gather the rest of the shards that scattered. I should be allowed to go home once in a while."

Kikyo stood up gracefully and shouldered her bow and arrows. Kagome could see some of her soul stealers in the distance and held back a shiver. "Come," she said, and Kagome blinked. Sometimes Kikyo's abruptness threw her off kilter, but she recovered and put on a pleasant expression. She quickly caught up to the older miko's strides and they walked silently back to the village.

She knew that Sango thought she was crazy to try and strike up a friendship with the undead priestess, but Kagome harbored no ill will against her now. If anything, she pitied Kikyo and felt sorry for the circumstances that were thrown at the woman. Nothing in life seemed to go right for her, and she had ended up betrayed, dead, and resurrected because of it. Of course, Kagome was a sucker for tragic stories, and Kikyo's topped the cake. The younger miko just wanted to make life easier for everyone, and if that meant playing nice with Kikyo, so be it.

They reached the village quickly and headed to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome-chan," Sango greeted as she stepped out of the hut and gave the younger girl a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"You too, Sango-chan," Kagome said warmly. "Did you have a nice visit to your village?"

The older woman's face became serious. "I think Kohaku has been there. The village was deserted as always, but someone had left fresh flowers on the grave. I tried to track him, but he must have come a while back. I couldn't find him."

"Oh, Sango," Kagome said, her eyes becoming sad. They hadn't been able to find Kohaku after they had killed Naraku, and she knew Sango was trying to be brave. "But that must mean that he remembers something. Maybe if you give him some time, he'll seek you out."

Sango smiled, although it was a bit forced. "Maybe," she consented. All three women stepped into the hut, and Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly to get used to the light. A ball of fur crashed into her, and her breath wheezed out. "Hi, Shippou-chan," she choked.

"Kagome, thank god you're back. Inuyasha has been more of a grump than usual!"

"Has he now?" she murmured and smiled at Miroku across the room. "Where is he now?"

"He should be back any second," the monk replied. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama."

She was about to thank him when the sound of yelling could be heard outside of the hut. "I guess Inuyasha is back," she said wryly. As if her words had conjured him, the hanyou appeared in the doorway.

"It's about time you got back," he complained and dropped to the floor in a cross-legged position. "Kikyo said that she had information for us, but wouldn't tell us until you got back."

"Only you would be glad that I was back for that, Inuyasha," Kagome teased. "And not the fact that you are glad to see me."

He froze and sputtered, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't earn him an "Osuwari" but he couldn't find anything to say. He huffed when Kagome began laughing at him, but couldn't stop a smile from overcoming his own face. "Whatever, wench, you're back now and that means Kikyo can 'fess up."

Said miko took a spot on the ground and began in her soft voice. "As I was traveling, I heard rumor of a shard about three days from here."

Everyone in the group perked up when they heard the word "shard." "What direction?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo paused. "To the West."

Inuyasha gave an annoyed scowl as everyone else froze. Kagome's stomach gave an odd little jerk. The West. Sesshoumaru's domain.

A charged silence followed. "Well?" Inuyasha burst out. "Are we going to sit here all day, or are we going to get going? We have a long three days ahead of us."

"Uh, Inuyasha? You DID hear what Kikyo-sama said about the shard being in the West, right?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "I have better ears than you, bouzo. Of course I heard her. We're going into Sesshoumaru's territory. So what? The bastard doesn't control all of Japan. Hell, he's probably not even in the West right now. Besides, we need to get the shard, right?"

Kikyo looked impassive while the rest looked reluctant…however, none of them said a word contrary to Inuyasha's.

"Well then," he said arrogantly. "That means we leave within the hour. Get all of your gear together." With that, he stood up and walked outside. Kikyo followed soon after.

The rest of the gang looked at each other for a while. Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, it might not be so bad. Last time, Sesshoumaru didn't ACTIVELY try to kill Inuyasha, so…"

"That's because they were fighting their father's sword together, baka," Shippou said. "They didn't have time to try and kill each other."

"Well, what about afterwards?" Sango asked. "Sesshoumaru just walked away and left Inuyasha alone. I think that means they've made some progress in their relationship."

"Oh, sure," Miroku said, a face of innocence on. "So instead of killing Inuyasha whenever he sees him, Sesshoumaru just might be lying in wait, wanting the perfect moment to kill his brother."

"Do you have to be so morbid?" Shippou asked. "We won't know what happens until we meet Sesshoumaru again, so I think we should drop the subject." Visions of claws and poison filled his mind and he began to shiver. "Besides, he scares me."

Shivers filled Kagome too, but for a completely different reason. Too bad she didn't know what that reason was. Maybe it was from anticipation. Now that she had seen Sesshoumaru in the present time, she wanted to get a better look of him in this time. She almost laughed to herself.

Who would've thought that she would actually be excited to see Sesshoumaru? It was ludicrous…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, that's it for tonight. Warning: this chapter is extremely dull because of me having to set up the plot. Don't give up on it. If you like my other stories, you know I can deliver, just be patient. Usually I would give reviewer responses here, but since this is the first chapter, I don't have any….it's weird. Anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to update before Thanksgiving, so if I don't, Happy Turkey Day everyone!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	2. The Lord of the West

(A/N: Well, I wasn't expecting such a response from my readers so soon in the story! You guys ultimately rock! I decided that since I hate being stuck with only one chapter in a story, I would not make you guys wait. I really should be working on "FROP", but I always get inspired when I start a new story, so this one comes first for now. On with the show!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or else he would be in my closet right now and I would give him dog treats…

Chapter Two

The Lord of the West

Kagome never thought three days could be any longer. Sure, she liked traveling, but after days of doing nothing but walking, she began to long for the convenience of a car. Plus, it didn't help whenever Inuyasha became surlier with each mile that they covered towards Sesshoumaru's land. It was obvious the hanyou wasn't looking forward to the possibility of meeting with his elder sibling. Kagome smirked to herself at that thought. Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't be a barrel of peaches himself.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly and turned to the group. "We'll camp here for tonight."

Kagome dropped her pack where she stood. "Good," she exclaimed. "I was getting tired."

"You think after traveling with us for five years you're legs would have gotten used to the work," Inuyasha said scornfully, but his eyes held no malice.

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Shippo. 'Let's go find a stream so I can fill up our water bottles."

"Okay!" he said and bounded off ahead of her while the rest settled down to make camp.

Kagome gathered the water bottles and followed Shippo, hearing his laughter and squeals as he chased a butterfly. She couldn't help but smile at his antics before she turned to look at the scenery. They were currently on a mountainside that bordered the Western lands and she had to admit that the view was breathtaking. The valley below them was lush and green with meadows and lakes while in the background, more mountains stood, huge and imposing, protecting the beauty within.

Almost as if of their own accord, her thoughts turned to the youkai lord, and she couldn't help but think that his lands represented their master. Cold, hard, and unfeeling, just like the icy mountains, yet inside there must be beauty and softness. Ever since the chance sighting on the street in her time, she hadn't been able to keep her mind off the TaiYoukai for more than a few hours. What would he be like after 500 years? Would he still seem imposing and impassive, or would he show emotion? She almost wished they would come across Sesshoumaru in this little expedition so she could refresh her memory on what the demon was like. Their group hadn't really had a lot of contact with him, seeing as how he and Inuyasha weren't exactly close and tended to try and kill each other with every meeting, but she remembered things here and there that made her believe his character wasn't exactly true to rumors.

Sure, he was the killing perfection, ruthless, seemingly emotionless, and probably the most powerful demon in all of Japan…yet he traveled with a little human girl and protected her. He spared Kohaku when he realized the boy was under Naraku's spell, he hadn't tried to steal Inuyasha's sword once it was proven that it was the only barrier from Inuyasha's demon emerging. He had even saved her from being wedded and bedded to the poison-dealer, Mukotsu. And, after thinking about it, he never killed for the sake of killing. He wasn't a bloodthirsty, mindless monster. He did everything for a reason, calculated with every move. He only killed when provoked or attacked. There was good deep down, she was sure of it, and she wanted to see if it emerged into the future.

Bending down near a babbling brook, Shippo playing in the background, she shook her head at her own thoughts and gave a mental laugh. Here she was analyzing the demon lord like he was a specimen to be observed…although that wasn't such a difficult thing. Even she couldn't deny that the Lord of the Western lands was beautifully handsome.

At this, she laughed out loud. Imagine if Inuyasha were to know her thoughts right now? A mischievous smile landed on her face after her chuckles died down…oh, well, it wasn't so bad to fantasize now and again right? After all, she was a grown woman, not a child anymore, and Sesshoumaru was the epitome of a powerful male. And since she knew he would never give her even so much as a cursory glance, it was perfectly safe to dream and act silly.

Seeing that Shippo was still busy chasing the butterflies, she decided to wander a little bit before heading back to camp. Leaving the water bottles where the lay, she headed upstream along the bank, staying close enough to keep Shippo within earshot. After walking a ways, she was delighted to find a series of boulders that housed a waterfall to go to the stream. It was beautiful! The waterfall collected into a little pool, and her mouth almost started drooling as she spotted a natural hot spring adjoining it. Promptly taking off her shoes and socks, rolling up her pants to mid calf, she plopped onto the ground and placed her feet within the cool water next to the spring, and practically moaned in bliss. It was a warm day, and her feet were tired, and the cool water did much to refresh her.

If anything, Sesshoumaru had beautiful lands, and she fully planned on taking advantage of the hot spring later that night. The air suddenly got a little bit colder and Kagome looked up to see Kikyo standing a few feet away. A little bit taken aback, Kagome recovered quickly and offered a happy smile.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The undead miko stared impassively at the glowing woman on the ground before offering her a stiff nod. "You've been gone a while," she said softly.

Kagome glanced at the sky and realized how much time had passed since she left the group to gather water. "Oh," she exclaimed, standing up and gathering her shoes. "I'm so sorry! You guys were probably starting to worry about me. I just couldn't help but look around a bit."

"That was quite unwise," Kikyo said in that same tone. "While these lands may be beautiful, there are things lurking in the shadows even here, and you are an unarmed woman."

Kagome hung her head for a moment. The two women had been getting along well in her opinion, but there were still times when Kikyo made her feel like an incompetent little ninny. She mentally gave herself a shake. _Don't let her get to you, Higurashi. You've grown stronger over the years, and you know it. Just let it go._

She lifted her head and gave another bright smile and a laugh which may have sounded a tad forced. "You're right, what was I thinking? I'll remember my bow next time and won't stay by myself for so long. Now, shall we get back to camp before they start worrying about you too?"

Kikyo gave her a look that faintly said everyone knew the older priestess could take care of herself, and Kagome wilted a little inside. She knew Kikyo didn't purposely mean to make her feel like nothing…at least, she didn't in the last few months. It was now just in the miko's nature to be cynical and aloof, and it wasn't Kagome's place to judge her. She just quickly walked past her and downstream to where she had left the water bottles.

"Shippo, it's time to get back now," she called, and smiled as the fox came running to her side, bits of grass and flowers all over his clothes. "You're filthy!" she exclaimed in mock horror and began to back away, trying not to giggle as he appeared to stalk her and jumped on her. She laughed and began wiping the dirt off of his face and he began to laugh too.

Kikyo looked on, a sad sort of smile playing around the edges of her mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good-bye, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled while waving enthusiastically. "Please come back in a few weeks!"

Sesshoumaru gave a little nod and continued on his trek away from the human village. Jaken, clearly before he thought about it, began waving furiously back at Rin before looking affronted at himself and ran to catch up to his Lord. Sesshoumaru looked down on the little demon, and Jaken could have sworn he saw an elegant eyebrow raise and a little quirk at the corner of his master's mouse, and he flushed.

"It's just she probably would have made a fuss if I didn't say good-bye, and I didn't want to hear her constant whining when she came back," Jaken said, almost as if defending himself from his display of emotion, but his lord said nothing and just kept walking.

Rin had been coming to this village for a while now to practice on her miko powers. After it was established that the girl had spiritual powers to begin with, and because of the fact that she couldn't wander with a demon forever, Sesshoumaru had purposely lingered around the village, knowing one day that Rin would make connections within the village and stay with them permanently.

It had happened slowly, but steadily. She had made friends with the village children first, and then their parents, and began staying longer and longer within the village. She still wanted to travel with the dark lord, but it seemed that she also understood the importance of having her place among the humans. So now they had an arrangement where she would only travel with him for a while, while staying at the village for the remainder of the time and training with the local miko. This village in particular had no ill means toward demons; they didn't love them and they didn't hate them. They were indifferent, which is how Sesshoumaru preferred it.

Rin could not stay with him forever, this he knew, and he didn't particularly want her to. He did not want to see her grow old and wither away, and eventually die. He was meant to be alone, and she was meant to be with her own kind. He had always allowed her to make her own choices, whether to stay with him or leave, and he was sure that she would want to stay with the humans once she grew older. She herself couldn't deny her own mortality and the fact that she couldn't always remain the cheerful little child whom he had brought back to life. She knew he cared for her, in his own way, and that was all that mattered.

Now, he was alone once more, with Jaken following faithfully behind, and they were on the outskirts of his lands. The winds suddenly shifted and Sesshoumaru caught a scent that mentally made him pause.

Inuyasha…

He gave a little frown. What was the whelp doing on his lands? He took a few more sniffs. And bringing his whole pack as well? They had no business with each other, and certainly no wish to see each other, yet his half-brother was only a few hours away. And directly in the path that Sesshoumaru was taking. He wanted to sigh, yet he kept walking steadily, drowning out Jaken's squawking. Perhaps he could just pass them without Inuyasha noticing his presence. He had no desire to converse with the idiot, and certainly didn't want to waste his time. Oh well, whatever happened would happen. He certainly wasn't going to back down or change his course because of the hanyou. If anything, it should be the other way around.

However, if they did meet, it was bound to cause a headache…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

True to her word, Kagome did enjoy the hot springs that night, along with Sango and Shippo. Kikyo had declined her invitation to join them, and Kagome didn't feel a need to push the issue.

The two women chatted amiably while Shippo splashed in the hot water, playing with a rubber ducky that Kagome had given to him years ago.

"We haven't been able to do this in a while, Kagome-chan"

Kagome sighed happily as she opened her shampoo bottle and handed it to Sango after pouring some in her hands. "I know what you mean. It seems like we haven't found a nice hot spring in ages." She quickly lathered her hair with the unscented soap and submerged herself under the warm water. For a while now, ever since really understanding how sensitive a demon's nose was, she had been using scentless soaps and lotions. She had already offended Inuyasha by arguing with him, subduing him, and being weak…there was no need to offend him with her smell as well.

She came up frowning with that last thought, and tried to shake it off. _It's not just about Inuyasha_, she thought and it was true. She did it for Shippo and Kouga, and any other demon they had contact with. Not everything was about Inuyasha anymore, and she smiled.

She was moving on more and more everyday and growing up. It made her feel proud of herself in a way…this sense of really opening her eyes and seeing something else besides the surly hanyou. However much she still loved Inuyasha, non-romantically, he would never really grow up for her. And she was finding that she needed maturity more than anything…not that she had time for a relationship anyway. Still, if she did have an interest in anyone, they would at least have to be more emotionally controlled that Inuyasha.

She immediately thought of Sesshoumaru, and froze in the water. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red and she couldn't help the embarrassment that flooded her. She couldn't believe she just thought that! First her thoughts of him earlier that day, and now this…it must be because she saw him in her time. Her curiosity was causing her mind to focus on him more than it should, and with a determined mental shake, she vowed not to let him enter her thoughts again. It just wasn't right on so many levels.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked, floating on his back a few feet away from her. "You're really red."

She gave a nervous little laugh. "It's just really hot in here. I think maybe it's time we should get out and head back to camp. I'm going to start looking like a prune soon."

The women quickly alighted from the spring and dried themselves off. "I guess it's just as well," Sango said ruefully. "Now we don't have to worry about Miroku deciding that we are taking to long and that he needs to come and _check_ on us."

Kagome let out a giggle. "You mean check on you. I don't think it's me he's interested in."

She let out a full blown laugh as Sango blushed furiously, but soon the older woman joined in. "He did say the other day that we were going to be able to start on wedding plans soon now that Naraku is dead."

Kagome paused. "Sango, that's wonderful. It's about time he got off his bum. You guys are going to be so happy together."

Sango smiled gently. "I hope so, Kagome-chan."

"Come on, let's get back…it's starting to get cold, and Shippo looks sleepy."

"Nuh-uh," the fox demon said, rubbing his eyes.

"Right," she said wryly as they began walking back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night had fallen, filling the cool air with the sweet scent of moonlight, and yet Sesshoumaru still showed no signs of stopping. Without Rin, he could travel as he pleased and did not have to make accommodations for her frail, human body. He was coming up to Inuyasha's camp and was sure the hanyou would be able to smell him by now. Even his half-superior nose should be able to smell his elder sibling from this distance. He gave a little smirk…yes, Inuyasha definitely knew he was around.

Inuyasha, being only half-demon, could distinguish people from there scents from far distances…but that was the extent of it. Sesshoumaru, having the blood of a full-youkai, and therefore all of the according senses, could not only smell the person and their location, but their emotions as well that came off in their scent. And Inuyasha was accordingly irritated. That made his night look up a little bit. However, his mood was thrown when the scent of more humans, other than the one's his half-brother traveled with, reached his nose. And their scent radiated malice.

Oh, well, it was no matter to him what these petty humans felt. He would not concern himself with their problems and just continue along his way. Of course, fate had other plans…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inuyasha? …Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Kagome's worried voice.

"What?" he asked sharply

She glared at him. "I just wanted to know if you were alright. You seem really distracted and tense."

He was about to just turn away and ignore her, but now the rest of the group was looking at him expectantly as well and he sighed. "Sesshoumaru is near us."

Kagome's stomach gave that odd little jerk again while everyone else tensed up. "How far from here?" she asked.

He sniffed and cocked his head. "I don't know…about a half a mile, maybe." He sniffed again and gave a little smirk. "And he has company."

"Don't you think you should help him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Help him? Are you insane? That bastard never helped me out, why should I help him?"

Kagome was about to retort before Inuyasha shot to his feet. "What's wrong?"

He sneered at her. "You were worried about him, but it's the humans around him you should be worried for…I smell his poison whip. He's going to kill them!" He ran off south to where there camp was set at a dead sprint.

"Oh, no you don't," Kagome muttered and called for Kirara. "Follow him, please!"

"Kagome!" Sango called after the girl and turned worried eyes to Miroku.

"Kagome will stop Inuyasha from doing something stupid," Kikyo broke in, her calm voice misplaced in the situation they were in. "We must stay at the camp until they come back. Surely you don't expect to run after them at the speed they were going."

"No, but-" she began, but Miroku broke in with an appraising look at the calm miko.

"Kikyo may be right, Sango. The altercation would be over before we got there since Kagome took Kirara. We need to stay with Shippo and just wait until they get back. Kagome will keep Inuyasha from getting killed."

Sango looked like she wanted to argue, but ended up slumping her shoulders. "Fine…but I pray to Kami-sama that nothing will happen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru was beginning to get seriously annoyed. What he had thought was just a bunch of angry humans had turned out to be a mob of amateur demon hunters who wanted revenge for a low class demon destroying their village. Once they caught sight of the aloof demon slowly walking in their path, they had stopped to prepare their weapons. He sent Jaken away, expecting that there was going to be trouble of some kind, and he really didn't feel in the mood for it. Many of them were carrying pitchforks, which made him want to chuckle, but he was more focused on how well organized they seemed to be under the circumstances.

They had quickly surrounded him while he stood impassively, just observing them with his cold eyes. He could smell flickers of fear within them and smiled on the inside. They should fear him. Yet their need for revenge warred over their common sense and they had quickly thrown ropes at him in hopes of trapping him where he stood.

This faintly insulted him, and just to be done quickly, he flicked his claws once and the ropes were cut into pieces before they touched him. With a flick of his silver hair, he began to walk again, ignoring them. They were not worth his time to kill. However, one of them had holy powers and began throwing ofudas at him. Again, for the sake of speed, he brought his whip out and with a twitch of his wrist, it was cut in half.

"Don't give up, men!" one of their leaders shouted and began picking up rocks to throw at him, as did the other men.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen a fraction. Did they actually believe that was going to work? On him? A few pitiful rocks on the great TaiYoukai? They were beginning to insult his pride. All at once the rocks began flying towards him, and he raised his arm once more, his face expression never altering. Any rock was obliterated before it reached within five feet of him, and they kept on coming.

He didn't really want to waste the time and kill them all, but it seemed as if that's what he was going to have to do…or at least injure them a little bit. He raised his whip once more, this time with intent but was stopped by the sound of a most atrocious yelling and groaned mentally.

"Sesshoumaru, leave the humans alone!" Inuyasha cried and drew his sword, which transformed immediately. Almost immediately, another scent hit Sesshoumaru's nose, and he actually looked away for a moment to witness the arrival of the visitor. Inuyasha's wench.

"Inuyasha, you baka!" she cried, leaping off of Kirara as the fire cat landed. "Osuwari!"

Sesshoumaru looked on in slight interest as his brother face-planted on the ground with a loud thud. _This girl has the power to subdue him? He really is pathetic if he's under her control…she's a fragile human._

But, as he cut one more rock heading for his head, he noticed the fire in her eyes as she turned to the hanyou on the ground.

"Bitch, what was that for?" Inuyasha mumbled, trying to get the dirt out of his mouth.

"Maybe if you took the time to look at your surroundings instead of charging in recklessly like a moron, you'd be able to see what was going on," she said, her voice tight with anger, and Sesshoumaru wanted to smirk at the mouthing off Inuyasha was taking.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, brushing off his clothes as he stood up. "He was going to kill them."

"Stupid, _he's_ the one under attack! Do you not see the rocks being hurled at him. Oh, for the love of Kami," she said, turning towards the villagers and notching an arrow in the bow she had brought. "Knock it off already!"

She sent her arrow flying in the space between the villagers and Sesshoumaru, a blast of energy flying in between them before the arrow landed in a tree a few hundred yards away. The humans froze at the awesome display of power, and Sesshoumaru's gaze stayed on the small miko, his gaze unreadable.

_Her power has grown since the last time we met. Her name…Kagome, I believe…the miko who pines after my brother and is the reincarnation of another miko who loved him before her…_

He withdrew his whip and stood there, a statue in the moonlight, waiting to see what the human would do next. If she dared tried to speak to him like she did his brother for defending himself, he would have to take care of her. To his slight amazement, she rounded on her own kind first.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at the men, and they flinched at the anger in her voice. Sesshoumaru could smell it rolling off of her, and was intrigued further. "What were you thinking?"

"Miko-sama," one of them said. "He is a demon…the demons are evil and must be exterminated. We were just doing our duty."

"He's not just any demon, morons," she fired back, and noticed that some of the men's faces had tightened at her words. They were not used to being spoken to this way from a woman, miko or not. "He's not just any demon," she continued. "He is the TaiYoukai of these lands and could have obliterated you within moments, had he wished it. He's left you alive to see another day…I suggest you leave before you push your luck."

_At least she's semi-intelligent_, he thought, _but she is making them angry…this night might actually be interesting after all._

"Look, woman," the priest in the mob spoke up, any respect that she had had a moment ago gone. "He is a demon, and must therefore die. Next time, know your place and stay at home instead of putting yourself in danger." More men began to advance on Sesshoumaru, and Kagome could have sworn she had seen a flicker of amusement on his countenance. He made no move as the humans grew closer, and she sighed in exasperation. Inuyasha wouldn't do anything so it was up to her…

She stepped in front of the man that was the closest and didn't budge. "Move yourself, woman, or I will do it for you."

He wasn't expecting another arrow pointed directly in his eye and it began to glow. Kagome wasn't planning on hurting anyone…just scaring them a bit. She jerked her head behind her to indicate Sesshoumaru. "You know, he could melt you with his poison in less time than it would take for you to scream…trust me, I know. This is your last warning."

The man stared at her, some of his bravado disappearing in the face of her words and her weapon. "Leave, now," she said quietly. "Or I swear it will mean your death."

Slowly, the man backed away and his comrades followed, whispering amongst themselves, no doubt slandering her character for standing up for a demon. She couldn't hear all of the whispers, and didn't much care to. Once the last one was out of sight, she lowered her bow and turned to Inuyasha. "Can we leave now?"

But he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru stared back. Kagome rolled her eyes. She snuck a glance at the killing perfection before her and suppressed the urge to stare. She was finally seeing him again, although this wasn't quite under the circumstances she expected. Now she needed to get Inuyasha out of there before he did something stupid like piss Sesshoumaru off.

"Inuyasha," she said louder, and finally got his attention. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Can we go now? The others are probably worried sick."

He took his eyes off Sesshoumaru to turn to her. "Then you shouldn't have followed," he snapped at her, and she felt herself grow angry again. She took a deep breath, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled to Sesshoumaru's retreating back. The older demon turned slightly to face his younger brother and looked at him.

"It's good to see you too, hanyou," his deep voice filling the air for the first time, and it made a little chill crawl up Kagome's body. _What the hell was that for?_ She wondered.

"Shut up, bastard," Inuyasha retorted. "We didn't come here to visit."

"Oh?" an elegant eyebrow lifted upwards to a silver hairline. "And, pray tell, why are you trespassing on my lands?"

Inuyasha put his sword back in his sheath as he answered. "There are rumors of a Shikon shard around here. What do you know about it?"

"I know nothing of your silly jewel, half-breed," he said. "Just find it and be off of my lands quickly. You are polluting the air with your stench." He turned to walk away as Inuyasha was left seething, but he was feeling in a slightly feisty mood and turned with a smirk. Kagome gulped as his intense gaze landed on her.

"And control your woman better or she'll wind up getting killed."

Kagome stiffened as he turned his back once more. Of all the nerve…

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath, and froze as Sesshoumaru seemed to pause a moment. However, he did nothing, just continued his trek, and soon disappeared within the trees.

"Well," she breathed, her heartbeat returning to her normal rhythm. "That was interesting."

Inuyasha just snorted in response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, everyone, that's it for tonight. I swear to god I meant to get this chapter out sooner, but college had to kill me. However, I only have two more weeks left of school before finals…two more weeks. Two. More. Weeks. (Falls over and dies) (Picks herself back up)

Anyway, I just really wanted to thank everyone who reviewed…I honestly wasn't expecting such an awesome response, and I appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart. I really want to make this story my best one, so it might take me a little longer to update because I want to succeed at this. I hope I am living up to everyone's expectations.

As always, reviews remain near and dear to my heart and I love to hear feedback. Until next time, everyone!

Mujitsu


	3. First Meeting

This story takes place obviously after the third movie, seeing as how Kagome and everyone else are older…

Chapter Three

First Meeting

"My lord? I will scout ahead and see if there is a place to rest for the night."

Sesshoumaru nodded at Jaken, who had made his appearance a few moments after the encounter with the humans and Inuyasha, and watched as the little youkai scurried ahead while his own pace remained unhurried and steady.

_Jerk…_

Inuyasha's wench had called him a jerk. The insult itself was minor for her…he had heard some of the things she had called his brother when she was in a temper. However, to insult someone of his person, especially when the insult was from a human wench, it would merit death. However, he was more amused and somewhat intrigued after their encounter. For some reason, she would not leave his head…it was always like that whenever he had an encounter with his brother and she was there. She would always do something that made her stand out and his curiosity would be sparked.

The time when he had first met the strange woman flashed through his mind. Proud, defiant, afraid but refusing to show it, she had managed to not succumb to his poison and had actually been the one to pull his father's sword from its resting place. He had thought her to be some otherworldly being, possessing some great power, but she smelled human. However, just to be sure, he had tested her with his poison and she had proven to be just another human.

He had actually been slightly disappointed she had died so easily. It had just reinforced his ideas of humans and their weaknesses. However, he did not hide his shock when she struggled out of his poison, gasping. She had glared at him for trying to kill her, and then given the sword to his brother to defeat him. She was a vexing creature.

He had thought then that Inuyasha was so eager to die for the weak woman. Yet in their encounters since, even he could not deny the strength she lent to his brother. A miko, who had enough courage to fire her holy arrows and yell at him, who stood up to him even if it promised her death, who protected Rin from Takemaru with her body, a girl who even he had saved from death.

He still did not know what prompted him to save her from the poison dealer, Mukotsu. He had been searching for the whelp, Kohaku, and had come upon the hut where the ugly zombie had Kagome by the throat and her friends were on the floor. Inuyasha was no where to be found and she just looked so…he wouldn't say helpless. He knew she had confidence that her brother would save her…the fool. But neither could he idly stand by and watch her die…not when his curiosity was still unquenched. Plus the thought that the underhanded man thought to have Kagome as his wife was just…sickening. So he saved her so she could see another day and maybe later down the road, he would learn more about this enigma called Kagome.

The miko who was a reincarnate…he still hadn't figured out how that was possible…The priestess Kikyo had died only fifty-five years before and reincarnates were supposed to take hundreds of years. Her scent was...pleasing, as strange as it was to him. Most women of this era, humans at least, reeked of body odors and dirt. The woman however, smelled fresh. That was really the only way to describe it. She at least bathed daily, and that was probably why she smelled good, including that she must have already had a nice natural scent as well. She wore strange clothing, so that it was almost indecent, and didn't talk like any woman he had ever met.

That strange little smirk came upon his face as he remembered her name calling from that night. A feisty woman who had matured over the past five years, and who defended what she believed in more than ever…even him. He scoffed. Like he needed her protection…more like the other way around. Inuyasha was going to get her killed one of these days.

Of course, he had tried to kill her as well, many times. That's what made him even more puzzled. Usually humans were bitter over past squabbles and held onto their rage, but this Kagome didn't seem to harbor the same feelings towards him for attempting to take her life. In fact, now, she probably viewed him as an ally. He had not missed the grateful look she sent his way after her run-in with Mukotsu. He had said something along the lines of Mukotsu interrupting his conversation and that was why he killed him…nothing else. But the fact that her doe-like eyes were trained towards him had made him slightly uncomfortable…just like Rin did sometimes.

He had changed in the last five years as well. Ever since Rin came into his life, he could not say now that he hated humans. Did he still harbor an intense dislike over them? Yes. Would he ever kill one that got in his way? Yes. But now there were some that had earned his respect, however slight. He still did not know if that woman, Kagome, fell into that category.

At least she was entertaining, if anything else.

So, Inuyasha was searching for a jewel shard that was on his lands. Naraku had been dead for the past two months, and while Sesshoumaru did not participate in his death (however much he wanted to), he knew that the Shikon no Tama was not complete. It had shattered again after leaving the evil hanyou's body, leaving the majority with his half-brothers group, but the rest scattered. The undead miko had joined the group and offered her aid sporadically.

He laughed silently to himself. He knew scanty details about the love triangle that involved Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. It seemed that Inuyasha always dropped everything if Kikyo was around, and Kagome was left to fend for herself. His grin faded slightly…

This time he scoffed at himself. What did he care about the petty problems of that ragamuffin group? It did not concern him what happened between them. Let them fight their petty battles by themselves. However, he would check into the rumor of the shard.

The sooner Inuyasha and the group he traveled with were off his lands, the better.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you a complete idiot!"

Kagome winced despite knowing what was coming. Inuyasha had waited a grand total of five minutes for the scent of his bastard brother to diminish slightly before he rounded on her.

"I thought you were smarter than to just charge recklessly into danger, especially around someone like Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha-"

"Plus you had to get all the villagers pissed off. That was a real brilliant idea!"

"But-"

"And then to insult Sesshoumaru at the same time!"

"I never meant to-"

Inuyasha turned to her, eyes blazing. "As if he needs you, a pathetic human, to stand up for him."

"Osuwari," she said calmly, and got onto Kirara's back. "Let's go." Kirara ascended with a roar, leaving Inuyasha cursing on the ground.

Kagome was practically vibrating with anger. As if she didn't already feel stupid enough in front of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had to start in on her. It was ridiculous! All she was trying to do was help, but did she get a 'thank you'? Of course not! The almighty, high Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to do that. Oh, she knew he could take care of himself. Even with one arm, he was still a very dangerous, powerful demon.

She took a deep breath that left her in a whoosh. One arm? She tried to think back…yes! Sesshoumaru had two arms in her time…she distinctly remembered seeing him holding a briefcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other. She was surprised she didn't notice it before.

She wondered if he would still be as pompous if she paid him a visit when she got home. Kami knew she wouldn't be able to have a decent conversation with him in this time. What surprised her most was that he actually turned back, and she could have sworn he was more amused at her when he told Inuyasha to keep her in check. He knew it would piss her off. Imagine Sesshoumaru actually messing around with her like that.

He certainly had changed…for the better or worse, she hadn't quite decided. At least he wasn't trying to kill them any more. Now it was Inuyasha who started the battles when they met…Sesshoumaru stayed neutral until Inuyasha attacked.

Speaking of Inuyasha…she felt slightly guilty now for leaving him behind. After all, anytime he yelled at her, it was only because he was worried about her. He really shouldn't have been so rude, but she shouldn't have done some of the things she had done, either. It's just she was so sick and tired of the prejudices of this time…killing over something as trivial as blood. It really was so sad, and it sometimes reinforced the idea that she would never be able to stay in the Feudal Era. She used to think she would stay for Inuyasha, but those ideas had changed. She would never want to leave her friends behind, but she would have to…especially if the Shikon no Tama disappeared from the world.

She shook her head. Those thoughts always made her depressed, so she chose just to forget about it for tonight. She would head back to camp, Inuyasha would arrive later, and they would continue hunting the shards just like usual.

Yet for the rest of the night, the vision of a tall TaiYoukai walking away flashed through her mind…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week had passed, yet the group of shard hunters still had not found any clues as to where the shard of the Shikon no Tama was. Inuyasha was about to go on a killing rampage due to his frustration, and Kagome was about to pull her hair out from dealing with his temper. It was hard to hold her tongue against him, but whenever the stress got too much for him, he always ended up taking it out on the members of the group and she was getting tired of his immaturity.

Finally, she could stand it no more. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he replied irritably, the firelight of their camp dancing shadows across his face.

"Don't you think we should head back to Kaede's village by now? We've stayed on Sesshoumaru's lands long enough and we still don't know where the shard is."

"Don't you think I know that? And who cares if we're on Sesshoumaru's lands? I'm not afraid of him!"

She sighed. "I didn't say you were. But you've been pushing us pretty hard this past week, and I think we need a break. I don't think the shard is in these lands anymore."

"Oh? And what would you know about it?" he asked condescendingly. "Are you so savvy now on the ways of the Shikon no Tama and tracking that you can now say that?" His tone now became sarcastic. "And where, pray tell, Kagome-sama, are the shards now if they are not on these lands? I'm dying in expectation of receiving your pure wisdom."

"I'm saying that because we've been wandering for days and neither I nor Kikyou have sense any presence of any shard anywhere, baka! What the hell do you expect me to believe after that?"

"Well Kikyou said that the shard was on these lands," he said stubbornly.

Now Kagome's tone was sarcastic, yet hushed in respect to her now sleeping companions. "Oh? Well, excuse me. I didn't know that when Kikyou says that there is a RUMOR of a shard in these lands that automatically makes it true. Use some sense, Inuyasha. Even you can tell that this lead is going nowhere."

"Keh," he said, and turned away. Kagome saw red and resisted the urge to stand and stamp her foot. She, at least, had more maturity than him. But now, it was time to put her foot down.

"You listen to me, Inuyasha," she said in a voice that had him wincing and glancing warily at her. "We are leaving tomorrow. I've had enough with this little expedition and I want to go home. Souta's birthday is in a few days, and if we leave tomorrow, I can attend his party. So I suggest you take this time to give everyone a break, and we'll get back to shard hunting afterwards."

"Wait a minute!" he burst out. "Now you're going home? No one said that you could do that!"

Her eyebrow twitched. "No one said I needed your permission either, Inuyasha. We are leaving in the morning, and that's final."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she beat him to it. "And if we don't, I'll send you to the ground you every five minutes for the remainder of this trip."

His mouth dropped open. "You can't do that! You said you would only do that when it would be lifesaving!"

"Osuwari," she said, and didn't even flinch when he slammed into the dirt. "Didn't you know, Inuyasha? It is lifesaving. If you don't take me home soon, YOU'RE the one that's going to get his life taken, so I suggest you do what I say. Understand?"

Muffled cursing met her ears and she nodded in satisfaction. "Good. See you in the morning!" she said cheerily.

Beyond the fire in another corner of the camp, Miroku and Sango were curled close to each other for heat and trying to hold in their smiles at the predicament of their hanyou friend. The "osuwari" had woken them up and they had heard Kagome threaten Inuyasha.

"No matter what he says," Miroku whispered, "it seems as if Kagome-sama can still win arguments against Inuyasha."

Sango held in a giggle and nodded.

Shippou just rolled over in his sleep and continued snoring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The trip back to Kaede's village was actually pretty pleasant compared to the trip to Sesshoumaru's lands. Inuyasha was still pretty surly about having to leave without a shard, but Kagome knew that every step they took away from his brother, the more he relaxed.

With most of them eager for a break, they reached the village in record time, and soon Kagome was packing to go to her time. After plenty of good-bye's and another slight argument with Inuyasha with the promise that she'd be back in four days, she dropped through the time slip and grinned in excitement.

She actually had another reason for wanting to come home so badly besides Souta's birthday. Since she was home, and also made Inuyasha swear not to come after her, now was the perfect time to check on what Sesshoumaru was doing in her time. Her heart began to beat in anticipation as she climbed out of the well.

However, first things first…she needed a bath.

An hour later she was toweling her hair off and logging on to her computer. Her mother had splurged at Christmas last year and bought her a PC to go with her home.

When Kagome grew old enough to want to move out of the house, she agonized over the choice to leave or not. After all, the well was on the shrine's grounds and staying there would enable her to travel between the two worlds easily. However, she was a grown woman and needed a place of her own. Two years ago, when she was eighteen, she had discussed her problem with her mother and they found the perfect solution.

The next week they began construction on a small home for Kagome on the outskirts of the shrine. Her house consisted of a tiny kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a nice bedroom, all decorated with complimenting pastels and treasures that belonged to her.

It satisfied her every need for privacy and space, and she was still able to go to the Feudal Era anytime she wanted.

Once her computer finished loading she quickly got on to the Internet and went to a search engine. Since she had no clue what last name Sesshoumaru was using in the present time, she just typed in his first name and hoped for the best.

Surprisingly, there were a lot of result that turned up for his name, and what was even more intriguing was that there were many on the legend of the old Sesshoumaru.

Apparently the "Killing Perfection" was worthy enough to pass on through the generations. Although she was more interested in the present day Sesshoumaru, she couldn't help but read some of the myths about the demon.

Most of the information she already knew. It had the tale of how he lost his arm in a battle with his brother, but she found it humorous that Inuyasha's name was never mentioned.

'I guess he thought that Inuyasha's name wasn't worthy enough to appear next to his,' she thought. Suddenly, she reached a section that caught her eye.

-Throughout history, the dangerous TaiYoukai was famous for despising the human race, who were weaker and beneath him. However, the impossible became a possibility when the care of a human girl fell into his hands, and his hate slowly disappeared beneath her caring and innocence.-

'Rin,' Kagome thought, and read on.

-However, tragedy struck when, as all humans are destined to do, the young girl died, leaving the lord alone in his immortality to mourn. Details are not clear about how she died, but the TaiYoukai blamed himself because he was not there to protect her. He had only ever loved another woman besides that girl, but she was taken away from him as well and he spent the rest of his days in isolation before he faded into the abyss of time and is now only a legend…-

Kagome's hands were over her mouth as she read that last part. Rin had died? When? How? Sesshoumaru always protected her…he must have felt so helpless standing over her body and knowing that there was nothing he could do. An image of the now mature young lady filled her head, and she wondered if she still loved to pick flowers and give Jaken a hard time. Her smile was always bright, and she was not tainted by the prejudices of the Feudal. A young girl who had faced a horrible life, being beaten and ignored, and then even left for dead, only to be saved by an emotionless demon. Rin didn't care about the differences between demons and humans, all she knew was that she felt safe with Sesshoumaru and followed him like a pup. And Kagome knew that Rin was probably the only light in Sesshoumaru's life, no matter how it would seem. And now she didn't even know when Rin died, or how. A few tears trickled down her cheeks before she wiped them away. Why couldn't he use Tenseiga? His life-giving sword had saved the young girl before, and she knew he would not hesitate to use it on his ward again. It didn't make any sense…

She reread the passage, and something stuck out to her. They seemed to have had the chronology of the events mixed up. The only other woman Sesshoumaru cared about besides Rin that she could think of was Kagura…and Kagura died years ago. She shrugged. And she didn't even know the extent of Sesshoumaru's feelings for the wind demoness. History was bound to get confused in some places, and she was still reeling in shock that Rin was dead.

She exited out of that page and went back to the search results and continued looking for clues as to what the demon was doing in modern times. Finally, she hit pay dirt when she clicked on a site that showed a picture of Sesshoumaru, standing somber and remote in front of a building. She quickly read the small article beside it and couldn't believe her eyes.

-Sesshoumaru Taiinu, known throughout the world as one of the leading contributors to many famous museums, has finally opened a museum of his own in downtown Tokyo. Rumored to have the rarest artifacts housed within its walls, the items are said to be his most treasured possessions that he could never bear to give to any other establishment but his own.-

It went on to describe where the building was located and the details of the opening, but she was already staring directly at his picture. He looked exactly the same, having the same markings and hair, but he had two arms, and his expression, however harsh it still was, seemed to have softened around the eyes a bit. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he still was and her mind flashed back to the last time she saw him, walking away after delivering that last barb to her. She couldn't believe that he had been in Tokyo all this time right under her nose, and she hadn't even noticed him! Granted, Tokyo was an enormous city, but the fact that she had never thought to look him up before made her exasperated. Reading the article again she realized that she knew exactly where the museum was and smiled.

She suddenly had an urge to enrich her knowledge of history…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two bus rides later she found herself standing in front of the building and bracing herself. How would he react? Would he even remember her? Would he be angry or arrogant? Would he scoff at her? She was awash with insecurities, but lifted her head high a moment later. She was Kagome Higurashi, and she wasn't afraid of him, and somewhere deep within her soul, she knew she needed to see him. Maybe a part of her just needed to see that a part of the past could live on…

Walking through the doors, she was surprised to see the museum almost empty. She almost smacked her forehead a minute later. It was a school day in the middle of the afternoon, and everyone was either at work or studying. Of course there weren't many people.

"Hello, Miss," a warm voice greeted her, and she whirled around to see a woman with a pleasant face standing in front of her. "Can I give you a tour of our lovely museum?"

Kagome smiled at the woman and slightly shook her head. "Actually, I was wondering if Mr. Taiinu was available?" She almost stumbled on the last name, but pressed on. "I'm an…old friend."

The woman's smile widened. "Well, why don't we go see if he's busy, shall we?" She began to walk away and Kagome followed behind her, drinking in all the sights along the way. The museum was very impressive, and she knew that all of the artifacts must have been collected personally by Sesshoumaru as he went on through life. Most of the items weren't even native to Japan, and she concluded that in the long span of his life, Sesshoumaru must have traveled. They went through a door and down a hallway that most likely house offices, before they stopped in front of a massive mahogany door. The woman knocked gently before opening it and stepping inside, along with Kagome.

"Mr. Taiinu, you have a visitor."

Kagome was too stunned to even speak as she immediately saw his silver head bent over some papers, finally seeing him again in the flesh. He didn't even look up as he replied.

"I wasn't expecting anyone today, Tomo. Tell them to go…" he drifted off and she saw him sniff discreetly and his eyes snapped up. "Kagome," he said, barely discernable, before he seemed to snap out of it. "Thank you, Tomo, that will be all for now."

Tomo bowed slightly before leaving the room, closing the door behind her, leaving them in silence. She resisted the urge to fidget as the demon in front of her stared, studying her intently. "Miko," he finally said in his deep controlled voice.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied, and mentally winced at how breathy her voice sounded.

"Well," he said after a long moment. "This is quite…unexpected."

She finally let out a small laugh and felt a little better. He cocked an eyebrow at her and her giggles escalated.

"Unexpected isn't quite the word for it," she said, catching her breath. "Especially the fact that even you can be surprised."

He let out a small smile at her quip, and she marveled at the rare sight.

"Come," he gestured to the chairs in front of him. "Sit."

She did as he directed and tried not to stare at him. This was practically the closest she's been to him without him trying to kill anything. There was another long pause. "I'm sorry," she finally offered in apology for her silence. "It's just so surreal. I just saw you a few days ago…five hundred years ago."

"Did you?" he asked, almost casually. "And how did our paths happen to cross?"

"I'm not sure if you would remember…" she began uncertainly. He waved his hand in the air.

"You'd be surprised at my memory, miko."

"Kagome," she retorted a little testily before she could think, and snapped her mouth shut, looking horrified. However, he actually let out a little chuckle.

"Still so outspoken," he said softly. "Well, Kagome, as I was saying, I remember more than you think."

"Well, do you recall an incident with a few angry villagers?"

"I've had many incidents like that in the past. You'll need to be more specific, I'm afraid."

"Oh," she said. "Um, well, our group was on your lands looking for some shards, and some villagers were throwing rocks at you…"

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he recalled the memory. His voice was amused as he said, "Ah, yes, I see. I seem to recall a certain girl standing up to them with her arrows and making them angry, as well as my half-brother, for putting herself in danger for me." He paused dramatically. "I also distinctly remember her insulting my person afterwards."

She blushed slightly. "Well, to be honest, you started it with all your mumbo jumbo about Inuyasha keeping his 'woman' in line."

Something flashed in his eyes that she couldn't discern. "Ah, it seems as if I was in the wrong, Kagome. I insinuated something that night that wasn't true."

"Well, you're right. Anyway, it happened a few days ago, so I'm still a little sore about it. You however, have had years to forget about it." She paused before broaching an assuredly sensitive subject. "And how have those years been?"

"Long," he replied honestly. "Things have changed, Kagome, in ways that were not even comprehensible to me five-hundred years ago." His face grew extremely serious.

"Well," she said with a bright smile, trying to break the tension. "You're right about things changing…mainly you. You don't seem so…"

"Dangerous?" he said, flashing his fangs in a smile that she didn't quite trust. "Believe me, Kagome, if the situation called for it…well, let's just say that it's unwise to underestimate me, even in these peaceful times."

She shivered at the tone of his voice, and knew he was completely serious. For that moment in time, he seemed like the old Sesshoumaru and she realized that no matter how much time seems to have changed a person, parts of them remained the same.

He glanced down at his watch and looked back at her. "I'm afraid I have to cut our visit short, Kagome. I have a meeting in a few minutes that I must attend."

"I understand," she said with a smile, although she was vastly disappointed. "I'm sorry to have intruded on your day."

"Have dinner with me," he said abruptly, and she almost fell down in the process of getting up.

"Excuse me?" she asked, and her voice was almost a squeak.

"You will have dinner with me tonight," he said, jotting something down on a piece of paper. "We still have much to discuss." He handed her the paper and she saw an address on it. "Be there at seven-thirty. I'll be waiting."

Before she could even think about it, or how demanding he was, she heard herself replying, "All right. Until tonight then…" She walked towards the door and looked back one last time before exiting. "Good-bye, Sesshoumaru," she said, closing the door before he could reply.

"Good-bye…Kagome," he said softly, and closed his golden eyes. "Even now you never do what I expect you to," his voice echoed quietly throughout the silence of the room. "I was supposed to find you first…"

He slowly stood and gathered his things before walking to the door, smiling humorlessly at the effect she had on him as he controlled the shaking of his hands…


	4. Things Worse Than Death

(Added A/N: Attention readers...there is a problem that I need to address today. An awesome reviewer by the name of Iceland Oceania sent me this review last night:

_Hello em, Mujitsu. I particularly liked the plot of the story but,  
there's slightly one problem...as you said you tried your best to avoid  
cliches or something alike because you consider yourself an original  
writer...please, explain me. How is that, the way Rin (of your fanfiction)  
died, is the same way Rin of Tales From the House of the moon by  
Resmiranda died? You know, RAPED, DISMEMBERED, AND SO BRUTALY  
MISTREATED...well I hope it's pure coincidence but I really admire, respect,  
practically worship Resmiranda's unique work._

However, I think you should go on with your writting since many people  
like it, including myself

Have a good life

First of all, I would just like to thank you so very much for bringing this to my attention. I have never read "Tales From the House of Moon" by Resmiranda, but I have read "Fugue" and I know that she is an excellent author. I would not like to be put on her level because she is so MUCH BETTER THAN ME. . Honestly, and I really appreciate that you had to guts to send me this reviewbecause you thought I was stealing her work. She is very lucky to have a reviewer as loyal as you who would defend her work...I can only hope my readers would do the same for me. I could not sleep all night because you sent me this, however, one, because I was a little bit hurt that someone could think I was stealing, and two, because I kept thinking "what if some of my other readersthink the same?" Then I realized that you don't know me, you don't know who I am, and you were doing the right thing by sending me this. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. However, I would like to set the record straight that I did NOT take Resmiranda's ideas. Any similarities between our stories are purely coincidence. I actually kind of want to go and read the scene in her story where Rin dies to see how alike it is to mine. . If anyone thinks I am making too much over this, please understand that I do not take stealing lightly. It is a serious crime and just disrespectful, and I give you my promise now that I would never do it to another author. I hope this set some of your fears at ease, Iceland Oceania, and thank you again.)

Midnight meets Moonlight

Chapter Four

"Things Worse Than Death"

A thousand thoughts flashed through his mind the instant he saw her, smelled her scent for the first time in hundreds of years. Her hair, her smile, her eyes…all were the same as they were back then. Absolutely breathtaking.

He leaned his head against the window of his room, letting the cool glass try to numb the thoughts in his head. So much time had passed for Sesshoumaru. Events that have happened in the past have not come into play yet, so he had to be extra cautious when he spoke to her tonight. That is, if her presence there would let him have the sense of mind to remain careful. She always seemed to cause an unexpected reaction within him, and now after a prolonged absence without her, his thoughts and feelings were more unstable than usual.

Flashbacks of every time he spoke to her, every time she looked at him, every time they were together flickered through his head like a movie until he reached the last scene. The last time he saw her.

On that day…

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A servant called from within the door way. "Your guest has arrived."

"Good," he replied, and heard the footsteps recede down the hallway. He took a deep breath and walked to the door, preparing himself once again for the sight of the woman that changed his life. The ironic thing is that she didn't know it yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stood uncomfortably in the elegantly decorated living room and chewed her lip nervously. Why in the hell did she agree to this whole fiasco in the first place? She felt terribly out of her league and unsure.

For one, Sesshoumaru, even though he was Inuyasha's brother, was virtually a stranger to her. She'd like to think she could say that they were allies now, especially since he hadn't tried to kill Inuyasha since after the resurrection and killing of Takemaru, but Sesshoumaru was a very unpredictable demon. For one so controlled, he could certainly take a person by surprise.

How had time changed him? He seemed more relaxed and open, yet still slightly cold and dangerous. He just exuded power that it was hard to look at him in any other light. She'd never talked to him for more than ten minutes at a time, if that, yet here she was, about to dine with him for the night. What things would he reveal to her? He'd said that they had much to talk about, and in a way, she was terribly afraid to find out what. Would he stick to the present, or reveal things that have happened in the past. For example…what became of Inuyasha and the group? Did they ever find happiness? But the one thing she was eager to know, yet wanted to run away from was…

What happened to her? Had she kept traveling between the past and present, or did the well close trapping her in one time or another. What things have not happened yet?

"Kagome."

She started, eyes opened wide, and whirled around. There he was, not standing any more than three feet in front of her, and her heart began to pound.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted politely, and tried to calm her nerves. He had changed out of the suit he had worn that day to a more traditional black kimono, and she was reminded of the old kimono he used to wear. But then, he'd had armor and two swords to compliment the white outfit, whereas this outfit just complimented him. His hair shone stark against the black background, tied in a low ponytail still looking silky smooth and untangled. The dark color also accented his pale face, complete with the same old marks and tawny eyes that shone on in slight amusement at her.

"I'm sorry," she offered sheepishly in reference to her staring. "This is still a little awkward for me."

"I can tell," he said, his deep baritone filling the small room. "Please, do not feel nervous. Consider this a meeting between old friends."

"Friends?" she raised an eyebrow. "We are friends?"

"I would like to think so," he said softly. "Do you not find that term acceptable for our relationship?"

She smiled brilliantly, and he took in a small breath. "No, I just never thought I'd hear the day when the Sesshoumaru-sama would refer to this lowly woman as his friend," she said teasingly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Please, drop the honorary titles," he said, putting his hand on her lower back and directing her towards the dining room. He noticed that her nervous scent had fled, leaving behind her own warm one, and he glanced at her to see a slight blush on her cheeks. Not much of one, but it was there all the same. He lightly scratched his claws across her back, making it seem like he had shifted, and her scent changed minutely. He was pleased.

Once they had entered the dining room and had food, they made small talk until their soup was done and they started on the main course. She was glad she could talk to him so easily now. She was afraid that he would be stuffy and arrogant, and while he was still arrogant, he knew how to hold an interesting conversation. He was not boring, not rude, and could give his own opinion on vast topics of interest and could make her laugh at the same time. She was slightly disappointed to learn that his arm had just grown back after several decades. She guessed that she had been expecting something moremysterious than regeneration, and she laughed to herself at her silly thoughts. Servants discreetly took their plates away and their idle chit chat dwindled until he was left staring intently at her and she was glancing around the room, beginning to feel the first twinges of discomfort again.

"Would you like to go into the sitting room?" he asked in a formal tone, standing up and offering his arm like a gentleman. "There should be a nice fire going by now and you can join me in a glass of wine."

She took his arm, and despite feeling slightly uncomfortable with how serious the mood was now, she smiled at him warmly. "That sounds lovely. I should warn you though…I'm not much of a drinker."

"Do you not agree with the taste?" he asked, semi-curious.

She gave a self-conscious laugh. "No…I just can't hold my liquor very well. One glass and I'm tipsy."

"Really?" he asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow, and she suddenly felt a little wary. Scratch that, she had always felt wary of him. Not…afraid, per se, just on guard. It was hard to know what Sesshoumaru was thinking, and that statement was just as true now as it was five hundred years ago.

A fire was roaring in the elaborate fireplace and she took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of it as he sat across from her. Handing her a glass of dark wine that one of his servants had brought out, he made a toast.

"To new beginnings."

She clinked glasses with him, thinking that those words were never truer. After taking a sip and relishing the flavors dancing on her tongue, he asked a question that almost made her choke.

"I suppose you would like to know what happened to Inuyasha."

Regaining her bearings, she regarded him, finishing her wine glass in a few quick gulps to calm her racing heart and fraying nerves. After choosing her next words carefully, she spoke. "Inuyasha is…WAS my friend, Sesshoumaru. Of course I would want to know what became of him. Did he have a good life? Was he happy? What became of him and Kikyo? How did…" she took another gulp of her new wine glass. "How did he die? Was it in battle? Or did he have a long life to grow old and die peacefully? Did he ever become a full demon?" She paused for a breath, and she saw his mouth open to speak, but she beat him to it. "I WOULD like to know all of these things, as well as what happened to the rest of my friends, and ultimately to me, but I'm not going to ask you to tell me."

Staring at her, he tried not to let his shock show. He watched her swallow another sip of wine nervously before she spoke again.

"If I knew how things ended, if I knew that something horrible had happened to my friends or loved ones, I would try to stop it and make things go the way I want them to go. To change destiny and change my fate and that of my friends…don't you think that would be selfish?" She finished her wine and held it out to him to be refilled as she thought over her words. "I could end up making things worse or change a part of history…change the world. I just can't do that." She sighed dejectedly. "I thought of how this conversation would go with you ever since this afternoon. I thought of what I would ask you, and what you would tell me, but I knew it would be fruitless. One, because of the reasons I just stated, and two, you probably wouldn't tell me anything anyway, right?" She gave a little smile at his expression.

"And how did you guess that?" he asked,

"Because, Sesshoumaru, you are not stupid. Telling me things that could tamper with everyone's destiny is a stupid thing." She let out a little giggle and a hiccup, and he realized she was intoxicated. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been speaking so loosely and casually to him, and he recognized it in the tell-tale flush on her cheeks and slightly glazed eyes. He found the sight of her adorable…and was amused at the fact that she wasn't kidding when she's said that she couldn't hold her liquor.

Setting her glass down for a final time, she leaned towards him, as if she wanted to tell him a secret. "I do confess, however, that I was wondering how you could have survived so long. I mean, I know demons live a long time and everything, but you must have lived through so many wars and famines even worse than the feudal era. But then I realize…I've seen you under incredible circumstances and in dire situations where it seemed like you couldn't possibly have survived and yet you triumphed. It must run in the family." She let out a little laugh at her own assessment, but in the next moment, became serious once more. "Sometimes I wonder if you can even die," she whispered, her eyes becoming lost in his.

He froze at her words. A hundred battles, a thousand deaths flashed before his eyes.

_Smoke billowed out from the huts in the village, covering the tiny establishment with a veil of danger and warning of things to come_…

A thousand times he has drawn his sword, and a thousand times, he has put it back in his sheath, walking away victorious from his enemy.

_He heard the sound of a little boy crying and considered stopping to investigate, but turned away. He only wanted to find one thing_…

He had lived through many generations and seen how fragile life really is. Yet, he stood, the silent witness to all the deaths and births, and bore the weight of it all. The loneliness, the silence, and the unending cycle of it all.

_The dirt underneath his shoes was sticky, and the scent of blood permeated the air. He knew immediately that no one was left alive amidst the massacre, but still he searched. He would search through every pile of rubble, sift through every scent until he found it…_

Friends…allies…enemies…all had come and gone, leaving him alone once more until all he had was his mind to entertain him. And that had come close to leaving him as well, until determination filled him with the resolve to live…and someday, love.

_There! He had found the scent and using speed he had never accomplished before, he stood before a pile of…something unrecognizable now, but they had once been the bodies of some of the villagers. Some no longer had faces while others were missing limbs and articles of clothing. A human woman had been stripped for all the world to see, blood coagulating between her thighs and her face mutilated beyond belief, and Sesshoumaru felt one second of compassion for her and picked up her discarded kimono that lay in tatters next to her and covered her broken and violated body before resuming his task…_

All he had been through, all he had seen he knew was coming to fruition in one moment. The moment when he would find what he had been searching for all of his long life and finally be content. When he would find her…

_Methodical in his anger, he picked up each body from the pile, still after the scent he knew was underneath all the rest. He began to go faster however, moving bodies out of his way with more force as he realized nothing was alive in the pile. There were no heartbeats, no sound of rushing blood, no smell of emotions within, but he told himself it couldn't be. THAT scent had to be alive, had to be breathing. There was no way it wasn't…he began tearing through the pile now, almost in a frenzy as he saw a tell-tale head with a ponytail on the side…_

…_no longer attached to the body lying next to it. He froze completely, his breath totally taken away…_

It had taken him five centuries to find his treasure, and he would be damned before he would lose it after he had lost so many other things.

_The small body had slash marks all over, made from the crude blade of a knife, staining the once colorful kimono a dull maroon. He smelled the stench of sweat and semen over the remains and knew that she had been raped. Violated. Dishonored. Tenseiga would not work…the soul had already been taken away. How many times had the voice cried out for him…to be saved? And the final horrifying moment of the realization that he was not going to come…that he didn't make it in time. Dropping to his knees beside the head so close to its host, he gently wiped the blood off the unseeing eyes and closed them with finality. Lining head and host up with each other, he allowed a small amount of poison to flow through his claws and gently ran it along the seam of torn flesh, cauterizing the skin back together. As if he were holding a precious jewel, he picked up Rin's destroyed body and walked slowly and silently into the woods…_

_Sometimes I wonder if you can even die…_she had whispered.

Closing his eyes, he spoke. "Physically, I am the strongest being on this planet, and if I so chose, I could live for eternity. However…"

_Rain began to pour from the sky in tiny droplets, soon turning into a downpour. That made the mud so much more easier to manipulate and widen into a holenot large, but big enough to house the body of the girl he had considered his childeven though he had never admitted it. Cradling his daughter in his arm, he gently laid her to rest for the last time, and began to pour dirt over her prone form. The skies continued to weep_

However, he whispered again. There are forms of death that no one is familiar with. Experiences so horrible, you would wish for the physical breakdown of your body, and it makes it so much worse knowing that you cannot rest and that you must endure what the mockery of life brings you. To die a thousand deaths without ever losing a heartbeat. Can I die? He gave a hollow laugh. There are things more terrible than death.

Kagome watched him as he spoke, his eyes closed to hide his pain, she knew, but it was in his very voice. He was speaking about Rin, about five hundred years worth of pain…how long had he been alone? How close had he come to losing his mind to his isolation? He took a moment to compose his face once more and opened his eyes, staring at her once more. Slowly, he reached a clawed hand forward and touched her face. Bringing his hand back, she stared, confused at the wetness on his fingertips until she realized she was crying.

"You weep for me," he said softly. "Why?"

"Because I don't think you've had anyone to do it for you in a long time, Sesshoumaru," she whispered back.

"Ah," he said with a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth, and an unnamed emotion swirling in his eyes, replacing the pain. "I suppose that is true."

"I…" she paused, hesitant. "I read about Rin, about her death. Co-could you tell me…?"

He smiled again, this time ruefully. "I'm afraid I cannot. If I told you, like you said, you would try to change it, wouldn't you?"

She nodded.

He continued. When I was alone, I had more time than you could contemplate to think. I thought of my brotheryour whole group. Jaken, Rinand I thought that I could just ask you to stop what happened. To stop her death for me. However, events that took place after her death wouldnt happen and things would not go the way fate had destined them to. It would be selfish, wouldnt it?

She shook her head, displeased at how he had used his words against her. "But, she's just a little girl!"

And her death was not in vain, he retorted, noting how she snapped her mouth shut at his tone. Everything that has ever happened in history happened for a reason. Believe me, Kagome, Ive thought about this more than you could ever know, but I know that to change it would be disastrous.

She took in a shuddering breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…she was such a good girl."

"And she was avenged as well," he said, his eyes sparkling dangerously at the memory.

"I see," she said, not knowing whether to be amused, exasperated, or sorry for whomever Sesshomaru had gotten his claws on. "I bet you've thought a lot on that as well."

"I've thought about a lot of things," he said offhandedly. "You, for example."

She froze. "Me?"

"Yes," he said, amused once more. "You, miko."

Something in his eyes made her slightly breathless, and she wished for another glass of wine. "Why me?"

He slowly leaned forward ever so slightly, and she drew in a surprised breath as he stopped less than a foot away. Murmuring softly, so that his breath barely passed across her face, on her lips. "That, my dear Kagome, is something else I cannot tell you."

She let out a shuddering breath, her intoxication seeming to stem from another reason than the alcohol. His voice, his nearness, his hypnotizing eyes on her made her realize one thing. She was attracted to him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said, and stood up quickly. His eyes widened in surprise and he stood up with her and quickly led her to a bathroom down the hall. Before he could question on her well being, she slammed the door in his face, and he could hear the sounds of retching within. He was honestly confused. He had smelled her scent and knew that she was beginning to feel aroused, but then that arousal had turned into extreme nervousness and distress before she stood up and made her announcement. What had happened in that short period to make her emotions switch so fast?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome leaned her head weakly on the cool tile of the toilet bowl, waiting for the feeling of nausea to pass. Embarrassment coursed through her knowing that Sesshoumaru could hear her…and probably smell her as well. She certainly wasn't making a great impression on the cool and calm TaiYoukai. It's just that she was taken by surprise by her realization.

How in the hell could she be attracted to Sesshoumaru?

_Besides the fact that he looks like a God and you know he has a good heart underneath all of the ice, and you want to bring it out…_

She moaned in frustration. He was Inuyasha's BROTHER for crying out loud! His enemy…although they weren't really enemies now. For some reason, a part of her felt like she was betraying the hanyou, but she shook it off. She didn't have a little schoolgirl crush on Inuyasha anymore, that was all in the past. And besides…she still had to think of him as the dangerous demon from the past instead of the…semi-normal demon of the present.

_Just forget it, Kagome. Sesshoumaru is a more than attractive, powerful demon…millions of other girls have felt what you just felt. It was a momentary thing. It didn't really mean anything, it was just a bodily reaction to an arousing stimulant. Put it behind you and move on…_

Thinking about it logically like that made her feel a little bit better, and she quickly rinsed out her mouth and washed her face before exiting the bathroom. Sesshoumaru was standing right outside, and he raised an eyebrow at her when he saw her embarrassed face.

"Are you feeling better now?" was all he asked, and when she nodded, he nodded and led her back into the living room. He gave her a glass of water that she gulped down thankfully, before looking at the clock.

"Is it really that late?" she exclaimed, horrified. "Oh, no, the buses must've stopped running by now!"

"Buses don't run around here," Sesshoumaru said, confused.

"I took the bus to the nearest stop to here and then walked the rest of the way," she explained, gathering up her purse and coat before a clawed hand stopped her progress.

You mean you walked more than a mile here, by yourself? And now youre planning on walking home again? he asked in a soft voice that dared her to say otherwise. His hand tightened on her arm.

"Yes," she said, even more confused. "I always walk or ride the bus, Sesshoumaru."

"At night as well?"

"Of course." Her eyes widened. "You don't have to be worried. I'm perfectly safe. See?" she said, rummaging through her purse. In her hand, she held a mace can. "I always carry this around with me. I bought it after I got mugged last year."

She heard his sharply indrawn breath and hurried to reassure him. "All they did was run up behind me and grab my purse. I was only a little shaken up."

A moment passed. "You can let go of my arm now," she said in a small voice and saw him glance down as if surprised. He let go of her and grabbed a set of keys on the small coffee table.

"I shall drive you home tonight."

"Really, Sesshoumaru, that's not necessary," she began, but was silenced by his look.

_How does he always manage to do that? _She fumed, miffed. In no time at all, she found herself strapped into his luxury car and being driven through the streets of Tokyo.

"Thank you for driving me," she managed to say without sounding snappy. After all, he was doing her a favor by not letting her walk, but did he have to be so goddamned high and mighty about it.

Do you not have a car of your own? he said in reply.

_A simple 'you're welcome' would have sufficed,_ she thought, but said, "No, I don't. I don't have the funds for it right now."

"You do not work?"

She gave a humorless laugh. "Between living here and traveling to the past to be with Inuyasha, I hardly have time for a job. He's never understood the concept of employment in this era…at least whenever I tried to get him to let me cut down on my visits so I could make some money."

He thought carefully about what he was going to say. He didn't want to move too fast with her. "You could come and work for me at my museum."

She gave him a hard look. "No offense, Sesshoumaru, but I do not need any handouts from you."

"It is not a handout," he said firmly and returned her hard stare. "I've been meaning to find a new tour guide so Tomo could have some downtime, and I believe that you would be perfect for the job. You know more about history than most, and you have a good personality."

She gave a bark of laughter. "I don't know whether to record that last statement or not. Sesshoumaru, were you just complimenting me?"

He straightened and gave a frown. "No…I was merely stating the truth."

"Even now you can't say what you truly mean, can you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Are you implying that I wasn't honest in the past?"

"Please," she snorted. "You were so emotionally detached from everything that when you did manage to speak, it was an insult…even if you meant to say something nice."

He mentally balked at the thought of him being thought of as nice. "I believe we got off our original subject."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the job offer, Sesshoumaru, but no thanks. I still don't have time with your brother hounding me to come back every spare moment I have."

"You would only work when you were in this time. At least you would have an employer who understands your…situation. And you would get a fair salary."

She hesitated, and he grinned mentally. He had gotten his way after all.

"And you are not doing this because you feel sorry for me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Of course not."

"I suppose that would be acceptable then," she said. "When can we work out the details?"

"When does Inuyasha want you back this time?"

My brothers birthday is in a few days, and I told him I would be home after that.

"I am going to be out of town on a meeting after tomorrow and it will last several days. Have dinner with me next week and we'll discuss the details then."

"Is this going to be like a weekly thing now?" she demanded.

"If you wish it to be," he said in a smooth voice, and she gave him a penetrating look.

However, before she could say anything he pulled into her driveway and she had to direct him to her space in the back.

Before she could leave the car, he placed a hand on her arm and looked at her. She gave an indrawn breath at the contact and mentally berated herself once more.

"You say you are going back in around three days, correct?" he asked, and she nodded. Doing some math and dates mentally in his head he spoke once more. "Kagome, do you know how long it takes for the scent of another to fade off of you?"

Confused, she shook her head. "It takes around four days," he answered. "When was the last time you saw me in the past?"

"About a week ago," she replied.

"I don't think it will alter anything if I tell you that I will be meeting up with you and your group soon after you get back. I'm also going to tell you that my scent from now will not have faded off of you by then."

"So, you're going to smell you on me in the past," she said, reaching the conclusion. "Boy, I bet you're going to be confused."

He nodded. "Things are going to get a little ugly."

She looked at him steadily. "What should I do?"

"Tell me the truth," he said simply. "That's all I can tell you. Tell me that you've met the present me in this time."

She nodded. "Okay, I can handle that. Is that all?"

He nodded and she began to open the door. She had one foot out before his warm hand caught her arm again, turning her towards him. Surprised, she met his serious face once more.

Cursing himself inside for what he was about to say, he also knew that he couldn't have her going through what was going to happen in a few days without some reassurance. "Kagome…"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

He gave a little sigh. "Just remember that I wouldn't hurt you physically, not in that point and time, and not now. It's important that you remember that, no matter what happens."

She let his words sink in and put her hand over the one on her arm. She gave him a soft smile that made his blood run faster. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, and finally alighted from his car.

She gave one final, shy wave before she let herself into her living space, leaving him to stare after her.

As he drove back to his home, alone once more, he went over his words. He wouldn't hurt her physically, yes…but emotionally…

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered. The silence did not answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, so, how about it? I thank everyone for the reviews I have received so far. I know that you probably do not want to hear any excuses from me right now, but I have to say something anyway. I was NOT kidding when I said that I wanted this to be my best fanfiction ever. So, that means I am taking more time on it that I have with my other fics. I know that you hate waiting, and I hate making you wait, but I just want to do a good job. Surely you can respect that? That is the reason why this chapter is so late. I had to get it perfect, and while it is still far off of the mark, I had to try. I hope you enjoyed it.

Mujitsu


	5. Confusion

(A/N: If Sesshoumaru seems a little OOC, I'm very sorry. This chapter was so difficult to write and to be spot on with the characters, and I don't think I accomplished it. But, remember, five years HAVE passed, and both of the main characters have changed more than they know. Enjoy!)

Midnight meets Moonlight

Chapter Five

Confusion

Souta's birthday went off without a hitch and as Kagome was packing up to go back to Inuyasha, she marveled at how quickly time had passed. Souta was close to becoming a teenager now, while Kagome herself was well-established as a woman.

"And instead of finding a husband and settling down for happily ever after," she said as she lugged her backpack to the bone eater's well. "What am I doing? I'm not going out on dates and falling madly in love with a handsome man. No. I'm getting ready to travel in time and fight demons, searching for a few remaining shards, while trying not to get killed. Great life you have here, Kagome." She rested for a second beside the well to catch her breath and gave a laugh at herself. "At least now you're going to have a job…" she paused and laughed again. "…and you threw up in front of your new boss three nights ago. Great first impression."

She realized she was talking to herself and rolled her eyes before dropping into the well. It was true that she had never been more embarrassed about throwing up while Sesshoumaru was a witness, but she when she stepped out of the well on the other side of the time slip and saw Inuyasha's face, she felt more shamed about what she had felt about Sesshoumaru before she threw up. She had been anticipating a blow up when the hanyou smelled Sesshoumaru on her, but to her great surprise, all he did was complain about how she was late.

_Why doesn't Inuyasha smell Sesshoumaru? Could Sesshoumaru have been wrong and maybe the scent really did fade away? Maybe now I can avoid that awkward conversation he was talking about…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shippo spotted her and made a beeline. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" The little kitsune jumped in her arms and immediately tensed. "Kagome? How come you have that scent on you?" He sniffed curiously a few more times and his eyes widened comically. "It smells like Ses-!"

Kagome quickly slapped her hand over his little mouth a let out a nervous giggle while chucking her backpack at Inuyasha, who barely caught it. So much for the idea that Sesshoumaru was wrong. Thankfully the rest of the group hadn't accompanied the fox and the hanyou to the well or she would have a tougher time. "Inuyasha, there's a whole bunch of ramen in my bag for you. Why don't you go and heat some up while I have a little talk with Shippo?"

Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and looked at her innocent face. "Why do you need to talk to Shippo?" he asked suspiciously, and she cursed on the inside because she knew he was going to be difficult.

"Please, Inuyasha, just go?" she pleaded and sighed when he stuck out his lower lip in the "pout".

"No, I want to know what's so important that you have to talk to the runt all alone."

"Inuyasha!" she said, resisting the urge to stomp her foot at his stubbornness. "You'll probably find out later, but for right now, I need you to leave us alone. Okay?"

"No."

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't use that threatening tone with me, wench. I'm not leaving you alone until I find out why you want to be alone."

"I'll say 'it'."

He took a step back cautiously. "You promised you wouldn't."

"You're trying my patience. Now, you can be a good boy and leave us alone, or I'll 'it' you so hard you won't be able to breathe out of your nose for a week. The choice is yours."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a dog!" he exploded, his eyebrow twitching. "Fine, I'm leaving, but I'll squeeze it out of the little pest later."

Shippo, who still had Kagome's hand over his mouth looked up at her panicked, and his eyes were questioning. She quickly shook her head at him and looked back at Inuyasha to make sure he was walking away. After a few moments she set Shippo down gently.

"Is he really gone?" she whispered.

Shippo sniffed and nodded. "His scent is gone, but, Kagome, I don't understand. Why is Sesshoumaru's scent on you? It's not strong, but it's still there. We saw him over a week ago!"

Kagome sighed and searched for a way to start explaining. "I know this is going to sound incredible, Shippo, but Sesshoumaru exists in my time."

Shippo let out a squeak of shock. "You mean…he's lived for that long? How did you find him?"

"I saw him by chance on the street and then looked him up on my computer." At his confused look, she quickly went on before she had to start explaining what the internet was and how it worked. "I went to the place where he worked and he invited me to dinner at his house. That's why you smell him on me."

Shippo's mouth had practically dropped open at her last statement. "You had a _date_ with Sesshoumaru? Are you _crazy_? You could have been killed!"

She shifted uncomfortably. "It wasn't a date, Shippo. And he's changed a lot. He's not who he is now…well, he _is_, but…it's _different_, okay? I was safe with him."

Shippo looked at her strangely for a moment, but then said, "Inuyasha is going to be mad."

"That's an understatement. After we had dinner, Sesshoumaru told me that we would meet him today and he would smell himself on me. I don't know how ugly things will get, but Sesshoumaru said he wouldn't hurt me. But until then, don't tell Inuyasha. He'll just immediately fight Sesshoumaru no matter what. It's our little secret, do you understand?"

Shippo nodded and puffed out his chest. "You can count on me, Kagome."

"Good," she said with a bright smile. "Now let's head back before Inuyasha forgets all about the ramen and decides to come looking for us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was refusing to speak to her as they headed out once more to the west. Another rumor had come along while Kagome was in her time and now they were headed to the outskirts of Sesshoumaru's lands, led by Kikyo, once more to search for the elusive shard. By mid-afternoon and well on their way into the trip, Kagome was starting to get extremely nervous. Sesshoumaru still hadn't shown up throughout the day, and she just wanted to get the confrontation over with.

The day dragged on and on until it was nightfall and they started to make camp. Sesshoumaru still hadn't made an appearance. Kagome was about to bite her nails off when Inuyasha started sniffing furiously and stood up abruptly. She let out a little breath of relief when he began to growl. She and Shippo exchanged a nervous glance before Kagome asked out of habit, "Inuyasha? What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru," he spat and put his hand on his sword. "We've barely left my forest and we're not even close to the outskirts of his lands…what is he doing here now?"

Everyone else stood their ground and got into defensive positions with Kagome holding Shippo towards the back. They didn't have very long to wait before Sesshoumaru appeared in the moonlight, walking steadily towards them, with Jaken not trailing far behind.

"What do you want here, you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and pointing it towards his brother. However, Sesshoumaru didn't speak, nor did he pause and he continued walking straight into the camp, passing right by a confused Inuyasha. Along down the line he passed Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, before finally coming within a few feet of Kagome, and yet he still did not stop.

Whispering to Shippo that it would be all right, Kagome let go of the frightened kitsune right before Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat and backed her into a tree, his grip firm, but not choking.

Inuyasha rushed forward, but before could take three steps, Kagome calmly said, "Osuwari," while staring straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes. She saw the slight surprise within him that she would allow him to keep his grip on her instead of having his brother try and save her, but she remembered the promise his present self gave her and she trusted him. "Everyone else just stay back," she said forcefully, and stopped all of her other friends in their tracks. "Now," she continued softly, still never taking her eyes off of him, "What can I do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Answers, miko," he said frostily. "Now."

"Answers for what?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up and getting ready to charge again. "You better take your hands off of her right now before I make you do it, asshole."

"Inuyasha, don't make me say 'it' again," Kagome said once more, and stopped Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, I'm assuming that you want to know why you smell yourself on me when I haven't had contact with you for a while?"

"What?" Inuyasha said, while everyone else stood in shock. "What do you mean you have your filthy scent over her? I haven't smelled you."

"The scent is old and any lowly _hanyou_ would not be able to smell it," Sesshoumaru said scathingly. "Now," he said, addressing Kagome, "Explain yourself, wench."

"I had dinner with you the other night," she began, but he cut her off.

"You lie," he said in a hard voice and minutely tightened the grip he had on her throat.

Inuyasha saw that little movement and flew forward.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried out in warning.

Before Kagome could utter 'osuwari' once again Sesshoumaru set her down. In the second that it took her to gather her bearings, Sesshoumaru had sent Inuyasha flying into a tree in one smooth motion, and grabbed her again, this time by her arm.

He gathered his youki cloud around him and took to the skies with her, leaving her friends below to see to Inuyasha's welfare, while Jaken ran to keep up with them, getting left far behind. Never having before traveled with Sesshoumaru, she had never felt first hand the speed at which he could travel, but in less than a minute she knew they were miles from Inuyasha and the gang, heading back in the direction they had just come from.

And that gave Sesshoumaru precisely what he wanted…privacy. For the time being at least. Now he had the little miko right where he wanted her, alone and without any annoying younger brothers standing in the way of getting the answers that he wanted. He could smell her apprehension and nervousness, but no fear. That never failed to amaze him…from all of the times he had been in her presence, the only time he had ever smelled fear on her was when Inuyasha was in danger of losing his life. It was never fear of him.

Now she was staring at him, luminous in the moonlight, and standing tall to face him. Before he could have the first word, as he was used to, she beat him to it.

"I was not lying," she said defiantly. "I had dinner with you a few nights ago."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Really? I'm sure I would have remembered that."

She flushed. "Not with _you_. With the other you."

He cracked his claws. "I am in no mood for games."

"It's not a game!" she burst out. "Sesshoumaru, do you know where I come from?"

He stared at her, and for a moment, she didn't think he would answer her. "You disappear into the well that resides in Inuyasha's forest. It is a portal that takes you to another time and place."

"Wrong," she said, and he glared at her. "Another time, yes, but not another place. I'm surprised that you deduced that much however."

"I am not a simple fool, miko," he said, advancing a step on her, causing her to retreat.

"I know you're not, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, telling herself to be careful with her words. "I do come from another time, as you said. Five hundred years into the future to be exact. And a few days ago, I met you again there. You are alive five hundred years from now." When all he continued to do was stare at her, she said dejectedly, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"As I said before, miko, I'm not a fool. I can clearly smell myself on you," he said a bit dryly. "What I want to know is why I'm being so friendly with you in the future."

"Ask yourself that," she retorted. "I don't have access to your mind, Sesshoumaru."

"Did I give you permission to address me so casually?"

"Yes, you did," she said, tired of his attitude. "You said we were old friends."

"I have no friends, especially those that run around with worthless hanyous."

"Why do you do that?" she asked softly. "Why do you turn everything around like that? You know Inuyasha is not worthless. You've seen him fight just to have a normal life again, to just live peacefully, and you mock him. You were born with everything and he was born with nothing."

"Do not make assumptions on our lives, woman," Sesshoumaru said, beginning to get angry at her. "You do not know me, and you do not know Inuyasha. Yet you still love him, don't you?"

She looked at him steadily, knowing that he was trying to goad her. "I do love him. I always have and I always will. But not in the way that you think. Not anymore, at least. But, like you imply, what could a cold, heartless demon like yourself know of love?"

Cold and heartless…yes, that was him down to a fault, but he knew it was not completely true. Cold, yes, but he was not heartless. He had honor, he had passion within him, and he had…he wouldn't call it love for he didn't know what love exactly was, but he had feelings of longing and hope. And this girl was throwing his own principles back in his face and mocking him for it.

He stared at the girl before him…the one who had stayed with his brother even though Inuyasha neglected her. Who seemed to never lose hope and always tried to see the good in people. Was she filled with so much love that she never felt hate?

Unexplainable to him, he wanted to tear away the happy bubble she always seemed to be in. To tear down her naïve hopes for her future and introduce her to reality. Maybe then she would stop preaching to everybody about the good inside of them. He didn't want to see the good because he knew it never lasted. Evil always conquered in the end.

"I do not know of love, as you say, miko, but the question can be directed to you as well. You are a child still," he said coldly. "Are so stupid and idiotic to assume that you know what love is? You are a fool."

She stared at him, frozen by his cold words. She had heard him speak with that tone of voice only a few times, and only when he deliberately wanted to hurt someone.

"You claim that you used to love Inuyasha romantically, but I don't think that you are being honest with yourself," he said, beginning to walk to her and around her, seeming to assess her. "Whenever Inuyasha ran off to be with the woman who holds a part of your soul, what did you do?"

She didn't answer him and he graciously supplied. "You sat back and watched, waiting for him just to come back to you, the temporary fix. When Kikyo was not around, Inuyasha took comfort in your presence, for you were exactly like her."

"That's not true," Kagome said. She didn't understand why he was being so mean to her, but she knew that she was nothing like Kikyo. "I am Kagome."

"You are her reincarnation," he shot back, coming around to face her once more. "She was you first, the original. And Inuyasha's original love. Is that why you claim not to love him anymore?"

At the stricken look on her face, he pressed on relentlessly, doing his damndest to reinforce her opinion of his heartlessness. "That is it, isn't it? You knew he would never come to you, so you stepped away. Just like you faded into the background every time Kikyo was near."

"Stop it," she said raggedly, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever fight back, Kagome?" he asked, purposely using her first name. "You never fought to have Inuyasha as your own. Why?"

"I…I didn't want to make the burden harder for him," she whispered. "What happened to them wasn't their fault, and I wanted him to come to me on his own."

"Wrong," Sesshoumaru said. "You were afraid to. You knew that you would pale in comparison to her in his eyes, and you didn't want to take that risk. You were unwilling to give everything up for him, for the man that you supposedly 'loved'. It's clear that you never really loved him at all. You were just his lap dog, begging for any kind of scraps from him, and when you received none, you gave up and went to a new owner. Is that why you had dinner with me in the future? Am I to be your new owner now, Kagome?"

He gently wiped a stray tear off of her face, but his gentle caress clashed against the hardness in his eyes. He briefly glanced at her up and down.

"Pathetic," he declared, and with that word he walked away, leaving her completely shattered. He smelled the devastation in her scent.

As he disappeared into the darkness, he heard her fall to her knees and begin to weep into her hands.

As her soft cries echoed in his ears, he told himself he didn't care…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night, the rest of the group huddled around the campfire minus Kagome and Inuyasha. Since they had been traveling at a walk for the whole day, they were still fairly close to Kaede's village, and when Kagome had been found, she asked to be taken home. Inuyasha had put up a huge fuss in the beginning, but after finally realizing how broken Kagome seemed, he agreed.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Shippo asked quietly while sitting in Sango's lap along with Kirara.

"I don't know quite what happened with Sesshoumaru," Miroku said, "But Kagome-sama is a strong woman. She just needs to recover and then she'll be back."

"Ohh, that Sesshoumaru," the little fox suddenly burst out. "How dare he hurt Kagome! She said he wouldn't hurt her!"

"Shippo, did you know this meeting was going to happen?" Kikyo asked softly, watching the kitsune wince in guilt.

"Well," he hedged. "Maybe Kagome did tell me something about it…"

"What was all of this about? Why did Kagome smell like Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru exists in her time as well, and she met him there," Shippo exclaimed. "They had dinner together, and he told her what would happen. But he told her he wouldn't hurt her and he lied!"

"He hurt her spirit, Shippo, not her body. Maybe that's what he meant," Miroku said.

"I don't care! Hurt is hurt! I hope Kagome feels better soon."

"Maybe Inuyasha can cheer her up along the way," Sango suggested.

She flushed as everyone stared at her. "What?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oi, stop crying already," Inuyasha said a bit desperately as he sped towards the well. Kagome still hadn't talked to him, and she wasn't crying noisily. Tears just kept streaming down her face without a sound, and he was starting to get really nervous.

Kagome just buried her face further into his shoulder and said nothing. The rest of the trip was spent in silence and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the well and dropped in. Heading straight for her little apartment, he walked in and set her down on the couch.

"You can leave now, Inuyasha," she said in a tired voice. "I'll be fine now."

"Like hell I'm going to leave," he said. "Kagome, what happened?"

New tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Kagome…" he began, but stopped abruptly. "What the hell?" he growled and opened the door.

There stood Sesshoumaru.

Immediately Inuyasha let loose a punch, but Sesshoumaru caught it before it could hit his face, and brought up his other arm. He slowly curled those fingers into a fist before punching Inuyasha softly, which still sent the hanyou staggering back a few steps.

"I've always wanted to do that with the arm you took away," he softly murmured and turned to face Kagome. He saw the tears on her face and inwardly winced. His conference had ended early, letting him head back to Tokyo, and he had debated for hours whether or not to go see her, but in the end, he couldn't just leave her suffering.

As long as demons are blessed with long life, they are often gifted with extraordinary memories, and he remembered everything he said to her that night. "Kagome," he said with his old authority. "Come here." When he saw her hesitate, he felt his heart crack a bit, but he added calmly, "Please."

"Kagome, don't go," Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and standing in front of her protectively.

"Let her go, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes colder than ice. "She is not yours."

That statement left Inuyasha blinking at him in confusion, which gave Kagome the opportunity to escape his grasp and walk slowly to Sesshoumaru. She stopped a foot away from him and just stared at him.

He could see all of the questions in her eyes, as well as the pain, and he did something he should have done to her a long time ago. Slowly slipping a clawed hand behind her neck, he pulled her unresisting and surprised form into his, and held her close to his chest.

A thousand emotions went into the embrace and flowed between them, and when he whispered into her ear, "This Sesshoumaru apologizes for hurting you," he slowly felt her small hands creep up his back to grip his coat, holding onto him for dear life. He could not resist running his claws through her soft hair and giving her a quick nuzzle on the top of her head.

After a few moments, she backed away and gave him a shy smile, wiping the tears off of her face. He gifted her with a small smile in return and turned to face his brother, who was still staring at him.

"Inuyasha, you are looking well. Even though you are still a brat, it's good to see you," he said honestly, and he could sense the disbelief in his brother.

"Yeah, right, bastard. What are you doing with Kagome? Are you trying to use her to get to me in this time?"

"Do not be foolish," Sesshoumaru snapped. "What I do with her is none of your concern."

"It's my concern when you hurt her like you did tonight," Inuyasha retorted. "You think that now because you seem to have changed that makes things any different?"

"Inuyasha, please, don't fight," Kagome pleaded. "Just go back to the camp now. Everyone will be wondering where you went."

He stared at her. "You think I'm just going to leave you alone with him? Are you stupid?"

"You know," she said in a hard voice. "I've had enough of being called that tonight."

"You called her stupid?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru, and the TaiYoukai gave a mental sigh.

"Inuyasha, go," Kagome said. "I'm fine with Sesshoumaru here, and you need to get the jewel shard that we heard about. Kikyo will be able to see them. I'll be back in a few days, okay?"

Inuyasha stood there with his arms folded and shook his head.

Inuyasha," Kagome said, walking up to him and clasping her hands. "Trust me, Sesshoumaru is different from how he was back then. We're friends now, okay?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but she held up her hand. "Go and deal with your responsibilities and let me have some peace, okay? I promise, if he hurts me, you have my permission to try and kill him."

Inuyasha snuck a glance at his now modernized brother and saw the amusement at Kagome's last statement on his face. He looked back at Kagome and her hopeful eyes and sighed. "Fine, but if he does _anything_ I get to kick his ass."

"Deal," she said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek that had him flushing.

Sesshoumaru frowned but let them have their moment. He would have his moment in time later. He moved out of Inuyasha's way a second later and watched the hanyou leap into the night to head back into the past. Looking back at Kagome, she seemed very shy with him now. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" she asked, leading the way into her small kitchen.

He glanced around curiously at her living space, approving of the little knick knacks that decorated her home and thought them charming. "No, thank you, I just came by to see how you were doing."

"I'll be fine now, Sesshoumaru," she said as she bustled around the kitchen. "I'll get over it."

"Kagome, I didn't really mean all that I said tonight," he began, but she held up a hand.

"Yes, you did," she said calmly and stopped to face him. "You may not have said it in the nicest way possible, but everything you said tonight was true. When compared to Kikyo, I pale in comparison. But I'm not going to be compared to Kikyo. I am my own person, and I don't need to be compared to everyone. As for loving Inuyasha…"

He waited patiently for her to go on. She turned and stared out of her kitchen window into the night while she gathered her thoughts. "What I had for Inuyasha was puppy love. He was the first one to say that he would protect me, and in a world that I had never known and didn't understand, he was my rock. He was exotic, he was tragic, and he needed me." She turned back to him. "I was the first one who cared about who Inuyasha was, not what his bloodline was made of. I had never really been needed before and my mind warped that need into love. I know this now, and the only love I feel for Inuyasha is the deepest friendship."

"I believe you," he said. "Back then, a part of me knew, but a part of me was angry at the way you could just let things be the way they were without feeling some sort of pain. I wanted to make you feel pain so you would know what it felt like."

"You think I haven't felt pain, Sesshoumaru? That I just go through life smiling and hopeful and nothing bad ever happens to me?"

"No," he said, sitting down. "But back then, I didn't see it. I wanted to see what you were like when your defenses were down and you were made..."

"Made what?"

He searched for the words. "Completely human. You never seemed completely human to me because of the way you acted. Humans are innately jealous and greedy and tend to hate so easily, but you didn't."

"And that's why you tore into me tonight?"

"Consciously, no. I didn't know why I was truly doing it then, but now I do."

She nodded at that, and then asked another question. "What are you doing with me now, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked slightly confused at her question, and she began to elaborate, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"In the past you suggested that I was going to turn to you because I couldn't have Inuyasha. I just wanted you to know that's not my inten-"

He held up a hand to silence her. "I know, Kagome. That was just a petty barb to try and get a rise out of you. I know that you are not a woman of that nature."

She seemed to accept this, and they continued to talk, but when he really looked at her, he could see how tired she looked. Though reluctantly, he said, "I should leave you to your rest. Have dinner with me tomorrow night, and we can talk some more."

"That sounds nice," she said, walking him to the door and opening it.

"I'll be here to pick you up after six," he said, and continued to stare at her.

"What?" she asked, a little uncomfortable by the unwavering stare.

Slowly, his hand reached forward again and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are anything but pathetic," he murmured and enjoyed the way her eyes widened. He turned on his heel to head for his car, leaving her to stare after him, her heart suddenly beating faster.

She suddenly just wanted to sit down someplace quiet and think and decided to do it outside and stare at the stars. But, in present day Tokyo, the stars were not present on that night, however she remembered that in the past, the stars were shining brightly.

She thought about it and knew that Inuyasha was close to their camp again and wouldn't detect it if she had gone back, so she grabbed a coat and walked to the well.

In his car on his way home, Sesshoumaru smiled, knowing that the night was still not over for them…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gazing at the bright twilight that greeted her, along with the fullness of the moon, she sat down and took a deep breath. She reflected on the nights events, and decided that when she met Sesshoumaru again in the past, she would try and keep talking to him.

From what the present day Sesshoumaru had told her, his past self was confused, and she didn't want that. For now, she would just be polite to him and try not to insult him, and everything would be better.

Closing her eyes and relaxing in the long grass, she began to doze in the cool night breeze. However, her eyes flew open again when she heard his deep voice behind her.

"You did not run away to your home?"

She sat up and turned to see his shadowed countenance standing a few feet in front of her. Walking a few steps forward into the moonlight, she could see his impassive face as he stared down at her, and marveled at the differences between the demon she had just had a conversation with, and the fierce demon that stood before her now.

"I went home," she said, standing up to face him, and a small smirk came to her face. "But you came and apologized, and so I felt better."

He looked taken aback for a second. "How much have I changed?" he finally asked, and listened to her melodic laughter. "You laugh at me?"

She caught her breath. "No, that's just not the reaction I was expecting from you. Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer her but instead walked to the well and began to circle it. "Would you like to see how it works?" she asked.

Before he could answer, she jumped into the well and stood in her own time, before climbing out and jumping back in again. As she climbed out this time, she explained to him, "That's how I travel back and forth. I don't know why the well does what it does, or why it only allows Inuyasha to travel back and forth, but that's basically it."

"I see," he said blandly. "And was I just with you in your time?"

"Yes, you were."

"Why?"

"I said before that you came to apologize."

"And what is your relationship with me there?"

She flushed. "We're not romantically involved, if that's what you're implying," she said hotly.

"I'm not implying anything of the sort," he said, seeming to look down his nose at her, which made her even more irritated.

"Do you enjoy seeing me angry?" she demanded.

"It has its moments."

She froze, shocked. "Are you toying with me?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions, miko?"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "We're friends."

"Friends," he repeated slowly.

"Yes, friends. You know, we talk to each other, enjoy each others company, have dinner. You're not as stuffy as you are now, so I actually like spending time with you."

"Stuffy?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Is this how to talk to me in the future?"

"You've never said anything about it before."

"And what have you done that has made me so interested in you?"

"How should I know? You're very curious, aren't you?"

"When it pertains to me, yes. Since you are here now, I want answers to the questions I did not ask before."

"You didn't get to ask them because you were too busy ripping into me."

He leveled a glare at her. "You angered me."

"No, I confused you," she countered. "There's a difference. You told me yourself."

He frowned. He wasn't sure if he liked the future version of him. He talked too much.

"You confused me," he consented. "I do not like to be confused."

"Love is a confusing thing," she said, turning serious. "And that conversation, amidst all the insults, pertained mostly to that topic."

"You speak of love as if you know what it is," he said quietly, staring away from her and into the trees unseeingly. "But do you even understand it? Do you know what it means?"

"No," she admitted. "I don't know the exact definition, but I know that I've felt it. She paused to think and he waited for her words. "I don't know if I can put a label on it, but whenever I need to be sure I love someone, I have to think…would I die for them? I know it sounds kind of corny, but if my answer is without any hesitation that I would die for them, I know I love them. You must have felt the same for Rin."

He made a slight sneer. "I would not die so foolishly for Rin."

She looked at him consideringly, and seemed to see through a part of him, and her eyes held a strange sadness. He did not think he liked that. "No," she said slowly and softly. "You would not just barge in and die for Rin…but you would put up a hell of a fight to save her, even risk your life as you have so many times already. Have you ever asked yourself why you instinctively go to her?"

He opened his mouth as if to answer, but snapped it shut. A moment later, he spoke. "I grow tired of your questions, woman. I shall leave you to your rest." Without a sound he turned and began walking back into the darkness, leaving her with the image of the moonlight in his hair.

As she went back home to her time and crawled into her bed, she couldn't help but think how much he had changed since the first time she had met him. Five years ago, he probably would have killed her for everything that had happened that night, from talking back to him to the semi-pleasant conversation under the moon.

As she drifted off to sleep, she knew that she was beginning to like who Sesshoumaru was turning into.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest back to where he had left Jaken, and thought of his interesting conversation with the miko. She did not even seem angry with him for the words he had spoken to her before and it seemed he had her complete forgiveness. Only because of who he was in the future.

What did the girl Kagome mean to him in the future? This was the thing that had baffled him the most, and truth be told, made him wary. Why was he getting so close to a human? His scent was very strong on her, so they had to have had bodily contact.

He waited for the disgust at the thought of touching the girl, but it did not come. Why did he apologize to her in the future? Maybe he was a little too harsh with the girl before, but he apologized to no one, so why was she so special.

And he was beginning to realize she was special. There was just an extra quality about her that had him wanting to know more. He would have to stay close to Inuyasha's pack if he wanted to find out more about the girl and his future self.

The prospect of being in such close contact with his half-brother did not seem appealing, however, there was another aspect that did seem nice…

…finding out who the hell he was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whew, that was a long chapter. Since I've found myself with new time on my hands, I decided to get this chapter out WAY more early than I thought I would. I hope you are all pleased, and again, thank you for the reviewer responses. They really inspire me. I love you all, especially those who appreciate that Sesshoumaru is a hard character to write. This chapter was really hard. Until next time!

Mujitsu


	6. The New Arrangement

I do not own the plot of the anime of "Inuyasha" or any of it's according characters…buzzkill, yo.

Midnight Meets Moonlight

Chapter Six

A New Arrangement

"When did Kagome say she was coming back again?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they packed up camp the next morning.

Inuyasha let out a short sigh; he had been asked this question numerous times already. "She said in a few days, bouzo. That's why we're going back to Kaede's village, to wait for her there."

"I thought you said she told you to keep looking for the shard," Sango broke in, looking at the hanyou shrewdly.

"I think Inuyasha is just nervous that he left her with Sesshoumaru and wants to make sure she's all right," Shippo piped up, earning a thunk on the head from Inuyasha. He was about to complain and cry, but since Kagome wasn't around, it didn't have any purpose. Instead, he just stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and scurried ahead of the rest of the group as they set out.

Inuyasha gave a mock growl at the young fox, but his words held some truth. He WAS worried about Kagome being left alone with Sesshoumaru. It was bad enough he had to deal with his brother in the Feudal Era, but now that he knew that Sesshoumaru was alive in Kagome's time…he didn't know what to think of it or how to deal with it.

Kikyou was more than qualified to help them look for the shards while Kagome was away, but Inuyasha didn't want to search without her. He'd made the decision to go back to the village early that morning so he could be there to see Kagome as soon as she exited the well. To make sure she was safe.

Sesshoumaru was an enigma to him right now. Before, it was simple to figure him out. He was jealous of Inuyasha, wanted the sword from his father, and would kill him to get it. That much, Inuyasha understood. The bastard was heartless, ruthless, and dangerous.

But then the asshole had to go and start changing on him, becoming unpredictable. He cared for a human girl, yet he despised humans. He claimed to want his father's sword, but as soon as he realized that the sword was the only thing keeping Inuyasha from losing his mind when he was in demon form, he stopped trying to steal it, instead only trying to find a stronger sword for himself. They had fought against each other and with each other…and Inuyasha didn't trust him. At least not with Kagome involved in the whole situation.

Which was another thing that baffled him. Why was Sesshoumaru so interested in Kagome when they were in the future time? She had seemed comfortable with him, and he had seemed genuinely interested in her welfare. He even apologized to her!

He frowned. And what was the whole deal with the "she is not yours" thing? Sesshoumaru had sounded oddly possessive over her when Inuyasha had tried to keep her from him. He snorted to himself. Of course Kagome wasn't his…she never would be.

There was a time when he thought she could be, but that time had passed a while ago. He just couldn't let go of the past, and she was made of the future. All he wanted to do now was be her friend and protect her.

The only thing was…he wasn't sure if she wanted to be protected from Sesshoumaru.

She had seemed pretty damn cozy around him yesterday. Just what the hell was going on between the two of them? Sesshoumaru and Kagome…just the thought itself was ludicrous. Sesshoumaru would never be interested romantically with Kagome…it just wasn't in his heart. And Kagome…well, Kagome wouldn't fall for his brother. He was sure of it.

At least…he thought she wouldn't. Vigorously he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He felt stupid for even thinking of that.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo's soft voice broke through his contemplations. "What's wrong?"

Looking up and noticing his surroundings for the first time, he realized he had fallen behind to the back of the group and they were staring at him expectantly. He flushed a little for getting so absorbed and not paying attention to his surroundings. What if they had been attacked?

"Nothing's wrong," he said a bit sharply, and increased his pace. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look before following after the hanyou, who had taken the lead once more.

Traveling all day was exceptionally quiet due to the fact that Kagome was not around. She was usually the one who kept up a cheerful conversation so the trip wouldn't get boring, but without her there, everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Everyone was relived to see Kaede's village come into sight later that night. However, when they reached the outskirts of the small village, Inuyasha had stiffened. Quickly, he told everyone to get some rest and get settled in.

"Where are you going?" Shippo yelled after him as he ran off at a breakneck speed, but Inuyasha didn't answer him. He had caught a scent that had not made him happy, and as he fairly flew through the forest, it didn't take him long to catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru, resting with his back against Goshinboku.

Inuyasha placed his hand over Tetsusaiga's hilt, but did not draw. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, showing a remarkable show of restraint and maturity. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed at the hanyou's tone.

"It was not to fight you," he said boredly, taking his eyes away from the hanyou and looking in the direction of the bone-eaters well.

Inuyasha's eyes followed his gaze and swung back, hard and icy. "Why are you so interested in Kagome?" he asked bluntly, bringing his elder siblings eyes back to him.

"What concern I have with the miko is no business of yours, hanyou."

"Like hell it isn't," Inuyasha said, starting to lose his patience and his grip tightened on the hilt on his sword. Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment, before letting an odd smirk cross his face and stand up.

"She interests me hanyou," he drawled slowly, "because of the fact that she knows my future self. And until I have enough information about the girl and myself to keep me satisfied, I will not leave her side."

Inuyasha's draw almost dropped open. "What in the hell do you mean, 'I will not leave her side'. You're not going near her!"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru said, one sculpted eyebrow heading to his hairline. "And I suppose you will try and stop me? You can barely protect the miko yourself, and you plan to keep me from her? You are a fool, Inuyasha. I am here to satisfy my curiosity, nothing else."

"What curiosity, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said, frustrated. "You never cared before! Why now? Why her?"

"You honestly think I'm going to hurt her, don't you?" Sesshoumaru said. "She worth the effort of getting information, but she is not worth the effort of trying to kill. Your miko will be safe, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled. "She's not a tool."

"It's surprising to hear that come from you, little brother." Sesshoumaru's barb hit home and Inuyasha tensed. Before he could retort, Sesshoumaru held up a hand. "Inuyasha, whether or not you like to admit it, I do not, nor will I ever need your consent. You don't expect me to just ignore the fact that she knows what happens to me in the future?"

Inuyasha seemed to study him critically after that. Yeah, Sesshoumaru had changed, but was it for the better? Whatever, he was still an asshole, but if he wanted to traipse around with them, he wasn't going to put the effort into fighting him. It would take up too much of his time. In the end, he might go crazy, but Sesshoumaru was going to do as he liked.

Finally, he shrugged. "Fine, do whatever you like then. But don't expect me to show you any sympathy if you piss her off."

Sesshoumaru scoffed mentally. What could that little slip of a woman do to him? As he watched Inuyasha stalk away, he settled back down to sit next to Goshinboku, waiting until the girl appeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mama?" Kagome yelled as she opened the door to her mother's house. "Are you here?"

"In the kitchen, Kagome!"

Kagome followed her mothers voice and found her at the stove. "Hello, dear," her mother said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"No, I just came to ask if I could borrow some earrings. Do you still have the pearl ones?"

"And who is this dinner with that you would wear the pearls?" her mother asked with a sly smile, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Kagome willed herself not to flush under her mother's gaze. "He's just an old friend, mama." She paused. "Actually, it's Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, that's nice, dear," her mother said, leaving the kitchen and climbing the stairs with Kagome following her. "Who's Sesshoumaru?"

"Mama…" Kagome said, exasperated. "I know I've told you about Sesshoumaru before. Remember, Inuyasha's brother…well, half-brother."

Her mother's eyebrows knit down in concentration as she went to her jewelry box in her room. "I thought Inuyasha was the only one allowed to go through the well."

"No, mom, Sesshoumaru is a full demon. He's immortal. He's alive in this time, and we ran into each other."

"Does Inuyasha know?"

Kagome looked uncomfortable. "Yes…he's not really happy about it, but I'm a big girl now. I can make my own decisions."

"I know that," her mother said, rummaging through necklaces and rings. "But didn't you say he was dangerous? Didn't he try to kill Inuyasha several times?"

"Yes," Kagome said. She wanted to say, "And me as well," but she had left out that little tidbit when describing her adventures in the Feudal Era. "But he's different now. He's not like how he used to be. In fact, he's offered me a job at his museum. That's why I'm having dinner with him tonight, so we can work out the details."

"Ah!" her mother exclaimed, finding the elusive earrings, and handing them to her daughter. "I'm happy for you, Kagome. What sort of person, uh, demon, is he?"

Kagome sat on her mother's bed and tried to think of a way to explain Sesshoumaru. "In the past," she started, "he was not very nice. He was very prejudice against humans, and hated Inuyasha because he was half-human. He was also angry because Inuyasha's father gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga, leaving Sesshoumaru with a sword that couldn't kill. Many times, he tried to take the sword away, but when he figured out the Inuyasha needed the sword to live, he left him alone."

"That was noble of him. It seems he understands the honor of family."

"I think he does, but he didn't back then. He was very ruthless and very dangerous. He's the strongest demon we've ever come across." Her eyes seemed to soften, surprising her mother. "And he travels with a human girl. She's the one who really started to change him. Now, he's not so cold and emotionless. He protects her, and I think she saved him, in a way."

"Oh?" her mother said, probing a bit more. It seemed her daughter had an infatuation, by the softness of her voice. "Does he resemble Inuyasha?"

She shrugged, her eyes still faraway. "A little. The eyes and hair color are the same, but Sesshoumaru is taller, his hair is longer, and he doesn't have dog ears. His are pointy, almost like an elf's. He has markings on his face, which I think were passed down through his family. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his face. He looks more mature."

Her mother laughed and startled Kagome out of her musings. "Are you sure you're just friends, Kagome?"

This time Kagome did flush. "Of course we are. He's Inuyasha's brother, for crying out loud." She glance at her watch. "I should finish getting ready, he'll be here soon."

"Have fun, dear," her mother said, waving as Kagome ran down the stairs. Smiling softly to herself, she put the lid on her jewelry box and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru did not look up as Inuyasha stalked past him. It seems both demons had the feeling that Kagome would return either that night or in the morning, and Inuyasha didn't trust Sesshoumaru to be with Kagome alone. Sesshoumaru had sat next to a tree that was closer to the well, putting the wooden structure within his view. He glanced at it from time to time, slightly surprised to find himself impatient for the girl's return. He wanted to question her, wanted to know about his future self. More importantly, he wondered why his future self seemed to show such an interest in the fiery miko. Ignoring the fact that he himself had always found her to be a puzzle, he tried to find reasons why he would stay in her presence.

Her temper fascinated him, for it was so misplaced in this time. Her lack of prejudice was also misplaced in this time, and would end up getting her killed.

She was not afraid of him, and seemed to understand a part of himself that he didn't want known. He frowned, and switched his direction of thoughts.

Physically…she was a pretty human, he admitted to himself. Even he wasn't going to deny that. But, there were many pretty human girls…what made her so special?

He wanted to press a knuckle to his temple to ward off the oncoming headache.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken's voice coming from the brush behind him didn't make things any better. He had smelled the toad coming, so he wasn't surprised.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken continued. "I've been looking for you all night. You left camp without telling me, and so suddenly too." He seemed to get tears in his overly large eyes. "Did you leave me behind, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, his voice stopping the oncoming sobfest. "Go to the Western Lands."

"What?" Jaken screeched, tears returning. "Sesshoumaru-sama is sending me away now? What have I done wrong?"

"Go," Sesshoumaru ordered again. "Investigate the rumors of a Shikon shard on my lands and meet us on the border in a few days."

"Helping us out now, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's brash voice yelled across the clearing. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Once you find the shard, you will have no reason to come to my lands again," Sesshoumaru said, inspecting a clawed hand. "Therefore, it is beneficial to me to find the shard."

Inuyasha growled, but ignored him to continue his pacing.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said. "I expect that you will have the proper information for me when we meet again. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said, and disappeared into the bushes again.

The silence was held for another half hour before Inuyasha's pacing began to get on Sesshoumaru's nerves. "Are you really so anxious about her reaction to this new arrangement, Inuyasha? Are you afraid she might actually like the fact that I'm to be around now?"

He smirked to himself as Inuyasha tensed and glared at him. "Keh, at least I'm not limited to this time," he said, jumping to the well's edge. "You are stuck here, but I can go to her anytime I want." With that, he laughed and jumped into the black hole.

Sesshoumaru frowned. It seems Inuyasha had bested him at something. What caused only him to be allowed to the other side? He didn't like that fact, but his irritation didn't last long. Only a few minutes had passed before Inuyasha reappeared through the well, his ears slightly laid back.

"Did you not find what you were looking for, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked in a mocking voice. "Perhaps she was not there?"

"So what?" Inuyasha shot back, and crouched on the well's lid, staring into it's depths as if willing the girl to come through it.

"Perhaps she was with me," he couldn't resist goading, but was slightly surprised when Inuyasha growled to himself and said nothing.

"She was with me, wasn't she?" he said, and took in this new turn of events. Now his curiosity was piqued more.

"So what?" Inuyasha said again, but his lips had moved into the "pout".

As they both faded into silence again, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wish that time went faster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why didn't you tell me we would meet again last night," Kagome said, taking a small bite of her food and looking across the table at the modern Sesshoumaru.

He took a sip of his wine before answering. "Kagome, I'm afraid that I won't be able to tell you anything like that anymore. I can not tell you what goes on in the past, or what I will do in the past. It would change things from the way they were supposed to happen."

"I understand that," Kagome assured him, but sighed. "It would have been nice to know these things beforehand, however."

He let a small smile grace his lips. "Yes, but it could also ruin what I need to protect."

"Protect?" Her eyebrows drew together in an adorable expression of confusion. "What do you need to protect?"

He put a claw to his lips, signaling that it was a secret, and let out a chuckle at her miffed expression. She smiled back at him after a moment, however, loving the sound of his laughter and being unable to stay irritated with him.

"Okay, keep your secrets, I won't pry anymore," she promised. "Okay, how about we talk business then, since the past is a touchy topic."

"All right," he said, placing his napkin down to signal the end of the meal. They moved into the living room once more, this time Kagome declined any wine. She needed to stay clear-headed for this meeting, and she didn't need what had happened last time happening again. He sat in the chair across from her, making himself comfortable as he began to talk. "Since you have no way of knowing how long you will be staying in the Feudal Era, you will call me the night you get home if you can work the next day so I have ample time to tell Tomo that she has the day off. She will train you the first few days until you are able to give tours on your own, and you will be paid accordingly for the days that you work."

"That sounds fair," she said. "Are there any papers I need to sign?"

"We'll deal with that on your first day. Tomo will take you around and give you the history on our artifacts, and you will be expected to memorize that so you can give the information to our patrons. Most of it, I'm sure you already know, so that will not be a problem."

"Is that what made you start a museum?" she asked, slipping off her heels and tucking her feet under her. "The history?"

"I've had a lot of time to travel around the world," he said dryly. "So of course I picked up a few things along the way that acquired value as time passed." His eyes grew slightly far away. "Plus, I felt it was my job to keep history alive and share the things that no one else remembered." His eyes turned back to her, and she felt a strange little jolt in her lower stomach. "After all, past is what makes the future."

She nodded slowly, knowing there were more to those words than the surface meaning. But before he could expand on it, he changed the subject. "Are you returning to Inuyasha tonight?"

She shook her head. "No, I was planning on going back in the morning."

"Well then," he stood up, "I should get you home so you can be well rested for your trip."

She took his word for it and soon he was pulling up to her driveway and the night was over. She was slightly disappointed. She enjoyed spending time with him.

'As a friend' she assured herself, but all thoughts flew out of her head as he grabbed her hand before she could exit the car and slowly brought it to his mouth.

He told himself it was to be a simple kiss on the hand good-night, a gentlemanly gesture, but as soon as his lips touched her creamy skin, the kiss turned sensual. 'It couldn't hurt to give her an innocent taste of what's to come' he told himself, and let his tongue touch her skin for the barest of seconds.

His sharp hearing caught her intake of breath, and he inhaled the headiness of her changed scent. He lingered a moment longer than what was considered a polite kiss between friends before removing his lips and releasing her hand.

"Good night," he said softly, and almost smiled when all she did was nod absently and exit his car. She seemed to be dazed as she let herself into her front door, and he smirked after her.

He couldn't resist licking his lips once to get every essence of her flavor, and knew tonight was going to be full of cold showers. All from just that single contact with her…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome let out a deep breath when she was inside her home and leaned against the door.

"What in the hell was that?" she whispered out loud and put a hand on her pounding heart. She had never felt anything like that in all her life, even with Inuyasha. And she had kissed Inuyasha full on the lips, for crying out loud. But all Sesshoumaru had to do was place his lips on her hand of all things, and she was reduced to goo.

She moaned as she headed to her bed. She had a feeling that things were going to get a little complicated.

Great…just what she needed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome closed her eyes as she fell through the well the next morning, opening them to the clear skies of the Feudal Era. She enjoyed the view for about a nanosecond before a shadow obstructed her view and Inuyasha landed next to her.

"Inuyasha, what…" she asked, confused as he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her out of the well. They landed on the ground and he released her. She stepped back, brushing down her modest black skirt, before noticing that Inuyasha was standing protectively in front of her. Perplexed, she followed his line of sight and met the piercing gaze of Sesshoumaru, standing before them.

Her heart began to beat, remembering the heat of his lips on her hands, and she flushed before she could help it. 'Wrong Sesshoumaru, Kagome,' she thought. 'Don't get them confused!'

She noticed that his eyes grew amused over the sight of her flushing, and that immediately brought her back to her senses. She glanced at Inuyasha who was looking at Sesshoumaru as if he would grab Kagome again and take off.

"Inuyasha, could you let me speak to him alone?" she asked, and flinched when he rounded on her and let out a stream of curses and threats. "Inuyasha…" she said warningly.

His ears went back in mutiny, but he really didn't feel like breaking his nose either. "Fine," he spat. "But don't make this a habit, wench!"

She sighed as he stalked into the forest, watching him until he disappeared to put off looking at Sesshoumaru again. He, however, did not want to wait.

"Miko," he said. "It seems that I am to travel with your group for the time being."

Her eyes swung back to his, wide. "What? Why would you want to do that?"

"You have information I want," he intoned. "About who I am in the future. The only way to get this information is to follow you."

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Believe me, I'm not ecstatic over the arrangement either," he explained. "But the sacrifice is worth the result."

"Sacrifice?" Her eyebrow twitched in ire, but she reigned in her temper. "So basically, you're going to use me? Question me about who you are in the future so you can feel better about yourself? Sorry, Sesshoumaru, it doesn't work that way."

His eyes hardened at her patronizing tone and he took a step towards her, pleased to see her move a step in retreat. "And how does it work, miko? Surely you don't expect me to ignore the fact that you know who I become."

"You don't 'become' anyone, Sesshoumaru. You are still the same person, no matter how much time has passed."

"That does not satisfy my curiosity. However, if you give me the answers that I seek, I will help you gain the Shikon shard that resides in my lands."

She paused at that. He was playing dirty and he knew it, she could tell by the slight lifting of his lips. They needed that last shard, and if anyone could help them acquire it, it would be Sesshoumaru. She glared at him. "I can't stop you from following us, but I also can't tell you how much help I'll be to you. There are some things I can't reveal to you because if you knew about them ahead of time, it would not remain the same in the future. Time is a very tricky thing."

"I understand that much," he said dryly. "But that will not stop me."

"I suppose it wouldn't," she said, sighing. Turning away from him and towards the village, she called back half-heartedly over her shoulder. "Welcome to the group."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, another chapter finished. I'm happy at the way this is turning out. The plot might not be my best idea or most original, but I'm trying my hand at being more serious. Right now, I'm actually creating an entire outline for the story, which I've never done before. However, I'm leaving town for the next two weeks, which means no fic at least for that time. Sorry to disappoint you all. As always, I appreciate each and every review. I love you all!

Mujitsu


	7. Strange Creature

Chapter Seven

Strange Creature

"I can't believe we're stuck with that arrogant---"

"Inuyasha…"

"…egotistical, hella nasty---"

"Inuyasha!"

"…prickish son of a bitch," Inuyasha finished in a loud voice while Kagome let out a tired sigh. He'd been going at it all day, trying to goad Sesshoumaru into a fight while Sesshoumaru maintained his stoic silence.

"You insulting him all the time isn't going to help matters," she hissed at him, sneaking a glance at the TaiYoukai who walked several paces behind the rest of the group.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes narrowing. "He's just using you to get information. It's disrespectful to you and dishonorable."

"Just as dishonorable as using me as a shard detector," she shot back, and savored the look on his face.

"I'm not….I didn't….It's not the fucking…that's completely diff…..DAMN IT!"

"Give it up, Inuyasha," she said, ignoring his blustering. "He's helping us get the last shard, and I don't want you screwing that up. It's a blessing in disguise."

"Yeah, an ugly, disgusting, HELLA nasty…"

"Osuwari," she said, and stepped over his prostrate body as he thudded to the ground. He sputtered as he spit dirt out of his mouth.

"What the hell was that for? God dammit, you keep forgetting that you said you would only use that word in a life or death situation!"

"I didn't forget," she said, and snuck a glance at Sesshoumaru. Maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but even though he wasn't looking at them, he had a slight smirk on his face. "Your mouth is going to get you killed if you don't watch it, Inuyasha. If you don't like it so much, don't walk so close to him. Use some common sense!"

"Fine, I will then!" Nursing his bruised pride, he stalked away to the front of the group to walk with Kikyo, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo behind them. Which left Kagome closest to…

"Doesn't it bother you that he is so quick to go to her after you, miko?"

She grimaced as she glanced over her shoulder. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, it doesn't bother me. Inuyasha is free to be with whomever he wishes."

He smirked slightly and met her eyes. "Fine, I will accept that. But now my question is if that martyr attitude of yours ever wears you down?"

She frowned. "I'm not a martyr, and I never pretended to be." Now they were walking side by side. After her answer, he remained silent for several minutes and she didn't feel the need to break it. Let him be with his own thoughts for awhile…it would keep him from bothering her with the questions she was sure were going to come.

But, as soon as that thought had entered her mind, he asked, "Why were you with me last night in the future?"

She hesitated before answering. "I was having dinner with you…again."

"Why?"

She debated on telling him or not…would the knowledge that she was going to work for him change history? She shrugged. She didn't see much harm in it. "I'm going to work for you," she said reluctantly. He seemed slightly surprised, and then arrogant.

"I'm going to be your master?"

"No," she denied hotly, and flushed. "Things are different in my time. There are no masters, just bosses and the people who work for them and get paid for it."

He pondered that, and then inclined his head to show he understood. "And what are you doing for me?"

"I work in your museum, as a tour guide."

"Museum?"

She paused. Of course he wouldn't know what a museum was…she didn't think anything like that existed in this time. "A museum is a place where artifacts that are very old are kept and people can look at them. It's a way to protect history."

He was silent for a few more moments as he digested this fact. He didn't know what he had been expecting to hear, but for some reason, he felt strange by her answers. He guessed that he always expected to keep fighting and gaining power, taking power over more lands by force. But from what she was telling him, he almost sounded…domesticated. He grimaced inwardly. What happened to the great and powerful Sesshoumaru in the future? Did the stories of him just fade into time to be forgotten? That didn't sit well with him at all.

He shot a sidelong glance at the small human next to him, content to be silent until his next question, enjoying the scenery around her. Would demons fall to her kind? Humans grew more and more hostile to his kind with every passing day, and they held the same fear of him as before, but they reacted in a different way. Instead of fearing him to the point where they wanted nothing to do with him, content to just let him pass through without trying to engage in any confrontation with him for fear of their lives, they now tried to attack him for that same fear.

His eyes hardened. Would his whole race fade into extinction?

"Girl," he said, and she jumped, startled by his harsh voice. "What became of youkai in the future?"

She stared at him for a second, and as if she had guessed his thoughts, she gave him a sad smile that disarmed him for a moment. "I don't really know, Sesshoumaru," she said honestly. "I don't know what happened between here and there to make demons disappear, but to my knowledge, they don't exist in my time." She frowned. "Well, at least I thought they didn't. Your presence there seemed to have proved me wrong. Who knows? Maybe there are more and they just prefer to live privately. However, your kind are considered just myths now, used in fairytales and fantasies. A lot has happened since now."

She knew he didn't exactly like her answer, but there was none other she could give and he would have to live with that. After a moment, he nodded. "I suppose I will find out eventually," he said.

They spent another moment in surprisingly companionable silence before he asked another question, this time with a slight mischievous glint in his eyes. "So, that's why you and I had dinner? We were discussing work details, and nothing else?" For some reason, the fact that she was seeing him for such…boring reasons bothered him. It was much more fun to tease her. He smirked inwardly as he saw a slight flush blossom on her cheeks.

She hated her stupidity for remembering the kiss that he had given her on her hand…she was sure now she looked like a tomato. However, she was able to reply evenly, "It was just business."

He sincerely doubted that, but he decided to forget questions about him for now and try and find out more about her…and why he was so interested in her. "Tell me then, what do you do in the future? What of your family?"

She seemed surprised by his abrupt change of topic, especially when the topic revolved around her. But then, she grew suspicious and gave him a shrewd stare. "Why do you want to know?"

Just because he found it extremely amusing to see her angry, he replied off-handedly, "I was just wondering why someone like me would spend so much time with someone like you in the future."

"Someone like me…" she trailed off, and he could smell the spike in her scent that said her temper was about to go off. "Why you little…" she broke off at his amused look and just gave a little growl and stalked off to join Sango.

He blinked at the growl she gave him, but couldn't help but give a silent chuckle at her display of temper.

When Kagome caught up to Sango, she was practically vibrating with anger. Sango, seeing the state she was in, wisely sent Miroku and Shippo to go ahead so that they could talk privately.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

"The nerve of that demon," Kagome spat, not knowing that Sesshoumaru could still hear her with his sharp hearing. "He thinks he's so above everyone else and that there's no way in hell that he would want to see me in the future without there being some catch. Well, excuse me for catching his interest! He's the one who is always demanding that I have dinner with him, not giving me a chance to say anything!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. He was the one instigating the visits? Interesting...

He paid closer attention, but he almost missed a step when she said her next words.

"I mean, HE'S the one who kissed ME first!" Her own eyes widened as she realized what she had said, and noticed the shocked look on Sango's face.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru kissed you?"

She fidgeted. "Not really. I mean, it was just a kiss on the hand but…" she trailed off as she remembered the look in his eyes afterward…a look she had never received from any male before and made her stomach explode with thousands of butterflies.

Sesshoumaru's own mind was in a frenzy. What the hell was he doing kissing her anywhere? He didn't understand any of this, his future self, Kagome, his growing curiosity of her. None of it made any sense.

The taijiya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as she whispered, "Kagome, aren't you afraid to be alone with him? He's not exactly the most trustworthy being…"

"I don't think he's like that, Sango," she said, and twisted the hem of her shirt in her fingers as she confessed, "I…I trust him. I don't know why, but I think he's harmless."

Sango gave a little smile. "I think only you could actually say that about him, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru sniffed lightly at being thought of as "harmless". He could tear her scrawny body to shreds in less than a second, yet she trusted him. It gave him an odd filling to gain someone's trust that easily. The miko was naïve. His attention picked up again when Sango mentioned something called "Hojo".

"I don't really have a lot of contact with him now," he heard the miko say in reply. "I think he gave up on the idea of ever going out with me. He just stopped asking after a while."

So the "Hojo" thing was a man, and seemed to want the miko's attention, Sesshoumaru mused.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone out with him, Kagome," Sango said. "Especially after you realized you and Inuyasha wouldn't…" She froze. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome laughed. "Sango, don't worry about me. I've come to terms with everything regarding Inuyasha. As for Hojo…" Kagome never quite understood WHY she didn't go back to Hojo. He would've made a wonderful boyfriend…caring, thoughtful, nice…maybe a little TOO nice. She could just never see herself with someone as nice as him…it would've started to drive her nuts. Plus, at her age, her friends thought it was time she got a lover…but she just didn't think she could bring herself to do…THAT with Hojo. HE didn't make her feel butterflies in her stomach...

She froze. Where had that thought come from? She shook her head. Anyway, she just didn't feel any attraction to Hojo, sexual or otherwise. She knew that a lot of people her age were having sex, and she had thought about it; she was a grown woman with the same hormones as everyone else. She had thought about who would be her first, if she would be able to please him, and if she could love him, but she never imagined that guy could ever be Hojo.

Plus, she had her life here, and she couldn't just drop that for some fling with a random guy. She was more responsible than that. Not paying attention, she bumped into Sango, which jarred her out of her reverie.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know, but Inuyasha's stopped."

And indeed he had. He was sniffing the air furiously, and when Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru, she realized that he had stopped as well and seemed to tense.

"We're surrounded," Kikyo said calmly, taking out an arrow from her quiver and notching it in her bow. As Kirara transformed, and everyone got into battle positions, Kagome grabbed onto Shippo and waited. Silence reigned for several moments, but soon, a rumbling filled the air.

"Where's it coming from?" Inuyasha shouted, but no one answered because the ground had started to shake beneath them.

The earth shifted and rolled as their adversaries shot up from the ground: centipede youkai. Kagome shivered as she got a good look at their features…they looked like the Mistress Centipede that had dragged Kagome into the well five years ago.

"The Skikon no Tama," the leader rumbled. "You have it."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and sneered. "Yeah, so?"

"You will give it to us."

His eyebrow rose. "Oh, yeah? What if I don't?"

The leader's eyes narrowed. "We will take it. Stay out of our way, hanyou. It is the jewel we want." His gaze turned to Kagome. "Although the girl that possesses it might make a tasty treat for the rest of us."

"Keh! Over my dead body!"

Beady eyes glinted with malice. "That can be arranged." As one, the youkai leapt forward, and the battle was on. One of them went straight for Kagome, but since she was holding Shippo, she couldn't draw her bow.

"Kagome-chan, duck!" Sango yelled, and Kagome hit the ground, rolling so that Shippo wouldn't get hurt. "Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang flew across their heads, directly into the middle of the centipede, ripping it in half. Kagome scrambled out of the way again, and set Shippo on the ground, drawing an arrow and notching it before carefully taking aim and letting go. The arrow flared to life with her holy power as it raced towards one of the monsters, exploding in a great burst of light as it purified the centipede and disintegrated it to dust.

Sesshoumaru watched with a slightly bored expression at the whole undertaking, not bothering to draw his sword as he watched the group fight.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled across the small clearing. "Are you gonna help or what?"

"I said I would help you get a jewel shard," Sesshoumaru replied, inspecting his claws leisurely. "Not fight your battles for you, little brother."

Inuyasha grunted as he dodged another attack from the leader of the centipedes and hollered back, "You're helping us complete the jewel, and to complete the jewel, you have to KEEP THE CURRENT SHARDS PROTECTED, YOU DUMB BASTARD!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome as she released another holy arrow directly into the forehead of one of the monsters before calmly notching another one. "The miko seems to be doing just fine on her own."

"God damn it, just kill some of them, will ya?"

Sesshoumaru let out a little sigh and knew he was growing tired of watching the fight. He lifted his arm and extended his youkai whip, killing the youkai one by one without pausing. Even as Inuyasha was about to deal the killing blow to the leader, Sesshoumaru's whip got to him first and turned him into a pile of ash.

"Wow," Kagome breathed as he retracted the whip. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Hell, he hadn't even moved any other part of his body besides his arm.

"Keh, showoff," Inuyasha said, putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"You asked me to kill some," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Yeah, but did you have to kill all of them? You coulda left at least SOME for me to---"

He broke off as Kagome screamed. They had missed one of the centipedes that had been burrowing, hiding in wait for the perfect moment. It had come up through the ground right underneath Kagome, and grabbed her, holding her high off of the ground.

"That's right, pretty, give me the jewel," it cooed, blasting its rancid breath in her face. She made a disgusted face and tried to get out of its grip, but it was useless.

"Let her go," Inuyasha said as he raced forward, claws bared, but he was knocked back with a whip of the centipede's slimy body to his chest. He flew back and rammed into Sango and Miroku, leaving them all senseless for precious moments.

Kagome looked down and saw Sesshoumaru standing impassively in front of the youkai, but his eyes had hardened and she knew that he was going to kill the youkai.

Sesshoumaru weighed his options on how best to kill the disgusting monster, but he realized he was only left with two. One was to try and find a way to kill the monster without harming the woman, and the other one…was to just kill through her to get to the monster. He looked at her, and she stared deeply back at him, seeming to guess what he was thinking, and she closed her eyes, knowing her fate was in his hands.

Killing the monster would ensure the safety of the jewel…Kikyo could protect it until they gathered the last shard, so Kagome really wasn't necessary. If he tried to get around her, he might not kill the monster quick enough, and it would get the jewel, and Kagome would die anyway. It was only logical, and he was nothing if but a logical demon. Maybe he would be able to revive her with Tenseiga afterwards, but it didn't really matter much to him either way. Or so he told himself.

Slowly, he drew his sword and lifted it, looking for the best way to make her death as painless as possible. He heard Inuyasha scream, "Sesshoumaru, no!", but he ignored it. As he was about to unleash his attack, her words seemed to echo in his head, making him freeze.

"_I…I trust him…"_

For the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru found himself hesitating. He saw her open her eyes once more and lock with his, strong and brave even in the face of death. He knew she didn't want to die, but he also knew her to be honorable to her promises. She was willing to die to protect the Shikon no Tama…but he found himself immobile, even as he was ready to deal the killing blow. The smell of her fear filled his nostrils, and he felt his youki kick up…

An arrow shot through the air, the tip flaring with light, imbedding itself in the youkai's head, right next to Kagome's. The youkai gave an unearthly screech as its evil was purified and it began to crumble into dust. Kagome gave a terrified scream as she began to plummet to the ground below, trying to brace herself for the impact.

Instead, she found herself getting the wind knocked out of her as a strong shoulder landed in her stomach and a strong arm anchoring her around her waist. She felt the softness of Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-sama and closed her eyes in relief.

They landed lightly on the ground and Kagome felt Sesshoumaru kneeling and gently setting her feet on the ground, allowing her to straighten. He didn't leave her immediately, for which she was glad, because she had to lean on him an extra moment, holding his arm to get her bearings back.

When she looked up at him, he was staring at her steadily, and she gently squeezed his arm in thanks. He gave her a slightly puzzled look, but before she could ask him about it, she found her arm being gripped by a very angry hanyou, and was dragged away from the TaiYoukai.

"Sesshoumaru, are you COMPLETELY insane?" Inuyasha bellowed, putting Kagome behind him protectively. "You were going to kill her!"

"She is safe," he countered.

Inuyasha growled. "Thanks to Kikyo, not to you. If she hadn't shot her arrow and killed the thing, Kagome would have been dead and we would have lost the jewel!"

Sesshoumaru did not point out that Kikyo could have missed, master archer or not, and Kagome could have been killed that way as well. Instead, he just turned and walked away saying, "It's best to make camp now. We will leave again tomorrow."

Inuyasha went rigid. "Last time I checked, you weren't in charge! We still have a good hour or two left of daylight. We're not stopping now!"

"Look at your miko," Sesshoumaru said in a tight voice, and turning to lock cold eyes on his brother. "We will rest." He walked away without another word into the surrounding woods.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who had a deathly pallor to her face. "Kagome?" he asked, concerned. She smiled a strained smile at him before shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I think I'm just going to go for a little walk. I guess falling through the air made my stomach a little queasy and I just need to walk it off. I'll be back for dinner, okay?" She hurriedly walked away into the woods as well, leaving the rest of the group to stand here, befuddled.

"Um…should someone go after her?" Sango asked, holding Shippo and Kirara.

"No," Miroku said slowly after thinking. "I really think that Kagome-sama wants to be alone right now. She should be fine after awhile."

Kikyo just set down her bow and began to make camp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome didn't know how long she walked into the forest before she collapsed on the ground, trembling. She'd had close calls before, but coming close to death was never a fun experience, and she always had to recover in privacy so no one would think she was weak.

Just remembering being so far off of the ground, smelling the youkai's hot breath in her face, knowing she would most likely be killed, the whoosh of Kikyo's arrow so close to her head made her stomach flip over and she let out a little whimper that she tried to stifle with her hand.

"I should be used to it by now," she said softly with a humorless laugh. She gave herself a few more moments, waiting for the trembling to subside and the nausea to go away. How many times had she gone off by herself in private after a serious battle and willed away the gripping fear? Too many to count. Growing up in a relatively safe environment, she feared that she would never get used to the constant danger of the feudal era. Cope with it, sure, but not get used to it.

She heard a rustling behind her and she whirled with a gasp, only to meet the sharp golden gaze of Sesshoumaru. Putting a hand to her pounding heart, she gave a timid smile. "You startled me."

He did not answer her, but instead sniffed the air deliberately. "Your fear still hangs thick in the air, miko," he intoned, but his voice was slightly brusque.

She gazed at him, puzzled. He seemed almost angry by her fear. "I apologize if my scent offends you," she said tightly. "Forgive me for having emotions."

Her puzzlement grew when he seemed to accuse her, "I do not smell anger on you."

For some reason, she knew she had to tread cautiously…something was up with him. "Should I be angry?" she asked carefully, standing up to face him.

She could feel the frustration and tension in him, although his passive face did not change. "I was going to kill you," he said bluntly and without apology. "Usually humans are smart enough to hate those that want to kill them."

She ignored the content of his words and focused more on the timbre of his voice. It was very subtle, but she could sense the absolute confusion in him. "I do not blame you, Sesshoumaru."

Instead of her calming words relaxing him, the coil wound tighter, and she could almost hear the unspoken question in the air.

_Why? Why do you not blame me? I was going to take your life without a second thought…_

"I'm not angry, Sesshoumaru," she began to elaborate, "Because I try not to assume anything about you. My assumptions always end up wrong." She chose her next words very carefully, not wanting to offend him. "While I believe there is more good to you than you seem to let on, I also know that this is a different era than mine where killing is nothing new. Your priority was to protect the jewel, not me, and if that meant killing me…." Her eyes softened on him, which disarmed him for a slight moment. "But the fact is, you hesitated. I saw that you had made your decision, but you didn't follow through. You let me live. I should be thanking you."

He was silent for several moments, and Kagome knew she didn't completely get rid of his confusion. She had an uncanny ability to see into his mind, a talent that was very rare and one that he wasn't quite sure he liked. She was becoming more of an enigma to him with every passing day he spent in her presence. Finally, he said, "You are a strange creature."

Her bright smile made him blink. "Thank you," she said with a laugh. Strangely, talking to him dispelled the last traces of fear within her, and he could smell her clean scent once more.

He found he liked it better that way…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Okay everyone, another chapter finished. I was actually honored that I received so many reviews saying that I should never have gone on vacation –I had a great time, by the way-and that I should have kept writing. I do have great news, however. I began an outline for this story and I am almost finished planning out the ending of it, so now that the outline is done, the writing should go much faster. I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but until then, have a great week!)

Mujitsu


	8. Ignored

(A/N: Holy shit, I just did two chapters in one day…WooT! Everyone better enjoy this 'cause my brain hurts now…not to mention my hands from typing so much…)

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the last chapter, so this will be a blanket disclaimer…I do not own Inuyasha, any of its characters, the plot…I have nothing.

Chapter Eight

Ignored

'_Are you listening?'_

"…"

'_You cannot ignore me forever. I can feel you beginning to wear down. You won't have the energy to resist me before long…'_

"Go away."

A laugh.

'_I can't. You belong to me now, and it's time you started to obey.'_

Defiance was etched into every single syllable. "I will not."

The other voice hardened.

'_You will. I control every aspect of your being. You have no choice but to obey me.'_

"And what is it that you plan to do with me?"

'_The jewel is close to being completed. Once the jewel is finished, you will take it and get rid of Inuyasha and those he travels with once and for all. Then I will be free.'_

"I will kill you before that happens."

There was a pause and then a dark chuckle.

'_I would like to see you try and stop yourself…'_

The voice faded to the echoes of laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day dawned clear and bright, with a refreshing breeze that chased the group of travelers as they walked, enjoying the breathtaking scenery around them and the good mood they were all in.

Sesshoumaru hardly noticed anything at all, for one reason only. He was on a mission. Today was going to be devoted to observing the miko to see if he could understand parts of her.

Throughout the entire morning, he saw how she interacted with everyone in her pack. The taijiya was like a sister to her, and they could often be seen whispering and giggling with each other, usually only to be interrupted by the monk and his VERY busy hands. But even then, she always glared at him in mock exasperation, only to explode into another fit of giggles.

Even his brother had seemed more relaxed and off-guard when he was around her. True, although they constantly bickered, it was obvious they had a close relationship with each other. Even Kikyo was spoken to politely and amiably, although the undead priestess preferred to keep her words short and to the point, sometimes disarming the talkative girl from the future. But, that didn't deter her. She always seemed to smile and be happy…a fact that only a few days ago had bothered him immensely. He had thought before that she didn't feel any pain, that she was naïve to the harsher ways of life, but he soon realized he was wrong, yet she still smiled. Instead of annoying him as it did before, he now found it…oddly refreshing. Almost like Rin's innocence and charm mixed into a grown woman.

What's more, she made others around her smile when she laughed or found some inane thing to smile about. The littlest things seemed to please her, and it seemed to be contagious. He found that more interesting as the morning went on. From the scant details he knew about the members of the group, none of them had reason to be smiling.

The Taijiya had lost her whole family right in front of her eyes, killed by the boy who was her own brother, Kohaku, who was held under Naraku's spell. Every time she had gotten close to him, he had tried to kill his own sister, and although he was free now, he still remained elusive and absent. The toll must have been hard on the female warrior, whose only family was made up of the fire cat, but Kagome seemed to lift her spirits and keep her smiling at the small favors in life.

The monk, who although lightened many tense moments by his lecherous ways, had gone through hell throughout his life with his death marked on his hand. His father and his father's father were killed by the wind tunnel, and his whole life had been a race to kill Naraku before he too was sucked into the abyss to be forgotten. Although the tunnel was gone now, the monk was slowly trying to gain back the moments in life he had lost, and some moments he would never regain again.

Inuyasha had gone his whole life alone and ridiculed for his blood. Sesshoumaru was not oblivious to the life his half-brother had gone through, and was not inclined to help the hanyou out now that he was grown enough to take care of himself. However, being pinned to a tree and killed by the one he thought was his love, only to be revived and face her again would have made for one of the greatest tragedies in history. Yet, a mere slip of a girl had released him, and had healed his heart by never caring about who he was physically, but by what was in his heart.

And the kit…she treated that kit like a son when his own father was murdered in front of him. In this day and age, a human woman caring for a youkai child would bring ridicule and prejudice in droves, but she didn't care. She loved him like her own, and it was obvious the kit adored her.

As they were walking, she had the kit cradled in her arms as he took a short nap, several paces behind the rest of the group so their talking would not wake him. True to form, Sesshoumaru brought up the rear of the pack, and it gave him the perfect position to continue on his mission. He seemed to understand a little more of her as the day passed on, and he realized that the things that had disgusted him about her before seemed to change into respect for her. The thing that stuck out the most was that she was genuine…something almost unheard of in the Feudal Era and almost completely foreign to Sesshoumaru. He realized that was most likely the center of his intrigue with her.

Other than the fact that she was of the future and did not even look like she belonged in this time. For one thing, there were her clothes…

Walking behind her, he had ample time to lazily observe her state of dress and make mental notations on them. In the past, she had worn an indecent kimono, the lower half stopping before mid-thigh and most likely gaining the attention of many who passed her. Now, though, her outfits had changed and seemed to suit her more than what she had worn in the past.

Presently, she was garbed in a light blue blouse that matched the color of the sky with a scooped neckline and a modest black skirt…well, at least more modest than the other one. This skirt came to mid-thigh, but still showed a lot of skin.

He blinked when he realized he had been staring at her legs for the better part of five minutes, watching where the smooth skin had disappeared under the black and had shifted as she walked. He was appalled by himself. That had happened on and off throughout the whole day, and what was worse was that her scent seemed to fill his head and never leave. Apparently, his youki had found it to be a calming scent and had focused on it, relaxing him from time to time.

That simply would not do…she was a human, and he was TaiYoukai. He should have been revolted by her…but he was not. The conversation between her and the Taijiya from yesterday popped back into his mind, and he wondered if there really was anything romantic going on between his future self and the petite miko. He scoffed at himself and shook his head. That was absurd. So she had a pleasing scent and decent legs…make that REALLY decent legs for a human. They were just other things to file away in his mind about her, nothing more.

…so why didn't he feel better about it?

He left his thoughts as Inuyasha pulled along beside him and fell into step. Glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the hanyou's glare. He waited without speaking a word, waiting for Inuyasha to speak first.

His brother seemed to be studying him intently, hostile in nature and seeming to want to yell, but instead he finally hissed, "Stop staring at her."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. It seemed Inuyasha was trying to protect the miko from him, and it made him slightly annoyed. Kagome was not claimed by Inuyasha, yet he was acting like her mate by becoming jealous and protective. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What I do is none of your concern, baka. She is not yours."

Inuyasha blinked as he heard those familiar words that the future Sesshoumaru had spoken to him. His anger boiled as he realized that there was something going on that he didn't know between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, both in the past and in the future. He opened his mouth to tell his brother to back off before he did bodily harm, but an unwelcome scent reached his nose and he growled.

Sesshoumaru sniffed as well when he saw Inuyasha put his hands on Tetsusaiga. A whirlwind appeared in front of them, stopping in front of Kagome. Shippo woke up and scrambled out of her arms before her hands were snatched by her familiar admirer.

It was the wolf lord, Sesshoumaru realized. He watched curiously at the hold the wolf had on the young miko, and Inuyasha's reaction as the dog-hanyou stalked towards them to try and smash his way in between.

"Ah, my dear Kagome," the wolf spoke, completely ignoring Inuyasha. "I knew I was getting close to you by the smell of your delicious scent. It's been too long since I've last seen my woman. Has dog-breath been taking care of you for me?"

He watched as Kagome seemed to get really flustered. "Ah, hi, Kouga. I've been good. We're still searching for the shards and….Inuyasha, for the love of Kami, give me some space! He's not going to eat me."

"Unless you want me too," Kouga added with a wolfish smile that had Kagome flushing. Inuyasha growled louder.

'It was not to my knowledge that the miko had another admirer,' Sesshoumaru thought, and sat back to enjoy the show that was sure to come on, by the way his brother was acting.

"Oi, wolf, step back. I don't want your filthy scent all over her. You've already handed your shards to us, so there's no more reason for you to keep coming around," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"That doesn't seem fair when I have to smell your scent on her all the time, dog-breath. It's disgusting."

"Hey, are you saying now that I smell bad?" Kagome asked hotly, removing her hands from his. Kouga seemed to be taken aback.

"Ah, no? I mean, of course not, my love. Your scent is beautiful, and it makes me very proud to have a mate with a scent like yours. Not to mention your gentle nature."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the wolf's declarations. Surely Kagome wasn't falling for that? However, he noticed the slight blush on her face and frowned. Maybe she was dumber than he thought…

"She's not your mate," Inuyasha growled. "Get that through your thick head."

"It's okay, Kagome," Kouga said reassuringly, completely ignoring Inuyasha again. "I know you are an honorable woman and want to finish your search for the jewel, but after that happens, you can join me in my new lands and finally be my mate!"

Kagome wanted to sigh. "You have new lands?" she asked in an effort to change the topic.

"Not exactly," Kouga said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "That's what I'm doing around these parts. I'm looking for new territory to rebuild my tribe now that Naraku is gone."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad for you, Kouga. I know your tribe will be stronger than before."

The wolf preened at her praise while Inuyasha continued to growl. Finally though, Kouga noticed Sesshoumaru's presence. "Who's that?" he asked roughly, wondering if there was more competition for Kagome's affection.

"This is Sesshoumaru," Kagome explained. "He's Inuyasha's older half-brother and TaiYoukai. He resides over the Western Lands."

"Inuyasha's brother, huh?" Kouga replied cockily. "Is he as dumb as dog-shit over here?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and took a step forward, fully intent on showing just how wrong the idiotic wolf was, but Kagome, seeing the dangerous smile, quickly waved her hands.

"Now, now, boys, play nice. Kouga, that wasn't very polite. You should probably head out now. I know you probably still have a lot of ground to cover, and we still need to finish our journey."

Kouga stopped glaring at Sesshoumaru to grab her hands once more. "Of course, my beloved. I understand you are anxious to finish collecting the shards so you can finally join me." He kissed her on the hand, much to the chagrin of Kagome and the anger of Inuyasha. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru wanted to sneer at the gesture as well. "I'll let you go now, my love." Kouga turned to Inuyasha. "Oi, dog-shit, take care of my woman while I'm gone. If you don't, I'll kill you slowly."

"Kill me now, if you think you can, baka," Inuyasha growled back, ready for a fight.

"Bye, Kouga," Kagome said loudly and pointedly. Kouga gave her one last smile before disappearing in a cloud of dust again. Shippo jumped back into the arms he had vacated and whistled.

"Man, even though he doesn't have the shards, he's still really fast!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, in a bad mood now. "Whatever. Let's keep moving. We don't want to stay here all day just because Kagome misses her LOVER!"

Kagome glared at him. "He's not my lover, Inuyasha! I never try to encourage him…he just doesn't listen."

"He could listen to Tetsusaiga if you just let me at him!"

"He's harmless! Just let him keep his fantasy for now. Besides, at least he knows how to treat a lady!"

Inuyasha tensed in anger. "Are you STUPID? He's a dumb, smelly, moronic wolf. Giving you the time of day proves it!"

Sango ran forward and held Kagome back as she took a step towards Inuyasha, intent on strangling the life out of him. "Okay, calm down everyone," Sango said, grunting with the effort it took to hold the other girl back. Kagome could get strong when she was angry. "I think it's time we took a rest anyway. Let's have lunch."

Kagome shrugged the older woman off. "Fine, but HE can make his OWN ramen," she yelled, and stomped off to sit down under the shade of a large tree. Sesshoumaru wanted to just shake his head at the antics of the whole group.

"I'll go get firewood!" Shippo volunteered and ran off into the surrounding woods. Every one else settled down to take advantage of the time to relax, but Sesshoumaru felt restless and decided to take a walk until they were ready to leave again. Maybe it would help to get rid of the headache he had developed…

"Shippo should be back by now, right?" Kagome said worriedly ten minutes later.

Miroku frowned. "Usually it doesn't take him this long," he agreed.

Kagome stood up and brushed the dust off of her skirt. "I'm going to go find him."

"Keh, don't get lost along the way," Inuyasha said from his perch in the tree, not even opening his eyes to look at her. "I don't want to go traipsing around the whole forest looking for you." A moment later he felt a rock hit the side of his head and his eyes flew open to see the back of Kagome enter the woods.

Flushing in embarrassment, he looked down to see Sango covering her mouth with her hands, and Miroku cough slightly. Even Kikyo had a very small smile on her face, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Keh!" he said, folding his arms and leaning back again. Next time though, he'd remember to keep his eyes open.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome pushed another branch out of her way, trying not to worry too much. He couldn't have wandered far. She heard a faint yell north of her, and her heartbeat sped up. Hurrying through the brush, she tried to find the source of the noise.

Sesshoumaru had heard the yell too while he was walking, and out of sheer curiosity, he followed the noise. His interest was peaked even more when he smelled Kagome growing closer to the noise as well.

There seemed to be a clearing ahead, and the noise grew louder with every step that Kagome took. There was laughter, which would have been fine, except in between there were cries of pain and anger. Stopping by a tree to catch her breath, she peered into the clearing and gasped.

Sesshoumaru reached the clearing on the opposite side of her, and his eyes took in what was happening. Three young men, most likely from a nearby village, had cornered the young fox kit and were throwing pebbles from the ground at him.

"Filthy youkai," one taunted as he whizzed a stone that hit Shippo in the stomach, causing him to gasp and drop to one knee.

"Bet you can't hit him in the head," the other one said to the third.

"Watch me," the man said cockily, and let another stone fly, and laughed as blood trickled down Shippo's forehead. One by one the stones kept coming, and it was all Shippo could do to defend himself. He couldn't even think about using his foxfire, not when the stones came with more force.

Sesshoumaru knew he probably shouldn't get involved, but his blood boiled at the fact that they were punishing the kit because he was a youkai. He took a step forward, intent on showing them what a real demon could do to vermin like them, but he saw a flash of blue come hurtling out of the woods.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to Shippo, throwing herself in front of him, taking a few of the stones herself, wincing slightly as one of them broke the skin on her back. However, once their target had been blocked, the men stopped throwing the rocks and protested.

"Oi, woman, get out of the way!"

Slowly, Kagome stood up and face the men while Shippo remained behind her. Sesshoumaru could smell her anger permeate his entire being with its strength and watched with interest as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked lowly. "He is just a child."

"He is youkai scum," the tallest one shot back. "His kind should not be allowed to live."

"You would beat up on a helpless child because he is a youkai?" she asked incredulously, her anger spiking once more. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

One of the other boys swaggered over to her to get in her face. "Are you a youkai lover, bitch? Maybe someone should teach you a lesson as well." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his friends laughed.

Sound ceased to exist when a dull thud echoed through the air. Sesshoumaru had seen her fist clench at her side, but her hand was a blur to him when she released her punch. He couldn't help but be in shock at the power behind her punch…for such a small woman, she knew how to pack one. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard the crunching of bone and knew the man's nose was broken.

"You little bitch," the man screamed as he stood up, holding his streaming nose. "You're going to pay for that!"

Kagome stood her ground, breathing heavily from anger as they began to step closer to her. She felt Shippo run out in front of her, and reached out. "Shippo, no! Stay behind me!"

"Don't hurt her!" Shippo yelled, and tried to use his fox fire, but only received a kick in the stomach, and he flew several feet back.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed, and launched herself at the man closest to her, planning on scratching his eyes out, but he just laughed and grabbed her arms. Struggling viciously, she felt her stomach turn over as the one whose nose she had broken kneeled down and held her legs.

"Look at this kimono she has on," he laughed, stroking his hands dangerously up her thigh, making her shiver in disgust. "It's the shortest one I've seen yet!"

"I suggest you take your hands off of her now before they are cut off," a smooth voice cut through the woods, and Kagome's head snapped up to see Sesshoumaru there. His eyes were burning, and her breath caught in her throat.

As soon as they had touched her, Sesshoumaru felt real rage for the first time in a long time. He could not just stand idly by while they defiled her, not after she fought so hard to defend her kit.

"Who are you?" the one holding Kagome asked cockily.

Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes a bit, and noticed how the boy swallowed nervously.

"It's another demon," one of them said, his voice cracking slightly. "Just let her go, man, it's not worth the trouble."

The man holding Kagome captive let her go, and she immediately ran towards Shippo to see if he was okay. Sesshoumaru faced the men once more, and bared his fangs slightly.

"You sorry excuses for humans don't even deserve to feel my claws ripping through you," he said, his voice deadly soft. "Is your race so weak that you must prey on those smaller than you?" His expression turned disgusted. "You are not worthy enough to live, but not worth the effort to kill." He held out his arm, claws glinting dangerously. "Leave now, before I change my mind."

Terrified now, the men scrambled, not trusting the steely glint to his eyes, and they couldn't rush out of there fast enough. Watching them go now with a bored expression, he huffed slightly. "Pathetic humans." Turning, expecting gratitude from the woman who was kneeling next to her kit, he was shocked to find her standing right behind him.

"You are an idiot!" she said with angry tears running down her cheeks, punctuating her statement by hitting him in the chest. He remained immobile, barely feeling her punch, and completely confused. "Pathetic human," she mocked, her voice charged with her anger and tears. "You're not exactly helping the cause there, Sesshoumaru!"

"And what exactly is the cause, miko?" he asked, letting a little anger show.

"Stopping the prejudice between humans and youkai. Nothing is going to change if attitudes don't change, and yours is one of the worst!"

"You saw what they did to your kit, and you still defend them?"

She hit him in the chest again. "I would never defend them! They did this because they have bad hearts, not because of their race! If you make keep hating them because they're human, they're going to keep hating you because you're youkai! Then it will never end!"

"Who says it needs to end?" he shot back. "You have this fool's dream of youkai and humans living as equals. Don't you realize that it will never be?"

She stared at him for several moments in silence before her anger seemed to drain out of her and she just looked more defeated than anything. "You don't get it, do you?" she said sadly. Without giving him another look, she turned and picked up Shippo in her arms, heading back to the camp without a backwards glance.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her as she left, not completely understanding what had just happened. He had saved her and she made him out for the bad guy! His frustration mounted when he saw how she had been hurt on her back, her shirt torn in places where the rocks had gone through. Even when she left his sight, the smell of her blood stayed in his mind for a long time….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was ignoring him.

It was as simple as that. After she had patched Shippo up and calmed Inuyasha down somewhat, she just simply ignored him, not bothering to even look at him. He found he didn't like it, not one bit. It just made matters worse when Inuyasha descended on him for not keeping her safe and letting her get hurt. Since Sesshoumaru's frustration still ran hotly through his blood, and Inuyasha's voice was grating on his nerves, he sent the hanyou flying with a well-placed punch, and just started to walk. Everyone soon followed suit in strained silence.

Inuyasha was nursing his bruised pride and jaw while sending murderous glances every now and then, but they could all sense the invisible tension between the TaiYoukai and the smaller miko.

Not one glance his way, not one word spoken, not one smile from her for the remainder of the day. He knew because he kept a close eye on her throughout the rest of the afternoon, but she completely and effectively disregarded his penetrating gaze and pretended like he didn't exist.

He didn't realize how much he hated to be ignored…or maybe it was just because it was her. Whatever it was, he was not going to be ignored for long. He had done nothing wrong, yet she was treating him like he was beneath dirt. The aristocratic side of him completely revolted at that thought.

They had stopped for the night by a hot spring, and when Kagome announced that she wanted to take a bath by herself, he smirked on the inside.

She was not going to ignore him for long…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome winced as her back was submerged in the hot water. The cuts on her back stung a little bit and she cursed those stupid men all over again.

"Bastards, each and every one of them," she grumbled, putting some soap on her sponge and soaping her body. She hissed when the soap got into the cuts, but willed the pain away, focusing on her anger.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru," she muttered. "Thinking I was actually standing up for them. The nerve! I was mad at his high and mighty attitude, thank you very much!"

She sighed as she rinsed off the soap. "Although I probably should have thanked him. He did save me, and I'm grateful." She remembered how he had stared at her all afternoon, and she felt slightly guilty at ignoring him. "But he deserved it," she said, pouring shampoo on her head and scrubbing. "He needs to learn he's not helping the problem." She nodded her head in agreement to her thoughts and dunked underwater to rinse.

She surfaced, flipping her wet hair over her shoulder and rubbing the water out of her eyes. When she opened them, she gasped. Not more than five feet away from her stood Sesshoumaru, staring at her impassively.

She flushed violently and ducked back underwater to her chin. "What the hell are you DOING?" she hissed, not wanting to alert the others.

"This Sesshoumaru does not like to be ignored," he said, not taking his eyes off of hers. He had already seen her body as he was walking up on her bath. He knew it was a low-handed tactic, but she wasn't going to run on him, that was for sure.

"You…you…" she sputtered, too angry to think for a moment. "YOU don't like to be ignored, so that makes it OKAY to walk up on me when I'm bathing?"

"You are not ignoring me now," he stated, and wanted to smirk at the look on her face.

"Why…you!" she said tightly, grabbing her shampoo bottle and chucking it at him. He smoothly sidestepped it.

"That wasn't very nice," he pointed out in that damnable calm voice of his.

"Well, you aren't very nice either," she retorted. "And that's why I'm ignoring you."

"You are ignoring me because your opinion differs from mine," he countered.

"That's not the reason, Sesshoumaru," she said. The defeated look was back in her eyes, and he frowned. "You saw what happened today. Shippo was hurt, and I'm positive he's not the only youkai who has been. And I know there have been humans hurt by youkai. It's senseless violence, don't you see?"

"I see that you are naïve. Humans and youkai will never get along."

"I may be naïve," she said, her eyes burning. "But at least I have hope. Where did yours go?"

He froze. "Who says that I need it?" he said finally.

"Everyone needs hope, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "Even great TaiYoukai's like yourself."

He had hope. It was buried deep, but he had it. He was about to speak, but she shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for ignoring you. And I should also thank you for stopping those men today," she said. "But I'm not sorry about what I said. However, since it takes too much effort to fight with you, how about we just agree to disagree?"

He considered her words, and couldn't help but let his respect for her grow a little more. She was willing to stand her ground on something she believed in. "That will be acceptable," he said, nodding his head.

She smiled at him. "Good! I'm glad that's settled." Her face flushed again. "But, um, could you let me finish my bath now?"

He blinked, forgetting the fact that she was naked, and his eyes moved lower before he could think.

"Do you mind?" she demanded hotly, her face starting to resemble a tomato.

Smirking, his eyes met hers again. "Sleep well, miko," he said smoothly, before returning to the darkness of the woods.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him go. He was more daring than she realized…with no manners…a complete jerk when he was stubborn…

…and who hated to be ignored.

She was smiling for the remainder of her bath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree, keeping a silent vigil over the sleeping camp, going through the day's events in his mind. Kagome had proven to be just as stubborn as he was today, and damned if he didn't admire her for it. It seemed like he was beginning to find more and more things about her that made him see why his future self would be so intrigued over her. Her courage, her passion, her determination…

However, much to his chagrin and puzzlement, he could not get the image of her pale skin shining in the moonlight as she bathed out of his mind…

It was a fact that slightly worried him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Ha, I'm so proud of myself! Two chapters in one day! Who knows when I'll be able to do that again? Hope you enjoyed it! I want to say here that I adore each and every one of my reviewers. You guys give me so much encouragement, it just makes me want to write more! Keep doing what you're doing!

Much love,

Mujitsu


	9. Saying the Wrong Thing

(This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers on A Single Spark. I had not been receiving your reviews at all, and those that e-mailed me the reviews instead were sent to an old e-mail address that I hardly ever check and just checked for kicks today. I am so SORRY that I have not received any of those reviews. I thought that readers on A Single Spark didn't love me any more and I'm glad to know I was wrong. The e-mail address was changed to my current one in my profile, so feel free to e-mail me any time. All of my reviewers rock! And I mean ALL!)

(Added A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry to readers on fanfiction . net. I had this chapter finished two days ago and uploaded it onto other sites, but this site wasn't letting me upload my chapter for some reason. I finally tried it for the millionth time this morning, and it worked, so yay! New chapter for everyone! Please enjoy!)

Chapter Nine

Saying the Wrong Thing

The tension the group had felt sizzling between the miko and the TaiYoukai had vanished, leaving behind an odd sense of…well, no one really quite knew what it was. Relief? Wariness? Confusion?

Probably the latter…because it almost seemed as if Sesshoumaru slightly _enjoyed_ Kagome walking beside him, refusing to leave him to walk by himself, chattering away about nonsensical things while he remained in stoic silence. However, the silence was not cold…it was just _there_. She would go on and on, and every once in a while he would give an uncommitted, "Hn," or nod to show that he was listening to her. That itself was a miracle.

And, every once in a while, they would hear Kagome's mock cry of outrage as Sesshoumaru said something condescending and arrogant, most likely just to get a rise out of her, which he seemed to like. And she didn't seem to mind, even if he exasperated the hell out of her.

He, however, loved to smell the scent of her anger, if only for a moment. It was a tiny spike that was sharp, dangerous…slightly wild. He found himself antagonizing her over the slightest things, just to catch that scent. When he realized what he had been doing, he returned to his silence, but before long she always said something so incredibly naïve that he couldn't resist.

Around midday, they reached the borders of his land and took a break, knowing that Jaken would rendezvous with them soon per Sesshoumaru's orders. Sure enough, after they had eaten lunch, Inuyasha made a disgusted face as he sniffed and announced, "Jaken's almost here."

They waited patiently, and could soon hear the sounds of gasping and puffing as the little youkai made his way into their camp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said, seeing his master again. "I, your faithful servant, have done just as you have asked me to! Just like a loyal vassal should, I traveled far and wide searching for the information you-"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru intoned, his voice low. "Get on with it."

Jaken paused, catching his breath, the group perking up at his next words, "There _was_ a shard in these lands."

"Well, what happened to it?" Inuyasha demanded. Jaken shot him a nasty look before continuing.

"It's heading in a different direction, east of Inuyasha's forest."

"Damn it, we just _came_ from that direction," the hanyou growled. "I feel like we're going on a damn chase."

"It's worth it if we can get the last shard," Sango said.

"Sango's right," Miroku agreed. "Even if we have to travel over all of Japan, we need to get that last shard."

"But I wonder who has the shard?" Kagome wondered.

Jaken looked self-important again, proud to look good in front of his Sesshoumaru-sama with all of the information he had gathered. "A bandit named Shindo found it, and he is steadily gaining power and men because of it. They've been going on rampages at will, terrorizing villages and looting them. He is gaining a reputation now as one of the most powerful humans in the land because of the shard."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, pondering their latest bit of information. "So our enemy is a human this time," Miroku mused, one hand thoughtfully on his chin.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but Kagome shot him a warning look and said, "Don't even start, Sesshoumaru."

Everyone gaped at her words and her hard voice, and looked to Sesshoumaru for his reaction. Instead of being angry, he seemed almost amused by her words and her chastisement to him, which left them gaping…especially Jaken. There was a small smirk on his face as he gazed at the miko, and his eyes didn't look cold for once. They all stared at the two people in question, but Kagome seemed oblivious to their shock and confusion, and Sesshoumaru's amusement.

"So," she said brightly. "I guess we should head back then to catch this bandit and get the shard from him, right?"

"Right," Inuyasha said, standing up suddenly filled with purpose. "Now that we know where we're going and what we're doing, it should be simple to get that last shard."

Kagome frowned a little bit on the inside at his seemingly better mood. They had just spent all of this time searching for a shard that Kikyo said had been there, only to go back and forth across Japan. Sullenly, she thought, '_If I had led them on a wild-goose chase like this, Inuyasha would yell at me…is he yelling at Kikyo? Of course NOT.' _Shaking her head, she dispelled those thoughts. It was no use thinking about them, and it only made her feel worse in the end. She should just be thankful that they had a lead to where the last shard was.

"Jaken," she heard Sesshoumaru say once more, and turned to watch the exchange. "You will stay here."

"Wh…what? Surely Sesshoumaru-sama didn't mean…I mean, of COURSE Sesshoumaru-sama meant what he said but…I mean…what will I do?"

"I care not," Sesshoumaru said, flicking his hair as he turned around. "Just do not follow. I do not wish for your presence."

Kagome felt slightly sorry for the small youkai as he watched his lord walk away, but turned away as well. True, she felt bad for Jaken, but she didn't need two human haters in the group, and his voice was…well, honestly annoying. Not to mention the constant groveling to Sesshoumaru…although she doubted the TaiYoukai tired of it.

'_Concieted,'_ she thought.

As they walked away, Jaken stared after the group. What was Sesshoumaru-sama thinking, sending him away? He knew he was useless without something to do. Getting an idea, he brightened. He would go to the village Rin was staying in. Surely, Sesshoumaru-sama would be thankful to him for going to make sure Rin was being taken care of by those filthy humans. It wasn't as if he missed the growing girl, or the way she would always chatter on and on, filling the silence. It wasn't that at all.

Grumbling, Jaken began to walk, wondering what in the hell had become of his life…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was glad their day had turned a little bit brighter. Secretly, though, she was really glad to go back to Kaede's village and maybe get the chance to go back home for a little bit. She could start on her new job and…

'_Just admit it, you want to see Sesshoumaru too,'_ her sub-conscious whispered. Kagome fought the faint blush that came to her cheeks, and rolled her eyes at herself.

Okay, so she had admitted to herself after her last encounter with the modern Sesshoumaru that maybe, just maybe, she felt a little bit more than how 'just a friend' would feel. Just a little bit.

'_Yeah, right,'_ that little voice said again, and she sighed mentally. If only he hadn't kissed her hand the last time she had seen him…she would have been perfectly fine, thank you very much, just knowing that she found him attractive. However, that kiss changed it to something much deeper, and it was just on her HAND for crying out loud.

Immediately, she recalled the feel of his surprisingly soft lips caressing the sensitive skin, and the shocking burn of his tongue for just the barest of seconds. Her face flushed even more and she felt that fluttering again in her lower stomach. And now the knowledge that he had seen her stripped and naked…_ 'Stupid 'past' Sesshoumaru…to have the gall and arrogance to just walk up on me while I'm bathing.'_

Sesshoumaru was watching the miko curiously now, not that she knew it. At first, he had just caught the slight fluctuations in her scent, and had been surprised. To confirm his suspicions, he stared at her face for several moments, unobserved by the miko, and was rewarded when he saw a slight flush cover her face. He had been right…the miko was becoming slightly aroused.

He didn't know whether to be amused that he had this first hand knowledge about the girl and Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, or concerned by the fact that he _really_ wanted to know what she was thinking about. Or rather, who she was thinking about.

That thought slightly disturbed him, and as her face flushed just a little bit more and he smelled the slight spike again, which smelled delicious, more so than the scent of her anger although he would never admit that out loud, he gave a mental growl. Why did the thought that she was thinking about someone disturb him so much?

He finally settled on the answer being that if she was thinking about Inuyasha, he could call her on her lie that she had stopped having feelings for the hanyou. Yes, that was it. That had to be it. He ignored the slight feeling of doubt buried deep in his heart.

Before he could argue with himself anymore, another scent drifted along his subconscious.

Youkai…

He sniffed again. Boar youkai, if his nose served him correctly. He didn't sense any ill-will coming from them, and didn't say anything, knowing Inuyasha would be able to smell the same thing. He would know shortly if there was going to be a fight because they would be crossing paths very soon.

They reached a huge meadow filled with long grass whispering in the wind, and saw the boar youkai grazing and digging with his huge tusks in the ground, scrounging for food. When it noticed the presence of the other group, it looked at them warily before returning back to look for his meal. Inuyasha and the others continued to walk on.

However, the boar turned to look at them again sharply…more specifically, at Kagome.

"Girl," he said, his voice deep and guttural. "You hold the Shikon no Tama."

"What of it?" Inuyasha answered for her, and stood in front of her protectively.

"I need it," the boar answered, turning to face them head-on. "I would gain much power from it."

"Try telling us something we haven't heard from thousands of other demons," the hanyou said. He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "And you wanna know what happened to all of them? They all met the end of my sword. You're welcome to try your luck."

The boar eyed him with reproach, but looked at Kagome again. Kagome shivered as those red, blood-shot eyes met hers. "I need the Tama," he said again. "And no lowly hanyou is going to stand in my way."

"I've heard that before too, dumb-ass. Bring it on."

Sesshoumaru knew that this was only a low-level youkai, one even Inuyasha should have been able to bring down within moments, which is why he watched with a bored expression as Inuyasha and the boar launched themselves towards each other at the same time.

Kagome saw the glint of Tetsusaiga in the afternoon sun, waiting to cut through any obstacle, but she also saw the dull white of the boar's tusks, waiting to gore the young hanyou. The boar swung his head around as Inuyasha swung his sword at the same time. Fortunately, they blocked each other, and hanyou and demon were left in a contest of strength.

However, Inuyasha had underestimated the boar's will to get to the Shikon no Tama, and the boar swung his head once more to catch Inuyasha with his other tusk, sending the hanyou flying, landing into the trees on the edge of the meadow with a sick thud.

Everyone seemed slightly shocked at the show of strength from the youkai, and the fact that Inuyasha was not getting up immediately.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, breaking the spell. That was a bad decision on her part for the boar focused on her and began running towards her.

'_Shit,'_ she thought, her legs freezing on her. She saw the broad back of Sesshoumaru step in front of her, his hair swaying slightly with his movement, and saw him crouch. With a slight twitch, he sent himself flying in the air, unsheathing Tokijin while he was upside down, and struck the boar from behind before he gracefully landed on the ground.

The boar screamed in agony as he exploded from the force of Sesshoumaru's sword, and the meadow was quiet once more before Kagome sprang into action, running across the expanse of land to Inuyasha's side with everyone following her, save Sesshoumaru, who calmly re-sheathed his sword and felt slightly miffed that he hadn't received a thank you from the miko for saving her life. He followed the group at a slower pace as he watched Kagome kneel down by his side and gently tap his cheeks to rouse him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha…wake up," she said a bit desperately. He had landed hard in the trees, and she wanted to check and make sure he didn't have a concussion or something. Breathing a sigh of relief when his golden eyes opened slowly, and hazily focused on her.

"K…Kikyo?" he said in a low, confused voice.

Kagome froze as she heard Sango gasp quietly behind her. Cold…utter coldness settled over her heart as Inuyasha fully opened his eyes and realized his error. Panic filled him as he knew he had made possibly the biggest mistake of his life. The same coldness that was in her gathered in the pit of his stomach.

"Kagome," he said quickly, wanting to explain that he was still woozy and he didn't mean to mistake her for Kikyo, that she was nothing like Kikyo, but she suddenly stood up, her bangs hidden by her eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched them all with curiosity, slightly angry at his baka half-brother. Now the miko was hurt and angry, and worst of all…more unpredictable than she already was. He wondered how she would react. Instead of railing at the hanyou, as he expected her to do, she lifted her head with a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, Inuyasha. I thought you had really hurt yourself there for a second and it scared me. But, since you're fine now, shouldn't we get going again?" she said cheerily, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. Her voice was too chipper, her eyes too bright for her scent to be this broken. And that's what she smelled like…sadness, anger, heartbreak all combining to create the smell of utter brokenness within her soul. He found he didn't like it.

His gaze cut away from her cheery demeanor to look at her friends. Miroku had his jaw clenched, no doubt angry at the hanyou's stupidity for hurting the girl, and Sango had a look of sadness on her face, knowing that Kagome was hurting but hiding it.

Shippo was still slightly in shock, staring from Inuyasha to Kagome, wondering if Inuyasha was really as stupid as he thought. His eyes landed on Kikyo, the third member of the strange triangle between Kagome and Inuyasha, and he saw what he had always seen. Blankness. She could've cared less that Inuyasha had called Kagome by her name.

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened minutely. Lastly, his sharp gaze landed on his idiotic brother, and saw Inuyasha looking at Kagome apprehensively.

"Kagome, I didn't…" he started again, but Kagome broke him off again.

"Let's go, okay?" she asked, her voice filled with just the subtle hint of desperation that made Inuyasha wince and nod. Nodding back, she turned around and began walking forward, knowing everyone would follow her, but keep thier distance.

As they continued on their journey, Kagome felt strangely numb. At first, she had felt the cold embers of anger licking their way into her heart, and embarrassment that her friends had witnessed the exchange. That Sesshoumaru had heard…

But strangely, the anger and hurt melted away to be replaced by this damned numbness. It was like her heart had just shut down for the moment, not wanting to deal with what had just happened.

'_He just called you Kikyo,'_ her mind whispered, and she waited for her heart to cry out in anguish, but it did nothing except steadily beat along.

She should be crying right now. She knew that she should have been crying…right? Why wasn't she crying? Why wasn't her heart being shattered into a million pieces with sorrow and her blood boiling with anger?

Why did she just feel empty?

Maybe Inuyasha didn't mean to call her that, maybe he was sorry, and maybe things shouldn't have felt so final to her, but they did, and a part of her was oddly relieved. As if that were possible.

She had just received the last and final sign that she was not meant to be with Inuyasha. By calling her Kikyo…no matter how beat up he was or incoherent…he called her by another's name. No matter what, Kikyo was always in the back of his mind, and Kagome had told herself that thousands upon thousands of times. Today, it just reinforced in her mind with stark clarity what she had known all along. She should have felt free. She should have been filled with a sense justification, she should have, she should have, she should have.

But she wasn't. Figuring out that the man you used to love, even though you had accepted that he would never be yours, would never have been yours anyway, was a hard blow to take to her ego as a person, and as a woman.

Why wasn't she good enough?

That was when the first sting of tears hit the back of her throat, and her lip began to tremble. Why didn't anyone love her? Wasn't she smart? Wasn't she caring? She knew she was passably attractive…so why didn't anyone desire her?

She used to spend nights, depressed and moody, on her bed crying herself to sleep wishing that she at least had someone to hold her throughout the night, to give solid comfort, to burn for her and let her know they desired her.

Inuyasha didn't want her…no one wanted her. The thought made her heart shatter more than anything Inuyasha could ever have said to her.

"Wipe your tears, miko," Sesshoumaru's deep voice said lowly next her, and she started. She hadn't realized that he had caught up with her.

Sesshoumaru watched her eyes, shining with tears on her lashes, turn on him, so full of hurt and without hope. He didn't think he'd ever seen her looking so lost before, and it made him feel strange. He wanted that emotion out of her eyes. "Are you so weak that you would cry over that?" he asked, deliberately goading her, just to get that damn look off of her face. He felt a moment of relief as he smelled the spike in her temper, but the sadness overpowered it.

"You do not know what I cry about," she hissed at him, knowing the rest of the group could not hear them. She dashed furiously at her eyes. "You do not know me at all, Sesshoumaru."

"Don't I?" he tossed back. "You were mistaken for another. So what?"

She wanted to smack him for his callous tone, not realizing in her misery that he was, in his own perverse way, trying to help her. "As one who is emotionally retarded as you, I don't expect you to understand."

She saw him tense and he took a step closer to her as they were walking, knowing that he was angry at her now and intimidating her. Not realizing what had made him so angry, she dared to glance into his eyes, and saw them _burn_.

"It is you who does not know me, miko," he said in a dangerous voice that sent a shudder down her spine, and she could not take her eyes off his face for the life of her. "The problem is not with my emotions, for I assure you, I have more than you think. The problem to you is that I have the strength to control them, whereas you do not."

She had never really looked before…she had always assumed that he just didn't feel what normal things felt, that he shut himself off to them at an early age and never opened the doors again. But now, she looked. And she saw what he hid. It felt as if a veil had been lifted over her eyes, and suddenly she could see _Sesshoumaru._

'_Did he always look like that?'_ she thought dizzyingly. In his eyes, she could see past the icy film and inside them, saw fire. Passion. Anger. Fury. Frustration.

It was all there, swirling about in his golden depths, and she found her mouth had gone dry. She swallowed. _'Definitely NOT emotionally retarded_,'she thought.

"Now," she heard him say. "Are you going to reinforce my opinion that humans are pathetic and weak by feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to get over it?"

"Get…get over it?" she repeated, snapping out of the haze she had settled herself in and getting angry again. "You listen to me. You think that I am sad over the fact that Inuyasha called me Kikyo. While I am not jumping for joy over that little fact, that is not what is making me feel sad."

"Then what is?" He said, his chin rising slightly "The fact that you finally realize he does not love you?"

"I have known that for a long time," she said, glaring at him with eyes snapping. "The fact is not that HE does not love me, it is the fact that NO ONE ELSE DOES!"

She clapped her hands over her mouth, seeing his eyes go wide in surprise. She hadn't really meant to tell him that, oh god, did she just tell Sesshoumaru that?

Sesshoumaru himself didn't really know what to do with that statement. _'At least she is not sad anymore,'_ he thought to himself stupidly, smelling her acute embarrassment instead.

"Inuyasha?" she called back, not looking at him anymore with burning cheeks. "I'm going to do what I did last time and go ahead of you guys so I can catch some time at home!"

"What?" Inuyasha yelled back. "Listen, if this is about-"

"It's not about that, baka!" she yelled back, almost making Sesshoumaru smile at the dumbfounded look on the hanyou's face. But first, he needed to get past the shock of her last statement. Why in the hell was she always able to shock him? It didn't seem quite fair. "I just need to go home! I'll see you in a few days at the well! Kirara, if you could…?"

The fire cat transformed, and quickly leaving without turning to look at Sesshoumaru again, she took to the air with Kirara, and when she knew they were out of sight, she buried her face in the soft fur of the cat's neck.

She couldn't believe that she had just gone off like that in front of Sesshoumaru. He probably thought she was a desperate fool now, only wanting love. Well, she would show him! Slowly, she straightened and her back went rigid. She was not a desperate ninny, and he would see that. Granted, he would only see it in her time, she knew, but he would see it nonetheless.

Filled with resolve, she urged Kirara to go faster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I see," the voice said quietly over the phone.

"I thought you'd be more enthusiastic," Sesshoumaru said, his voice slightly condescending.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy," the male voice on the other line said quickly. "It's just…it's been so long since I've seen her last. How did you find her?"

"She found me first. She is, in fact, working for me now when she is not in the Feudal Era. She called me last night to tell me that she would be coming in today."

"How come you didn't tell us sooner?"

"I thought it would be best to wait, but I felt I was being a little too mean. Now that you know, you just can't see her." He paused. "But at least you know."

"You're a sadistic bastard aren't you?" The voice was half-amused, half-exasperated. "Why can't we see her?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "I…I think it's best you wait until after…"

The line was quiet for a moment. "Right," the voice said quietly. "After…But, he's not going to like it, you know."

Sesshoumaru felt a moment of anger and possessiveness well up. "He doesn't have to like it. That is the way it will be, and he can deal with it."

"Going to use that good ol' TaiYoukai power over him, are you?" The voice laughed, and slowly quieted when he realized Sesshoumaru was not amused. "I'll try to keep him away for now, but you'll owe me for it."

"Hm," Sesshoumaru said, non-committed, and sniffed the air, closing his eyes a moment. "She's here. I will get in touch with you."

"Fine, fine," the voice sighed, and Sesshoumaru heard the dial tone. He hung up just as Tomo knocked on the door.

"Enter," he said, and sat back in his seat.

Tomo popped her head in and gave him a smile. "Kagome-san is here, Sesshoumaru-sama. Would you like me to send her in?"

"Yes," he replied. "Then I will trust her to you, Tomo. Show her what she needs to do."

"Right!" she said cheerily, and ducked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru rummaged around in his desk to find the contracts and paperwork that Kagome would have to sign, when he heard her knock on the door.

"Come in," he replied, hearing the door open and straightening with the paper in his claws. And promptly had to tell his brain to produce more saliva for his mouth.

Although he could smell the nervousness on her, she stood confidently and with her chin held high. Nice white blouse with a modest neckline, a skirt with a moderate hemline, heels that emphasized her long legs, her make-up done slightly more dramatically, he tried to figure out what was so different. She just looked so…so…_woman_.

A complete and utter _woman_. _His_ woman.

He swallowed, trying to slow down his heart and his blood from rushing to places they shouldn't have been rushing and met her eyes.

Kagome looked back at him. She knew she looked good. Her hair was swept up, leaving her neck bare, and her outfit fit her perfectly. She wanted to show him that she was not some stupid little girl anymore, and when she felt an almost physical jolt from seeing his eyes glued to her form, she thought she had succeeded.

"Is this appropriate to wear for work?" she asked, hoping her voice was clear and strong. His eyes snapped up to meet hers once again, and her heartbeat accelerated when he slowly and deliberately stood up and walked towards her in measured steps. She stood stock still when he circled her form, making a circuit around her as if he were sizing her up, like a lion would a deer. She also could have sworn she heard him take a deep inhalation when he passed around the nape of her neck, but forgot about it when he stopped in front of her once more.

"It will do," he said in a controlled voice.

Somehow, she knew she had done well and gave him a bright smile. "Good. Let's get onto the paperwork, then, shall we?"

He blinked, and she saw a flash of confusion in his eyes for a moment before he remembered the forgotten paperwork.

"Right," he said, turning around and motioning for her to sit down. "You just have to sign some things. This contract here," he said, moving the paper towards her, "just states that you are an employee of mine, working on a part-time basis as per a prior arrangement and will be paid as such."

Her eyes rapidly skimmed the paper, confirming the words, before she signed on the bottom line. Handing the paper back to him, he handed her another.

"This one just states that if you do anything out of conduct, inappropriately, forbidden, illegal, etcetera, I will have the grounds to terminate you immediately, although I don't think we'll have a problem with that."

She smiled as she signed that one. Storing the papers away, he held out a clawed hand and said, "Welcome to your new job."

Grinning at him, she grasped his hand and shook it, her heartbeat accelerating all over again when he didn't let go immediately.

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Sesshoumaru let go. "Tomo will be your guide today and tell you your duties. If you have any questions, ask her."

"Okay," Kagome agreed, and stood up, walking to the door. Before she left, she turned around and gave him a soft smile. "Sesshoumaru…thank you."

He nodded at her and she left the room. When the door closed again, he promptly dropped his head onto his desk with a dull thud, her scent still swirling in his nostrils filling him with fire, and the vision of her tearing at his mind.

What in the hell had he gotten himself into?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome found that she learned very fast. Tomo instructed her on how to be a guide, showing her around the museum and giving her a packet of paper with descriptions and histories of each artifact. She spent the rest of the day memorizing the words and watching Tomo give tours. She popped in from time to time into Sesshoumaru's office, seeing if he needed another cup of tea or anything done for him, but he always waved her off. He understood that she would only be able to work on that day, and had to go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow, knowing that Inuyasha would probably want to travel a lot faster to get back to Kaede's village.

She ate lunch with Tomo, and listened to praise on being a quick student.

"You're doing a lot better than others, that's for sure. You're part tour-guide and part assistant to Sesshoumaru. The last girl lasted half of a day before she burst into tears because of him and quit."

Kagome gave a giggle. "He can be pretty intimidating at times. You seem to handle it well."

"I've been working for him since he opened the museum. You can handle him because you've been such good friends with him for so long."

Kagome resisted the urge to sweat-drop when she refrained from telling Tomo he had tried to kill her the first time he saw her.

"The only thing I don't like about him," Tomo said in a conspiratal whisper, "is that he never cuts his fingernails. They're so long!"

This time, Kagome sweat-dropped. "Ah-hah," she laughed nervously. The rest of lunch was finished and they went back to work.

Only one other awkward moment happened that day. Towards late afternoon, the doors to the museum opened and Eri walked in. She caught sight of Kagome, and beamed.

"Kagome-chan! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Today is my first day," she said lamely. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, a project for my history class. I'm supposed to write a paper on some ancient artifact, and I came here to look around. Do you have time to give me a tour?" Eri made a face at her statement, telling Kagome her opinion on the whole assignment.

Kagome agreed, and together they walked through the museum, Kagome explaining the history behind each piece and their significance. Eri was particularly interested in an Egyptian urn and decided to make that the source of her project. Kagome gave her all the information they had on that specific piece and then started to walk her out to the main lobby.

She saw Sesshoumaru standing with a few other men in suits around an ancient scroll, and knew he was probably making deals to sell it to the men. She watched as smooth words rolled off of his tongue through his lips and imagined his deep voice as he persuaded them to buy. She didn't realize she had been staring until Eri nudged her.

"Hey," she hissed. "Isn't that the man we saw on the street when we went shopping? Kagome, you work with him?"

"He's my boss, and an old friend," Kagome explained.

"Why didn't you tell us that day you were friends with him? You could have introduced us!"

Kagome frowned at that. She didn't want her boy-crazy friends anywhere near Sesshoumaru if she could help it. She realized her thoughts and shook her head.

"Uh, we kind of lost touch over the years, and just recently started talking again," she said, telling the half-lie through her teeth. "Well…you'd better get started on that paper, huh?"

Ushering Eri out to the lobby and out the doors, she breathed a sigh of relief and put it out of her mind. The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur, and soon she found herself waving good-by to Tomo as the older woman went home. Kagome turned off all of the lights in the main sections of the museum, and started to walk back so she could bid farewell to Sesshoumaru.

She turned off the main lights in the lobby and began to walk to his office when a feeling of foreboding assailed her. Frowning slightly, she looked around, wondering why something felt so wrong. Little warning bells were going off in her head and she swung her head around, trying to see anything out of the ordinary. She could see nothing around her, but when she looked out the windows of the museum, she sucked in a breath.

A man was standing on the opposite street of the museum, staring at her with piercing dark eyes. He never seemed to blink, and Kagome found herself unable to look away. She felt herself shivering, unable to understand why she felt this enormous amount of fear looking at him. She could not take her eyes off of his…

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she almost screamed as she whirled around to face Sesshoumaru. She put a hand over her racing heart and looked back from his face to the window again.

The man had disappeared. She frowned. She wasn't imagining things now, was she?

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded slightly concerned. He could smell her fear and wanted to pull her to him protectively to make it go away. Her fear was always the one scent he could never, ever stand. Slowly it receded, and he wanted to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sesshoumaru, I was just about to find you to say good-bye," she said, smiling at him.

He looked impassively back at her and asked, "Why are you scared?"

Her eyes glanced back out the window before she could help it. "No reason," she murmured. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" he demanded softly.

She nodded and turned to gather her purse and sweater. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. I will call you before the next time I can work, okay? Bye!"

Before he could say anything else to her, she was out the door and on her way. He debated going after her, but stopped himself. He didn't have the right to go after her yet.

Turning, he walked back to his office and slowly walked to his desk, putting his head in the cradle of his hands. Seeing her walk away was one of the hardest things he had ever done, and this time it was worse.

He brooded for a few moments before taking his set of keys and opening the locked drawer in his desk, pulling out a black box. He opened the box and pulled out a string of beads and teeth.

Inuyasha's rosary.

He fingered each and every bead, even though he knew the touch by memory, and just sat there, thinking. Remembering. Wanting…

Wanting to call her back. Wanting things to have gone differently. His fist clenched around the beads, the sharp points digging into his hand although he did not feel the pain. However, certain things had to have happened to get to where he was today. He would not mess up his opportunity.

He put the beads back in the box, and locked the drawer once more. Locking away the memories…

…and the vision of a bright-eyed young girl with a ponytail on the side of her head, who worshiped him…

_Forgive me, Rin…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(I think this chapter is slightly longer than the others. I find now that because I have an outline, I can write faster, so that's good for you, ne? Yes, as sad as it is to say, the next chapter will be really dark and full of angst. However, our two heroes will also draw closer to each other, so it's not completely sad. I will not lie, though. My goal the next chapter is to make you cry. Who knows if I will succeed, but we'll see, won't we? Until then, all of you make my heart happy, and you will make it happier if you review! Much love to you all!

Mujitsu.)


	10. Loss

Disclaimer: I seem to keep forgetting to put this on here. I do not own Inuyasha. At all.

Warnings: This chapter is very dark, very angsty, and very descriptive. Young eyes beware. You've had fair warning.

Chapter Ten

Loss

Kagome was surprised to see Sesshoumaru first when she exited the well instead of Inuyasha. He was leaning against a tree at the edge of the meadow, seemingly relaxed with his arm resting over his raised knee, yet she knew he was alert and tensed for anything that might happen. Such was the nature of a warrior.

She could feel his gaze rest lazily on her, even though his head was turned to the right, and she flushed as she remembered the last words she spoke to him before flying off on Kirara, trying to escape her embarrassment. That embarrassment she had tried so hard to escape came back with a vengeance and she could feel her cheeks flushing.

However, she noticed that his eyes seemed more alive to her, more expressive. It seemed that showing her the emotion beneath his icy demeanor the last time she saw him had an effect on the way she saw him now. She wondered if she would always look at him differently…but just thinking about that reminded her of the reason she was embarrassed in the first place.

Deliberately, she picked up her backpack and began walking the way to Kaede's village, not looking at him again. However, she could feel his presence follow her moments later, a silent companion on the walk back to civilization.

'_Just ignore him, Kagome. Just forget that there is a big, bad demon behind you who's heard your deepest fears about being unloved, and he'll go away. He probably doesn't care anyway. The present-day Sesshoumaru, maybe, but the Feudal Era one? I don't think so. He could care less about your feelings, less about you, less about the whole damn situation! Just keep walking and he'll go away. Keep walking…keep walking…keep walking…'_

"I thought I showed you my displeasure over being ignored, miko," she heard him say behind her, and tensed at his deep voice. Maybe it was her imagination, but he sounded a bit put-out.

Gritting her teeth, she sweetly replied, "My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not think you wanted to converse with me."

"Hiding from your embarrassment isn't going to make it go away." Now his voice was slightly amused, and so damn reasonable that she stopped in her tracks, counting silently to ten before she began her fast stride again.

"I'm not hiding it," she lied. "I'm just merely putting it behind me. There is no reason to rehash it just because it amuses you."

His voice was deadpan. "I do not feel amusement, remember?"

She stopped again and whirled to face him. She remembered the harsh words she had said to him and felt genuine regret. "I apologize for what I said to you, Sesshoumaru, about not feeling any emotion. That was unfair to you, and I was wrong."

She could tell he was slightly taken aback by her seriousness. That lasted only a moment before his old attitude returned.

"Hn, it matters not to this Sesshoumaru."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it doesn't," she said under her breath, and cursed his sharp hearing when she saw him smirk.

They didn't say another word during the remainder of the walk, but she felt oddly happy anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha saw them coming over the hill from Kaede's hut, and scowled. Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed pretty damn close now…well, as close as Sesshoumaru would ever get to anyone. It didn't make any sense at all.

There wasn't a physical attraction between them that he could see…

'_Yet,'_ he amended darkly. A few weeks ago the thought of Sesshoumaru finding Kagome attractive was laughable. But there were times when Sesshoumaru would just _look_ at Kagome, and Inuyasha would wonder what he was thinking.

And Kagome…well, was Kagome. She had never acted the way she was supposed to around Sesshoumaru.

He knew he would never have Kagome…any romantic interest they had once had had faded away to leave brotherly protection.

'_But goddamnit, if she does fall for him, she won't let me try to kill him anymore!'_ he mourned.

"Inuyasha!" he heard his name being called by the girl in question, and saw her waving happily at him. He frowned and went out to meet her. How was she going to act around him now, since he had made the biggest error of his life?

However, when she reached him, her smile actually reached her eyes, and he felt relief. He shot an annoyed glance at Sesshoumaru who was standing a few feet away and received a smirk in return. He wanted to talk to Kagome alone, so he could apologize again, but it was already hard enough without Sesshoumaru breathing down their necks.

"Kagome…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Inuyasha, forget it, okay?" she said softly. "It's in the past."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

She tugged on one of his puppy ears. "Really."

He grimaced, but there was a smile in his eyes as he pulled away her hand. "Well, what are you waiting for, wench? We got word this morning that Shinjo is less than a day away from here. Let's go get him!"

She gave a laugh. "Lead the way, dog-boy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time dusk came around, her good mood from that morning had vanished, demolished in the wake of destruction that Shinjo and his gang had left behind.

She was fighting tears and holding Shippo close to her, keeping his eyes away from the damage as they walked through the third village they had passed that day. Or what was left of the village…

Fires still raged here and there throughout the huts as whoever was left alive tried to contain them. The numbers were pathetically small.

A small river ran on the edge of the village, and they were bringing buckets of water to extinguish the fires. They entered the village from down river, and the first thing Kagome noticed was the rust colors in the water.

Looking upstream, she wished for the first time in her life that she was blind.

Bodies…there were bodies everywhere, they're blood giving the river it's now macabre appearance.

Men…women…children…none were spared. As horrible as the sight was, she could not look away. Her eyes took in every last detail as Shippo shook in her arms. A child, girl or boy she could not tell, was lying face down on the edge of the bank, arrows riddled in the broken body reminding her gruesomely of a pincushion. The blood only grew thicker as they reached the middle of the village.

Those who were still living and not fighting the fires were removing the dead from the walkways. She saw a farmer with a missing eye grimly stuffing the intestines of another fallen man back into his body before he moved him to the steadily growing pile to be buried. She watched in morbid fascination as the pieces of roped tissue wiggled and gleamed like sausages in the fading sunlight and fought the urge to vomit.

Whirling away, she tried to avoid the sight, only to be greeted by a dog gnawing on the finger of a fallen woman with her chest cut wide open, displaying the organs inside, and her eyes still open in death, staring at her accusingly. A crow landed a moment later, and began to feast on them…

Holding back a sob, she turned again, unable to face those haunted eyes. Warm arms wrapped around her, holding her and Shippo close as she shuddered.

'_Miroku,'_ she thought abstractedly, seeing his purple robes. For once, he did not try to grope her, and when she risked the chance of lifting her head from his chest, she saw his jaw clenched. He had never looked angrier to her as he did that moment, and she was glad. They needed to be angry.

She had to bury her face against him again as the smell caught up with her, and she gagged. The smell of death filled her nostrils, her senses, her entire being until she knew she would never be able to escape it. The smell of bodies left out too long in the hot afternoon sun, skin slowly being boiled while starting to decompose, the smell of feces and urine all combining together to create a stench that she would remember in her dreams.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, his voice strangely subdued.

"Inuyasha," Kagome protested, weakly lifting her head off of Miroku and looking at the hanyou.

"We can't help them, Kagome," he said a bit sharply. "It's too late."

"But…"

His gaze softened slightly on her. "We need to go. Do you understand?"

She glanced down at the shivering Shippo, and then up to look at a seemingly shell-shocked Sango and Kirara. She gazed at Miroku's angry face and Inuyasha's determined one. Lastly she looked on Sesshoumaru, who gazed steadily back at her, giving her strength without even realizing it.

He wanted to take the smell of despair off of her. It was a funny feeling to his heart to find himself wanting to comfort her, and he did his bests to ignore it. But the tortured look in her eyes…it was not sitting well with him at all, and he repressed a growl.

She looked back on the village, at the faces of the survivors. There was no hope left in their eyes. All they had ever had was gone, destroyed in a few terror-filled minutes. Mothers losing children, children losing mothers, husbands and wives parted forever in a senseless, bloody massacre. Resolutely, she nodded her head. "Right. We need to go."

"Good girl," Inuyasha said, and they left the destruction behind, smoke billowing in the wind like a mournful lament to those who had lost…

They were walking along the outskirts of the village when they heard a faint moan from beneath the roof of a fallen hut. The place was deserted…but then they heard the moan again.

Unable to stop herself, she passed Shippo into the arms of Miroku before sliding down the embankment and running to the hut, Inuyasha yelling after her. Using all of her strength, she tried to lift the fallen roof. She heard the moan again. Someone was trapped underneath, and she needed to get them out.

"Stupid wench," she heard Inuyasha's voice behind her as she strained, and she saw his tanned hand along side hers. "You'll never be able to do it yourself."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," was all she said gratefully, as their combined strength lifted the straw roof, revealing an aging woman underneath, trapped under a beam. Inuyasha quickly lifted the beam off of the woman as Kagome knelt next to her and lifted her against her body.

"Obaa-chan, are you okay?" she asked gently, wiping dirt off of the weathered face. Clear eyes met hers in thankfulness.

"Bless you, child. I thought I would remain under there until I died, which would have ruined the fact that I escaped from the bandits."

Kagome smiled at her attempt at humor, and helped her to stand up.

"Do you know which way they were headed next?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. The scent of death covered everything else and it was hard to get a scent on the group.

The group sighed in relief as the woman nodded firmly. "I heard them talking as they were riding past. There is a village a little to the East from here. A powerful miko lives there and guards many holy relics and artifacts that are valuable. That's where they're going."

Sesshoumaru felt his entire being tense at those words. All day long as they had been traveling, his mind had begun to worry. The place where he had left Rin was not directly south, but to the East. He had been hoping silently to himself that the bandits would keep their Southern course. But now…

A village to the East…a powerful Miko…his heart constricted, something it had never done before…

…Rin…

Kagome felt a strong wind surged with the great power of a youkai rush past her, and saw that Sesshoumaru was no longer there.

"Oi, where in the hell did he go? Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome felt a deep sinking in the pit of her stomach. A feeling of dread so strong it was hard to catch her breath, even though she knew she could be wrong. She was never told the exact date when Rin died, had hoped that it was further along in the girl's life…but the feeling would not go away.

Her hands began to shake. "Inuyasha, we have to go. Now."

Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "Kagome, I don't understand…"

"Now!" she cried, tugging on his sleeve. "We have to go after Sesshoumaru! To the village!"

"Kagome-sama, calm down," Miroku said, concern on his face. "What's happening that you're not telling us?"

"Rin," she choked out. "Rin is in that village."

Even Inuyasha stiffened as everyone else gasped. "Let's go," he said grimly, catching a hold of Kagome and throwing her on his back as Sango and Miroku hopped onto Kirara and Shippo transformed into a balloon for Kikyo. They set off after the TaiYoukai, hoping they weren't too late.

Kagome knew they already were…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru tore through the trees, branches and bushes trying to claw at his skin, leaving behind scratches that soon disappeared, running faster than he could ever remember. Rin was in danger. She was his to protect.

He tried to ignore the feeling of panic that wouldn't leave him. He never panicked. He never had a reason to. He imagined the smiling face of the young woman he had left behind and ran faster.

He smelled it first. Death…

The fire came next, a blazing inferno set to destroy any evidence that a once peaceful village had resided there. He slowed to a walk as he watched the flames dance their eerie dance in the sky, crackling wood and sizzling sap reaching his sensitive ears. He clenched his hand, claws digging into his own skin, when he smelled the emotion next.

Fear was the only emotion left in the air. Nothing else. Just the stark stench of fear that made his breath shudder out of him. He reached the outskirts of the village, finally seeing first hand the destruction around him.

Blood…

There was _so much_ blood. In puddles around his feet, in the bodies that scattered the ground in heaps, splattered on the walls of the remaining buildings. He could not remember seeing so much blood before. It joined in with the dirt, making a red glue that stuck to his shoes the further he went into the village.

He seemed to be in a daze…it was the first time he could ever remember being in one. It was like he was moving through water, unable to walk fast enough and not knowing if he wanted to.

Distantly, he heard a small child cry out for his mother.

The wailing was so forlorn…the child had lost everything it had ever known, and Sesshoumaru, for one moment, felt pity. But he would not waste his time to see to its well-being. No, he was only focused on one thing.

Walking a bit further, he noticed a woman, lying on the ground, her kimono in tatters beside her. There was blood joining together on her thighs, coagulating while more of it streamed slowly and lazily from her opening, and Sesshoumaru felt a moment of compassion. This woman had been violated…she deserved better than her shame being put on display. He stooped down slowly to pick up her kimono and draped it across her form, hiding her broken body before he walked on.

He was snapped out of his daze when he smelled it…Rin.

Moving faster than the eye could see, he was standing in front of another pile of bodies, panting slightly. He had to be wrong. His nose had to be wrong. There was nothing left alive in this pile. It could barely be discerned as a pile of bodies. He wondered if there was a complete being in it. He saw arms and legs, detached from their owners, the bones visible and grotesque. Rin could not…would not be in this pile.

Yet, her young scent reached his nose even amidst the blood and gore, and a part of him deep down knew he was not wrong. Quickly, he leaned down and pulled a torso up and away. Next came another leg, followed by a foot. He gained speed with each moment, the scent growing stronger as he got closer to the bottom of the pile. Blood began to cover his pristine white kimono, but he barely noticed it. He was so close…

…and there was a head with a ponytail on the side, like she preferred to wear it. He moved away more limbs to reveal her body. He felt a moment of nausea for the first time ever when he realized that her body was more than a foot away from her head.

As if in a trance, he leaned down and gently lifted her head into his hand. He did not notice the way her flesh dangled at her throat, torn and jagged. He didn't notice the blue tinge to her lips or the grayness of her skin. He did not notice the way her mouth was in a small "O", screaming until her last breath.

He didn't really notice the dull sparkle of her brown eyes, still open and unblinking. That's right…she would never blink again. He blinked himself as he realized that detached thought. His eyes strayed to her messy hair, and brushed stray strands away from her forehead, not noticing that his fingers came away with blood.

What he did notice was the flower in her hair, tucked securely behind her ear, which was half missing, the bottom half cut and bleeding sluggishly still.

Rin loved to pick flowers…

He closed his eyes as the full force of what had happened hit him. He clenched his jaw against the onslaught, and never wanted to open his eyes again. He would have to face her gaze then if he did that. Would she look at him accusingly?

How many times had she cried out his name, knowing that he would come and save her? After all, her Sesshoumaru-sama always saved her…

He let out a humorless chuckle at the cruel irony he was being faced with. Her soul was gone…he could feel it. Tenseiga would not work. The one time when he would have used Tenseiga willing…

Fate must have been playing a cruel joke on him.

He slowly opened his eyes and gently laid her head back on the ground. As softly as he could, he closed her eyes and moved to her body. The small frame had been riddled with slashes and cuts, staining her kimono a dull red. Her life blood had been drained from her. He smelled the stench of semen and sweat on her, and closed his eyes again.

She had been raped. A man had touched her untried body, tearing it apart with himself, while she watched and felt in fear. Had she still thought that her Sesshoumaru-sama would save her as the bandit pumped into her?

Had she cried? Had she glared on in defiance? Had she fought back?

He aligned her body and head properly and let the smallest bit of his poison escape his claws, running it along the seam of flesh, cauterizing it. He felt another wave of nausea as he smelled the burning flesh joining together.

As carefully as he could, he leaned her head against his body and gently placed his arm under her hips, lifting her with him as he stood. Then he turned and walked away without looking back, feeling the first droplets of rain fall from the sky, washing away the stench and blood. But that didn't matter. He would always see it in his mind. He would never forget it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha skidded to a stop at the edge of the village, already feeling Kagome's muffled sobs on his back. This was not destruction. This was not mindless violence.

This was _annihilation_.

Kagome slipped off of his back as she saw a figure in white head to the woods.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, seeing the small form in his arm as he walked proudly. But she saw his eyes. His haunted eyes.

He had not been there to save her. He could not save Rin. She was gone.

Kagome fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands as her heart cried out in anguish. And there was nothing she could do to help him.

The skies wept with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru returned to them a half an hour later. Water from the sky ran down his form, through his hair, and Kagome thought in a corner of her mind that if Sesshoumaru could not cry for Rin, the sky would do it for him.

He did not say a word, but to Kagome, he didn't have to. She already knew what he felt.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha began, awkwardly running his claws through his hair. "I…I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru turned to the side. "Do not be," he said emotionlessly, and Inuyasha frowned as he began to walk away, seemingly uncaring.

"Don't pretend that she didn't mean anything to you," Inuyasha growled. "I know she did."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched but he said nothing, prompting Inuyasha's anger.

"If she meant so little to you, why did you bury her?" the hanyou snarled, noting the dirt on Sesshoumaru's claws.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly, placing her hand on his rigid shoulder.

Sesshoumaru gazed at his brother, trying not to let himself crack. His hand clenched again, and he felt the dirt as well. The dirt that was now covering Rin.

His Rin…

He knew she was going to die someday. In his mind, he knew he should have gotten rid of her before this. Maybe then she would have never had to rely on him.

And he would have never failed her.

He could smell his own blood as his claws pierced his skin. It was too much. The anger, the anguish, it was all building inside him, and he was going to break soon. But no, Sesshoumaru had control. If anything, he was known for his cool demeanor, his calmness. Rin knew him like that. That was her Sesshoumaru-sama. He would not let her image of him change…

At first Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru would not answer Inuyasha's yelled question as everyone waited in silence. Then she saw his fist unclench and the blood run down his palm, and her heart broke.

Sesshoumaru could bleed too…

"Because," she heard him say, heard the dullness of his voice. "Even a foolish human deserves to be buried." His words ended on a whisper that faded on the wind.

He began to walk away again when a voice stopped him.

"Don't!"

He glanced back and saw Kagome, eyes filled with tears, glaring at him.

'_No,'_ he thought, his voice sounding desperate in his mind. _'Do not cry. You can not cry for me. You can not see me.'_

She took a step forward. "Don't," she said again forcefully. "Do not lie to yourself like that!" Her voice was charged with tears as she shook her head. "I _will not_ forgive you if you do that."

He glared at her, and she met his glare, seeing everything he was hiding. The feeling of failure, the loss, the _rage_, the fact that his heart was clenching inside his chest.

'_Kagome…why do you see what others don't? What cruel God blessed you with that ability? You should be disgusted at me. Hate me. Fear me. Just do not look at me like that…like you can see inside me. If you see me…_

…_you'll know I'm lost…'_

"Sesshoumaru," his brother's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he glanced at the hanyou.

"The damage is still fresh…they can not be far."

Inuyasha looked at him hard, giving him his choice. Sesshoumaru found himself looking at his brother and actually seeing him. The one who knew what it meant to want revenge. To want vengeance. To breathe it and desire it until it was all you could think of. Inuyasha was giving him the chance to escape that. He nodded briefly, and sniffed the air before disappearing once more.

Kagome meant to go after him, but Inuyasha caught her arm.

"Don't," he said.

"But…" she started, but he cut her off.

"This is for his honor, Kagome. Let him do this alone."

She glanced into the woods once more, longing, wanting, but resigning herself to wait. "Fine," she agreed. "Let's get out of here and make camp."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rain ended but Kagome barely noticed as she burrowed into her sleeping bag. It was well into the middle of the night, everyone had retired, but she could not sleep.

Sesshoumaru had not returned.

She had lain there for hours, her eyes straining in the darkness to try to catch a glimpse of him, but she had waited in vain. She was afraid that if she went to sleep, she would have nightmares.

The fire was still fresh in her mind, the bodies, the stench. It was stealing her sleep. Sighing, she sat up and gazed into the fire.

What was Kami thinking tonight? Why should fate have been so cruel as to take Rin away? How had Sesshoumaru felt at the museum, knowing that he had one final chance to save the little girl he had considered his daughter, yet not taking it? Did he want to call after her? Did he want to say to save her, to reach that village first so this could be prevented? Did he remember the pain?

She buried her face into her knees, suppressing the tears once more. Life was so unfair…

She lifted her head and glanced moodily into the fire once more. The moon had come out, full and bright, letting her see the shadows of the trees surrounding her. Standing up, she brushed her skirt off and started walking.

If she was unable to sleep, she would go for a walk. Maybe Sesshoumaru would be back when she returned.

She walked aimlessly, not really having a destination in mind, just needing to get away for a while. Soon she came upon a clearing, the bright light of the moon seeming to make the droplets in the long grass glow like diamonds, and for a moment, she was mesmerized.

She walked across the small meadow slowly, making her way towards a huge tree on the other edge. Its roots were huge and vast, reminding her of Goshinboku, and she took comfort in its presence. She slowly sat against one of the roots, staring at the stars and thinking about nothing. If she began to think, she would weep, and she didn't think she'd be able to stop.

She had no clue how long she stayed in that meadow, listening to the night around her, the quiet rustle of the leaves and the grass, the whistle of the wind, the small sounds of the animals as they settled in for the night, before she felt him.

Sesshoumaru.

Waiting with a bated breath to see if he came closer to her, she squinted out into the darkness. She saw white, saw him, and held back a gasp. The moonlight illuminated his entire being, making him glow and she saw what she had already seen enough to last her a lifetime…

Blood…

He was splattered in it. It was all over his kimono, in his hair, droplets on his face that looked so out of place on its perfection, over his markings. Jumping up, stumbling over her own two feet, and then _bolting_ to him, her hands frantically tried to cover every inch of him while he stood there stoically.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she chanted as her hands worked, trying to find the source of the blood. "Where are you hurt, Sesshoumaru? We have to stop the bleeding!"

She felt his clawed hand, covered in blood as well, grip hers, and stopped babbling, looking breathlessly into his eyes.

"I am not hurt, miko," he said meaningfully. "This blood is not mine."

It took a moment for her to realize the extent of his words. With a silent, "Oh," she took a step back, even though he didn't release her hands. "I see."

Clearing her throat, she tried to speak again. "Ah…um…is anyone left alive?"

She saw something flash in his eyes as he let go of her hands and reached into his haori, tossing something at her.

She barely caught it and was left staring at a Shikon shard. The last one…

"I see," she said again, subdued. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

"Disgusted, miko?" he asked, and her head snapped up. She had never heard him use that tone of voice before, so…rough. So…stripped bare. This was the real Sesshoumaru, underneath everything. His eyes bored into hers, burning her soul, and his fangs showed in a humorless smile as he took a step towards her.

"Am I a monster in your eyes now?" he asked, his voice rubbing over hers in self-mocking. "Are you truly seeing what I am capable of now? I _slaughtered_ them. I found there camp, and most never had a chance to scream." He paused. "Unless I wanted them too."

"Stop," she whispered. He continued on, relentless, wanting her to see who he really was, not wanting to see how dirty he felt, how tainted.

"And I enjoyed it," he said, feeling scarred because he knew it was true. He loved finding the leader of the group and slowly putting his poison claws through his throat, loving how the blood gurgled and gushed. He found great pleasure in sniffing out the man whose semen had been on Rin and cutting off his member, enjoying the high pitched screams. He had left him there, writhing in agony to bleed to death as he handled the rest. When he left, the encampment looked much like the villages the bandits had plundered. It left him with a sick satisfaction. "They were like sheep to the slaughter in my claws, and their blood rained from the sky."

"Stop it," she whimpered again. He grabbed her arm, shaking her.

"Why?" he demanded, his eyes slightly wild now. "This is me, Kagome. I am a heartless demon, unable to feel emotion. You said so yourself." He found his voice harder and harder to control to keep from breaking. His soul was already in tatters. "Isn't this what you wanted?" he said, shaking her again before letting her go.

She stumbled back and looked at him through wide eyes. "Sesshoumaru…"

He gestured. "Don't you think you should be running? I am dangerous. Ruthless. Merciless. You should never want to be near me. My very presence should send disgust rolling through you. Isn't that what you are feeling?" He stopped speaking, breathing heavily as she cried softly.

'_Get away from me, Kagome. Do not see what is inside of me…'_

He wasn't expecting her to throw herself at him. He wasn't expecting her to grab onto him like he was the only thing left in her life. He expected her to run from him in revulsion. Not do the complete opposite. His breath left him in a shuddering gasp.

And in that split moment of perfect clarity, when she wrapped herself around him as if to shelter him from the darkness in his own heart, he realized something.

He needed her.

The thought was so alien to him, so-almost-completely unacceptable that he wanted to take a step away from it, away from her. Yet he stayed.

Slowly, his arm crept around her to hold her close to him, wanting to fold into her, to go away from all of the emotion that was choking his throat and be healed. She could heal him. And as he felt the stiffness of her surprise lessen and she practically seemed to _melt_ into him, her heart beating an unsteady tattoo against his own chest, he realized one more thing.

He _wanted _her.

Wanted her with an intensity it almost scared him, wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his life, more than Tetsusaiga, more than the respect of his father and his peers, and it filled him with power instead of the weakness he had expected. It seemed as if he had been living in an emotional dam, hiding away all that he thought was pathetic, but now that his heart was stripped bare in front of her, he _felt_ more than he ever had. The warmth of her breath against his neck as he gripped her tighter, in desperation as if she would leave him alone with the thoughts that were threatening to consume him. He could hear the pulse in her neck as his cheek rested against it, fast and uneven, and her chest push against his as she seemed to fight for her next breath. And he ached for her…

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was comforting the most powerful being on the planet, and he was letting her, seeming to want, no _need_ what she was offering. He was holding her so tightly to him that she could feel every line in his body, and tried not to think about how nice he felt against her, but instead focused on his breathing, in the fact that he was just _there_, his presence a very imposing thing.

But that turned out to be a very bad idea. His breath was hot against the junction where her neck met her shoulder, and she was finding it hard to catch a breath herself.

'_Stop thinking about it_,' she told herself. He needs a friend, not someone to have ecchi thoughts about how chiseled his chest seemed to be under his kimono, or how nice he smelled…like ice frozen on a lake in the middle of a beautiful valley surrounded by trees. Strange, yes, but that was his scent, strong and clean, and she inhaled it in.

Realizing where her mind was going again, she made to pull away, to give her room so she could just breathe without pulling in his overwhelming presence, but he grabbed her before she could retreat. If anything, he gripped her tighter to him, as if he thought that he let go of her, he would disappear. She relaxed into him once more and soothingly ran her hands up and down his back, starting with the base of his spine and ending at the nape of his neck, before going down again. For a moment, she thought she felt him tremble, but passed it off as a moment of insanity. The great and mighty Sesshoumaru did NOT tremble in the arms of a human woman.

It was so nice just to hold him…she hadn't realized before how much her heart had ached to do this for him, to be a tangible object of comfort in his turmoil. Maybe a part of her realized that she might never be able to do this again to him, and her hands stopped their comforting stroking to grip his haori in clenched fists. His hand tightened around her waist in response, bringing her closer to his body, if that was possible, and she felt the _heat _of him.

'Funny how I didn't feel it until now,' she thought hazily.

Sesshoumaru detected the sharp spike in her scent, and it nearly made him dizzy with want. There was a fire burning within him now, the almost overwhelming urge to taste her, to bring the skin that was so close to his mouth in his teeth and bite down gently, to feel her shiver in his arms…to lower her to the ground and…

…his body gave another curious tremble as his mind ran rampant.

Kagome realized she was getting herself into a sticky situation when his heat began to set her on fire. She knew that she should probably distance herself from his person, before it became too much and she did something stupid, like hope for the impossible. Of course, she didn't really have time to ponder on that before she felt him shift slightly and his nose nuzzle into the side of her neck, making her freeze, and her mind just shut down with the feeling of him Just Sesshoumaru.

Her brain snapped back to life when she felt his hot breath get closer to her neck and she thought, '_he…he wouldn't…not that…you can't…you hate me, remember?' _but she stopped thinking when she felt a tentative lick from a rough tongue completely shatter her defenses and she held back a whimper of longing for him. It was his teeth gently digging into the sensitive skin on her neck that shook her out of her daze because it felt so good…too good.

Snapping back, breathing heavily, she stared at him with a look of shock and arousal on her face. Her shock became more when she saw an identical look on his face, desire darkening his eyes and face making him look almost…primal.

Her scent was filling his mind, filling him with only her, and he couldn't concentrate. He gazed into her wide eyes, and saw what he felt mirrored back at him. It was a heady thought.

"I…I should probably get back….back to camp," she said haltingly, as if it was difficult to speak. She turned to leave, wanting to escape the situation, the lure of him, and the pull of her own body. This was not supposed to happen!

Sesshoumaru saw her leaving him, and instinctually reached for her, not thinking about his actions until his clawed hand gripped her wrist, a little rough in his desperation to keep her near to him…if just for a little while. He stared at where their hands met, and then back up into her eyes.

He tried to convey to her without words what he was thinking, praying to every god and goddess he could think of to let her understand what he didn't want to say vocally.

_Please…please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone again…_

She glanced at him, weighing the dangers to her heart if she stayed with him. Apparently she must have decided that she had fallen too deep already to turn back now, and gave him a gentle smile.

He had to control his breath to come out normally instead of the whoosh it wanted to, and nodded slightly.

She turned and walked to the tree behind him, settling herself at the base of its trunk and leaning against it, closing her eyes to signal that she wanted rest and he should get some too. Slowly, she felt him come to stand at her feet, before gracefully lowering himself to the ground next to her.

Staring up at the bright, starry sky, he wondered what his life had become. Rin was dead…her light was gone and it would never be back to warm him. The thought choked him, and he was ashamed at all of the things left unsaid. Too many things he had never taken the time to say because it would make him weak.

But the woman lying peacefully beside him healed that sharp ache, turning it into a dull pain. She healed him…from his own darkness and inadequacies. As he felt her lean over slightly to put her head hesitantly on his shoulder, as if afraid of his reaction, he felt her relax after a few moments and her contentment spread through him. He was glad she was on the opposite shoulder his armor was on…

As he sat there, having no intention of sleeping, but on thinking and pondering his life and the woman beside her, he realized one more thing that night.

He was in love with her.

The thought was only slightly as scary as it should have been.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Okay kiddies. I hope I delivered in my promise. This chapter wasn't as sad as I was going for, and I don't think I quite captured the emotion right, but now was the only time I was able to write it, and I think it turned out well, regardless.

I freakin' hate writing angst. That's the one thing I can't do. I hope at least most of you can understand what I was trying to do…hell, I don't think I understood what I was trying to do. This chapter kinda wrote itself.

A good bit of news though! I reached more than 20,000 hits on this story on so thank you everyone so much! You rock so much! Remember to review!

Love you darlings,

Mujitsu)


	11. The Cruelty of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

(A/N: I was overwhelmed with the responses that I received on the last chapter, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am sorry though, that some of you think that I am making Sesshoumaru too out of character, that I am making Kagome too weak and a crybaby, that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo don't appear in the story enough, or that I am using Kikyo as a reason to make Sess/Kag together. It was not my intention to do any of these, and I apologize again if you think it ruins the story. I will try better from now on. I would like to point out, though, the reason why I do not talk about Sango, Miroku and Shippo a lot. The reason is simple: this is not their story. That's not to say that they are not involved, or are not important enough…it's just that my focus is not on them. That is the real reason.

However, in a bit of good news, this story has been nominated for a few awards, of which I am very honored. A Single Spark website has my stories nominated within two categories, and I would appreciate it very much if those that love these stories would vote for them. Here they are.

Best Kagome Portrayal:

"Midnight Meets Moonlight"

Best Romance:

"Midnight Meets Moonlight"

"For Richer or Poorer"

"Speechless"

You can only vote for one fanfic in each category, and I would appreciate everyone's support in this. The website to vote is: on my profile page. Voting ends on April 21, 2006. Thanks so much. Now on to chapter eleven.)

Chapter Eleven

The Cruelty of Fate

He had wanted her.

Weak as she may be, human that she was, different time period regardless, he had wanted her. Wanted her close to him, wanted her touching him, wanted her to stay with him…it was a powerful thing. And an almost impossible one. Years ago, she never would have thought that he could want her…need her. Or that she would want him. She had made a fatal mistake in making assumptions about him again.

She really needed to stop doing that. It wasn't good for her health, mentally and emotionally.

But still…he wanted her.

And it scared her, more than she could say. He may have been attracted to her, he may have needed her comfort, but did he love her? There was a part deep within her soul that wanted to think that he did. But she was not so foolish as to get her hopes up. She was not a little girl any more; she was a grown woman who needed to think realistically.

The jewel was completed.

Their quest had finally come to an end and her time in the Feudal Era was now in the air. Once the jewel was purified and gone, what would happen to her? To the rest of the group. Sango and Miroku would get married and start a family, rebuilding Sango's old village. Shippo would grow up into a strong demon and find a mate to settle down with. Inuyasha…Inuyasha would probably stay with Kikyo.

Her heart did not hurt over that anymore. As long as they were happy, she was happy. But what would happen to her? The possibilities were not good. Fate could either be kind or cruel, and she was afraid to find out which. Her greatest fear was that she would disappear. Not just from this world, but from the minds of her friends. To just become a legend, a creature of myth, faded into the background and made into a story.

Is that how Sesshoumaru felt in his time? A demon that was forced to pretend his kind didn't exist…would she have to pretend? Would she be able to?

Instinctively she moved closer to Sesshoumaru without opening her eyes, seeking some form of security.

"You are thinking too much," she heard his voice say, feeling the vibrations in his chest.

The dawn was just breaking over the land in their little clearing, illuminating the darkness that had made up their night, chasing away the shadows. He knew she had been awake for a while, content to let silence reign over them, but knowing that her mind was not silent. He could smell the myriad of emotions that passed over her starting with content and then morphing into confusion, apprehension, sorrow, and fear. He felt her move to him, as if seeking reassurance that he was still there.

"I can't help it," she said softly, and he saw her eyes open and gaze up at him, serious and dark. "What is going to happen now, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked away from her into the forest beyond the clearing. There were many ways her question could be interpreted. She could have been asking what was going to happen now that her team had the complete jewel, or she could have been asking what was going to happen between them.

The first question he could not answer for her…the second one was still uncertain even to himself. He had admitted to himself that he wanted her for his own, but he could not just sweep her off her feet and make her his, as much as he wanted to. For one, his enemies would not allow it. Secondly…he was not going to accept anything less than her unconditional love, and he was not certain that she loved him. Wanted him, yes, just as he wanted her. But, for the first time in his entire existence, he felt more than just fleeting lust. He was known for his intensity in battle, in defending what was his, and in what he wanted for his own. He would expect nothing less than the same intensity from her.

But, there were many obstacles in their way, and too many unknowns in their future. But if she did love him…

"I don't know," he finally said.

She looked at him a moment, then nodded, appreciating his honesty. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. He enjoyed the silence, enjoyed the fact that she was near him of her own free will, and her scent around him, filling his head as he ignored the stench of stale blood.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a cloth gently touch his cheek, meeting her soft gaze. She wiped her handkerchief against the blood spattered on his face without saying a word, and he let her, reveling in this new closeness.

He had not let anyone near him in a long time. Rin was the only exception, but now she was gone. It still stabbed his heart every time the thought of never seeing her smile again entered his mind, but Kagome's soft touch against his face tempered the sting.

He knew he could not let this woman go. He had made a mistake in never accepting what he felt for Rin. He would not make that same mistake with Kagome. She would be his…his heart, his body, and his beast demanded it.

He would figure out a way.

His nose registered a new scent and held back a sigh. "Inuyasha is coming," he said to her, and she nodded, putting away the cloth and standing along with him. Inuyasha crashed through the trees and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Kagome," he said, his relief at finding her evident on his face before it turned into a scowl. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave camp in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha," she apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was with Sesshoumaru."

"I can see that, dummy," he snorted, crossing his arms and glancing up and down at Sesshoumaru, seeing the dried bloodstains on the TaiYoukai's clothes. "You look like you've been busy."

"Quite," Sesshoumaru replied noncommittally.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, returning the hanyou's attention to her. "We have the last shard."

Inuyasha tensed, his eyes widening. His heart began to pound in his chest. The day that they had been waiting for had finally arrived, and so did all of the uncertainties that came with it. Mainly, what would happen to Kagome once the jewel was purified. "I see," he said gruffly. "Well, then…ah, I guess we should tell the others."

She nodded tensely, her eyes unreadable, and began to walk ahead of them back to the camp. Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment longer. Sesshoumaru gazed back, unspeaking.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Inuyasha asked, his voice not revealing his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother, for the first time acknowledging that he was not the same as he had been years ago. He was still hot-headed, still brash and crude…but he seemed to understand more than he let on. Sesshoumaru nodded once, firmly, knowing that he had found what he was looking for and more.

Now he had Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The camp was silent as Kagome shared the news. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand comfortingly as Shippo stared at his feet. Kikyo gazed resolutely on into the fire, barely acknowledging that the words were spoken.

"So…what do we do now?" Sango asked, finding her voice. It had seemed like this day would never come, and now that it had, the group seemed a little lost. Sango knew that the possibility that Kagome might not come back once the jewel was purified was real, and she was glad Miroku was there beside her so she wouldn't tear up. She felt him squeeze her hand, and knew he was feeling the same.

"We head back to Kaede's village, and purify the jewel once and for all," the young miko said in a strong voice. "This whole thing will be over by sundown."

Kagome glanced around at the group after she had spoken those words. Inuyasha's ears had drooped, while Sango and Miroku seemed so sad. Shippo sniffed quietly, and Kirara was silent. Kikyo was the only one not showing any reaction, and she didn't know if she was glad for that or not. She didn't even look at Sesshoumaru, not knowing if she could.

"You guys act like something bad is going to happen," she said in a falsely bright voice. "We should be happy! The jewel won't be able to hurt anyone after today. There will be no more suffering due to its influence."

"But, Kagome," Shippo said, voice trembling slightly. "We don't know what will happen to you."

Kagome looked at him, her gaze sad, before she walked over to him and leaned down to his level, staring at him in the eyes. "Well then," she said quietly. "We'll deal with that problem when it comes, won't we?" She gave him a quick hug, adding a big squeeze, before she stood up. "I think it's time we got on the road."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_Now is the time. You must kill them soon.'_

"I thought I told you to go away."

A dark laugh.

'_I live within you. I can not go away. You are mine to command, mine to control. You always have been.'_

"I despise you."

The voice was amused. _'I know. I have taken away your control…something that you hate. How does it feel?'_

Silence.

'_Tsk, tsk, ignoring someone isn't polite. I asked you how it feels. To know that you will kill them all, slaughter them, take everything away from them, and know that you couldn't prevent it?'_

"Stop it."

'_Because you weren't strong enough.'_

"I said to stop it!"

'_Because you were…weak.'_

The voice was shaking. "I swear on everything that I am that I will kill you."

A chuckle. _'Maybe. But I would come back. You can not kill me. Not completely. And before my work is over here, Inuyasha and the others will be dead. You must accept that.'_

"I won't."

'_I admire your fire. Let's see if you live up to your words…'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was still a somber group that stopped for lunch. They would reach the village by mid-afternoon, but they really weren't in any hurry. Something was going to happen that day…something big.

All of them could feel it but none of them wanted to acknowledge it. To acknowledge it would accept that it was going to happen. Accepting that it was going to happen meant that it WOULD happen.

Kagome sighed as she got out the water bottles to fill up, handing a box of matches to Miroku to start a fire while Inuyasha went hunting. She patted Shippo's head on her way out of the camp, receiving a half-hearted smile in return. She hated how depressing this day was becoming.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her all day, never saying a word, but not needing to. She took comfort of his presence, in the way he watched out for her, just in the way he watched her. She felt important to him, felt powerful being the object of his attention. For as long as it lasted…she would take it.

She shook her head, telling herself to stop having those depressing thoughts. She found a stream nearby and started filling the bottles with water, getting lost in her own thoughts as she focused on the mundane task. The water was cold and crisp, and she couldn't resist dipping her hands in it and giving her face a quick scrub to refresh herself. She began wiping her face on her shirt sleeve to dry it when she heard the sound of a stick snap behind her. Whirling around with a gasp, she was met with the vision of Kikyo, her bow drawn, staring at her with a blank look in her eyes. There were no emotions on her face, no rage, no sadness. It was empty…chilling.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered, her heart pounding wildly. "What are you doing?"

The bow was drawn tighter, the string groaning in protest, and Kagome felt her adrenaline spike. She could not believe this was happening. She was ready to bolt when she saw Kikyo's face harden, but before she could move, Kikyo shifted slightly and let the arrow fly with a dull THWANG.

Kagome closed her eyes as saw the arrow coming towards her, and froze when she felt the air rush by her face. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a thud from behind her and whirled around again. Across the stream, a wild goose was sprawled on the forest floor, blood draining from the arrow protruding on its chest.

Kagome didn't move as Kikyo calmly crossed the stream and picked up the goose, breaking the arrow off and throwing it on the ground before heading back across the stream, leaving Kagome alone.

Kikyo hadn't been trying to kill her. She was just helping Inuyasha hunt lunch. Kagome had just been in the way of her shot, so it only looked like she was pointing her arrow at her. That was all…right?

She placed a hand over her still pounding heart, and noticed that her hands were shaking. She leaned down towards the stream again, cupping her hands and placed them on her now flushed cheeks, trying to calm down. She hadn't just almost been killed. It had all been a misunderstanding. Kikyo wouldn't kill her.

So why couldn't she get the blank look in Kikyo's eyes out of her mind?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was dreary and overcast when they reached the outskirts of the village, the weather matching the group's mood perfectly. It was bleak and depressing, but Kagome felt it was fitting. She hadn't told Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, or any of the others for that matter about her encounter with Kikyo. The more reasonable part of her mind told her that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, that Kikyo hadn't been pointing her arrow at her. Her brain had just conjured up the image from the memory of the past Kikyo and brought it to life, as simple as that.

However, there was the darker part of her that knew something was wrong. That Kikyo hadn't really been seeing her when she pointed her arrow. That blankness was…unnatural.

But of course, Inuyasha would just tell her she was being stupid and dramatic. She couldn't tell him…not something like that. So she kept silent, her thoughts remaining to herself, even when her heart was nagging her.

As they walked the familiar path to the village, the skies opened up and it began to drizzle, a light rain that was falling harder and thicker by the minute.

'_Just perfect,'_ Kagome thought glumly, wrapping her arms around her middle to keep herself from getting a chill.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned, startled by the sound of Kikyo's voice.

"May I speak with you privately?" the priestess asked softly, and Kagome tried to hide her shock. The rest of the group stopped and looked at them curiously.

"Um…s-sure, Kikyo," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice level. Kikyo nodded once and began walking away. Kagome turned back to the group and gave them what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

She could see the confusion on Miroku's, Sango's, and Shippo's face, along with Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru looked almost wary, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

"You guys go on ahead," she said, trying to be cheerful. "I'm sure we'll only be a minute. We'll meet you at Kaede's."

Inuyasha nodded and began walking again with Miroku, and Shippo. Sango, with Kirara in her arms, smiled tentatively at her before following them. Sesshoumaru followed a moment later after giving her a long look.

After they left, Kagome saw Kikyo disappear into the edge of the woods and hurried to catch up, willing her nerves to be calm and her curiosity getting the better of her. She caught up with the older priestess, and they walked in silence for a while, Kikyo leading the way. After a few moments, Kagome began to recognize the surrounding area and sure enough, the meadow of the Bone-Eaters well appeared a minute later. The wind began to blow stronger, forcing the rain into Kagome's face as it whipped through the long grass at her feet as she followed Kikyo to stand by the well.

She stopped when Kikyo stopped, and waited for her to speak. Kikyo was silent for several moments, staring into the black hole of the well, thinking deeply. Turning sharply, she walked away a few steps, leaving Kagome at the edge in confusion before turning around again.

"Kikyo?"

There was an odd look on the woman's face, a pained look. "Kagome…" she whispered, her voice small. "He is not gone."

Kagome's confusion grew as her heart sped up. "Wha-What do you mean?" she said softly. "Who is not gone? Kikyo, I don't understand."

"He is not gone, Kagome," she said urgently. "He is planning on-" she cut herself off as she clutched her head. A look of agony replaced the look of desperation. Kagome took a jerky step forward.

"Kikyo! What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Stay back!" Kikyo hissed. "He…he's…he wants…"

"Who?" Kagome whispered softly, fear clenching her heart. Kikyo lifted her head, and Kagome took a step back as she saw the odd blankness in her eyes again. The back of her hip hit the wood of the well as she felt an immense pressure fill her soul.

Jyaki…

It was so forceful, this feeling of evil, that she felt like she was suffocating, her lungs heaving to draw a breath as the wind picked up ominously around her. She closed her eyes as the jyaki seemed to explode from Kikyo, surrounding her in darkness and almost bringing her to her knees. She knew this feeling…it was so familiar that she felt like crying even as she tried to tell herself it wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible.

She cracked one eye open and repressed another gasp. A dark fog seemed to float around Kikyo, making her body seem to fade as another presence flickered into materialization in front of her like a ghost.

A demon from hell…one that they had thought they killed…the one who started everything.

"Naraku," she whispered, wanting to cry.

"Now, miko, don't look so shocked," his smooth voice said, as if from far away. "You had to have known this was coming."

"No," she said, shaking her head in denial. "No! We killed you! I watched you die!"

"Yes, you killed me," he said, his voice and red eyes becoming hard. "You killed my body, my transport, and purified it to hell. You even took some of my soul with you…but not all of it."

"I don't understand," Kagome said, wanting to run, hide, to do anything to get away from this immense sense of dread filling her.

He chuckled darkly. "My dear, Kagome, what is there not to understand? My soul needed a body…but not one with a full soul. I would not be able to live in a body that housed a full soul so…I picked one that only had a part of one."

"Kikyo…" Kagome realized. "You possessed her."

Another laugh. "Of course. What a fitting end, right? To take control of the one who hated me so much…to make her kill those she loves and cares for…to take away her last chance at redemption. It was perfect."

"You bastard," Kagome said, standing straight, her anger making her bravery return. "She is not evil. She has changed from who she used to be. She is no longer controlled by her past. And you are not as strong as you think, are you?"

She saw his eyes flicker in annoyance, and felt her heart soar in triumph.

"She defied you today, didn't she?" she guessed, her confidence growing. "You were trying to get her to kill me at the river, but she didn't let you. She missed on purpose."

He waved his hand. "A temporary setback. She is growing weaker by the minute, and soon I will have full control." A small smile appeared, and then disappeared just as quickly. "And then I will finally have my revenge."

"Kikyo is stronger than that," Kagome said, wanting to flinch under the hatred burning in his eyes. The wind picked up as if sensing his anger, making the rain slap into her body, stinging her skin.

"She was always an arrogant, cold bitch," he said easily. Kagome hated his tone.

"You loved her once."

"No…Onigumo did. His heart did, not mine. I am born of him, but he is not me. I am not as weak as he was. The only reason I am grateful to her is the bitterness in her heart. It makes it easier for my influence to spread within her."

"That does not change the fact that she is fighting you," Kagome said, pressing her advantage as the vision of the demon in front of her seemed to flicker. She had to buy herself some time. Inuyasha and the others had to have felt the presence of Naraku. Sesshoumaru would not leave her here to defend herself alone. She took comfort in that thought.

Naraku frowned at her in annoyance. "You are more like her than you realize," he said. "You don't know when to make your mouth stop moving."

He took a step closer to her, Kikyo moving behind, as if being dragged in his wake.

"But I believe it is time to say good-bye, my dear miko. It was…amusing to be in your company for so long, but I have things to do. You may take comfort in the fact that Inuyasha and the others will not be long in following you to hell."

Her heart constricted in fear. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha…Sesshoumaru. Although she doubted that Naraku would be able to defeat Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru so easily, he could cause some damage. Shippo was still just a child, and while Kirara would try to protect him, she could only do so much. Sango and Miroku were just humans, and while Sango could fight, it was no match against the power of Naraku and Kikyo combined, and Miroku no longer had his Wind Tunnel. They would surely fall.

"Kikyo," she pleaded as the evil vision took another step towards her. "Fight him…I know you can. You need to defeat him." She took in a shuddering breath. "Please. For…for Inuyasha. For everyone."

Naraku stopped abruptly, his frown intensifying as a line appeared on his forehead in vexation. "Stop your incessant chattering, woman," he said threateningly.

"You are stronger than him, Kikyo," she pressed on, knowing that she was getting through as the vision of Naraku dimmed a little bit. "Remember all that he's done. Everyone he's destroyed. He does not deserve to live." She grasped the Shikon no Tama through her shirt on its chain. "Remember your duty. You have to protect the jewel. Now is the time to fight!"

Naraku glared at her before he flickered out of sight, and lucidness returned to Kikyo's eyes. "Ka…Kagome?" she asked softly, staggering forward.

Kagome's arms reached for her as she almost collapsed, sitting against the well's edge while supporting the priestess. "Kikyo, are you okay?"

Kikyo lifted her head, water dripping down her face. "Yes, but he's still there. I can hear him in the back of my mind. Kagome…I'm…I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat him."

"Don't go all weak on me now," Kagome said desperately. "You're the strong one here. Where is your attitude? You know, the one that says 'come near me and die'?"

She saw a ghost of a smile on the miko's face before it disappeared to be replaced by a look of determination. She straightened slightly, gaining back her strength as she winced. Naraku's voice was getting louder. She didn't have much time. She had to make her decision. Save the world…or save herself.

Her eyes hardening, she realized which was more important.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," she said, slipping her hands around the girl's neck quickly, tearing off the Shikon no Tama and giving a strong shove. She saw the look on Kagome's face as she fell over the edge of the well and the time slip opened for her, releasing a blue light. Kikyo calmly took an arrow out of her quiver and, saying a spell and summoning her powers, shot it straight down, hitting the bottom with a dull thud.

The well was sealed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru was just barely resisting the urge to pace. Kagome had been gone a while, and while he did not distrust Kikyo, he did not trust her either. Kagome had been gone too long, and even Inuyasha was getting restless, waiting in the old miko's hut.

The storm had begun to rage outside, making the wind whistle eerily, and matched what was in Sesshoumaru's heart. He repressed the urge to growl, to tear into something. Something was wrong. His instinct was screaming at him to find her, to keep her safe. From what, he didn't know yet.

That's when he felt it. Inuyasha bolted upright along with Miroku, the monk wearing a look of shock and anger while Inuyasha fairly exploded.

"Oh, HELL no. Don't tell me that's what I think it is!" He looked around the room, his eyes wild. "That can't be what I think it is."

"How…?" Sango whispered, capturing the feeling of evil and shivering. "It can't be."

"Naraku," Miroku whispered, and clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, and everyone burst into action. Sesshoumaru was the first outside, using his demon speed to fly through the woods, following the feeling of foreboding, his heart pounding. It was just like last night all over again, the feeling of being helpless, of not knowing what he might find when he arrived at his destination, but having a pretty good idea. But, Kagome was not dead. He could smell her, her scent steadily gaining strength the closer he got.

He would not fail this time. Not like he did with Rin. He couldn't afford to. Setting his mouth into a grim line, he pressed onward, not surprised to see a flash of red behind him and to the side. Inuyasha was keeping up with him fairly well, his worry for Kagome and Kikyo must have been spurring him on. He could tell the Monk, Taijiya, and kit were flying on the fire cat behind him, and he was thankful for a moment that they were willing to fight for Kagome. They would need all the manpower they could get.

'_That is, if I don't rip Naraku to shreds first,'_ he thought darkly. Then, the feeling of evil disappeared, leaving behind nothing to show that it was ever there in the first place. His eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. What in the hell was going on?

Rain splashed in his eyes and ran down his face, drenching his clothes and hair, but he only had one thing on his mind: getting to Kagome. He gave himself one final jump and landed in the clearing, his heart pounding so loudly it was echoing in his ears. Inuyasha landed beside him, panting slightly from exertion as Kirara's roar signaled her descent.

They saw the moment Kikyo grabbed the jewel and shoved. They saw the look of utter shock on Kagome's face as she fell backwards into the well. They saw the time slip open up to accept the young miko.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as Sesshoumaru took a step forward. Kikyo withdrew an arrow, and Sesshoumaru could see her mouth moving as she chanted. He took another step forward. She let the arrow fly, and he could feel the magic of the well shudder and die.

The well was sealed.

Kagome was gone.

His heart stopped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "Kikyo, what the hell did you do?"

"What was necessary," she replied, her voice calm and steady, even though she had tears filling her eyes. She held up the finished Shikon no Tama, and Sesshoumaru could feel her holy powers growing. His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, and he started forward again.

The light filled the clearing, leaving him temporarily blinded as the hairs on his neck stood up and he felt the holy power resonate around him. It only lasted a few precious moments, and he blinked rapidly as the light faded away, leaving the clearing eerily silent. Even the rain seemed to stop and the wind died down, and he focused on Kikyo still standing by the well.

She had the Tama held in both hands, and he saw the clearness of the jewel. It had been purified. It was just a chunk of rock now. As if in slow motion, he saw it begin to crack. It crumbled slowly and he saw four balls of light escape from it, dancing throughout the clearing before rising to the sky and disappearing.

The jewel of the four souls was no more.

His only hope for getting back Kagome was gone.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to his brother as he heard his growl. Sesshoumaru NEVER growled.

However, the low rumble built in his chest, fueled by his rage, and spilled forth, low and feral. His eyes were flashing along with his heartbeat from red to gold, and Inuyasha could tell he was as close to losing control as he had ever been. If that was the case…they were in deep shit.

But he couldn't really find a reason to care. Kagome was gone. In a heartbeat, they'd had their life taken away. Kagome was their joy, their happiness, and now she would never be coming back. He could hear the sobs of Sango as Miroku held her, holding back tears of his own, while Shippo sat on the ground, a look of total shock on his face. It hadn't set in to the young kit that his adoptive mother was gone. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to stand the look that would be on the fox's face when it sank in. His own heart was breaking.

"Kikyo," he said, trying hard to speak around the lump in his throat. "Why?" He could say no more, and he saw the look of sorrow cross Kikyo's face.

"Inuyasha…it was the only way to save her. She never belonged here in the first place. She would have died if she stayed. Naraku…he-"

She broke off as she grabbed her head again. "No!" she cried out. "Don't come back!"

Sesshoumaru cut off his growl and his eyes cleared of murderous intent as he felt the return of Naraku's youki waver in front of the priestess.

"You are a stubborn one," the vision murmured, seeming to speak to Kikyo.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "You bastard, what have you done?"

"Apparently tore your little world apart, half-breed," he sneered back. "You're little miko is gone. Kikyo took her away without me telling her too…all I asked her to do was kill her, but she gave me a better solution. This way is much more painful, knowing that she is alive and well, but you can not see her. Does it hurt, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs, but his response was cut off by another one of Sesshoumaru's growls, sounding more deadly. "Hanyou," he said, his voice deeper than usual with a feral tint. "You have assured your death today."

"My my, Sesshoumaru-sama, such feeling you put into those words," Naraku chuckled. "Perhaps you were enamored with the miko yourself? Pity you will never be able to feel her love in return now that she is gone."

"What have you done to Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that he would not lose the second most important woman in his life.

"He has possessed her," Miroku answered, his grip on the sobbing Sango tightening. Usually, the taijiya would be fighting mad, but grief had struck them both hard, and Sango could not get around the fact that she had lost another person that she loved. Miroku's heart cracked that much more, knowing that the woman he loved was in such pain.

"Possessed her?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Naraku said. "Having half a soul does have its advantages. Kikyo is now within my control. And revenge is finally mine. If I can not have the Shikon no Tama, I can at least have the pleasure of having the woman you loved kill you for good this time."

Kikyo, with the look of total blankness on her face, reached behind her in her quiver for an arrow and slowly loaded it into her bow, taking aim at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knew that he would have to do something, or the situation would become worse. He tensed himself to launch at the miko, but Naraku's frown stopped him.

"Stop resisting," he seemed to say to himself. "Kill them!"

The vision of him wavered strongly, disappearing for an instant before reappearing.

"I said to kill them," Naraku said, his voice hard.

Kikyo began breathing hard, sweat beading on her brow while her eyes flickered. She was gaining control.

Naraku flickered once more before vanishing all together, leaving Kikyo panting. "No, damn it," she gasped, her voice determined. "I said to leave me alone."

The first half of her decision had been completed. Kagome was now safe in her own time…it was for the best. And now, to get rid of Naraku, another sacrifice had to be made. She took the arrow out of her bow, and held it in one hand, while she dropped the bow to the ground.

Time seemed to stop as she stared in Inuyasha's eyes. His own widened when he realized what she was going to do.

"Kikyo, no!" He took a step forward as she raised the arrow to her chest.

"It's the only way to get rid of him," she said, her eyes filling as she tried hard to blink the tears back. She gave a tremulous smile at the hanyou she had loved, lost, loved again, and now gave up. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry," she said, her whisper carrying to his ears.

She closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her pale cheek, and moved her hands.

The only sound in the clearing was blood splattering to the ground, gushing from the wound in Kikyo's chest. Seemingly in slow motion, Inuyasha watched as she fell backwards, a look of peace on her face.

Without thinking, he ran forward, catching her before she fell. His eyes filled as his heart seemed to die. He had lost them both. Both women he had sworn to protect had been torn away from him. Kikyo opened her eyes to look up at her hanyou, and lifted a gentle hand to his face, wiping away the stray tear that had leaked out. She gave him a small smile, content to know that she had done her duty. The Shikon no Tama was gone from this world…Naraku was gone…she was free now. With that smile still on her face, she gave up the rest of her stolen soul and passed on into the next world, her body crumbling slowly into the clay and dust it had been created from.

Inuyasha stayed there for several minutes, clenching his hands into fists, the dirt that had once been Kikyo streaming through his fingers. She was gone. Kagome was gone.

Another tear escaped.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene with a clenched jaw. He could hear the kit's breath behind him hitch every so often, the shock finally wearing away slowly. Soon, there would be tears.

He felt a few drops of water fall, and looked up at the gray sky. The rain was beginning to come down again, washing away all that had happened in the last half hour. He slowly walked to the Bone-Eaters well and looked inside. Darkness met his sharp gaze, and any magic the well might have held before was gone, leaving a cold hole. His claws clenched the edge of the wooden structure, splintering and cracking under the force of his grip as he bowed his head.

Kagome was gone, yes. She was in the future…and so was he. He would see her again one day. That mere thought alone stopped him from going on a rampage to take out the anger he was feeling. Five hundred years alone without her. Though he lived forever, the thought of that time alone seemed like an eternity.

As the rain began to pour harder, he made a promise to himself beside the well.

Once he had her again, he would never let her go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened her eyes to meet complete darkness. Confused and bewildered, she looked up, finding herself at the bottom of the well in her own time. Flashes of memory began to come back, and her eyes widened.

Kikyo…Naraku…the Shikon no Tama ripping from her throat…Kikyo's face as she pushed Kagome into the well…Inuyasha and the others alone now, facing Naraku. She whimpered softly, and her breath came out hard and rasping to her own ears.

Panicked, she climbed out of the well and stood at its edge. The rain was pounding on the roof, matching the pounding of her heart as she took a deep breath and jumped.

The impact jarred her bones and she twisted her ankle as she fell, but it didn't match the twisted agony of her heart. She felt physically sick as a stab went through her stomach. She heaved, kneeling against the ground, but nothing came out. Gasping for breath, she wondered why she wasn't crying.

Inuyasha…Shippo…Sango…Miroku…Kirara…Kikyo…they were all gone. She would never see them again. She heaved again, sweat starting to form on her forehead, mixing with the water.

And Sesshoumaru…her stomach gave another lurch as she lifted her head up. Sesshoumaru! She had to find him! She had to know…

Climbing up the ladder, her head becoming dizzy because she was breathing so fast, her vision starting to waver, she stumbled to the well-house doors and shoved them open, leaning against the doorframe, catching her breath.

Sesshoumaru stood fifteen feet in front of her. Standing out in the pouring rain, and to her wavering vision, he looked like a mirage. Water dripped down his face, running over his nose and lips and streaming in his hair and suit, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were focused only on her.

She sagged against the doorway limply, her eyes blurring. A force of energy hit her already battered and weak body, causing her to hold onto the door for dear life. The force had been the rest of her soul…Kikyo was gone. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru again. Gathering her strength, her breath hitching, she walked towards him slowly. He didn't move as she got closer to him, waiting until she was standing an arms length away from him.

"You…" she began, her voice cracking. "You waited for me."

She let the statement hang in the air, noting how his eyes sharpened and his mouth tightened. He had waited. He had nearly gone insane waiting for her. The first few months after her departure…the sorrow of Inuyasha and the others…returning to his lands only to find out that Jaken had left the western lands to go after Rin months before, now dead and gone, his body being so destroyed that Sesshoumaru had never even noticed his presence in the village…the years of isolation with the knowledge that he would see her again the only thread to his sanity. And now she asked him if he had waited.

He gave a jerky nod.

And then suddenly she was in his arms, holding on tightly to him, relying on his strength as he held her.

…and she wept.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Whew, that's it for now. Don't forget to vote for my fic in the contest! If you didn't read the authors note before the chapter, read it now! Love you all!

Mujitsu)


	12. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters, the plot, or anything. I'm just a poor college student who has nothing to do with the plot bunnies in her mind except write them out.

(A/N: I'm going to keep this short. THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER. We clear? Good.)

Midnight Meets Moonlight

Chapter Twelve

Explanations

Rain…

Many feelings were associated with the falling of rain. Drowsy comfort. Lonely isolation. Cleansing of the soul. Deep sorrow.

As the broken miko stood sheltered in the strong arms of the TaiYoukai, it was obvious she was only feeling the latter emotion rather than the former. Her body shuddered and shook with the force of her sobs, the air filled with her plaintive cries that reverberated throughout his soul. He could FEEL her pain and had to clench his teeth against it. It brought back too many memories, too many years without her, too many tragedies that were destined to happen all because of some damned jewel and an evil bastard of a hanyou.

He smelled the sadness coming off of her in waves, and cursed his senses, as he felt her seem to choke on her own breath through her sobs. He tightened his arms around her, giving her comfort in the only way he knew how. He didn't know how long he stood in the rain with her…a few minutes…an hour…it didn't make a difference. He would have stood there forever with her if it took her pain away.

Slowly, slowly, her crying died down, becoming hiccups now and again, but she still rested on him. Trusted in him to keep her safe. He had waited forever to hold her like this, with her fully aware of his actions and the reasons behind them, and as she tried to move closer to him, he could not burying his face in her hair and nuzzling.

After some time, he felt her body grow weaker and weaker in his arms, and realized she was falling asleep. Gently, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest as he walked to her small apartment on the outskirts of the shrine. She had left it unlocked, to his relief, and he navigated his way around until he found her bedroom and set her down amongst the covers as she fell into oblivion.

He stroked her face softly, running his fingers over her eyelids and cheeks, resting on her lips for a forbidden moment, and coming up again to stroke her hair before turning away.

There was much that needed to be said, much that she still needed to know, but she would rest for a while. When she awoke…he would tell her then. Of what had happened in the wake of her departure. In the last five hundred years. It was not going to be an easy conversation for her to hear, and not an easy one for him to have. The memories haunted him…but now that she was here…now that….

Now what?

He frowned. Yes, he had waited an eternity for this day and now that it had finally arrived…he had no clue as to what was going to happen next. Oh, he had a general idea, yes, one that involved him and Kagome together, but the hard part was how to get there.

He left her house, gently shutting the door behind him, knowing that she was not going to wake up anytime soon and she would want those first few moments to grieve by herself. She knew where to find him. He headed towards the bright lights of the main house as the thoughts whirled in his head.

As much as he wanted Kagome in his arms for all eternity, he knew things weren't going to work exactly like that. For one, the girl had just gone through an extreme tragedy, and if he came on too strong now, she would hate him.

Whatever inkling of a relationship they had begun five-hundred years ago had been shredded and torn apart by the events caused by Naraku. All they had known back then was that there was an attraction between them. But it was more…so much more. And he would show her that…when it was time.

She wasn't ready for his intensity yet…she had just lost Inuyasha, and that was a big hurdle. He had never been completely sure whether or not she was serious about not loving the hanyou, but now that she would not be able to love him anyway due to his absence, Sesshoumaru refused to be leftovers. She was going to love him because she needed to love him, nothing else. And then there was still the fact that she needed to know all that happened after she left. It would leave her emotionally drained, and he would take complete advantage of that fact to move in, if he thought she could handle it. But…he knew she couldn't.

He sighed, feeling like there was a boulder on his shoulders.

Stepping lightly onto the porch, he knocked quietly on the door. He heard gentle footsteps coming towards him and the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with a kind face. Kagome's mother.

She smiled at him, a look of question in her eyes, but when she noticed his features, her eyes cleared.

"Well, she was right," she murmured. "You share some things with Inuyasha, yet you are different. You are Sesshoumaru-sama, I presume."

He was slightly taken aback for a moment, not knowing that Kagome's mother knew of him. He grimaced mentally when he realized that there were a LOT of things Kagome could have told her about him, the majority of them not pleasant. He nodded as she stepped back and allowed him to step into the front hall.

"I apologize for interrupting you, but there have been some recent events that I think you should know about."

She gave a little frown at his serious face and tone, and hesitated before replying, "I see. Would you like some tea while you explain to me?"

He nodded again, not because he wanted tea, but because of politeness. He followed her as she led the way to the kitchen, passing the living room along the way and seeing a young boy playing video games and an old man sprawled in a chair, snoring.

The old man stirred as he walked by, muttering something like, "Demon begone…" and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let a little smile escape him. He arrived in the kitchen where Kagome's mother was taking out a teapot to set on the stove. She set water to boil before taking out the tea leaves and setting them on the counter, so they would be ready when the water was. Then she came and took a seat at the table, indicating that he should sit as well, which he did gracefully. She folded her hands demurely on the table before asking him, "So, Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it you need to discuss with me?"

"The well is sealed," he stated without preamble, and saw her hands clench, knuckles turning white.

"I…I see," she said, and he knew by her scent that she was fighting to stay calm. "And Kagome is…"

"Safe in her apartment, sleeping," he assured her, and saw her relax. She forced her hands apart to lift a stray hair from her cheek and place it behind her ear. The stench of her panic and fear dissipated only to leave sadness in its wake.

"I see," she said again. "And I'm assuming that means Inuyasha and the others are on the other side?"

He nodded and she sighed. The water on the stove began to whistle, and she stood up to prepare the tea, talking to him as she worked.

"I can't say that I wasn't expecting this day to come…I knew it would happen someday. Kagome was not meant to stay in that time, and I think she realized it, but she just couldn't give it up willingly. A big part of her life was there."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated.

Her mother frowned in thoughtfulness. "Yes, Inuyasha…of course Inuyasha. But there was also everyone else. They were her family…Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara…she's talked about them so much it feels like I've known them all of my life." She turned to face him. "How is she?"

"Broken," he stated simply. "But she will recover, with time."

"Yes…time. It seems as if time started this whole thing, ne? Past…present…and now her future." She set down two tea cups on the table and settled back in her seat, taking a sip as he did the same. "Tell me, Sesshoumaru-sama, are you going to be her future?"

He fought to hold the tea in his mouth and keep his face impassive, but she must have seen right through him. "You seemed surprised," she said, her eyes twinkling. "She has also mentioned to me that she saw you in the past. You can't sit there and tell me that, five-hundred years later, you are sitting at my kitchen table speaking about her and not have an attachment to her."

He set down his cup and regarded her through narrow eyes. She saw many things and had a knack for seeing through the surface…so like her daughter.

"She's going to need someone to hold onto," her mother was saying, taking another sip from her tea. "I can only do so much for her, but you've been to where she's been. You most likely know what she's going through, and you seem strong enough to hold her up. She speaks very highly of you, of your honor and goodness, and she has affection for you. I could hear it in her voice. So now, the question is, are you going to be there for her?"

"Yes," he said, without hesitation, knowing that he would not have to state more than that with this woman.

Her eyes crinkled around the edges as she smiled. "Good."

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the rain outside and the occasional yells of Souta in the living room. Haltingly, she asked, "Inu…Inuyasha…did he suffer? I mean, after Kagome…"

He set down his teacup, not meeting her eyes. "Honestly? Yes, he suffered. He could not forget your daughter so easily, nor this day. It followed him for the rest of his days, but…" A flash of the forest at night filled his mind, a figure lying in the darkness. "But," he continued. "I think that, in the very end, he found a semblance of peace."

He met her serious gaze then, and saw the tears hovering on the edge of her lashes. "That's good then," she murmured. "It would have made things worse if he were left heartbroken."

He set down his tea and stood respectfully. "I imagine that Kagome will want to speak to me when she wakes up," he began.

"I understand," she broke in. "I'll make sure she has a way to you."

He nodded his thanks and turned to leave the room, leaving behind a woman who had risked everything…her daughter's happiness over safety, never once saying a word against the dangerous time travel…thinking of a boy with golden eyes and puppy ears who hated her curry and could make her daughter's full, beautiful spirit come to the forefront, and mourning the losses of the day.

Still the rain fell…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the sanctuary of his home office, Sesshoumaru finally allowed himself to lay his head on his desk. He closed his eyes against the cool wood, and just didn't think for a moment, gathering his mental reserves and stamina. The night was far from over. If he were a drinking demon, he would have a nice shot of whiskey on the rocks next to him, but instead he reached into his desk drawer, retracting the small box he had taken from his museum office.

He takes out the familiar rosary beads, feeling their smoothness and the weight of the necklace, before laying it on his desk. _'Inuyasha…'_ he thought, before an unwelcome scent hit his nose. Sighing, he placed the beads back into his desk, just as he heard the yelling start outside his door. His doors burst open a moment later, and he gave a glare to his three uninvited guests.

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell me that you had found Kagome?" Blue eyes flashed angrily at the TaiYoukai. "You knew that we wanted to see her, damn it, and-"

"The well closed tonight," he said quietly, and that stopped the speaker in his tracks. Serious now, the blue eyes looked behind him to meet striking green and deep violet.

"How is she doing?" the owner of the green eyes asked softly.

"As well as can be expected," Sesshoumaru replied. "However, I would like to explain to her what has happened these past five-hundred years before she sees you. I am expecting her later, and I will call you when I am ready for her to see you."

"When YOU are ready for her too?" Blue Eyes spoke angrily. "You are still as pompous as you've ever been. Fine! Keep her from us! You are just going to make it worse for her!" With that, he stomped out of the room, growling the whole time.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes met Green Eyes across the room. "Why didn't you stop him from coming?" he demanded, and scoffed as the other could not meet his gaze. He looked to the owner of the violet eyes. "And what the hell is HE doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, bastard," came the reply, and Green Eyes quickly grabbed on to the man's arm and escorted him to the door.

"You know," he said, "I wonder if you realize that you are the only human who can get away with calling him that. Lesser men have been melted. Just wanted to give you fair warning." With that, he closed the door behind the man and turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"I trust that you settled her down comfortably?"

"If you mean 'cried herself to sleep', yes, she is settled," came Sesshoumaru's slightly sarcastic reply. A frown was his reaction.

"I think I liked it better when you still SEEMED emotionless…" came the muttered reply. Clawed hands were placed on narrow hips, as he sighed and looked at some point on the far wall. "Kouga might fight for her, you know," he said almost casually, even though it was a warning. "I'm only saying that because I know how you feel about Kagome, and I don't want you to kill him, no matter how much of an idiot he is. He still thinks Kagome is his, no matter how much time has passed or things have changed."

Sesshoumaru thought about that. Yes, the wolf might have thought Kagome was his, but he didn't know the half of it. Kagome had never been his. She never would BE his. Sesshoumaru had not waited five-hundred years in anguish over seeing her again, only to have a moron try and sweep her away. That was one thing he was sure of, and if he had to fight for her…

Green Eyes saw the slight smirk on Sesshoumaru's face, and stiffened. It was a hard smile, uncompromising and powerful with some dark emotion. "She is not his," the TaiYoukai said, standing up slowly and walking out of the room, leaving his guests to leave on their own, giving one parting statement.

"She is mine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a pounding in her head, right behind her eyelids and on her temples, causing her to moan. Her skin felt prickly and hot, like her muscles were trying to jump out of her body, and her whole being screamed.

For Kagome, it was not a pleasant way to wake up. Moaning once more, she sat up slowly and put a hand to her forehead, enjoying the coolness on her flushed face. Her eyes felt swollen to the size of balloons and stung with the remnants of salt water.

Yep, definitely a sucky way to wake up. She promised herself then and there that she would never wake up like that again and if she did…wait, why in the hell did she feel like that in the first place?

Suddenly, it all came rushing back in one big gust, and almost bowled her over. She lay back down on her bed, her knees coming to her chest with her arms around them, assuming the fetal position as she rocked gently back and forth and whimpered quietly to herself.

She was trapped in a nightmare…she had to be trapped in a nightmare. There was no way she was never going to be able to see Sango…Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede…Inuyasha ever again. It just wasn't possible.

'_Face it, Kagome…they're gone. You can't see them again. Deep down, you knew this would happen…you can't say that you didn't. You will cry about it, you will miss them, you will remember them and grieve over them, and then you will get on with your life.'_

She really hated the practical side to herself. Yes, she knew the pain would eventually fade over time, but right now, her heart felt as if a hot knife were being pressed inside, and it hurt, oh it hurt so much.

Sango…her sister. The girl who had lost so much, yet remained so strong. The woman who fought fiercely to protect those she loved, even though everything had been taken away from her. With a loyal fire cat as her companion, she had become a stable fixture in Kagome's heart, her confidant and friend…and now…

And Miroku, the perverted monk…her soul of wisdom. Behind the straying hands and ability to get into trouble with the opposite sex was a man who knew what it felt like to die a little each day. The Kazaana had been such a burden on him, knowing that eventually he would be sucked into a black abyss to be lost forever…Kagome had never felt happier when she realized that he would never have that fear again. He was their mediator, a skilled fighter, and one who knew exactly what to say at the right time and do the wrong thing at another.

Kaede, who was like her grandmother. The one who took her in when she had no clue where, or in what time, she was. The old woman took her under her wing to guide and give encouragement to…now she was gone forever.

…Inuyasha…

Inuyasha was a part of her heart. Her first love, her first heartbreak, and her source of strength. Her loved had turned from romantic to friendly, and she considered him her fiercest protector. Even though he was the one who needed to be protected from all of the prejudices around him, all of the slander against his blood and species, and protected from the darkness in his own heart. He had known betrayal more deeply than anyone, and yet still trusted a mere human girl. He had almost died for her countless times…and she would never see him again.

And Shippo…a stray tear escaped her eyes as she thought of the orphaned kit whom she considered her own son. The clever fox was a trickster, and though he should have been an innocent child, he had seen more than he ever should have had to.

Even Kouga was lost to her…the demon who claimed he loved her. There would be no such claims anymore.

'_But you have Sesshoumaru now…'_

Her eyes opened. Yes, Sesshoumaru. What would happen to them now? Five hundred years was a long time, and while there had been something between them, even a small something, was it gone now? Did he still feel for her?

She sat up and slid off of the bed, padding into her small bathroom. She scrubbed her sore face with cold water, and dried off. She looked in the mirror to see her own hollow eyes staring back at her, and wondered how long it was going to take before she was back to normal.

Even though a part of her knew she had never been normal to begin with.

She set the towel down and walked into her living room. It was obvious Sesshoumaru had left her to her own privacy, and for that she was grateful. Now he would expect her to find him, and she would. She still needed answers. She would not be able to let go until she got them.

On her table, there was a note. Curious, she picked it up and saw the neat-handwriting of her mother. Beneath the note were her car keys, and inside, Kagome felt gratefulness to her mother. They would have a long talk later about all that had happened, but right now, she needed to get to Sesshoumaru's.

Driving through town had never seemed so long or surreal to her as it did that night. She felt out of place driving here…but maybe it was the fact of knowing that she was stuck here, in this era of modern technology and steel instead of clear skies and wooden structures. She almost began crying again, but managed to hold off on her tears. She doubted she had many left at all anyway.

Finally, she was able to pull into Sesshoumaru's driveway, and with a pounding and heavy heart, she knocked on the door. Less than a moment later, he was standing at the door, not seeming the least bit surprised to see her. He glanced at her form from head to toe, seeming to make sure she hadn't broken anything.

If only he had looked in her heart…

Motioning her inside, he walked her silently to his office, depositing her gently into a soft armchair and settling a throw blanket over her legs. He left her for a moment to go into the hallway, and Kagome could see him on the telephone. He hung up less than a minute later and walked back to where she was after closing the door. He sat on the floor in front of her comfortably and looked at her expectantly.

She realized that she was to begin the questioning and cleared her throat.

"I…I thought she was going to kill everyone."

He didn't have to guess as to who she was talking about. "Even if she could have killed everyone," he said in a slightly scoffing voice that reminded her so much of his old self that she had to stop from tearing up, "she didn't. In fact, she probably managed to save everyone."

Kagome took a deep breath. "How? What happened after she sealed the well?"

Steadily, Sesshoumaru told her what had happened in the aftermath…of Shikon no Tama's purification, Kikyo's suicide, everyone's reactions. Kagome absorbed it all, silently thanking Kikyo for her sacrifice, yet mourning at the same time. She imagined the pain Inuyasha must have felt after Kikyo died for the second…technically the third time, and how everyone else must have felt.

"And after that?" she asked in a shaky voice when he stopped speaking. "What happened to them afterwards?" _'How did their lives go?'_ she fought to say, but he seemed to understand.

"The monk and taijiya married, as I assume was planned. They relocated back to her slain village and rebuilt it. The monk gave up his vestments to become a father and they had many children that thrived. They were happy, Kagome, even though they were grieving over your departure. I believe that the monk died first…he was very old and an epidemic spread throughout the village. His body was just not strong enough to fight it. The Taijiya left this world soon after him, her body giving up the fight without him by her side."

Kagome had been crying silently, glad that her friends had led long and happy lives together with each other, yet mourning their deaths. Sesshoumaru continued on, almost gently, "I still have contact with a few of their descendants. If you would like, I will take you to where they were buried. There is a small shrine there honoring the village of the youkai exterminators."

She nodded her head. "I…I think I would enjoy that…when the time is right." She hesitated. "And Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru broke her gaze, looking off into the distance, lost in his own remembrances.

"He left soon after the well closed, never returning to the forest that was his namesake. There were accounts of a hanyou rescuing random villages here and there from evil youkai, and I know he visited the monk and Taijiya occasionally, but after they were gone…he disappeared."

Her whisper reached him through the veil of his memories, "Did you see him again, Sesshoumaru?"

She waited a full minute for his answer. Softly, so she had to strain to hear him, he replied, "…yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Two-hundred and fifty years after the disaster at the well, Sesshoumaru wandered. And wandered, and wandered, and wandered. There was never a destination in mind, just the need to escape his own sorrows and heartache, and he achieved that by roaming._

_He felt shock for the first time in what seemed like a century when he felt Tenseiga begin to pulse. Placing a hand on the shaking sword, he knew there was only one reason._

_Inuyasha._

_Calm and unhurried, he followed the pull of his sword deep into the forest. Dark shadows followed him, but his vision was perfect. Perfect enough to spot Inuyasha as soon as he came into view._

_Saw the dark black hair curled around the hanyou, due to the lack of a moon in the sky, and the pool of blood on the ground beneath him. As Sesshoumaru walked towards his brother, he could smell that death was almost upon him. The hanyou looked much older…jaded…exhausted. Tetsusaiga rested next to him, unsheathed, yet the rusty blade was free of bloodstains. It seems like Inuyasha was the only one sporting wounds._

"_Trust you to get into a fight on your weakest night and then lose," Sesshoumaru said softly, no malice in his voice as he neared the fallen human. He saw one violet eye crack open, opening fully as he realized who was there._

"_Yeah, and trust you to be the one who finds me like this," came the weak reply as the elder knelt down next to him. Silence reigned under the tree for several moments, the quietness of the dark seeming to shelter them. Inuyasha shifted his head away, looking into the trees beyond._

"_I'm going to die," he stated._

"_Yes," Sesshoumaru said._

"_I could've take him if I was in my true form…but the bastard took me by surprise and it's a long time until sunrise."_

_Sesshoumaru said nothing._

_Minutes ticked away as more and more blood fell out of the gashes on Inuyasha, and he coughed slightly. "You know," he said, his voice oddly choked. "I was thinking about Kagome before you came."_

_Sesshoumaru stiffened._

_Inuyasha continued on. "I was thinking about how even though I've lived this long, I will never be able to live until her time. About how I had her by my side for years, and yet it only took one fucking instant to have her taken away. She'd probably be pissed off at me for dying like this." A laugh came out sounding close to a sob. "I wasn't strong enough to protect her, Sesshoumaru. She was like my family and I couldn't prevent what happened. I was weak." His face turned to Sesshoumaru again, and he could see the unshed tears. That was Inuyasha's strength…_

"_But you were never weak, Sesshoumaru," he said, his voice becoming stronger. "And you will live to see her again, won't you?"_

_Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, and Inuyasha smiled._

"_You better take care of her, or by Kami, I swear I'll haunt you." His statement was punctuated by another coughing fit, blood trickling at the corner of his mouth._

"_Stupid hanyou," Sesshoumaru said, his voice a bit deeper than usual. "I thought I told you long ago that I am the only one allowed to take your life."_

_Inuyasha laughed weakly and replied, "Yeah, well a bastard other than you beat you to it."_

_There was quiet again as the wounded man's breathing grew slower._

"_Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha raised his arms slowly to his neck, and pulled off the necklace that hung there, gripping the impotent beads in his hand. "When you see Kagome again, give her this."_

_Sesshoumaru reached out a clawed hand and grabbed the beads from his brother's hand. "Why did you keep them?" he asked curiously._

_He didn't think Inuyasha would answer, and when he did, his answer was soft. "To remember…I needed to remember the one person who always thought I was worthy…"_

_Sesshoumaru clenched his hand around the beads. He remembered all of the battles he had fought against and with the hanyou that was dying on the ground before him, the life Inuyasha must have led, the scorn he had received from himself and all of the world, abandoned by the only family he had. Inuyasha grew up believing he had no strength._

"_You are worthy…" he said quietly, and saw Inuyasha's eyes snap disbelievingly to him. "You are worthy to be called my brother and a part of the Inu clan, my clan, our father's clan."_

_The hanyou's eyes widened slightly at the statement he had fought for so long to hear. "Keh," was all he said, but his voice shook tellingly. "Like I ever wanted that title in the first place." He ended that statement with a smile, and for once, Sesshoumaru smiled back._

_His breathing quickly grew labored after that, and Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't be long. "There is Tenseiga," he suggested quietly._

_Inuyasha's breathing quieted, and Sesshoumaru knew it was the calm moments before death that was taking place. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "No," he said, his voice fading slightly. "I've…I've been alive a long time, Sesshoumaru, and I've had a lot of things taken away from me. If I don't die today, it will be sometime soon. I've felt my body begin to give up on me even in my hanyou form. It's…I think it's time for me to go."_

"_All right," came the soft reply. _

"_Remember what I said about haunting you…" His voice was fading._

"_I'll remember. Only you would be stubborn enough to follow through with the threat."_

"_Damn straight. Take care of her, Sesshoumaru. She's a weak human who needs protection."_

"_I know…"_

"_Good…"_

_Moments later, the breathing stopped, and the legend Inuyasha passed on into the afterlife, leaving his brother sitting there, still clutching the beads…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's voice jarred him out of the memory. "Are you going to tell me about Inuyasha?"

She saw him hesitate. "No," he said.

She stared at him disbelievingly. "I believe," he said quickly, "That it is a story best saved for another time." And as some familiar scents hit his nose, he thanked Kami for their good timing, for once.

She let her tense form relax, even though she was disappointed. "Then tell me about Shippo. Was he happy? Was he taken care of?"

"Excuse me for a moment," Sesshoumaru said, standing up abruptly and headed to the door, leaving her gaping as he left her. If he was doing this to piss her off, now was so NOT the time to be doing it. She heard muffled voices murmuring in the hallway, and looked at the doors curiously as they opened again to reveal Sesshoumaru, who walked back into the room followed by another man. She gazed at the newcomer, noticing his tall form and dark red hair tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes took in his sharp green eyes and the cunning smile he had playing about his lips, and she felt confused. Something was tugging the back of her mind…

The man stared at her intensely for a long moment, his eyes looking her up and down, drinking in her features. His mouth broke into a wide grin as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Usually," he said, his voice smooth, "This is the time where I would jump into your arms, but I'm a little too big for that now. How about a hug?"

She stood up, her hands coming to her mouth as the blanket fell off her lap. Tears filled her eyes once more and she let out a shaky gasp. "Shi…Shippo?"

"Hi, Kagome," he said gently, and in the next moment she was running to him and throwing her arms around him. He squeezed her tightly and closed his eyes, having longed for this moment. When the woman he had considered his mother was taken away from him, it took his mind, that of a child then, a long time to realize that she would not be coming back. When it did sink in, he had cried for a straight week, mourning the loss of his beloved Kagome. He had lived with Miroku and Sango for a time in the village, but once he was old enough, he set out on his own. He grew stronger and more wise with every passing year, using his travels to gain experience, but he never forgot the woman who had loved him. Yes, he had longed for this day a long time.

"Oi, runt, give my woman some room," an obnoxious voice broke in, and Kagome whirled, gasping. Gazing at his form with shock, Kagome took in the modernized Kouga, grinning wolfishly at her with his blue eyes twinkling.

He waved a hand in salute, leaning against the doorway. "Yo."

He begins to move forward to give her a hug, and maybe sneak in a kiss, but his gaze met Sesshoumaru's glare, and he stopped. He hated when Sesshoumaru gave him that look…it always promised pain.

"Is it just me, or did the air just get more frigid than it usually does around the bastard?"

Kagome swiveled to meet the new voice, and her knees almost buckled. Long black hair tied into a low ponytail framed a face that housed dark violet eyes, and it looked so familiar to her that her heart ached.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Shippo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No, Kagome, not Inuyasha. This is Inuka."

"Inuyasha's reincarnation," Kouga supplied. "Like one lifetime of dog shit wasn't enough."

"Best watch your mouth, wimpy wolf," Inuka said back. "I can still wipe it off of you any day."

"Inuyasha's reincarnation?" she whispered, stopping the oncoming argument with her voice. She walked slowly up to Inuka, who looked back at her seriously. "So then…you don't remember…"

"Keh, of course I remember," Inuka said cockily, sounding just like Inuyasha used to, that Kagome found herself grinning in response. He jerked his head at Sesshoumaru. "When this guy found me, completely by accident, I might add, we found a way to tap into the memories of my past life. I don't remember all of it…but I remember most. Miroku, Sango, the runt-"

"I would watch who you call a runt," Shippo broke in, and Kagome noted that he stood a good four inches taller than Inuka.

"I remember Tetsusaiga," Inuka recalled fondly, cracking his knuckles. "And you," he finished seriously. He lifted a hand to her shoulder. "I remembered you first."

A tear spilled over, and Inuka looked panicked. "Oi, don't cry though! It's not something to be upset over!"

"I'm not upset," Kagome said, wiping her face. "I'm happy, okay?" She looked across the room at Sesshoumaru, meeting his steady gaze. "Happier than I thought I could be right now." His eyes seemed to glow at her words, but before she could thank him, Kouga took his chance by gripping her hands, just like he always used to do.

"I know you need to recover from all that has happened," he said seriously, gazing deep into her eyes. He gave a quirk to his mouth. "But, whenever you're ready to become my woman, I'll be right here waiting."

And Kagome couldn't stop herself from laughing helplessly…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Like I said, this story is still far from over. I still have to make the whole bowmchicabowwow happen with Sess/Kag. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I would also like to say that this story has also been nominated for "Best Romance" on the Inuyasha FanGuild site. So, whenever the voting starts there, if you like this story, vote for it. Also, remember that the voting for "A Single Spark" ends April 21st, and this story is nominated there as well. Check chapter eleven for info on that, and even though I think the site is down right now, keep checking it because it really means a lot to me.

Love you all,

Mujitsu)


	13. Gravesides

Disclaimer: I don't own, so no one sue. You wouldn't win anyway…I'm smart like that.

(A/N: Yeah, okay, so you know that bowmchicabowwow I was talking about last chapter?(and yes, that came from Red vs. Blue, the best show, like, ever! Thanks to the unnamed reviewer who noticed that! "Sheila! Come back to me! I made you a muffin!) well…we kinda get to part of it in here. Or at least closer than we were last chapter. So, I guess you could say that there will be a little citrus, lime, whatever you want to call it. This is why the story is rated M, people. Enjoy the kissy goodness.)

Chapter Thirteen

Gravesides

For the next week, Kagome seemed to settle into a rhythm. Go to work, cry, come home, cry, see Shippo, Kouga, and Inuka, cry, repeat. She was starting to get a little tired with it. She had finally gotten to the point to where she no longer cried every time she thought of her friends, but it still left an aching hurt inside her heart. Working at Sesshoumaru's museum had taken her mind off of her grief for a short time, but when she was home alone at night, her sorrow ate away at her little by little.

Shippo, Inuka, and Kouga helped her begin to heal. Along with Sesshoumaru, they were her only links to those she left in the past. Inuka was especially interesting. So much like Inuyasha, and yet…he was his own person. Two different paths marked in one man. When she had the chance to speak to him privately, he had told her that while he may have been the reincarnation of Inuyasha, he did not want to be compared to him. Unfazed by his blunt tone, she told him in a steady voice about how she felt the same way about Kikyo, and how their situations were the same now. They had grown close quickly as he realized she understood him…and past memories reminded him that she always had understood him.

And being around Shippo again was…overwhelming. He was so adult now, so grown-up, and her mind had to catch up with it when all she wanted to do was hold him in her lap like she used to do. When she mentioned that to him, he had smiled softly at her as if he understood. Kouga ended up volunteering for the job when Shippo didn't, which earned him a conk on the head from her adoptive son.

But Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru was the enigma. The unfinished piece of the puzzle. His actions in the past week had confused her, distracting her further and further away from her grief, which part of her was thankful for. Sometimes, when she was around him, she could feel his eyes on her, gazing at her with an intensity that made her breath run faster. But, at the museum, if she managed to catch his eye, he turned away from her, averting his gaze and walking away abruptly. To say she was a little bewildered was an understatement. And in those moments, when he turned away from her, she felt a pang of hurt as well.

And then the day she had been dreading arrived. One week had passed since the closing of the well, and Kagome was currently spending it sitting at home, feeling sorry for herself. She had shed enough tears to fill up an ocean, and while she was dry-eyed, inside she was screaming at the injustice of it all. She knew she would make it through this time of mourning…she had always been a strong individual and the fact that the event would have happened someday was never far from her mind, but right now, she just wanted to be sad for the loss of her friends. What hurt most was that she never had the chance to say good-bye to them.

Around noon, she heard a knock on her door. Surprised, she saw Sesshoumaru standing at her threshold.

He had given her the day off, knowing how hard it would be for her to concentrate on work, but he found himself becoming antsy at the museum when she was not around. At lunch, he announced that he would be taking the rest of the day off and drove out to the Higurashi shrine. Sure enough, the first thing he smelled was her sadness when she opened the door. She looked confused seeing him there, but he didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Get dressed," he said, eyeing the pajamas she was still wearing. "Wear comfortable clothes and shoes."

She frowned at his abrupt tone, and he could smell the first traces of temper, along with a small amount of curiosity at his command. He lifted an eyebrow at her and she gave a little huff, turning to go to her room. He let his tense shoulders relax slightly…he was where she was, and now he felt better. He would not let her go through her grief alone.

He ushered her into his car as soon as she was ready and began to drive, not answering her questions about where they were going. Soon, she had lapsed into a silence that was slowly driving her nuts.

How was she supposed to talk to someone who was a brick wall? The drive grew longer and longer as they left the bustling atmosphere of Tokyo and headed towards the mountains, meeting more and more green with every passing minute. And still he did not say a word to her. He had barely even spared her a glance. Brooding quietly, she wondered what the hell his problem was.

The TaiYoukai in question was currently questioning himself on his own intelligence. What in the seven hells made him think that he could sit in a car with her, breathing in her very essence in such close quarters, without being able to touch her or lose his mind? His hands tightened on the steering wheel convulsively from time to time, calling on his great discipline to keep him from stopping the car, reach over to her, and ravish her as he had wished to do for so long.

Every time she shifted in her seat, every time she sighed quietly to herself, practically every beat of her heart was known to him, and he had never been so thankful to reach a destination in his entire lifetime.

Kagome frowned as they pulled up to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Questioningly, she looked at Sesshoumaru as he stepped out of the car, bidding her to do the same.

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way," he said, his voice slightly rough. Without another word, he began walking into the woods, leaving her to follow behind him. Quickly, she ran to catch up to him, hoping that he would explain where they were going, but still he maintained that maddening silence.

Minutes into the walk, she was thankful he had told her to dress comfortably. The ground was uneven and rocky from time to time, and she had to focus on where she stepped. She glanced at him from time to time, watching him walk effortlessly on the rough path, still pristine in his fancy business suit and hair perfectly in place. For a split second, she wondered if she should hate him.

Unfotunately, she was focused so much on other factors that she didn't notice him stop, and almost ran into him. She glanced around and noticed that they reached the base of a small mountain.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and said in a calm voice, "It will be easier if I carry you. We'll reach our destination quicker."

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head. "You….YOU carry ME?" she practically squeaked. He looked at her, eyebrows drawn in slight confusion.

She noticed it, and waved her hands. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with that…it's…it's just that I never imagined you to offer something like that. Inuyasha was the one who always carried me in the past…"

A surge of memories of every time she had climbed onto Inuyasha's back clouded her mind, engulfing her with a bittersweet and sad feeling, missing the tense locking of Sesshoumaru's jaw. Stiffly, he turned around and leaned down, moving his hair out of the way.

Tentatively, she climbed on, gripping him lightly with her knees and arms while his hands came around to hold her under her thighs, keeping her in place. She did not notice the tenseness of his frame, because she was too busy noticing the differences in being carried by the two Inu brothers.

If she had ever thought that being carried by Sesshoumaru would be the same as being carried by Inuyasha, she was overwhelmingly mistaken. After he had stood to his full height with her holding onto him, she realized that she was farther away from the ground due to the imposing figure of the TaiYoukai, and his shoulders were more broad, attached to a firm torso and narrow hips. His hair brushed over her arm, involuntarily bringing her shivers, yet it didn't seem to be in the way for all of its mass.

And, great Kami, once he took off, his power overwhelmed her. Jumping from rock to rock without effort, his speed quicker than anything she had traveled had made her grip him tighter in alarm and close her eyes, but she soon opened them to revel in the feeling.

He was so damn fast! And his gait was smooth and steady, never jolting her like Inuyasha sometimes had and his grip on her was sure and strong, making her know beyond a doubt that he wouldn't let her fall. It was a completely different experience.

However, she was not allowed to enjoy the experience for long. They reached the mountain top quickly, and as soon as his feet touched ground again, he immediately let her go, almost causing her to lose her balance. Indignantly, she stared at his retreating form as he walked away from her, but before she could yell at him, she noticed where they were.

Although the surroundings were slightly different and time had done its part on the area, she could recognize her destination in her sleep.

Sango's village.

Her eyes flew to meet the steady gaze of Sesshoumaru. "Shippo acquired some money on his journey through time and he bought this land as soon as he could," he explained to her softly as she walked slowly towards the gates of the exterminators' domain. "He had this place turned into a shrine to honor the Taijiya and the Monk, the ones who took care of him after the well closed."

She walked into the village as if in a trance, noting the huts that had been rebuilt along with new monuments for each of the graves of Sango's family and friends. Towards the center of the village, there were two huge stones, resting side by side on the ground, and the tears Kagome thought had been all used up welled in her eyes. She knew who the stones belonged to.

Fresh flowers were laid on each grave of her friends, and she looked at Sesshoumaru again. "Shippo comes by weekly still," Sesshoumaru said. "He brings those every time."

"Thank you," she said, her voice breaking a little. "Thank you for bringing me here."

She turned back and walked slowly towards the graves of Sango and Miroku while Sesshoumaru hung back, knowing she needed this moment to herself. He watched her kneel next to the flowers and gently touch the stones that represented the resting places of her friends.

"Sango…Miroku," her voice cracked, and she had to wait a few moments to gain her composure before she went on, speaking quietly. "Fate is cruel sometimes, isn't it? It gave us a friendship that was beyond anything any of us ever expected, and took it away in the span of a few minutes. I lost you both last week, and was lost to you for the rest of your lives. I can't imagine how that felt, but if it's half of what I'm feeling, I can only apologize again. I wanted to stay with you guys forever, even though I knew it wasn't possible."

She gave a low, bitter laugh.

"I guess I just kept pretending that everything would continue on as it was. I would keep traveling to the Feudal Era for the rest of my life, fighting along side you both and being happy. My ignorance just ended up making everything harder. I never told you both how much you meant to me…and…and I n-never got to t-tell you good-bye…" She had to stop then, because the tears were coming too strongly. She just kept stroking the stones as the tears fell, knowing that a part of this was cleansing her of the grief.

Soon, she felt strong enough to continue on. "Miroku…I never told you how brave I thought you were. You were the first person I met who knew how he was going to die, and you lived with that knowledge each day, and you never let it get the best of you. Your will to live was too strong for it to defeat you, and even though I know it must have been hard, you almost always had a smile on your face and something to say to lighten the mood. Yet, I knew your curse always weighed down on you. You realized that we've all seen you look at your hand when Naraku was still alive…and we knew what you were thinking. It was written on your face. You knew you were going to die, just like your father and grandfather did before him, and we saw your fear. Never your fear of dying…but the fear of what you would leave behind. I always wanted to hug you when I saw that look on your face, but then you would always look up. And then I saw your determination, and knew everything was going to be okay. I'm going to miss your words of wisdom. I'll miss the way you were always calm and steady in the middle of chaos and the way you could make Sango blush. I'll even miss your perverted ways."

She wiped some stray tears away as she gave a weak laugh. "I knew you always liked those slaps Sango gave you, you masochist." Her eyes grew serious. "I'll always miss you."

She took a deep breath. "And Sango…you were the sister of my heart, and I found myself wanting to be like you the more I got to know you. Your courage, your spirit, your heart…they made you into a strong woman and an awesome fighter. You have seen more heartache than I will ever know, and you still remained true to yourself. I…I know Kohaku never returned to you. Shippo told me about it when I asked him. I'm sure you were hurt by that, but I know you never stopped loving him. You knew why he couldn't stand to face you. And I'm proud of you. You returned to your village and rebuilt it, just like you said you would. I bet it looked awesome, and I'm sure it was stronger than before if you were the head of it. I'll miss our baths together and our long talks. I'll miss your company and your friendship more than you ever know."

She shifted until she was kneeling directly in front of the graves. "I'm so happy you had each other after the well closed. You bring out the best in each other and save each other from the terrors that were in your past. Your love was extraordinary, and I will be blessed if I find love as half as strong as yours. I love you both so very much." She put her hands together and closed her eyes. "I'll always remember you…" she whispered and said a few words of prayer for their spirits.

Moments later she opened her eyes and wiped the tears away from her face as she stood. She smiled softly at her friends. She would always miss them, yes, but she felt a measure of closure today, an acceptance of what had happened. She would begin to heal.

Turning around, she sought out Sesshoumaru. He had left her alone to say her good-byes while he had wandered towards the main shrine, and she saw him conversing with a man and a woman. Joining them, she couldn't stop from gaping.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet the descendents I was telling you about. This is Kazuo," Sesshoumaru said, gesturing at the man who had Sango's eyes and hair pulled back into a little queue on his neck, before motioning at the girl, who had long black hair and deep violet eyes, the spitting image of Miroku. "And this is his sister, Hisa."

"And this must be the miko of legend, Kagome," Kazuo said, his voice warm and his mouth smiling. "It's so nice to finally be able to meet the woman who was such a good friend to our ancestors."

"The pleasure is all mine," Kagome said, scarcely believing that she was meeting the ones who belonged to Sango and Miroku's family. She met Kazuo's smile just a brightly, hoping that all the traces of her tears had disappeared off of her face.

"Polite as well as beautiful," Kazuo said, giving her another charming smile, and Kagome had to fight to keep in her laughter at how much he had reminded her of Miroku at that moment.

"Behave, brother," Hisa said, giving him a light knock on the head before looking at her warmly. "Welcome to our home."

Before Kagome could answer her, she heard a sound coming from the woman's arms and did a double-take. "K…Kirara?" she asked disbelievingly. The fire-cat mewed again in pleasure and jumped from Hisa's arms and into Kagome's, purring and rubbing against her contentedly. Kagome buried her face in the fir of Sango's cherished companion and fought off her tears once more. "It's so good to see you again," she whispered, and received and answering mew in the affirmative.

"Kagome, if you would like, I could show you around the village and you could see the changes that have been made since the last time you were here." She laughed. "I must confess, it's hard to keep the awe out of my face by the fact that you were actually in this village five hundred years ago."

"I would love to see the village," Kagome said softly with a smile, and walked off with the woman, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kazuo alone.

The younger man met the demon's eyes slyly. "The legends and descriptions of her do her no justice. Miroku was a lucky man indeed to have known her."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, gazing at Kagome before turning to the man and pinning him with a stare that had him gulping. "But if you ever lay a hand on her, I will rip it off and shove it down your throat, understood?"

"Completely."

"Good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She had become fast friends with Hisa, who seemed so much like Sango at time it was scary. The same shy outside demeanor, but inside hid a strong woman with an unbreakable spirit. Kagome felt the circle of comfort embrace her just a little tighter, and another piece of her heart fall back into place. Today was a day of healing, and she would have to thank Sesshoumaru fully once they were away from here. He had known what she needed, and had given it to her…it truly was an amazing thing.

"Kagome?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by Hisa's gentle voice. The young woman smiled at her before looking out at the village. "You really don't know how much it means for us to have you here. We've heard about you for all of our lives, and we've heard stories of your actions against Naraku and how you helped our family."

"But, Hisa, I really didn't do all-"

"Please, let me finish."

Kagome shut her mouth.

"Naraku was something of a nightmare to us when we were children. We know of the wind tunnel that cursed our family hundreds of years ago, and how he manipulated people who loved this village to destroy it. But you helped to defeat him. You gave back hope to Miroku and Sango, and we can't thank you enough for it." She turned to glance at her Kazuo, who was across the village talking to Sesshoumaru and her eyes softened. "I love my brother very much, Kagome…and I know it's crossed his mind once or twice that he could be cursed with the Kazanna as well. But he wasn't…and a part of that is because of you. In a way, you have saved his life." She turned to Kagome and gave her a low bow. "Thank you for that."

"Please, Hisa, don't thank me for that. Miroku was one of my best friends, and just the fact that he and his family could live in peace is all of the thanks I need." She grabbed Hisa's hand and squeezed softly.

"Kagome," she heard Sesshoumaru's voice call to her. "We must leave now."

She turned to wave at him and said to Hisa, "Do you mind if I come to visit time to time? I've enjoyed your company so much, and it's nice to be able to talk to Miroku and Sango again."

"Please, come anytime. You're always welcome here." She gave the young miko a quick embrace and watched her run to join Sesshoumaru at the mountain's edge. Her brother came to stand next to her to see Kagome climb onto Sesshoumaru's back and watch him leap off of the mountainside. They stood there for several moments in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Don't you feel blessed, Kazuo?" Hisa said softly.

Kazuo, eyes serious, looked down at his right hand, where the wind tunnel would be if not for the people who fought in the past. "I feel blessed for many things, Hisa. Name one that you are thinking of."

"Blessed that Kagome came back during our lifetime so we could thank her properly, of course."

"Of course," he said, his eyes losing their somber look to start twinkling. "I would like to thank her a lot more, but I don't think that Sesshoumaru would let me near her." His lips turned into a mock pout. "It's very unfair, don't you think?"

She smirked at him. "Smart of him if you ask me. He has been waiting for her a long time, and he would be a fool if he let someone like you try and take her away. And if YOU were smart, you'd leave her well enough alone. I don't need a dead brother on my hands."

"Well, you have a brother that does not want to die, so I think we're all good in that department. Sesshoumaru can be very threatening."

At this, she let a full out laugh spill out of her mouth, causing him to look at her with confusion.

"You should know by now, brother dearest, that Sesshoumaru NEVER threatens…he promises."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth once more as Kagome's legs tightened around his waist to keep her balance on the trip down the mountain. The muscles in his shoulders tightened to almost a breaking point to keep his hands on her thighs under control, and all he could think about was getting down the mountain as fast as he could so he could get the distraction that Kagome represented away from him. He was not some mindless beast…he could wait until the timing was right. Even though he had waited oh, so long already…

Kagome felt the tenseness in his shoulders and felt his increase in speed. Her head was spinning when he landed on the ground, letting her go instantly. She almost had her feet under her, but not quite, and she stumbled against him. He grabbed onto her tightly, and then almost just as quickly let her go, muttering for her to be more careful.

Temper flaring almost explosively, she snapped.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-SAMA," she said sarcastically as he began walking away. "But if it wasn't for your reluctance to touch me, I never would have tripped." He turned around slowly to face her, but she didn't look at him. All day, no, all WEEK he had been acting as if she were a leper, and it was time for him to know she didn't appreciate it.

Not one bit.

She paced as she began talking. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you today. You barely speak two words to me, and when you have to have physical contact with me, you act like I have the damn plague!"

She stopped and pointed a finger at him, while he still stared at her, shock showing in his eyes but not on his face. "I DON'T have the plague, for your information, and I'm sorry if I disgust you so much that you can barely touch me, but it makes me wonder what I did so wrong to make you go from how you acted with me last week at Rin's village to how you act now, and I have a few theories." She blushed as she brought up the night when they had embraced under the moonlight, but that wouldn't stop her from getting all of this off of her chest.

"I've seen the way you've acted this past week at work…it's like I don't even exist to you. You can barely stand to look at me. Is your duty done to me now, Sesshoumaru?" She drew a ragged breath, her very heart hurting at the thought that she was just an obligation to him.

"You let me say good-bye to Miroku and Sango, and you've pretty much fixed every loose thread, so now you have no more reason to have contact with me. Are you just going to forget all about me now and leave me to whatever my fate decides? You wasted five-hundred years waiting for me so you could tie up loose ends when you could've spent it looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with. I'm sorry if I was so much trouble for you," she said angrily, beginning to walk away from him, too angry and hurt to stay in the same place as he was. "But now you won't have to bother with this DISGUSTING human anymore."

Sesshoumaru was, in a word, flabbergasted. No, wait, he was beyond that, if that was possible. She thought he wasn't touching her because he was DISGUSTED by her? That he was only performing a duty to her, and that he was going to leave her?

Was the damn woman RETARDED?

He had waited the last five-hundred fucking years for her to come back to him. He'd had to physically restrain himself from going too near her throughout the last week because he was afraid that he would give in to his desires to slam her up the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. He was waiting for her to get through her grief before stating his feelings for her, but now she thought he didn't WANT her? He wanted her more than he wanted his next breath, every time her scent had spiked with her fiery temper as she yelled at him, his body fairly burned with it, but now she was walking away from him. And he was damned if he would let her. Sesshoumaru could curse rather colorfully in his mind and right now, it was saying, "FUCK that."

The next thing Kagome knew, she was pinned against the nearest tree without warning, gazing up at a very, very pissed Sesshoumaru. She hadn't even heard him move! She saw how heated his eyes were as they burned into hers and how his arms were against the tree behind her, caging her in, and her mouth went dry. Electricity charged through her blood as he leaned down, slowly and deliberately, so that his nose was an inch from hers.

"I don't know what thoughts have been running through that overactive and frustrating brain of yours," he said lowly, his voice fairly rumbling in the quietness of the surrounding forest, sending a shiver down her spine. "But it seems like you are confused on a few aspects of this relationship. It seems I need to enlighten you."

He saw her gulp convulsively and couldn't help but let a small smirk hitch up on the corner of his mouth. He could hear her heart racing and her scent begin to change, and it was hard to stand still where he was and not bury his face in her neck and nip and lick to his hearts content, but she needed to learn how wrong she was. And she needed to know EXACTLY what she did to him.

He shifted a little closer to her, letting her get a taste of his heat, and her scent went up another notch. His voice lowered an octave. "I can't look at you, because every time I see you, I want you. I can't touch you because once I do, and remember this, Kagome, once I touch you, that will be it. You will be mine, only mine, to touch any and every way I please from then on. Every time I'm around you, your scent fills my senses so I can't concentrate on anything but running my hands over you and making you burn the way I do."

Her breath hitched in her throat as the heat in her body intensified. His eyes fairly glowed as he roved her body lazily with his eyes. "Every time you are near me I wonder what it would be like to touch you…to feel your skin slide against mine until I can't remember my own name, let alone all of the years I was forced to live without you."

He moved his head closer to hers and she could feel his breath shudder over her lips as he whispered, "Do you know what it was like for me to remember that last night we were together in the forest…remember the feel of you in my arm…remember that we never finished what we started that night."

Kagome let out an exhale at the memory of his tongue and teeth on her skin and nervously licked her lips. His eyes riveted to that spot and shot back up to hers, wanting and primal.

And then his lips were on hers, robbing her every thought, every feeling of anger she'd had for him moments ago, only focusing on the feel of his smooth lips caressing hers in a fevered duel that she didn't know if she wanted to win…or surrender to. He shifted a step closer to her and, oh, she could FEEL his body against her, the planes of his chest, the lines of his abdomen, the very heat of him rushing through her, filling her with the same fire. Dazedly, she wondered if that was supposed to happen…

Sesshoumaru tightened his claws in the bark of the tree to keep from grabbing her to him, like he wanted to. Admittedly, long before he had met Kagome, he'd had lovers, but he had never kissed any of them. He had thought the act beneath him, and thought too much of himself to have his lips tainted by those of the useless whores who only wanted his power…and they did not deserve the intimacy from him. So his lips had roved everywhere else on their bodies, except for their lips, denying them that contact until he met one who deserved it.

But here, in the woods, with Kagome, he realized it might not have been such a good idea. Having never known the influence or power the mere touch of someone's lips against his could have on him, it quite simply blew him away. He had imagined for the past five-hundred years what it would be like to taste her, to have her soft lips touch and move over his, but it was more than he expected. The heat fairly consumed him, tearing away at his self control, and as he felt her initial shock and shyness fade away to become more active in the kiss, he thought he was going to die.

Kagome had never known so much heat could exist in one person…but as Sesshoumaru seemed to move THAT much closer to her, she realized she was wrong. And she was being consumed. His lips hungrily plucked at hers, making a ball of fire sit low in her abdomen, and mindlessly, she tried to move closer. But he was still keeping his damn hands to the sides of her head, and she whimpered with frustration. Without thinking, she ran her hands up his chest urgently and grab onto the sides of his head, her fingers brushing the marks on his cheeks gently, and she felt more than heard the low rumble start from deep in his body. At first it startled her, and she began to take her hands away, but he grabbed onto hers almost desperately and kept them where they were.

And then his tongue flicked across her lips and she forgot everything else except for that feeling, and how she prayed to Kami that he would do it again.

Her wish was granted, and as she opened her mouth fully to his, felt his nipping fangs and heady taste, she felt in her soul at just how beautiful it all was. As if sensing her mood, the kiss turned from arousingly rough to arousingly slow. His tongue stroked hers sensuously, around her mouth, leaving no space unfounded as he reveled in her sweet taste. He knew he was going to become addicted to it…and found he didn't care. Finally, he took his hands off of hers on his face to cradle her face, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks as he angled her head for a better fit.

Nothing could ever feel as good as she did in his arms right at that moment, and the years seemed to melt away from him with every passing moment her mouth was on his. And he knew….knew that every single moment that he was forced to spend without her, remembering the smell of her, the feel of her, every aspect of her until he thought he would go mad was worth it.

She took that all away from him, all the years of isolation and regret…of sorrow and anguish…all with just a kiss. And he could not remember when he had felt more alive.

Before he did anything else, he stepped reluctantly away, breaking off the contact they had. He chuckled weakly as she tried to follow him instinctively, and put his hands on her shoulders. He saw her blink blankly at him, and he waited until her eyes had cleared before he said huskily, "I've waited for you for all this time, and will wait even longer for you because…well, with everything that has happened, the timing quite honestly sucks."

She blinked again at his choice of words, and then gave him a brilliant smile. She took her slightly trembling hands off of his cheeks, missing the warmth already, wanting to tell him how much she had enjoyed that, how much she wanted to do it again, how much he made her want him, how she had never felt like that before, and thank you, thank you, thank you for making things clearer now, but all that came out was, "Okay."

His smile was heart stopping.

Stepping back to allow her to come away from the tree, he began walking again, in the direction of the car. And as she followed along, barely restraining herself from letting her knees buckle on her, she realized that she felt happier than she had in a long time.

This whole healing process was going better than she had thought it would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(And now to end this, kiddos, I bring you another snippet of "Red vs. Blue" to join the one in the beginning's A/N:

_Donut is showing off his uniquely colored armor to his teammates_   
**Grif**: Uh, hey Donut?  
**Donut**: What?  
**Simmons**: Um, about your armor...  
**Donut**: What about it?  
**Simmons**: How do I put this? Your armor is... um... it's a little... um... Grif, uh, you want to help me out here?  
**Grif**: It's pink! Your armor is frickin' pink!  
**Simmons**: Yeah, that's it.  
_Accusatory_  
**Simmons**: Pink.

_Donut has just explained that his armor is not pink, but merely "lightish red'_  
**Grif**: Guess what? They already have a color for lightish-red. You know what it's called? Pink

LOL, one of my favorite lines…I do not own Red. Vs. Blue either, before y'all say anything. That was just for entertainment purposes.

Until next time!

Mujitsu


	14. Longing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, et al.

(A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much to all the readers. This story has now reached over 50,000 hits! Thank you! I'm a new artist, teaching myself how to draw right now, and I did a celebratory piece for the 50,000 hits. The link is in my profile, under Deviant Art.. Oh, and if anyone has any fanart to contribute to this story, don't hesitate to e-mail me so I can give you credit whenever I update. I'll look forward to it!

Midnight Meets Moonlight

Chapter Fourteen

"Longing"

A month passed in relative peace while Kagome took her hand at trying to become normal again. It was odd, to say the least, to realize as the weeks passed that she was no longer going to be fighting for her life on the other side of a well, five hundred years in the past. There were no demons to conquer, no quests to complete, no mission to accomplish. For once she could be just normal Kagome and not have to worry about keeping her time travel a secret. However, during the course of the five years she had traveled back and forth between worlds, she realized one thing.

She had forgotten how to be normal. Oh, sure, she still did normal things. She went shopping, she worked, she had normal conversations with normal people, but it never felt quite right. She knew she was different.

But, she was adjusting well, in light of all the circumstances. She was grateful she had more time for her family now. Many nights were spent having dinner with her grandpa, brother, and mother, catching up on old times. She knew her mother would never admit it, but she was more than relieved that Kagome was home for good. Her family had never complained about the constant absence of Kagome, the obvious danger she faced every time she left home to fight demons, the fact that if she stayed for over two months they would have to start facing a grim reality. No, they had never said a word, and Kagome loved them all the more for it. In a way, the well closing was a blessing. She had been missing on watching Souta grow up into a fine young man, but their bond had never seemed to diminish. She could spend more time with her mother, her gentle nature and calm words comforting Kagome no matter what the situations. And her grandfather, still feisty and protective, she knew that he was getting on in years, and had to face the fact that she might not have a lot of time left to spend with him.

The pain of her departure from the past had faded little by little, day after day, always in the back of her mind, but never breaking her. She was coming to cherish the moments with her family and friends more know that she knew what it was like to lose almost everything.

Her time with Sesshoumaru was becoming more precious as well. She had taken to spending her lunches in his office with him, sometimes spent in comfortable silence, sometimes full of rousing conversation that made her scramble to keep her wits. She knew his personality in those moments. He had a great passion for what he believed in, although most of the time his voice never reflected his emotions, his eyes were her window into his soul. They flashed when he was angry, sparking gold flecks of fire, or they were a somber amber when he was serious. She was still taking time getting used to his laugh, for he never laughed easily, but when he did, she was spellbound. They could talk easily for hours, or sit quietly together, and she would bask in his presence, his strength, just the fact that he was _there_.

She had come to cherish those moments secluded in his office and whenever she went for her weekly dinner visit…it was her chance to really get to know the demon known as Sesshoumaru, sides of him she had never seen before because he wasn't allowed to show who he really was in the Sengoku Jidai.

She was falling for him more and more with every passing day, and it was a great relief for her to figure out that when they had a relationship, it wouldn't all be physical. She loved him for the man he was, not because he could keep her heart racing for hours with just a heavy-lidded look. Although that was a plus…

Kagome was grateful to him for giving her time to heal, knowing that she would have gone to him if only just for comfort in the beginning. Now she wanted him for just her happiness.

And as she entered her second month at home, she was beginning to wonder what was going to happen next. It was beginning to make her frustrated because she could not get that kiss out of her mind. It came upon her at odd times, most embarrassing was when it came on her when she was with him.

One minute she would be thinking about nothing in particular, and then she would remember flashes of heat and the pass of his tongue on her lips, and she would be shocked at herself. But she could never stop the flushing of her cheeks and her increase in body temperature. What always made it worse was that he was able to sense it whenever she was thinking about him. He would look at her from across his desk, and his eyes would flash heatedly. It made it almost unbearable to see that slow smile cross his face, yet still he would do nothing. He would just look at her and wait.

At first, she was embarrassed at just how heated he could make her feel, then decided to take it in stride. To say he was a very handsome specimen was an understatement, and now that she knew him on another level, it was time to admit that she lusted after him. It never made it easy to say, it just was.

With the way she was feeling towards him now, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, in his bed, and was becoming eager to take that step. Yet, he still did nothing. There was barely any physical contact between them, and it was making her frustration grow. He was always so gentlemanly with her, taking her arm when she alighted from the car, a hand on the small of her waist when he held a door open for her, but there was nothing beyond that. It was starting to make her ache.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru himself was experiencing a frustration that knew no bounds. It was driving him crazy, having to be so close to her, knowing that she knew he wanted her and that she wanted him, without touching her. Especially in those moments when he knew she was thinking about him, about their time in the woods. There was barely an hour that went by when he didn't think of it, and cursed himself every time because it just made the longing worse.

He didn't know how long it would take her to heal, so he didn't know quite when to make the move to make her his. In addition, there were still things left unsaid and not dealt with…like Inuyasha. Yes, there was still that.

In the darkness of his room, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He still had not revealed to her the circumstances of Inuyasha's death. His mind flashed to the rosary beads in his desk, and he knew he needed to get everything out in the open. He would need to tell her.

'_Soon',_ he thought. '_But not now.'_

He went back to packing his bag. He would finish first with his unexpected trip and then he would tell her. A museum he lent artifacts to in Kyoto were done with their exhibit, and it was time to take back the items. He needed to go and make preparations for the move, which was going to take him two days at the most. And once he had returned…he would tell her everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was pleasantly surprised to see Sesshoumaru on her doorstep. She had seen him earlier that day at work, and wasn't expecting to see him again until tomorrow when she would have dinner with him. But this was much better. She stood back to let him in, but he declined, staying out on the porch.

"Something unexpected came up," he explained, and watched her eyebrows lower in confusion. "I must make a trip to Kyoto to a museum there, and I will be gone for a couple of days."

"Oh," Kagome said, disappointment welling up in her. It was amazing at what the thought of a few days without him did to her. She had been in his company for almost every day in the past month, but now he was leaving.

'_God, it's only for a couple of days, Kagome. I'm sure you can survive until then,'_ her mind said sarcastically, and she shook herself.

"I see," she said. "Well, I hope you have a good trip. I'll see you when you get back?"

He nodded shortly, not missing the disappointment in her eyes and wanting to stay. But, maybe this time apart would do them both some good. It would give him time to think without thoughts of her clouding his mind. He turned to leave when her voice called him back.

"I…I'll miss you," she said softly, wanting him to at least know that before he left. Her heartbeat quickened when he walked back towards her and slowly leaned down until his breath touched her ear.

"Of course you will," he whispered, his voice sending strange shivers down her spine that she forgot to be indignant over his arrogance. Then his lips lightly touched her cheek, sending sparks throughout her brain, and then he was gone, walking away briskly. He turned to her once more before he got into his car, staring at her inscrutably. "We have much to talk about," he said finally.

Touching a hand to her cheek as she watched him drive away, she knew that only he could have made her heart pound like that. If just his kiss on her cheek could spur these feelings, she thought of what it would be like to fully be with him. The thought brought crimson color to her face, but not all of it was embarrassment. She fanned her face as she walked back into her house, thinking to herself that maybe it was time to be with him.

And when he returned, she would tell him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was fine for that first night. She went about her business, had dinner with her family, came home and went to bed. She was sorry though that she didn't have to work the next day. It would have taken her mind off of how much she missed him. She spent the whole day moping, and then cursing herself for moping. It wasn't right to miss someone this much when they had only been gone a day and she had gone far more without him by her side.

Maybe it was the knowledge now that she wanted to be with him in every sense of the word that made her miss him so much.

In any case, when Shippo showed up on her doorstep with a smile and ice cream at the end of the day, it was a welcome distraction. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek and walked into the house comfortably. "I thought you might be missing Sesshoumaru," he said, his deep voice filling the room. "So I decided to force my company on you for dinner. I know I'm a pale comparison to the mighty TaiYoukai, but I can try."

She wrinkled her nose at him and then giggled. "Is it that obvious?" she asked as she sat down at her small table as he got two spoons out.

"Not to anybody else," he said, handing her one and opening the carton. "But you can't really fool me."

He offered her the ice cream, and they both dug in happily. She found herself glancing more and more at Shippo, never seeming to get over the fact of how much he had changed. Almost as tall as Sesshoumaru, he looked lean and strong, and very handsome with his long, dark hair falling in a fiery waterfall down his back. His dark green eyes were very cunning and clever, and there was always a smile of mischief tugging about his mouth.

He caught her staring at him. "What?" he asked around a mouthful of chocolate ice cream, and Kagome grinned wryly. Some things never change.

"I was just thinking about how different everything is, and how much some things stay the same," she said softly. He smiled at her then, lifting his arm in front of her face. With a sleight of hand, he made an old toy top appear and she giggled as he presented it to her with flourish.

"Ne, Shippo? How come you never found someone to be with? I mean, how come you aren't married."

He looked slightly uncomfortable. It took him a long time for him to answer. "I guess I just haven't found the right woman, demon or otherwise. None that I was ever serious about anyways." He set down his spoon, his eyes a million miles away. "I guess you could say that I grew up around examples that I couldn't ignore. Sango and Miroku…Inuyasha and Kikyo…you and Sesshoumaru. I wanted something like that, and I haven't found it yet."

Kagome blushed at the mention of her and Sesshoumaru and Shippo noticed, grinning unrepentantly. "C'mon, Kagome, you can't fool me. You guys will be mates by the end of the year, if you can wait that long."

"Shippo," she exclaimed, a scandalized blush covering her cheeks. He chuckled. "There are still a lot of complications that need to be cleared up before Sesshoumaru and I can become…mates," she said, struggling with the word.

"Things like what?" he asked, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

She was quiet for a moment, and he put down his spoon, staring at her. "Kagome?"

Taking a deep breath, she gave him one of her biggest fears. "Shippo, he's waited all this time for me, but sometimes I think he forgets I'm human."

"You know his prejudices died out a long time ago," Shippo said quickly. "He doesn't think of humans that way-"

"No, that's not what I meant," she said, some frustration eeking through. "I'm human, Shippo. Mortal. I'm going to die someday, and I'm going to leave him alone again."

To her surprise, Shippo let out another chuckle. "I'd forgotten how little you know about demons nowadays, Kagome."

She began to look indignant, thinking he was making fun of her, but he put his hands out pleadingly. "Let me explain," he said. "Things have changed since Inuyasha's time, more than you know, especially regarding demons and their mates. As time went on, it wasn't as rare to see more demons mating with humans, especially since demons were becoming scarcer as the centuries passed. Demons are very protective of their mates, and to be separated from them is almost unbearable, especially since a lifetime of a human is very small to a demon. Demons set about trying to find a way to give some of their life spans to their intended during the mating ceremony. It wasn't very successful at first, and more demons found themselves on the receiving end of a shorter life due to the experiments. But, after a few decades, they found a way to make it happen. If both parties are completely committed to the mating, the demon will mark his or her mate, bonding that human to their own lifespan, allowing them to live their lives together."

Kagome looked confused, so he elaborated. "That means," he said slowly, "that if you and Sesshoumaru are mated, you will live as long as he does."

Kagome's hands rose to cover her mouth. To live as long as Sesshoumaru? To be with him forever?

She cleared her throat. "Well, uh…that's…convenient."

"No it's not," Shippo answered, and he saw her confusion again. "Kagome, I don't know if you realize just how long forever is. Yes, there are perks to it, but there are also downsides. Seeing everyone you love wither away and die while you stay young, watching history pass you by while you're forced to stay the same. It can get…overwhelming." At her look, he hastened to say, "I'm not trying to dissuade you from belonging to Sesshoumaru, I'm just warning you. He's probably going to tell you the same thing so you know what you're getting into. He'll stay with you anyway, if you decide to live forever or not. I'm just saying that it can become difficult."

Listening to his words she realized how much they had all downplayed their journey through time. The isolation…the sadness of watching Miroku and Sango, even Inuyasha pass way…it must have been unbearable.

"Of course," he continued, "and I'm sure Sesshoumaru will agree, I believe that eternity will have a lot more meaning if it is shared with someone you love. And Sesshoumaru is not going to just let you go."

The thought gave her a heady feeling. Cockily she answered, "And what makes him think he can go through eternity without me? The question is if he can handle me for forever."

"That's something I don't think he'll have a problem answering," he said, and they both laughed, Kagome thinking that she was very glad Shippo had come over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke with her heart trying to pound her way out of her chest. Visions of pale hands touching her skin, scratching here and there with deadly claws that she knew would never heart her made her shiver in remembrance. She had no doubt who those hands belonged to, and she felt faintly surprised at herself for dreaming so vividly. If she thought hard enough, she could still feel the brush of his hair against her thighs, and her cheeks burned, even as she wanted more of those feelings. Now it was official…she definitely could not wait until Sesshoumaru got back.

Getting up slowly in the darkness of her room, she realized that it was only close to four, and a storm was brewing. She'd seen the rain clouds when he had left, but those soon turned into a torrential downpour, complete with a spectacular show of lightning and thunder. She wondered if it was the storm that woke her, but something was niggling in the back of her mind, and she placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She trusted her instincts more than anything, and right now they were screaming to her that something was wrong. Going back to her bed, she reached under it and grabbed her old baseball bat. Her bow had been left back in the past, and she was not about to live alone without some sort of protection. Lightening illuminated her living room for a moment as she cautiously peeked out. Not seeing an intruder anywhere, she slowly crept towards the window, watching the rain slam against it. Peering out into the darkness, she could see nothing out of the ordinary. But still that nagging feeling persisted, and she started scanning the woods that surrounded her little apartment.

There was another flash of lightening that illuminated through the trees, exposing shadows and what they hid, and the bat fell from her numb fingers as she saw a figure standing on the edge of the trees. Dark eyes were highlighted for a second by the lightening, and even as the darkness converged around them again, she could still see the slight gleam of them.

It was the man she saw outside of the museum.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of his. They were solid black, seemingly without a pupil, she could see that even from a distance. As if hypnotized, she lifted her palms against the cool glass of the window and shifted forwards. She could not look away.

In the back of her mind, she knew something was not right. She should be able to move, should be able to call the police, call Shippo, someone to get this man away from her, but her body didn't want to move. She felt her miko powers rise in her, and as if through someone else's eyes, she saw her body begin to glow a soft white, little wisps of power floating around her, reacting to the threat before her.

She felt a tug on her soul, and the spell was broken. Collapsing against the glass, she peered into the darkness once more. The man was gone. She was alone again.

Breathing heavily, she slid to the floor on her knees beside the fallen baseball bat and closed her eyes. She listened to the rain falling for a bit before she pulled herself back together and tried to think about what had happened logically.

She knew one thing for certain…that man had just tried to steal her soul.

Letting out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, she stood up shakily, going to the kitchen and making a cup of tea, the familiarity of it calming her screaming nerves. Her miko powers still tingled, a sizzling under her skin, and she knew the tea would help. She was certain she wasn't going to be sleeping anymore anyway.

She made her tea and curled up on the couch, pulling the baseball bat into her lap. She didn't want anymore surprises.

Not for the first time that night, she wished Sesshoumaru was with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a bleary Kagome that opened the door to Shippo the next afternoon. He took one look at her washed out features, and tired but wary eyes and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

Keeping things brief, she told him what had transpired early that morning.

"So, let me clarify," he said once she was finished. "You've seen this guy once before, but you didn't say anything even though Sesshoumaru was right there, and you see him again this morning, and now he's trying to steal your soul?"

She nodded. "But we can't tell Sesshoumaru."

Shippo looked at her like she was crazy. "It will just worry him, and I don't want him to know until I know more about what's happening."

"I REALLY don't think that it's a good idea to keep this from him, Kagome," he said. "He's going to want to know."

"No," she said, determined. "If this has to do with me, I don't want to drag him into it."

"I think you're misplacing your chivalry," he said with a wry smile. "This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here. Which brings me to why I came over. He just called me a little while ago saying that he was almost in town, and requested if you were willing, to bring you over there."

"Give me a little time to get ready?" she asked, and he nodded, watching as she went to her bedroom to get dressed. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he grabbed his cell phone and called Kouga.

"Get Inuka and come to Sesshoumaru's house," he said shortly into the phone, not bothering to offer an explanation.

There was no way Sesshoumaru was going to be kept in the dark over what happened, and if someone was targeting Kagome, they would all help. They didn't need a repeat of the past.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru was anxious to see her again. It was only two days without her, but knowing that she was far away from him didn't sit well with him or his inner youki. He wanted her close to him at all times. So, of course, he had set about making arrangements to see her as soon as possible. What he didn't expect to see was Kouga and Inuka, both very irritated, standing at his front door.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked coolly, wondering how long it would take him to get rid of them.

"You tell me," Kouga said shortly. "Got a call from the fox telling me to get the runt over here and then he hung up. Where is he anyway?"

"Getting Kagome," he answered, and stepped back to allow them entry into his home, his mind whirling. Why would Shippo need to speak with all of them when all he asked him to do was get Kagome? Amidst his wonderings, he did not miss the smile on the wolf's face at the thought of Kagome.

Growling inwardly, he led them inside to his office, listening to the bickering between the human and demon passively, his mind on Kagome. Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait before his doorbell rang, and her scent filled the hallway, along with Shippo's.

He inhaled deeply, savoring what he had missed over his trip, before standing as his door open, Shippo entering first with her following closely behind, her eyes finding his before anything else and smiling.

He gave her a smile that was only for her back, and watched as she noticed the other occupants in the room.

"So, now what, Shippo?" Inuka asked irritably. "You brought us here to tell us something, obviously, now what is it?"

They all glanced at Kagome as she whirled on the composed kitsune demon. "Shippo, I told you not to!"

"Yes, you did," he said, acting every inch the powerful demon he had grown up to be. "I never said I agreed. Everyone here has a right to know."

"Know what?" Kouga broke in, hands on his hips. "What the hell is going on?"

Instead Shippo turned and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, despite the pleading he could see in Kagome's. "A stranger was at Kagome's house last night, and he tried to take her soul. I figured that if we had a new enemy on our hands, we should all know about it."

"No one needed to know about it," Kagome said, resisting the urge to stamp her foot, trying in vain to ignore the piercing look Sesshoumaru was giving her. "No one needs to get involved."

"I think your mate deserves to know!" he shot back.

"Oi, he's not her mate," Kouga broke in, striding forward angrily.

Shippo gave him a passing glance. "Don't be a fool, Kouga. It's all just technicalities now. It's only a matter of time, and he needed to know that she's in danger, and we need to help."

"Leave us," Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice, his tone suggesting that they leave now.

"I swear to God, you guys are the most frustrating people to be around," Inuka muttered, moving towards the door as Shippo followed with Kouga giving a hard look at Sesshoumaru before leaving as well.

Kagome kept her head lowered to the floor, thinking to herself that this was not the way she wanted to see Sesshoumaru again. Her head snapped up when she felt his presence before her, not even hearing him move. He stared down at her impassively, and she cringed on the inside. He didn't look very happy at all with her right now.

"Um…hi?" she said in a small voice, hoping to distract him from his anger. It wasn't working. He brought his hand up, catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look directly at him.

"You were going to keep this to yourself?" he asked in a deceptively soft voice.

She didn't know what to say. Helplessly, she nodded.

He stared at her for another minute, before taking his hand off of her. She missed the contact immediately. He turned away from her and walked back to his desk, sitting down behind it.

"And is this the first time this has happened?" he asked, his voice very cold. He sounded exactly like the Sesshoumaru from the past, and she could feel her heart crack a little at the way he was treating her.

Sadly she shook her head no. "I saw him at the museum once for a moment," she said in a very, very small voice. "He didn't try to do anything though…he just let me see him."

"I see," he said, his voice still quiet and deadly. "And you thought that you would be able to keep this threat to yourself without knowing who or what you are fighting against, or what he could do to you?"

He never raised his voice once, but Kagome could feel his anger to the very marrow of her bones. But she needed to explain her reasons, so she lifted her chin a little in defiance, meeting the raising of his eyebrows with only a slightly shaking voice.

"I didn't want anyone to be in danger."

"Except for yourself. Do you think we cannot protect you?"

At this he let a little bit of emotion slide into his voice, and she realized that she might have just hurt him more than anything by not trusting in him.

"I know you can," she said without any hesitation, and his eyes showed his approval at her quick words. But still his mask was in place as he spoke again.

"I see…so you do not want anyone to protect you."

"It's not that!" she said, frustration and desperation creeping into her voice. "It's just…after all that's happened, I don't want anyone getting hurt! I don't think I could take it if that happened." Burying her face in her hands after her outburst, she fought against the emotions running in her.

Strong, clawed fingers pulled her hands away from her face, and his hand tipped her chin up again, making her meet her eyes. She could not, for the life of her, look away from him at that moment.

"Do you believe me weak?" he asked, his voice belying no hints to his thoughts. Immediately she shook her head no.

"Do you believe me incapable of protecting what's mine?"

Again, she shook her head no, her heart starting to beat faster.

"And you, Kagome…are you mine?" His voice had changed suddenly to a smooth, honeyed tone that sucked her in, and without even thinking, she nodded her head yes.

"Good," he practically purred, his voice very deep and rumbling. "I'm glad we have that settled. You will stay here so I can protect you better."

"I…what?" Kagome said, about to agree, but needing to step back away from his drugging presence. "What do you mean, stay here?"

"Just what I said. You will stay here, so I can protect you."

"Uh…I really don't think that's a good idea," she said, uncomfortable with the idea of being so close to him…especially if they weren't technically together yet.

"Then I will move to where you are," he said, not missing a beat. "However, if the stranger decides to come back, your family is only a few meters away."

She was about to open her mouth to argue again, but that cut her off. She would not put her family in danger. However, staying with Sesshoumaru was sure to be explosive, in more ways than one, and she had no clue as to what his intentions were for the immediate future.

"Here or there, Kagome," he said, offering her the choice. "But either way, I will be where you are."

"But what about…"she started. _'Us?'_ she finished in her mind, but he seemed to understand what she meant. She watched his eyes soften minutely.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Here or there, Kagome?"

"Here," she said resignedly, not really liking his underhanded tactics, but knowing that he was too stubborn to give up. It was a plus in his favor that he didn't look triumphant over her decision, just accepting.

"All right, then. We need to discuss what happened last night with the others, and then I will take you to get your things. We'll go from there."

She nodded, starting to walk out of the room, when he suddenly had her arm and she was pressed flush against his chest. Before she had any time to think, to say anything, which she doubted she would have in the first place, his lips were on hers, moving in a heated caress.

He did not try to enter her mouth with his tongue or take it beyond the basic level, but he still managed to devastate her senses by sucking lightly on her bottom lip and nibbling every so often until she was fighting for breath.

Then he backed away and began walking to the door, leaving her there, bemused.

"Kagome?" he said from the entrance, noting with pride how it took her an effort to focus on him. His own heart was fighting its way out of his chest. He made sure she was paying attention, and then gave her a slow smile.

"I missed you too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Okay, another chapter done. For those who don't know, A Single Spark is back up and running, and voting is back up. This story has been nominated for several categories, so please go and vote. The link is on my profile. Also, this story has also made it through the second round of nominations on this quarter of Inuyasha fanguilds contest. When the time comes, please vote if you love this story. WooT, Kagome is going to live with Sesshoumaru! Until next chapter, and much love to every reviewer!

Mujitsu)


	15. Inuyasha's Death Revealed

(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha or anything pertaining to the anime.)

(A/N: I guess you could say this chapter is a shot of tequila with a lime twist. My favorite. No lemon, though. I think that will be next chapter.)

Chapter Fifteen

Inuyasha's Death Revealed

Her lips still tingling, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to where Shippo, Kouga, and Inuka were sitting in the living room and took a seat next to Inuka, who was casually examining his nails.

"I thought all the danger you guys went through was supposed to end when the well closed," the human male said boredly. "So why, in a time that's supposed to be safe, are we talking about soul-stealing demons and all that good stuff?"

"Kagome is a powerful miko who has helped defeat many powerful demons in the past. Underlings of those demons may have waited to get their revenge," Shippo suggested.

"Waited all this time just to get revenge?" Kagome said doubtfully. "Plus, I wasn't the only one. Why not target you? Or Sango and Miroku when they were alive? Or even Inuyasha for that matter? It doesn't make any sense."

"All right, fine," he said, undeterred. "What about trying to steal your soul for your power? Many youkai would want that for themselves, and this soul-stealer could be no different."

"Maybe," Kouga put in. "Or, what if it's Naraku?"

Kagome and Shippo stiffened in response to those words, and Sesshoumaru's fists clenched at his sides. "How...How would that be possible?" Kagome asked. "When Kikyo killed herself, she killed Naraku as well. Or she should have. How would he be able to come back?"

"What if he's reincarnated?" Shippo asked. "Just like Inuka is. It would make sense."

"There is no guarantee that he would have his past memories of Kagome," Sesshoumaru broke in, speaking for the first time in a quiet voice. "Because we prompted, we managed to make Inuka remember the past, but even then, it wasn't a sure shot that it would work. And he still doesn't remember all of it, just bits and pieces. Although it would make a nice explanation...well, we won't know for sure until we find out who he is."

"What if," Inuka spoke up lazily in a loud voice, "we're dealing with a good old fashioned stalker? Perhaps you old demons are stuck in the past and don't realize that Kagome is a good looking girl...lots of guys in this modern era would love to have her. This guy just has an advantage because he happens to be a soul-sucker demon thingy, and so he decided he might as well get her soul in the process."

"Jeez," Kagome said, burying her face in her hands. "You're telling me this could all be because of a stupid INFATUATION? Compared to some of the other things we've fought against, this seems sadly...well, almost normal."

"It's still a problem," Sesshoumaru said. He was trying hard to hide his anger at the situation. She was finally getting back to normal, damn it, and she was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to fall in love with him and they were supposed to spend the rest of eternity together, with no interruptions, no attempts on their lives. Unfortunately, things were not turning out as planned. He wondered if, FOR ONCE, could something go right when it came to Kagome and plans. "He's already made contact with you twice, and I don't want it happening for a third time."

"If it does, Kagome, you at least have some natural defense against him," Shippo said, his mind working his memories. "Remember the first time Naraku sent Kanna after you? She wasn't able to take your soul that time, and if this new youkai is the same, he'll have the same trouble. Your soul is too big to steal."

"That's hardly comforting right now, Shippo," she said, and watched as he just shrugged.

"Just trying to be optimistic. Every time someone has tried to mess with your soul, they've failed. The only one who had any success at all was Urusue, and she only got part of it to give to Kikyo. Now that you have your full soul back, it will be harder."

"But not impossible," Sesshoumaru said. "We don't want to be fools and underestimate him. And we're not going to assume anything else until we find out who we're dealing with."

"We should start at Kagome's house," Kouga said. "Maybe the bastards scent is still around and we can catch it...or at least figure out who he is."

Shippo frowned. "It was raining pretty hard last night, so it's gonna be hard to catch anything."

"We still have to try," Inuka said, standing up and heading to the door. Kouga and Shippo followed after him, and as Sesshoumaru gestured to her, she followed as well.

They took separate cars back to Kagome's small apartment on the edge of the Shrine's grounds, and after Kagome gestured to the demons where the man had been standing the night before, she went in to pack a few things. She had no idea how long she would be staying with Sesshoumaru, and ended up covering all the basics. If only she could hear his thoughts she would realize that if he had his way, she would never be coming back to her small apartment to live.

Completely oblivious to the plans of the TaiYoukai, she made the short walk to her mother's house to explain the situation so she wouldn't worry. Her mother was just putting on some tea when Kagome walked into the kitchen and set her bag by the table.

"Are you going somewhere?" her mother asked in curiosity, pouring her daughter a cup of tea as she sat down.

"Um...I find myself dealing with a little problem, Mom." She quickly explained the situation to her mother, who took it all in without speaking. "And so," Kagome finished. "I'm going to be staying as a guest at Sesshoumaru's until this all blows over. I'll be safer there and keep the bad guys away from you."

Her mother calmly took a sip of her tea and Kagome marveled at understanding her mother had. She had never questioned Kagome when she fell into the well five years ago, or the danger she was in. She knew going to the Sengoku Jidai was something her daughter needed to do, and trusted Inuyasha to keep her safe.

"Sesshoumaru will be able to protect you well," she said, placing her cup back down. "Will you be okay?"

Kagome frowned at the question. "Of course I'll be all right. I have Sesshoumaru with me."

Her mother hid a smile at her answer. She knew her daughter would be all right physically, but emotionally was a different story. Something was going to happen to Kagome while she was away...call it a mother's intuition or whatever, but things were going to change between Kagome and the handsome youkai she had met a month ago. And with the way Sesshoumaru had talked about her daughter, she couldn't say she minded...it was just going to be hard to let go.

"Kagome!" Inuka's voice echoed from outside. "Time to go, woman. Get your ass in gear!"

Kagome just shook her head as her mother hid a laugh. "I've got to go now, Mama. I'll call sometime later okay?"

Her mother waved cheerily back at her, asking the Kami's to bless her daughter and help her face the upcoming changes and challenges she knew she would be facing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inuka, I appreciate you letting me know I'm leaving, but next time, try to watch your language around my mother," Kagome said, joining the group outsider and looking at the dark-haired human in slight amusement. He at least had the good grace to look slightly ashamed.

She gave him a quick smile to tell him he was forgiven, and listened in to the last of the conversation that Shippo and Sesshoumaru were having.

"I'll call all of our demon contacts and see if they've seen a void youkai in this area," Shippo was saying. "Demon circles are smaller now, so there's no way the bastard could slip through."

"You didn't catch his scent?" Kagome asked, distressed.

"We found it," Kouga said, an angry look on his handsome face. "But the damn rain washed away any trail he might have left. At least if we'll be able to smell him if he comes around again."

"Right," Shippo said, noticing Sesshoumaru's impatience. "C'mon Kouga, Inuka. Let's go find this bastard."

"Why are we going with you?" Kouga said, whirling around to face the kitsune. "Who's gonna protect Kagome?"

Shippo looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru, and after taking a scathing look at the TaiYoukai, Kouga only just noticed the bag by Kagome's feet. "Oh, HELL no," he said, a vein sticking out in his forehead. "This is not going to happen."

"Yes, it is," Shippo said in a hard voice, daring the wolf to contradict him. "We will find the bastard, Sesshoumaru will protect Kagome. That is how it will be and I don't want to hear any word otherwise."

"Don't get too cocky, runt," Kouga said, taking a step forward. "I can still take you down in two seconds flat."

"Oh, really? I would love to see that," Shippo said, taking another step forward, a glint in his eyes, and Kagome realized how dangerous her adoptive son could be now. Quickly she stepped forward, her hands out placatingly.

"Kouga, please, I'll be fine with Sesshoumaru, okay? I don't want you and Shippo fighting."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Inuka muttered. "Can we just go? I'm hungry and I know Shippo has ramen at his place."

Shippo walked over and leaned down to give Kagome a kiss on the cheek, and his eyes met Sesshoumaru's with understanding. Nothing would touch Kagome if he could help it.

Kouga swaggered over as well, reluctantly giving in just to appease Kagome. He hugged her tightly and couldn't stop himself from whispering in her ear. "If he tries anything, you run to me, okay?"

She couldn't help but flush at his implications, and damn her traitorous mind, she thought about the kiss once more. Thank God Kouga had already moved away from her, or else she was sure he would have been able to smell that she was very much in favor of Sesshoumaru trying anything. She noticed Sesshoumaru watching her and hurriedly grabbed her bag and headed to his car, trying to get her body back under control.

'_I better become his mate soon, or else I'm going to self-combust,'_ she thought to herself. _'I can just see it now in the headlines… "Kagome Higurashi, beloved friend and daughter, left this world because of the fact that she couldn't wait to jump the youkai Sesshoumaru, and burst on fire because of her own hentai thoughts. The bright, young girl was an innocent, but because Sesshoumaru touched her with those very, very sexy lips, her mind was filled with impure thoughts, and it just became too much."'_

She almost laughed to herself at the image. Damn Sesshoumaru's stupid sexy lips. And hair. And body. And marks…he had seemed to like it before in the woods when she had brushed her fingers over them. What else would he like?

"Are you still mad at me?" she heard his voice speak to her, snapping her from the nice little fantasy she was developing.

"No, I'm not mad," she said. _'Far from it, in fact, if wondering where else you have markings on your body is any indication.'_

But of course, she didn't say that last part. And he didn't say anything else after that, making the ride back to his house a very silent affair indeed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru really did have the best house. It was big, it was elegant, but most importantly, it had a bathing area that was made to look just like the most lush of hot springs ever seen in Japan. Kagome's mouth literally dropped open looking at it as Sesshoumaru gave her the in-depth tour of his home. Never in a million years would she have been able to imagine the beauty this one room held. Dewy, full, green plants were placed strategically around the room in a well-thought out design while the hot spring itself was carved with many natural shelves and dips, so she could soak to her hearts content. Steam from the mineral water wafted across her skin, making her hair stick to her neck and her body anticipate the relaxation that was to come.

With assurances to Sesshoumaru that she would be fine, she quickly grabbed her bathing supplies and stripped. Sinking into the water until it was lapping at her chin, she took in a deep breath and slowly released it, enjoying the heat that was soaking into her bones.

She quickly washed her hair and body, wanting to get the necessities out of the way first, before she could really soak. After she was finished, she waded over to where one of those natural stone shelves jutted out and sat down, leaning back against the rock behind her.

As the tranquility and the quietness of the room descended over her, she found her mind wandering, and soon it wandered straight to the problem she was now dealing with.

Why was a void youkai fixated on her? Could it really have something to do with Naraku…or was it something completely different? Bringing her knees up and placing her head on them, she repressed a shudder. Maybe it was as simple as Inuka said and she just had a stalker on her hands, but even so, that stalker had the ability to try and steal her soul. She didn't feel reassured by the point Shippo brought up about Kanna not being able to steal her soul. It still wasn't a pleasant experience, and for once, she wanted her soul left alone. It was all hers now…she didn't want it taken away.

And although she trusted fully in Sesshoumaru's capabilities, she couldn't help but think of all the what if's. What if this youkai got past Sesshoumaru and hurt him? What if he succeeded in taking her soul and she was ripped away from everyone? What if the youkai went after her family regardless of where she was?

She could feel the fear creep in on her, and buried her head deeper into her arms. This was so unfair. All she wanted now was to be with the one she loved and be left in peace to live with him, but even now, she couldn't cut a break.

She gasped as the door to the hot spring flew open, and she saw Sesshoumaru filling up the doorway, a fierce look on his face. His eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for any unknown enemies. She realized he must have smelled her fear and assumed she was in danger.

The look of protectiveness on his face warmed her heart greatly, and she didn't even think of covering herself when his gaze landed on her. Although she could feel a blush start to rise from her chest to her face, she was more focused on the way he never broke eye contact with her as he closed the door behind him. Her mind was screaming at her that now was the time her maidenly modesty was supposed to kick in, but her heart was screaming at the _rightness_ of the situation and how much she wanted this.

Her breath caught when he took slow, deliberate steps towards her, and her heart began fluttering as he didn't stop at the edge of the spring, but continued walking steadily towards her, not even seeming to care that he was getting the gray kimono he had changed into wet.

The water barely reached his hips, and barely covered her shoulders, but Sesshoumaru didn't notice it through the daze he was in and couldn't seem to get out of. He had been leaving his bedroom when the first whiff of her fear reached him, and as he had reached her bathing chambers and tore open the door, ready to break and snap apart every bone of the unknown assailant who was daring to harm Kagome, all that had met his gaze was Kagome, wide-eyed and her lower lip trembling gently.

He couldn't leave her like that, no matter how much his body was screaming for him to get out of the room, his youki assuring him that her naked curves and glistening skin were going to prove too much for him, but he ignored that. She looked like a lost child and needed comfort. He didn't think twice about walking to her, and couldn't seem to stop his hand from reaching out to cradle her cheek. The steam and the smell of her was filling his mind, rendering him incapable of focusing on anything else EXCEPT her.

Kagome wasn't having an easier time than he was. The feel of his hand caressing her cheek sent warmth spreading through her body, making her sway towards him. She caught herself and sucked in a breath as his thumb ghosted over her mouth, tracing the contours of her lips gently, his eyes riveted on that spot. She felt his claw, and shuddered, not from fear, but from the feelings that coursed through her at his touch. Those claws had killed for her, would probably kill again, and yet were touching her like a priceless jewel. Tears filled her eyes, but did not spill over, at his tenderness.

He whispered to her, his voice intimate and deep in their little steam cocoon, "There is no need to fear anything here."

"I know that," she whispered back, her breath teasing his thumb, making him repress a shudder. And she did know…she shouldn't have to fear anything when he was with her. Shouldn't…but she did. She was afraid of what would happen if things went wrong…she would lose him. And that thought terrified her above all things.

Suddenly, she was burning to touch him, to confirm his solid presence in front of her, as if she were afraid he would disappear before her very eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched her, the swirl of emotion in her eyes, and stood still as she seemed to _surge_ towards him, his hand falling away from her face as her arms lifted to his neck. His mind stuttered to a stop as her lips touched his, initiating their contact for the first time, and he found himself in deep water. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him, her soft heat penetrating the only layer between them: his kimono.

She could tell she shocked him by the way he seemed to freeze in place, and she wondered if she had been too bold, but she didn't care…he _tasted_ too good for her to care, and felt _unbelievable._ She didn't have time to be embarrassed by her forward manner before he seemed to get over his shock and placed his hands on her hips. They didn't stay there for long. They glided smoothly up her back, tangling in her wet curls and giving a gentle tug, forcing her head back so he could deepen the kiss. And then her whole world narrowed to the feel of his mouth on hers.

She could feel his hair float in the water, wandering over her body in a silken caress, and she shivered. Her hair was long enough in the water to mix with his, and her dark tresses floated over his pale ones.

Midnight meeting moonlight.

His mouth was hot against hers, his hands seemingly ravenous as they roamed over her back, barely dipping in the water below her waist before moving back up and touching a spot on the nape of her neck that made her limp. Her hands clutched at his hips, and a groan seemed to tear out of his throat, vibrating against her chest.

To her complete and utter disappointment, he backed away from her, breathing harshly, eyes dilated so only a sliver of gold showed through the black. It looked like he was forcing himself not to reach for her, and her body tingled.

It took him a moment to find his voice. "I think…it's time for that long overdue discussion between us."

She looked confused by his statement, and he closed his eyes, fighting for control to not just grab her again and take her to his room. "I need to tell you about what happened to Inuyasha," he said, softer now. He turned away and waded out of the hot springs, leaving her fighting to catch her breath behind him. He knew that if he looked at her now, he would lose his inner battle. "Get dressed and meet me in the study. I have something you should see."

After he had changed into a black kimono to replace his sopping one, he headed to the study, wondering if what he was about to do made him into a fool. Bringing back memories of Inuyasha…finally telling her how he died…it could change everything between them. But it was the last major obstacle in the way of their being together, and he would not wait any longer.

Sitting down in his chair, he waited for her. A few moments later, he smelled her coming down the hall and then she poked her head tentatively through the door. She looked so afraid.

He gave her a small smile, reassuring her, and motioned for her to sit. For this conversation however, he would need to stand, and he did so, beginning to pace, not quite knowing how to begin. He decided that the best way was to just get it over with.

"Inuyasha died a human," he started, and noticed her halted breath. "I was walking through the woods one night when I felt a pull on Tenseiga. This was many, many decades after the well had closed, and I had not seen Inuyasha since that time. As I followed Tensiega's urging, I saw Inuyasha, lying on the ground. It was the night of his transformation, and a demon had come upon him. Being unable to fight properly, he fell, and his wounds were too serious, and sunrise was too far away. I found him in his final moments, and he died shortly after."

Her hand had gone to her mouth, but no tears fell from her eyes. "He died as a human," she whispered. "He just died…"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said shortly. "But there were things he wanted you to know, and he knew I would find you. You were the one who didn't care about being hanyou, and you gave him the pride that he never would have had otherwise. His last moments were peaceful."

"I…I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do." Her mind had just stopped working. She vaguely saw him walked to his desk and retrieve a box. Walking almost warily towards her, he handed it to her, and she took it without a word.

"He wanted you to have this," he said shortly, not knowing how to help her or make this easier.

She opened the box and her breath left her. "The rosary beads…Inuyasha's necklace."

That was when the tears started. She fingered the bits of beads and bones, and a thousand memories flashed through her mind. Her tears weren't completely full of sorrow…she had shed those long ago. Instead, they were bittersweet this time, remembering the gruff hanyou that had been her best friend.

Nostalgically and with a sad smile on her face, she whispered, "Osuwari."

Her eyes widened in shock as the beads glowed, and she could feel the magic within them. She felt them tug on her hand, and she let go, watching in shock as they slammed to the ground as they did so long ago. Except this time there was no hanyou attached.

The light surrounding the beads grew brighter, and she felt Sesshoumaru move to stand in front of her as she shielded her eyes. When the glow finally faded, she peeked around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, trying to see what had happened.

Her heart lodged in her throat.

"…Inuyasha?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Okay, all finished with that. I know it's kind of short, but I just started working ten hour days, and I just kinda ran out of steam. There will be a lemon next chapter, for all those who have been waiting. I will post an edited version and an unedited version, for those who are not old enough to read adult stories. I don't know when the next time I update will be, but I will try before next week ends, okay? And for those who still haven't voted on A Single Spark, and still want to, the voting ends on May 5th, so hurry up! Lol. The link is on my profile. Until next time, loves.

Mujitsu)


	16. Midnight meets Moonlight

(Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters, I only own the plot.)

(A/N: Well, have I told my fans lately how much I love them? Because I do. I love you guys a whole bunch! Because of you, "Midnight Meets Moonlight" won first place in BOTH Best Romance AND Best Kagome Portrayal. I've never won anything in my life, except for an essay in the fifth grade, which was ten years ago, so it doesn't count, so I would like to thank every last one who voted. So, as a prize, here is the lemony goodness for you. Enjoy, I hope I do it justice.)

Caution: Lemon warning.Unedited version on my profile.Let's try to make everyone happy.

Chapter Sixteen

Midnight Meets Moonlight

"And you're positive that you haven't heard of a void youkai in this area?...I don't know who he is, that's why I'm asking you!...yeah, well, if you hear anything, call me okay? It's important."

Shippo hung up the phone, closing his eyes tiredly. Even after calling all of his demon contacts, he was still no closer to figuring out who Kagome's mystery assailant was. And that worried him. Most demons that were still alive were accounted for and stayed aware of each other. If they had a rogue demon about who had been lurking in the shadows for all of these years, they would be at a distinct disadvantage. The demon could have been studying them for years while they still continued to be left in the dark.

"Well, that was the last of my contacts," he sighed, looking at Kouga who was standing behind him. "What about you?"

"I ran out of contacts a long time ago, fox," Kouga said. "We need to find out who this guy is soon, or else Kagome could be in more danger."

"From the youkai or from Sesshoumaru?" Shippo said with a sly grin, watching a storm cloud on Kouga's face.

"Both. Kagome's a sweet, naive girl, and dealing with someone like Sesshoumaru is beyond her level. She might get the crazy idea to mate with him soon before she can reconsider."

Shippo chuckled. "If Sesshoumaru has his way, they'll be mated tonight."

"What!" Kouga started stomping for the door, struggling when Shippo calmly held him back. "I'll kill him!"

"You can try," Shippo said mildly, trying not to laugh. "Of course we both know that Sesshoumaru can wipe the floor with you in two seconds flat on a bad day, and especially since he would be fighting for Kagome, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Kouga stopped struggling, and Shippo went to face him. "You didn't really think you would seriously end up with Kagome, did you?"

He watched as Kouga suddenly became very serious instead of enraged. Following as the wolf went back to the table, he sat down across from him and really LOOKED at him, and noticed that Kouga looked more resigned than angry now.

"You didn't, did you?" Shippo whispered. "Even back when we were with Inuyasha, you always knew that Kagome would never be yours."

For a moment, he thought that Kouga wouldn't answer him. Finally the other demon gave a small, frustrated growl.

"A part of me always knew," he ground out, sounding reluctant. "She just didn't see me like that. I guess that I just always wanted to protect her. Inuyasha sometimes wouldn't make it in time, and when he didn't protect her physically, he harmed her emotionally. I just didn't want her to go through that, especially now. She's been through enough."

He looked away, seemingly embarrassed by his admission, and Shippo felt the need to lighten the mood, glad at least for the fact that the wolf knew what was going on. "You're just angry about losing to another dog," he said, an amused smile crossing his face. "I don't think you're pride can take it."

"Hell, I'm much better for her than Mr. Icicle," Kouga boasted, sounding like his old self again. "He won't know how to please her."

"Please, you're going to start putting images in my mind and leave me scarred for life."

They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. "He'll take care of her, right?" Kouga asked softly, not looking at Shippo. "He's not just going to get tired of her and leave her."

"The guy has waited for her all this time. I don't think he'll be giving up any time soon."

"Good. 'Cause if he hurts her, he'll have to answer to me, and I won't stop until I kill him."

"You and me both then," Shippo said, knowing it wouldn't come to that, but serious about it all the same. "By the way, how is Ayame?"

He watched Kouga blink slowly. "Ayame?"

"Yeah. Cute wolf chick who gave up on you after Kagome disappeared? The one who adores you? Or…well, she did at least."

"Yeah…how could I forget?" he said sarcastically, but the truth was, the fiery redhead had popped into his mind every now and again. More than what she should have. "I, ah…I told her after Kagome had left to go and find a mate for herself. She didn't take too well to that suggestion. I think I nursed a black eye for a week."

"Did she finally take a mate?"

"Yes." The word came out a little brusquer than he intended and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He supposed that the memory of the day she came and told him that she was taking a mate two-hundred years ago still rang on his nerves. She had looked so…so…uncaring. Like she hadn't spent all that time pining over him. It had stung his pride a little bit. And so after that, he kept tabs on her…just out of consideration of course. He had to make sure her mate didn't treat her badly. "He died in Hiroshima during the war, and she left the country. To Paris, of all places. Last time I checked, she was still there."

"Maybe you should go pay her a visit," Shippo said, casually examining his nails. "After this is all over, I mean."

Kouga scowled when the implications set in. "Oi, runt, I'm not that cold hearted. It's not official yet that Kagome is Sesshoumaru's, and when and if it does become official, I'm not just going to use Ayame as a bounce back. I have more honor than that."

Shippo sent a faintly mocking look over. "Right."

"Besides, she wouldn't even take me back. I spent so much time in the past convincing her that I didn't want her, and just showing up on her doorstep isn't going to change that."

"Would you want it to change?"

He frowned at the direct question. "Why in the hell are we talking about this anyway?" He asked, avoiding the topic. "We still have work to do."

But, throughout the night, visions of the redhead popped into his mind, and he damned himself every time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inuyasha…is that really you?"

"Keh, who else would it be, wench?" The vision known as Inuyasha was surrounded by a faint glow as he looked tenderly at the girl before him. He glanced down at himself and observed the ethereal glow that he was emitting. "Guess last wishes really work."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still amazed to see the hanyou standing not three feet in front of her. Sesshoumaru moved out of her way to give her clear access, and she snuck a glance at him. He stared at his brother, his eyebrows drawn low and small frown on his face.

She turned away from him when Inuyasha spoke. "All I ever really wanted was to say good-bye to you," Inuyasha said. "I guess Kami-sama is granting me a favor." He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I missed you," he said finally.

"I missed you too," she choked out, holding back a sob, not noticing as Sesshoumaru backed away quietly and slipped out the door, no expression on his face. She was focused only on the hanyou.

Moments passed in silence as they just looked at each other, memorizing each others features to remember, for they knew it was the last time they would ever be able to see one another. As the silence dragged on, Inuyasha began to look slightly uncomfortable. "I was never big on making speeches..." he began.

She took a deep breath. "If you started making some long, sappy good-bye speech to me, you wouldn't be Inuyasha. I don't really need to hear the words. I understand."

His eyes softened on her, and indeed, she knew all she needed to by looking at him. "Were you happy?" she blurted out.

He paused. "In the beginning...it was the hardest, I think. I didn't know why you had to leave...why things turned out the way they did. I was angry for a long time. But...in the end, yes, I think I was happy." It was a simple answer, but she accepted it.

"So," he said, a wry gleam in his eyes. "You and Sesshoumaru, huh?"

She let out a helpless laugh, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru, smile fading when she noticed he had left her.

"You better be happy with him." Inuyasha's voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"So I have your blessing?" she asked, slightly disbelievingly.

"Keh," he snorted. "As much blessing as you're gonna get from me. At least he can protect you better than that wimpy wolf." He paused, his eyes growing serious. "As long as he makes you happy, Kagome."

"I love him," she said.

"Okay then," he said simply. He looked down at himself as the glow seemed to dim. "I think I have to go now. I just wanted to say good-bye to you."

"I don't want you to go," she said in a choked voice.

He gazed back at her, the gentle smile of peace that she had always wanted to see him have on his face. "I'm dead, remember? It has to be this way." His shimmering vision walked forward, and his hand lifted to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks.

Although it was a phantom caress and tears still ran down her face, she understood the sentiment behind it. "And try not to cry," he whispered. "Sesshoumaru hates it when girls do that too, he just never admits it."

She gave him a tremulous smile. "Good-bye, Inuyasha," she said, trying to keep her voice from wavering as she watched him start to fade. He lifted up a hand in farewell, and then he was gone, and she was left alone.

Hurriedly wiping the tears off of her face, feeling absurdly happy now that she had talked to Inuyasha, she went to go find Sesshoumaru. It was time she got what she wanted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She found him right outside the study and drew to a stop, staring at him leaning against the wall. He looked back at her warily, almost as if he expected her to walk away from him, to shut herself out and not speak to him.

She really had to deal with this whole hidden insecurity thing about Inuyasha, and she smiled at exactly what she _wanted _to do to him to make him realize she wanted to be with him. Gathering her courage, she walked steadily to him, stopping a foot away from him, trying to ignore the way her body was screaming for him. Her heartbeat was racing, and a low throb was starting in her body, and she ached so much, but she had to make him understand what she wanted.

"I said good-bye to Inuyasha."

"I noticed," he said. Then he was silent.

"You know," she said, changing tactics. "Shippo explained to me today about what it would mean to have you as a mate."

"Did he?" He was still doing his damndest not to let her know what he was thinking, not to let her know how much he just wanted to take he right then. To know once and for all that she was his.

"Mm-hm," she said, moving closer to him, causing him to grab onto her hips as if he couldn't handle her body touching his at that moment. She hid a smile. "Remember when you said that once you touch me, that will be it? I will be yours?"

She didn't give him any time to answer, choosing to be as direct as possible, giving him a beautiful smile and leaning even closer so her breath brushed over his neck. "The timing doesn't suck anymore, Sesshoumaru."

She knew the exact moment when her words registered in his mind, his fingers tightening minutely on her waist, claws leaving little pinpricks that made her blood race faster. The look in his eyes was so fierce, so concentrated on _her_ that she felt her breath come shorter, and the throb in her body gain in intensity.

"Are you sure?" he demanded in a controlled voice. "You know this is forever."

"According to the grapevine, you would be with me anyway," she said, wishing he would just kiss her already. "So I might as well not waste your time."

He seemed to consider her for several heartbeats, making completely sure she meant what she said, and she shifted impatiently.

His slow smile made her melt a little on the inside, and she didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful in her life than his smile.

She was proven wrong as she saw his head lower towards hers slowly. That was _definitely_ more beautiful.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE UNEDITED VERSION OF THIS PART CAN BE FOUND ON A LINK IN MY PROFILE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took long moments for them to catch their breath, trembling in the afterglow of their releases. Finally, he pulled away from her, giving her system one more zing as he slid out of her and pulled her to his side. She lifted one leg over his thigh, and his clawed hand came down behind her knee to hitch her more firmly to him right before he lifted the sheets up.

She sighed in the quiet, never feeling quite so at peace. "I love you, Sesshoumaru," she said quietly.

"I know," he said, his hand stroking her thigh as if he couldn't stop touching her. "And I you."

She buried her face in his shoulder as the tears started to fall.

"Kagome?" he asked, lifting her chin away from him and looking at her in concern.

"I just didn't think you'd say it," she admitted, giving a little sniff. "I mean, I knew and all, that you did, it's just I never thought you would actually say it."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, snuggling happily against his broad, smooth chest.

"The bonding surprised me," she said softly minutes later. "I thought you would have to mark me or bite me or something." She didn't count those the little nips he had given her bites.

To her surprise he sniffed lightly. "Do you think me a vampire?" he asked, his tone slightly reproachful. She sat up, not bothering to cover herself, and watched with pleasure as his eyes stayed glued on her. However, she was not to be distracted by him, no matter how sexy he looked with the glow of sweat on his well-built body, or his sexy hair slightly mussed.

"I didn't know how you did things," she said, defending herself, because she had imagined him biting her and the thought of her covered in blood on the night she lost her innocence was not very appealing. Then she flushed as she realized the implications of her words. "I mean…I knew HOW mating was done…I just….damn it!" she burst out as she saw his eyes light with slight amusement. "You're making fun of me."

"Yes," he agreed immediately, and smiled when she huffed and lay back down beside him. Just to get her riled up, he added, "There was no reason for me to bite you…unless you wanted me to." As hoped, a rush of her arousal filled his head at the sound of his darkened tone, and he smiled, saving that bit of information for another day. A few moments later, drowsiness started to set in, and she held back a yawn as she lazily traced the stripes on his hips, looking around his room for the first time.

It was very large, and decorated tastefully with a few items becoming the main focus. It was simple, with dark coloring, and fit the demon who resided there perfectly. Kagome found she liked the room, and wouldn't mind moving in a soon as possible. That made her stop. She would be living with him now, wouldn't she? She bit her lip, following the line of color around his hip bone. She would have to tell her mother.

'_Soon,'_ she thought with another yawn.

"Do I detect a fetish?" she felt more than heard him rumble at her, as she began her tracing from the beginning.

"Maybe," she said lazily. "Do you mind? I've been wondering where else you had the stripes for the longest time."

"Really?" he said, and she could almost imagine an eyebrow cocked at her. He was quiet. "I don't mind at all," he finally said, grabbing her hand and holding it loosely in his.

He felt her breathing slow and deepen into sleep, but he stayed awake for hours, listening to her heartbeat against his, smelling their lovemaking in the air, and finally registering the fact that she was his for all eternity now.

It was the perfect way to end the day.


	17. War

This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Danell, who loves my writing even though she works beside me day after day and actually has to talk to me. Lol. Thank you for always asking whether the next chapter is done, and making me get off my lazy bum and write when I feel discouraged. I guess I should also thank you for helping me keep my sanity at work. This one is for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliates, and am making no money off of this fanfiction.

Midnight Meets Moonlight

Chapter Seventeen

War

The next morning brought her a pleasant ache as she awoke, feeling sleepy and sated and in no mood to leave the warm bed she currently found herself in. Of course, her new mate had other plans as he whipped the covers off of her, causing her to curl into a little ball and a little frown to form on her face. She knew he was staring at her, and knowing she was still naked, brought a slight flush to her face but she didn't open her eyes.

"Not all of us have restorative powers and the ability to recuperate like you do," she said loftily. "Being the poor, weak human that I am, I need at least another two hours of sleep."

"Unfortunately," he said, his deep voice sounding so good to her first thing in the morning, "Our schedules will not allow you sleeping in. So get up."

She pouted as she opened one eye, and immediately forgot what she was going to say. She never thought she'd be extremely turned on by the sight of a man with no shirt on, but Sesshoumaru was no ordinary man. The sunlight from the window illuminated his pale chest, making the valleys and shadows from his muscles more apparent, and a loose pair of pants rode low on his hips, showing his stripes, and she almost licked her lips. She had to laugh at herself. One night with him and he'd turned her into a sex fiend.

Trying to focus on the subject at hand, and ignoring the way his eyes had glowed and he had smirked at her, she said, "And why won't our schedules allow it? As far as I know, we have nothing to do today."

"On the contrary. We are going to Shippo's to discuss what he and Kouga have learned of our mysterious intruder. But we're not going to get anywhere if you don't stop ogling me and get up."

She sat up, still getting used to the teasing Sesshoumaru, no matter how much time she's spent with him. She put on an indignant front. "Don't walk around half-naked and I won't have reason to stare. Besides, Shippo and Kouga can wait." She paused for a moment. "Kouga's not going to be happy," she said cautiously, referring to their mating.

She saw his eyes harden, and knew she had treaded on shaky ground. "It is not my problem if he is happy or not," he said, his tone sounding anything but friendly.

She frowned at him. "No fighting," she warned, not wanting to deal with one hot-headed male and another coldly calculating one.

He didn't answer her, just said, "Get ready."

"What if I just want to stay in bed?" she asked, lying back down and stretching lightly, enjoying the way his eyes stayed on her. She didn't realize how much power she would feel at being his mate. She had to hold back a laugh at the slight look of indecision on his face.

It was hard for Sesshoumaru not to accept her offer, not when memories of last night were so close to the surface in his mind, and that was all he really wanted to do anyway, but finding out who was threatening her was more important. His mind, wildly calculating, tried to come up with a compromise.

She saw him abruptly head for the bathroom door across the room, and frowned. It seemed like he wasn't going to take the bait. That is, until he called over his shoulder, "In the interest of time, I suppose I am willing to share the shower."

Suddenly, Kagome couldn't get out of bed fast enough, a huge grin on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squeaky clean and considerably happier, Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's car an hour later, driving through Tokyo to Shippo's penthouse. Her body was still tingling from their little shower session where she got to wash his back and he got to wash a lot more than hers. Not that she was complaining. He was very considerate to her, and abnormally attentive, teasing her until she was begging.

The fact that she would have him for the rest of eternity caused her to want to laugh out loud because she was so happy. She wasn't so naive as to believe that there would never be tense moments between them. Or lack of fights. He would probably delight in teasing her and getting her temper up for eternity. But right now, she couldn't say she minded.

Sesshoumaru himself was in one of the best moods he had been in since he found out someone was after Kagome. She was his now, undoubtedly and eternally, and the thought filled him with such power and satisfaction, he had a hard time keeping his mask in place. It wasn't any better when the scent of her filled the car, causing him to tighten his hands on the wheel. "If you don't stop that, I'm going to turn around and take you home," he said, his voice rougher than normal.

She flushed, forgetting how strong his nose was, and then pouted. "I'm not the one who wanted to leave home in the first place." She huffed at his smirk and was glad when they reached Shippo's apartment complex. She had only been to his home once in the past month, but what she saw, she liked.

Shippo liked earthy colors with a modern twist, and she had been surprised at his tasteful style. Mahogany floors complimented black furniture spread strategically throughout the living room, and dark green walls aided by clever lighting gave the sense of being in a forest all over again. It suited the now classy demon. He opened the door for them with a smile, and could tell immediately what had happened between them.

"I suppose I should offer my congratulations," he said, leaning down to give Kagome a kiss on the cheek. "Kouga should be here soon."

Leading them to the couch, he watched them side by side. Kagome had the sparkle back in her eyes that had been dimmed since the well closed, something Shippo had surely missed from her. And Sesshoumaru, as much as his eyes wanted to deceive him, actually looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him. They were good for each other.

"Inuyasha said good-bye to me last night," Kagome said, startling Shippo. He looked to Sesshoumaru, seeing if something was wrong with Kagome. Possibly a head injury? "I see," he said carefully.

She shot him a look and explained the events of last night, leaving out the ending. To her surprise, he didn't seem as surprised as she expected him to be. All he told her was that he was glad she received some closure. The fact that Inuyasha's spirit came back in the form of the rosary beads didn't surprise him in the least. That was always one of the strongest connections between Kagome and Inuyasha and they held a lot of power. If Inuyasha's final wish was to say good-bye to Kagome, what better way than that?

"What have you found out?" Sesshoumaru asked, changing the subject.

"I'm afraid not much of anything," Shippo said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "No one is recognizing a void youkai in the area, or they are unwilling to say anything, because I've reached dead ends on every lead. Either he's entirely new here, or rooted so deep that no one wants to expose him."

Sesshoumaru frowned. If that was the case, it was bad regardless. "And you've called all of your contacts?"

"Every single one," he replied. He thought for a moment. "What about you? The government keeps tabs on the demons, and you have contacts with them. Maybe they know something."

"That won't work, runt," Kouga said, swaggering into the room unannounced. Shippo frowned at him for entering without permission, annoyance clearly written on his face. Before he could say anything to the presumptuous wolf, Kagome broke in.

"Whoa, wait a minute. The GOVERNMENT knows you exist?"

The three demons paused. "Well...yeah," Shippo said. "It's not like we could really be kept a secret, especially if we were still alive. People still knew of us. We kind of made a deal with the government a long time ago that we wouldn't, you know, try to take over the world or anything like that, and they would leave us in peace. They ask the more powerful demons for help with problems from time to time, and they have an extensive database with demons that are still alive."

Kagome was aghast. She'd had no idea that a part of society still knew about demons save her and anyone who has come in contact with them. She listened as Shippo went on.

"They spread rumors about us in the beginning to allow us to live in peace. We are now what you call vampires, werewolves, fairies, all of those mystical creatures of folklore. We are legends now...nothing more."

"And you are all okay with this?" she asked, looking at Sesshoumaru intently.

Kouga answered. "We have no reason to want to be known now. Let the humans deal with their petty squabbles for power with their wars. We've already faded into the background. To come out again would cause mass hysteria."

She was silent a moment longer before asking, "So why wouldn't using contacts with the government work then?"

Kouga held back a snort. "Because Sesshoumaru and the government aren't exactly on friendly terms at the moment. They haven't been for the last fifty years. Not since he quit working for them."

Surprises were just coming in by the bundle for her today. She looked at her new mate. "You WORKED for the government? Doing what?"

At first she thought no one was going to answer her, but she narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru and waited. Eventually he said calmly, "I was an assassin."

"An assassin?" she repeated slowly.

He nodded shortly. "Most demons were content to stay in the background. Others were not." It was said simply. "The government called me when it was apparent that there would be a problem. I took care of the problem."

Shippo asked another question about his contacts and he answered him, still keeping an eye on Kagome. She had become very quiet.

"Well, if they decide not to help you, you could always threaten with world domination like you used to do," Kouga joked. "That always made them agree to anything. But if you do that, they might try to kill you off again. Last time they just left you in peace when they didn't succeed, but weaponry has changed since then. Don't worry though, I would take care of Kagome."

"Kouga, so NOT the time to tease about that," Shippo warned, noting the way the TaiYoukai was looking at the wolf. Kouga backed off hastily.

"Oi, chill. I'm not as dishonorable as to try to take your mate. When she was unclaimed, it was different, but since she's yours, I won't try to take her anymore."

"Like you would succeed if you tried," Shippo broke in.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Kagome said, standing up. Sesshoumaru stood with her.

"Call if you receive any information," he told Shippo and Kouga as they took their leave. "Call anyone you can think of and get the word out." Kagome left before him and he hung back a moment to speak in private. "Every minute that he stays out there is another minute that she is in danger. I want to know who he is by tonight. No matter what."

He met Kagome by the elevator and the rode down in silence. Even when they reached his car, she still hadn't said a word to him. They were headed towards her mother's house, and when he stopped at a light, he demanded to know what was wrong.

At first she was silent, as if sorting through her thoughts before she finally answered him. "I was just thinking about how little of what you did in the past. I know you before the well closed, I know you after, but I didn't know you in between. I mean, you worked for our government, killing people for a living."

"Does that disturb you?"

She pursed her lips, deciding she could be nothing but honest. "To a certain extent it does. I never enjoy death, no matter what the reason. But then I know that's a part of who you are. You have killed before, and I know that if something happened, you would not hesitate for an instant to kill again. And a part of me is proud of you because I know that you were probably damn good at your job when you had it."

He remained silent, thinking about how true that was. His days as an assassin were not his best mentally. He had been getting impatient waiting for the day when he would be able to see Kagome, and the depression, anxiety, and restlessness created a tornado inside of him. The government knew of his existence still as the most powerful being in Japan, and when they had approached him with their offer, he took it just out of curiosity and boredom. He was able to take out his frustrations on his targets. But, decades later and still killing, he knew he could not keep it up, especially if he wanted to be with Kagome. So he told the government that he would sever ties with him and told them to never ask for his assistance again.

The situation made an unexpected turn when the government decided that a demon of his class and all of the information they had released to him over the long years made him a danger. They tried to exterminate him, sending their best killers after him.

He had annihilated them all.

The government got the message and stopped coming after them, and they lived in a quiet existence since then. They didn't bother him and he didn't kill them. Peaceful.

A thought struck him. "Do you regret it now?" He was referring to their mating.

She glared at him across the seat. "Be not a fool," she mimicked his favorite line from the past. "Of course I don't...it's just strange. But, I suppose I have all of eternity to learn about you, so it's not a big deal. I just have to tell Mom about you now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's already figured it out."

She turned to him, a shocked look on her face. "Do you really think so?"

"Your mother is more intuitive than you think," was all he said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She had learned to take Sesshoumaru at his word. He always almost ended up right anyway. Much to her annoyance.

Thinking back on it later, she shouldn't have been surprised that her mother took the news that she was mated to a demon so well. After all, she had fallen through a well and traveled through time at the age of fifteen with barely a blink from the woman who gave her birth. She had come to understand that her mother trusted her utterly and completely to make the right choices. She had received a hug and a kiss from her mother when she told the news, and Sesshoumaru received a respectful bow which he actually returned, and they were both invited to dinner. Her mother, however, had asked if they would have a traditional wedding, to which Kagome blinked at. She hadn't even thought of that. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru had put a hand on her lower back and smoothly answered yes, and Kagome smiled weakly at her mothers beaming face.

Her mother told her that she would tell Souta and her grandfather after they had left, ensuring that there would not be a commotion. Instead, Sesshoumaru for that night was just "Inuyasha's brother" a fact that Souta found cool, and her grandfather found distasteful. Kagome was glad at least that he didn't throw any sutras at Sesshoumaru. That wouldn't have ended well at all.

After dinner, alone in the kitchen drinking tea with her mother and Sesshoumaru, Kagome was asked when she would gather her things from the apartment.

"I don't know," she said, thinking. "Maybe by the end of next week?" she asked, looking at Sesshoumaru, who nodded.

Hopefully, this new enemy of theirs would be found and taken care of, quite happily by Sesshoumaru, and then everything would be fine. With kisses and farewells, Kagome said good-bye to her family to go home with Sesshoumaru, realizing somewhat belatedly that her first full day as Sesshoumaru's mate was almost over. Whatever she had been expecting...this day hadn't been it.

A long shower when they arrived home did much to unwind her. Pulling on a robe and towel drying her hair, she decided to find her mate, who had said he had some work to finish up in his study.

And indeed, Sesshoumaru was diligently working...until his mate of one day came into his office and he promptly lost his train of thought. Still slightly damp and rosy from the shower, she caused his blood to rise as he viewed that "thing" she called a robe, which was really nothing more than a thin layer of silk, cling to her body in all the right places.

She sat down with a sigh, not really noticing that he was staring at her, and tried to start a normal conversation.

"Now that I've had the opportunity to see the whole house, I must say you have good taste. I would have expected a huge castle or something."

"Hm."

"Did you design the house yourself?"

"Yes."

She noticed the slight shortness of his answer and finally looked at him. His eyes were burning on her, stripping her where she sat, and it sent a heady rush to her head. He wasn't the least bit interested in conversation at the moment. Which was perfectly all right with her. Standing up and slowly walking towards him, she ended up standing in front of his seated form.

"I'm bored," she said, waiting for him to take the bait.

He smirked and stood up, towering over her form so that she had to lean her head back to look at him, and grabbed onto her hips, thumbs stroking slowly. "Whatever shall you do?"

"Find some suitable form of entertainment, I guess," she said with a long sigh, averting her eyes coyly. She paused a beat. "Wanna play cards?"

He nipped her nose with a laugh and then took possession of her mouth. Heat instantly flared between them, and he turned her slightly so she was leaning against the desk with him against her, trying to gain more contact between them. Apparently, he wasn't getting close enough to her for his taste and finally hitched her up to sit on the desk, her knees on either side of his narrow hips, and grabbed the back of her thighs to pull her closer to him, sealing them together.

She was about to say something, that maybe they should relocate to the bedroom or someplace more comfortable rather than on top of his desk, but then he thrust slowly and shallowly against her through his clothes, and she stopped thinking. Her robe had gathered around her hips, leaving her bare skin open to be caressed by him, a fact that he took clear advantage of.

Snaking her hands up his chest, she tangled her hands in his thick hair, his mouth hot against hers. A split second later the phone rang. At first he didn't seem to acknowledge it, but as it rang a second time, he tore his mouth away from hers viciously, some impressive words leaving his mouth at the interruption.

Sesshoumaru grabbed onto the phone, almost crushing and shattering it to pieces in his grip, but he forced his voice to sound normal as he spoke. He listened for a moment and she heard him say, "I'll be there." A moment later he hung up the phone and turned to her.

"Shippo and Kouga found someone who might know information."

She was quiet for a moment, studying his face. "And you're wondering if you can leave me alone or not." She knew she had guessed correctly. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again, I've grown up and I can certainly take care of myself for a few hours, since I know you don't want me with you when you go find this person." She paused, taking in his silence. "I also know how to erect a barrier around myself, so if someone by some slight chance managed to get close to me, they wouldn't be able to touch me...at least for a while. My powers have gotten stronger, you've seen it yourself."

She could tell he still wasn't convinced and said sincerely, "Please. Inuyasha never trusted me to take care of myself. At least give me a chance."

He wanted to retort that he didn't want to take a chance if it was her life involved, but looking at her, he sensed that giving her this trust was very important to her. He would only be gone for two hours at the most, and he had to concede that she was powerful. He wouldn't have mated her if she hadn't been of a strong will.

Finally he said, "Stay in the room until I get home."

To her credit, she didn't gloat. She nodded calmly and said she'd wait for him.

Watching her walk out of the study, he could only hope he made the right choice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The address where Shippo had said to meet them at looked like something out of a shady horror movie. He parked in a dimly lit area by a seedy hotel that looked like it was falling apart and stepped out of his car. Immediately he wanted to wrinkle his nose at the stench of stale urine and sex that invaded his senses from the accompanying alleyways in the area. He spotted his fellow demons standing by the light of one of the few streetlamps, both looking in disgust at the dilapidated building.

He joined them just as Kouga asked, "And WHY are we here again? If I was a human, I know I would get jumped in an instant here."

Shippo didn't look away from the building as he answered. "A contact of a contact called me and said that he had an informant here might have some information. I'm not about to pass up any opportunity to get this guy, so I called you. I guess this is a popular hangout for the lower class demons. Can you feel their auras?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and without a word, began walking towards the door. The door entered into the lobby, where there were tables spread out sporadically. Like some old western movie, all motion from the inhabitants of the room stopped as they stared at the newcomers. Most were weak demons who could feel that they were now in the midst of the higher class. They met the glares of Shippo and Kouga, but they knew the third one, the leader, was different. None could forget the legends of the demon with the moon on his forehead and golden eyes. They were not to be trifled with.

Shippo asked loudly, "Goro?"

It seemed like no one in that room wanted to be cooperative, if the dead silence that hung in the air was any indication. Without changing his facial expression, Sesshoumaru let a small amount of his youki escape, filling the room with a sense of sudden, deadly power, and cracked the claws of one hand.

"Room 382," an anonymous voice called out from the back of the room.

They all watched as the demons left, uncertain now as to what would be the fate of Goro, but uncaring all the same. At least the demons weren't interested in them. That was all that mattered.

The hallways weren't much better than the outside, the stench becoming worse as Sesshoumaru and the others traveled further and further into its bowels. Shadows appeared around corners here and there, but once seeing the imposing TaiYoukai and his companions, they disappeared.

Sesshoumaru paid them no heed. His destination was one place, and he only needed to speak to one person.

Goro better be prepared to talk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Waiting was extremely boring, Kagome decided, as she read the same sentence for the third time. The house was quiet, all of Sesshoumaru's servants having gone to bed long before, and Kagome had been trying to pass the time while reading a book, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. It probably didn't help that the book was about some historian that had died long before, but she had found it in Sesshoumaru's library and was curious.

Now her curiosity was putting her to sleep better than any drug and she was fighting a losing battle. Setting her book aside on the bed, wishing that Sesshoumaru was back, she watched the shadows of the trees play through the moonlight on her wall.

The next thing she knew, she was jerking awake and realized she must have fallen asleep. Cursing, she glanced at the clock and realized only a half an hour had passed. Sesshoumaru apparently hadn't returned, and she relaxed.

Then she stiffened in apprehension. That same feeling she had before had returned, tugging on her soul, pulling her to go downstairs, and her breath whooshed out of her.

He was here.

Somehow, he knew Sesshoumaru was gone and she was alone, and now he was here for her.

Heart pounding, she thought about what she would do, trying to think analytically. Stay and protect herself with her barrier, or run and risk the chance of confronting him?

Before she could make a decision, her door flew open, and she stared in horror at the sight before her.

A servant, a little maid girl slumped against the doorway, blood dripping down her arms…or at least what was left of her arms. Her left arm looked like an attempt had been made to cut it off, and had not succeeded, hanging limply by a strip of flesh and rotating slowly in the air as blood ran down. Kagome didn't think there was a single spot on her that wasn't covered in blood from cuts and gashes, and she could only sit frozen as the girl tried to walk into her room.

She stumbled and Kagome looked down to see that the girl's ankle was broken, folded off to one side as weight was applied. "Please," she whispered, her other arm held out pleadingly. "Help me."

Kagome bolted up just as the girl fell, blood beginning to gather in a pool beneath her, filling the room with a bitter, metallic stench. Kagome could not move, her breath beginning to come faster, almost to the point of hyperventilating as the screams reached her.

Her head shot up as she saw a form fly past her open door, followed by two more, and Kagome realized it was the other members of the household. They were running for their lives, their pleadings and cries filling the air around her, and in a sudden moment of clarity, a voice called to her.

"Come outside and play, Kagome…" it was said softly. Gently. Mockingly.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome choked out, eyes going back to the pool of blood surrounding the young girl lying on her floor. "Why!"

He didn't answer that question. His whisper reached her ears. "I can make all of this happen..." He paused, and she was confused. "Wake up."

She jerked again for a second time, and Kagome found herself lying on the bed, the forgotten book at her side, and a quiet house. Her eyes flew to the floor, half expecting to see a broken girl lying there, but there was only the carpet. No girl, no blood…nothing.

Shaken, she put a trembling hand to her mouth. It had all been a dream. It hadn't happened.

Then she felt the tug on her soul.

"No," she whispered, looking at the closed door. "No, no, no."

He had put those images in her mind, telling her what it would be like if she didn't come and meet him. He would kill everyone in the household until he reached her, and she didn't hesitate to get out of bed and follow the call, knowing she was playing into his trap, but the images of the young girl's eyes were still fresh in her mind.

She walked quietly downstairs, passing the servants' quarters and hearing laughter inside. They would be safe.

She quickly slipped out the backdoor and into the night, wondering if she could be declared mentally insane now. She was going to meet the man who wanted to kill her. _'Sesshoumaru is going to have KITTENS when he finds out.'_

Not surprisingly, the thought didn't comfort her. She followed the pull on her soul through the night, walking for several minutes in the darkness until she reached a small park. Swings from the playground swayed ominously in the breeze, and she shivered. _'I'm next to sandboxes and monkey bars…this guy has a twisted sense of humor.'_

She followed the tug through a grouping of trees into a small meadow, usually used for college kids to play Frisbee. It now hosted the form of a man that was pure evil. In her first real look at him, she realized that beauty is often in the form of evil as well. For he was truly beautiful. Pale skin that glowed in the meager light, a lean form, and inky hair that fell down his back, but all were dimmed by the emptiness of his eyes. Immediately, she allowed her barrier to cover her, not wanting to be caught in his spell again. Power filled her as the light pink wall materialized in front of her, and she knew she was safe. That barrier would protect her.

He didn't seem inclined to speak at the moment, just staring at her with those eerily empty eyes, so she spoke first, proud of how strong her voice sounded. "You want my soul. Why?"

He smiled, a flash of white in the darkness, and the voice that had only spoken to her in her dream reached her clearly across the distance, smooth and deep and faintly mocking. "Who wouldn't want the soul of the legendary miko? The amount of power that you hold doesn't even compare to the pureness I can sense radiating from your being. I could become infinitely more powerful than I am now by taking yours…but that's not really what I want. That would just be a nice bonus."

"Bonus?" she asked, confused. He wasn't after her soul?

He didn't seem to react to her confusion, he just calmly reached behind him and pulled a thin sword from a sheath on his back. Kagome took a step back, and squinted at the sword. It reminded her of the swords that fencers used, coming to a thin point at the tip, but thinner than the swords fencers used. The tip was so small, it was barely visible. He held out the sword in front of him, casually informing her, "Did you know that even the strongest barrier can be broken with no magic? Every barrier, no matter how strong, has miniscule cracks in it, sometimes microscopic, so breaking through it is actually ridiculously simple. All one needs is something small and sharp enough to find the cracks, and the rest is up to pure force." He leveled the sword at her, and she knew what he was going to do. "Would you care to see an example?"

Without even stopping to think, knowing that if he got close enough to her he would cut through her barrier, she fired a blast of power at him, attacking first. But she hadn't anticipated his speed, and before she could fire another shot at him, he stopped right in front of her, dark hair barely swaying. He thrust the sword directly into her barrier, a move that, without it, would pierce her heart instead. She focused all of her attention on that point, willing her barrier not to break, to become stronger, to protect her.

To her horror though, she saw a crack form. The cracks spread throughout her barrier as he pushed harder, taking a step towards her. Like flying glass, her barrier shattered around her, and he was invading her personal space. She could feel his breath against her ear as she could only stare wide-eyed over his shoulder, not believing what was happening.

"The problem with you," he said softly, "is that you think everything is about you. You are merely a pawn." He drew back his sword and his voice grew caressing. "Tell your _mate_ that this is just a warning."

She felt the sting of the sword and her world went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Room 382.

It was just the same as every other room around them, but to Sesshoumaru, it was different. As he looked at the black numbers on the brown door, he knew that he would acquire information tonight.

"Look, let me handle this tonight," Shippo said. "He's my informant, and to be quite honest, you'd probably terrorize him so much he won't be able to speak."

"I don't care how we do this," Kouga broke in. "Just do it."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, just wanting to get this over with. Shippo knocked briskly on the door. "Goro?"

They all heard shuffling coming from the inside, and felt a small amount youki, and knew they were dealing with a weaker demon. Locks clicked in quick succession and there was silent for a long moment before the door opened a crack.

"Three of you?" the youkai said nervously. "I thought there would only be one."

"You were misinformed," Shippo said coolly. "I was told you have information for me."

The smaller man looked at the other three demons, the slight stench of his fear reaching their noses, and Sesshoumaru was immediately suspicious. Apparently the fact that three had come to meet him disturbed Goro.

Goro seemed to make up his mind then, all of sudden turning from frightened to cunning. "I might have some information for you. Come inside, boys, and lets see if we can reach a deal."

He stepped back, and Shippo led the others into the small, dark space, smelling of stale cigarettes, and the ever present stench of urine.

"So, what are you willing to give me for this information?" Goro looked at them, his eyes to one side, and Sesshoumaru watched as Shippo worked, so different from the young youkai he had been years ago. Now he was dangerous.

"Your life," Shippo said, taking measured steps towards the man. "What is that worth to you?"

Goro began sweating. "Hey, hey, now, no need to get violent. I sometimes did odd jobs for the demon that you're looking for and knew you might pay me something if I told you about him."

"You thought wrong. Who is he?"

"H-his name is Kano. He is one of the Ancients, like you, I'm assuming." He was referring to the ages of the demons. Powerful demons were known to live forever, while the weaker demons had a tendency to die more easily. If a demon lived past 400 years, they were considered an Ancient.

"What does he want with Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Goro seemed confused, and let out a little laugh. "Who is Kagome?"

"A miko."

Goro shook his head. "He's not after no miko, boys."

Shippo took a step forward. "Who is he after then?"

Goro's eyes shifted to Sesshoumaru. "Well, the moon on the forward is a dead giveaway, so I'm gonna say your white-haired friend over there."

Shippo turned to Sesshoumaru. "Is his name familiar to you?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "I do not recall anyone by that name."

"Why is he after Sesshoumaru?" Shippo said, rounding on Goro again, causing the demon to step back.

"H-he never really spoke about it. I think Sesshoumaru killed someone close to him, and he wants revenge. Some one dear to him."

"So why is he not targeting Sesshoumaru? Why is he going after his mate?"

"An eye for an eye," Goro said simply, wishing this meeting was over with already. Kano had not told him he would be meeting with three men. He said only one, and not anyone even remotely close to the power these three were emitting. He forgot the original plan and just wanted to get away from them.

"When does he plan to make his move?" Kouga asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Goro said, but the red-haired one narrowed his eyes on him.

"You lie," he said quietly.

"No I don't," Goro said, taking a step back, and felt very real fear when the fox stepped forward.

"You lie," Shippo said again.

Goro was beginning to panic now. "Look, all he said was to come here and tell you about him. Said to keep you busy for a while."

_Keep them busy…_the words echoed in Sesshoumaru's head, making his blood pound. Kano knew he would never be able to get to Kagome with him there, and what better way to separate them than with information about the enemy?

"Great Kami," Kouga breathed.

"Shippo," Sesshoumaru said, beginning to walk out of the room. "Take care of him."

"With pleasure," came the reply.

The occupants downstairs heard one short scream before silence. They all paused as they saw the three powerful demons leave and knew the fate of Goro.

Such was life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The son of a bitch tricked us," Kouga said, running alongside Sesshoumaru and Shippo. The demons had opted to run, knowing they would be able to reach the house faster than any car.

Sesshoumaru leaped on a rooftop, but made no comment. A sick feeling was gathering in his gut, and he found himself hoping that this Kano was not powerful enough to break Kagome's barrier.

They made it to his house in under three minutes, but when he tore open the door, he knew immediately that she was not in the residence. Cursing, he sniffed, trying to capture her scent, ignoring the sharp stab of panic filling him, something he had never liked.

Following the trail out the back and into the yard, he wondered how stupid his new mate must be to VOLUNTARILY leave the house. He would speak with her about it when he found her. He just needed to find her first. Alive and unharmed.

He stops and closes his eyes as the new scent hit him, the scent he wanted to never smell again in this type of situation. Her blood.

He was a blur as he ran towards the source, barely disturbing the leaves in his haste to get to her. She was alone, he could tell, Kano long gone. But right now, he didn't care about Kano.

When he saw her lying on the ground, his heart almost stopped. Flashbacks of Rin in the village, and Kagome with Kikyo filled his head, and he knew he would go insane this time if he was too late to save her.

Flying to her, his hands immediately began touching her all over, trying to find out where she was hurt. He saw a small puncture in her side, already healing due to the influences his mating had on her, and his heard slowed. She was alive. She was breathing softly, almost as if she were asleep, and the wound was small.

She was safe.

Uncaring that Shippo and Kouga were standing in the background, he gently gathered her to him and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in and trying to calm down. He was not surprised to find his hands shaking.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and he heard her softly ask, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" It was all he could say at the moment.

"I think we underestimated who we're dealing with," she said unnecessarily. "He's not after me. He wants to hurt you."

"I know," he said, his lips brushing over her forehead as he spoke. Standing, he lifted her into his arms. "We'll worry about that later."

She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, glad that he was there. "I hope this doesn't make you think I can't take care of myself," she said suddenly. "He found a way to break through my barrier."

"We'll discuss that later as well. Go to sleep."

"Fine," she said, too tired to care. "Just don't think I'm weak. I even managed to draw some blood off of him."

Sesshoumaru sniffed and found that she was right. Another scent tainted the air, the metallic scent of blood barely reaching his nose. "And how did you do that?" he said, beginning to walk, ignoring the forms of Shippo and Kouga following him.

"I scratched him," Kagome said, lulled by the moving form of Sesshoumaru. "After he stabbed me, it was the only think I could think of to do. I think I got his cheek or something. He's probably healed by now, but I just wanted you to know."

"Sleep now, Kagome," he said, feeling a small amount of pleasure that she at least managed to hurt the bastard. Not much, but just a little. And now they had a stronger scent to go on.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was bandaged and lying in bed while Sesshoumaru stormed downstairs, meeting Shippo and Kouga.

"I will stay with her," he said. "You are going to go after his scent and find the bastard. When you do, come back here."

"Will she be all right?" Kouga asked.

"He will not touch her again," Sesshoumaru vowed. "Now go."

Watching them leave, Sesshoumaru began to plan. It didn't matter about anything that had happened before…Kano had touched Kagome.

Now it was war.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Whew, Sesshoumaru is pissed now, ne? I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait. After writing the lemon, I had the biggest case of writers block ever. So, to get over that, guess what I did? Started a "Bleach" fanfic. I really didn't mean to, but I had an idea and I went with it. If any of you are "Bleach" fans, go read it. I hope you like it. It's called, "The Limits of Power."

Until next time,

Mujitsu)


	18. Getting What She Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the characters, the plot, or any associations with the anime, manga, or movies. I think I covered everything there.

(A/N: I'm sorry for my tardiness in updating. I find myself not having a lot of time anymore, working long hours and taking two classes during the summer. Plus, I'm also working on an original story, and it is consuming my mind. Oh, and my friend gave me a whole new series of books to read, and I can never pass up a good book. She said that if you want to yell at her for keeping me from updating, you can. I can only apologize and hope that this next chapter makes up for it. Just as a warning, this next chapter does have a lemon, except on FF(dot)net. I cut it out, so if it seems a little jerky to those there, just remember that lemons aren't allowed on that site, and I really hate trying to make a transition..)

UNCUT VERSION TO THIS CHAPTER CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE!

Chapter Eighteen

Getting What She Wants

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru, this is getting ridiculous!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips as she faced her mate, who was currently standing in their bedroom doorway, blocking her path. His calm stare did nothing to take her irritation away.

"You should be resting."

She stifled a scream of frustration. "It's been two days, Sesshoumaru. You've practically kept me bedridden this whole time, but enough is enough! You are smothering me."

"Considering that you could have died, I think I'm being rather lenient. I will not risk anything happening."

She began pacing around the room, needing to work off the steam she was building up, trying not to completely lose her temper. "Okay, look, I know what happened was my fault. You think I haven't beaten myself up for leaving the house that night? I have. But that doesn't mean that I'm still injured. You are treating me like a glass doll, not even touching me, thinking I'm going to break apart." She didn't even mention to him how much that hurt her, keeping his hands to himself in a strictly business like manner. Even if she insinuated something, he always put her off. She had tried to kiss him, to tempt him, and he participated for just a moment, as if he couldn't help himself, before stepping back, eyes shuttered. It broke a little piece of her heart each time.

She lifted up her shirt to beneath her breasts and saw his gaze transfer to her torso, his eyes caressing the area where Kano had hurt her. "See? There is not even a scratch. I'm only feeling a few aches and pains, nothing life threatening." He didn't stop looking away from her skin. She sighed again. "Well the least you can let me do is go downstairs with you. Shippo said he was coming with Inuka today, and I want to visit."

The room was filled with the smell of her anger, and her eyes flashed at him. Realizing he was making things worse, he just silently stepped back from the doorway, allowing her access outside of the room. Huffily she walked by him, shooting him one last baleful glare over her shoulder before she walked downstairs.

He had to resist the temptation to clench his fists. She was not the only one frustrated with this whole situation. Faced with the failure of not being there to protect his own mate, and then losing the one who had harmed her was grating on him like slivers of glass. Shippo and Kouga had done their best to follow the scent of Kano, but as soon as they had reached a certain part of town, the fumes and other scents drowned out that of the demon. They had returned frustrated and angry, to face an equally angry Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had healed from the stab wound after that first night, but he could tell she still hurt in some places. He hadn't wanted to touch her and add to her pain, because once he did touch her, he didn't think he'd ever be able to stop. She scared him more than she knew, more than anybody knew, when she went to face Kano alone. He knew he was hurting her emotionally, and damned himself every time he smelled her hurt, but knew it was for the best. He would not to anything to add to her physical aches.

Taking a deep breath, he followed down the stairs after her, meeting Shippo and Inuka in the foyer. Kagome was already dragging Inuka away to talk with him, and Sesshoumaru watched her go with impassive eyes before turning to Shippo.

"How is she?" the fox murmured.

"Angry," was all he said, and led the way into his study. "Tell me exactly where you lost him."

"In the middle of downtown," Shippo said. "Near all of the factories. Clever bastard probably lives there on purpose. It must be hell on his own nose, but he knows none of us can follow him there. Have you recalled anything?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said, barely resisting the urge to growl. He had thought constantly of what Kano could be wanting revenge for, but he could not remember anything that had to do with the void demon. "His name does not even sound familiar."

"You have a lot of enemies, Sesshoumaru," Shippo said carefully. "Could it be you've just forgotten?"

Sesshoumaru was silent, not taking offense at Shippo's words, knowing his first statement to be true. "I remember my enemies, even in my darkest days when I didn't care about who I fought. For someone who has this much hatred of me, who would go after my mate just because she is worth something to me, makes me believe that I have done something to him in the past that is worth remembering."

"What if you think about the time period? He told Kagome that you never had anything worth something to you before her. This has to be after Rin was killed, otherwise he would have gone after her instead."

"After Kagome left, I didn't have any major altercations with anyone. I kept myself isolated."

Shippo was silent for a moment before speaking hesitantly. "There is always…"

He trailed off and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in thought. "Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard he was in this area."

"…find him and bring him back here."

"Done."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hear you had quite a scare," was the first thing that Inuka said, and watched as Kagome scowled.

"It was nothing. I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about it."

"Because every one cares that much for you," the reincarnation said mildly, and Kagome felt slightly ashamed of her behavior.

"I know they care, Inuka. But, honestly, I'm fine now. The only thing is that Sesshoumaru won't believe me."

Inuka looked at her, looking like the very picture of frustration.

"Well you know what you have to do then, right?" She glanced up to see him give her a very Inuyasha like smirk. If he had fangs, one would be poking out of the side of his mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"Convince him another way."

"Another way?"

"Well, obviously just saying that you're fine isn't going to do anything. You have to show him."

"Show him? How?"

He shrugged. "How in the hell should I know? Use your imagination."

Suddenly, he was unsure when he saw her delighted grin.

"I think," she said slowly, "that I have the perfect way to show him while benefiting us both. And this time he won't refuse me."

"I don't even want to know," Inuka said, closing his eyes to the sight of a plotting female.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was close to midnight by the time Shippo returned to Sesshoumaru's home. Kagome had gone upstairs to read, leaving the two demons alone to talk.

"Did you find him?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning back in his chair.

Shippo smiled and reached into his sleeve, pulling out a string that was tied to his wrist. Sesshoumaru leaned forward, gazing at the spot in Shippo's hand.

"My Lords, this is highly unnecessary! Tying me up and dragging me off without so much as a hello! You should respect your elders, you most of all, Shippo!"

"Myoga," Sesshoumaru intoned, his voice deep and sure, stopping the ancient flea in his tracks. "Surely these aren't the first words to your Lord after remaining absent for so long?"

Myoga, ancient flea and servant to the clan of the Inu, had the grace to look slightly sheepish. "Of course not, my Lord, it is good to see you again. I have heard of your recent mating to Kagome. Congratulations." He waited until Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance and then tugged on the string that was still tied around his waist. "However, you did not have to kidnap me. I would have come willingly to serve Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Would you?" Shippo asked, a slight tinge of amusement in his gaze. "Is that why you tried to sneak out the back when you saw me?"

"Ah….well…about that…." Myoga trailed off, and then cleared his throat, sitting down cross-legged in Shippo's palm. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

"There is a demon named Kano who has attacked Kagome. He targeted her because of me. I have no recollection of him, or any conflict between us. Is he familiar to you?"

Myoga put a hand to his chin, thinking deeply. "Kano…Kano….I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, although his name sounds vaguely familiar, nothing is sticking out in my mind. Did Kagome-sama get a good look at him? Did she describe him?"

Sesshoumaru quickly gave the details of Kano's appearance that he had gained from Kagome. "Apparently I took something that mattered to him, long ago. He is now seeking revenge."

Myoga shook his head. "I know…I know his name from somewhere…but I cannot remember any details. If you did manage to take something…or someone…of importance to him, how long ago do you think it was?"

"After Kagome left through the well," Shippo spoke up. "And he waited until Sesshoumaru found her again to take his revenge."

"These are sad circumstances," Myoga said, shaking his head mournfully. He stood up and dusted himself off, discreetly tugging on the string. "But if I can be of no further use to you…"

Sesshoumaru calmly pinched the small flea between his claws and tugged on the string, breaking it effortlessly. "You will remain in this area until you remember who this demon is." His voice suggested no arguments, and Myoga gulped, beginning to sweat. Those claws only had to close, and he would be flattened.

"O-of course, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru tossed Myoga back to Shippo, who caught him gracefully, and then stood up. "I will join my mate now. Contact me tomorrow, Shippo."

Shippo nodded and followed Sesshoumaru to the door.

"And, Myoga," Sesshoumaru said, slowly inspecting his claws, causing the small flea to wince. "If you run…I will find you."

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Closing the door behind the pair, Sesshoumaru turned to climb the stairs to where Kagome waited. He knew she was still angry with him, and it caused his heart to clench in reaction. Rubbing a hand over his face, he almost gave a humorless laugh. He never thought he'd be here, in the present time, content to fade into the background as long as he had her. His quest for power had ended the day she disappeared through the well, taking his soul with her. It had become a quest for her, just her, and now that he had her, he couldn't touch her until her injuries were healed. A part of him realized he was just being over protective, and that he was hurting her by trying to give her body time to heal, but he had already screwed up enough by not being there for her when Kano attacked. He would not do it again.

Never again would he allow someone he loved to be hurt.

Even if his control was tested, even if he ached to touch her, to make sure she was all right and alive in the most basic way, he would wait until he was sure she was fine. But as he opened the door to their room, he saw her lying in bed wearing only one of his silk shirts, and he knew his control was going to be tested. The shirt only came to mid-thigh, showing an ample amount of her slender legs. Her scent whirled around his head so enticingly, and she shifted minutely, turning the page in her book, causing the lapels to gape open and reveal a tempting glimpse of the hollow between her breasts. He swallowed.

She had opened the window, allowing the slight breeze to bring in all the secrets of the night, the soft smell of gardenias and jasmine mixing with her own scent to create a heady perfume.

Slowly calming the rising of his blood, he took off his jacket and tossed it in a nearby chair. Tense, he sat on the edge of the bed, grateful that she was seemingly ignoring him. He was not some whelp who couldn't control his urges. He was a TaiYoukai, damn it.

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice as Kagome snuck a glance at him and smiled. It was time to put her plan into action. Setting aside her book, she slowly rose up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, kneading the hard muscles.

He tensed at the first touch of her hands, mentally groaning, but when he realized that was all she was doing for the moment, he relaxed and took pleasure in the feel of her hands on him. Her talented fingers found a knot, skillfully unraveled it, and moved on to another area, leaving him floating comfortably in a relaxing haze.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry at you earlier," she murmured softly, breaking the silence. "I know you are just taking care of me, and I was rude."

He made a non-committal sound, shifting slightly so she could reach his neck better, and she smiled. She kneaded around the base of his skull, coming close to his ears and leaning over so that the tips of her breasts touched his back. She felt him tense again, for a different reason, but she kept rubbing sensuously against him.

"But if we're to make this whole mate thing work out, we need to learn how to compromise." She moved forward so that her breath touched his ear and she felt a slight tremble under her hands. She loved this feeling of power she had over him right now, and it was only the beginning. By the time she was through, he was going to know without a doubt that she was completely healed and not a fragile doll. She blew softly in the shell of the velvet ear before her lips. "But you also need to learn how to believe your mate when she says she is fine. And I am fine, Sesshoumaru. Let me prove it to you."

Softly, she bit down on the tip of his elven ear and pressed up against his back. Quickly, he stood up and faced her, beginning to breathe heavily. He didn't think any being on the planet should be able to feel this hot this quickly.

"Kagome," he began, trying to put authority in his voice instead of just throwing her back on the bed. He stopped as her fingers went to the buttons of the shirt she wore. Slowly she undid them one by one, only the slightest blush on her cheeks, and that almost undid him. She looked like a temptress and erotic innocence all rolled into one. She stepped off the bed and walked towards him, her unbuttoned shirt flaring open, allowing him to see her beautiful body. She stopped a few scant inches away so that he could feel the heat radiating from her body and reached for his shirt. He grabbed her hands, a little desperately, and held them away from him knowing that if she kept touching him, he would lose his determination.

"A few more days, Kagome, so I know that you are completely healed."

He saw her eyes flash and smelled the rise in her temper, as dark and tempting as a thunderstorm, and he had to swallow hard again. She snatched her hands away and whipped off her shirt, leaving her naked. "Does it look like I'm not healed? Where do you see a scratch on my body?" He didn't answer as his eyes were busy devouring her. She pulled out her trump card. "Do you not want me, then? Is that what this is about?"

His eyes snapped back to hers, pupils rapidly becoming dilated with hunger. "How can you even think that?" he asked, his voice husky and rough.

Boldly, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her core, her head rolling back as his fingers moved against her. "Let me show you," she gasped. "Let me show you that I'm healed."

Pulling her to him, he surrendered. Heated, they made love, and in the end, he believed her. It took him several moments to gain back his breath. "The next time you want to…feel free anytime to try and prove me wrong."

She laughed weakly. "I'll take you up on that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It was raining._

_Kagome found herself transported through time back to Feudal Japan, kneeling in the cold mud, watching the raindrops fall on her hands. A part of her realized she was dreaming. She was no longer lying connected to Sesshoumaru, and for a moment, she felt panic._

_Looking around her, recognizing that she was in Inuyasha's forest, she slowly stood up. She was not dressed in her school uniform, which she found odd. She always was in her school uniform when she dreamed about the past._

_Walking a few steps, she examined her surroundings. A flash of red caught her eyes at the edge of the trees, and she walked nearer for a closer look. It looked to be a lump of cloth, lying on the forest floor. The rain fell in an ever steadier drizzle, causing Kagome's hair to fall into her face. Even in her dream world, her hair was giving her trouble. Tossing it out of her face and smoothing it back, she saw the lump of cloth move._

_Gasping, she started running, realizing that it was a woman lying on the ground, and her clothing wasn't red by choice…she was covered in blood. Sliding to her knees next to the fallen woman, the rain stopping completely, she tried to lift her into a sitting position, but her hands traveled right through her._

"That's right," _she remembered. _"This is a dream."

_Before she could even think about what to do, a bright light filled the surrounding area. She shielded her eyes, trying to squint through her fingers, but the light drove her back. A few moments after the light died down, Kagome felt her soul jerk. Gasping, she dropped down on her hands. Suddenly it was beginning to make sense. The light, her soul, the time and place…she was back to the moment when the well took her back. The Shikon no Tama must have just been purified, and Kikyo killed herself, killing Naraku in the process. A part of her wanted to run to where the well was, to see if she could catch one last glimpse of her friends, but she couldn't leave the woman. Dream or not._

_Darkness suddenly filled the clearing, and Kagome felt such a fear in her body that her heart skipped a beat. Looking around warily, she tried to see what was causing her reaction. Instinctively hovering over the woman, protecting her with her body, she noticed a being darker than the darkness around her slowly creeping towards the woman from the tree line in the direction of the bone-eaters well. The darkness flowed towards the woman, and Kagome stepped forward, watching in horror as the being hovered over the fallen woman. The bulk started to take form, a face beginning to take shape, and Kagome recoiled as the face of Naraku stared down impassively at the woman._

_Without even thinking, Kagome launched herself at the evil hanyou, intent on stopping him, but she hit the ground with a stunned thump as she passed right through the body. Leaning weakly on her knees, she listened as the voice of Naraku filled the tiny clearing._

_He leaned forward until he was an inch from the woman's face. The woman was breathing slightly, her life's blood still running to the ground. Kagome knew it inside of her self that the woman had only a few moments left to live. _

"_It's quite demeaning to have to use you as my last revenge, but I guess you'll do," Naraku said. He closed his eyes a moment, seeming to go within himself. His eyes opened again. "Ahhh, you are supposed to meet your demon lover here. He is quite strong, is he not? Not like you, filthy human that you are. You should learn to guard your thoughts more carefully." His voice was mocking. "Please allow me the use of your body…for however long it lasts. After that I will be gone from this world, but at least I will have someone carry on my cause."_

_Watching in horror, Kagome saw Naraku disintegrate into mist, flowing through the air into the woman's mouth, becoming completely one with her._

"_Akina! Akina, call out to me!"_

_Kagome whirled around as another being rushed into the clearing. Backing away quickly on her hands and knees, she looked at Kano. His eyes were the same emotionless voice, but his face was contorted with worry._

"The woman's demon lover,"_ she realized._

"_Akina!" Kano ran to the woman's side. Tenderly, he cradled the woman's head in his hands, holding her close. Kagome wanted to yell at him, to warn him that Naraku was within the woman, but she knew he would not hear her. Enemy or not, she could tell he loved this woman, and he did not deserve to say good-bye to a puppet of evil._

"_Kano," a voice came gently. "You came for me."_

"_Of course I did, baka," his voice was quiet and choked. "What happened to you?"_

"_I…I was attacked…" she trailed off, and Kano gave her a soft shake._

"_Akina?"_

"_This…this is what we deserve for being together…Kami is punishing us."_

"_Don't," Kano said sharply. "Kami would not be so cruel as to punish us for loving each other, even if you are human and I am demon. And if Kami did, he would punish me and not you…you are too pure for the wrath of him. You have to tell me, Akina, what happened!"_

_Her hands fluttered at the void's demon's chest. Kagome watched painfully aware that the woman would not live. Tears began falling from her eyes as she cried for the love that was being lost. The woman's next words caused her to stiffen in shock._

"_Two demons came…they attacked me…white haired demons with the golden eyes of evil…"_

"_Their names…do you remember their names?"_

"Do not say what I think you are going to say, do not say what I think you are going to say," _Kagome chanted in her mind. She had a sick feeling she knew the outcome of this tryst._

"_Inuyasha…and Sesshoumaru. They came and attacked me because I was meeting with you."_

"_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? I hold no grudges against the Inu clan and they hold none towards me. Why would they attack you?"_

"_Do you not believe me?" Akina asked quite sharply for someone in your condition._

"It's Naraku speaking,"_ Kagome thought. _"Don't believe her!"

_Kano looked taken aback. "Of course I do, Koi." He looked on helplessly as she coughed up blood. "Akina!"_

_The woman who once was Akina, now a tool of Naraku, gasped roughly. "Promise me! Promise me you'll avenge me…my love."_

_Her head lolled back, her strength almost gone. "Please…for me," Kagome heard her whisper._

"_I promise…my love. I promise," Kano choked, burying his head in the crook of her neck, holding the woman he loved close in her last moments. He did not see the malicious smile cross her lips as she took her last breath. _

_Kagome had to cover her ears against Kano's cries as he mourned his lost love. Setting the still warm body down gently, he wiped the blood from her face._

"_Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…" he said, his voice now hard and cold. "I swear it they will pay for this. If it takes me the rest of eternity, they will pay."_

You see what he did to me?

_Kagome glanced around frantically as she heard Kano's voice echoing through the clearing._

This is why he must die…he stole from me that which I loved most.

"No!" _Kagome said. _"It was another! Could you not see him?"

_Time seemed to stop._

You lie!

_Kagome realized that, even though Kano must have been producing the dream within her, allowing her to see why he was doing what he was doing, he still could not see what Naraku had done. Only Kagome could._

"Kano, listen, you must believe me,"_ Kagome began but was cut off._

I will listen to nothing. I will come for him soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome jerked upright, sobbing in gasps.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was right there, putting his hands on her arms to calm her down. "What happened?"

She took a few deep breaths to get herself under control and turned to face him. "I know why he is after you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Okay everyone, that's it for now. I know this chapter is going to see short for those on FF(dot)net, but quite honestly, the lemon took up most of it, and since I had to cut it out….well, you get the picture. I just noticed that I only need a few more reviews until I break a thousand on this fic. Do you guys understand how awesome that makes me feel? I want to thank everyone so much! Really, and I will try to be better now about updating. Thanks everyone for your support, and I love you all!Oh, and I kind of haven't looked through this chapter before I posted it, so any mistakes, forgive me. I had to do this at work because I know I wouldn't have had time this weekend.

Mujitsu)


	19. Of Dreams and Deceptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything © Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Nineteen

Of Dreams and Deceptions

"Well," Myoga said, sipping a warm cup of blood after Kagome had gathered them all to tell them of her dream. "That would explain why Sesshoumaru-sama does not remember Kano. It seems Naraku tried to get the last shot once again."

"Bastard," Kouga muttered. "Not you," he added in exasperation as the flea gave him an affronted look. "And Kano had to be stupid enough to fall for his tricks."

"I'm not even going to remind you of when you thought Inuyasha killed your clansmen instead of Kagura. You fell for the same damn trick," Shippo pointed out.

"I thought you said you weren't going to remind me," Kouga snapped back.

Kagome spoke up from her spot on the couch next to Sesshoumaru. "He wasn't stupid, Koga. He made a promise to the woman he loved."

"He made a promise to Naraku," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "The woman was already gone."

"Regardless, it's not something to make fun of. I was there, and I saw what happened. He was broken when she died. He loved her more than anything." Her voice was quiet and wistful. She felt Sesshoumaru's thumb rub gently back and forth over the inside of her wrist even though he didn't look at her, and she smiled a little.

"Don't tell me you're forgiving him?" Kouga asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am," she said bluntly. "He was deceived, just like we all have been at one time. It is not his fault."

"It may not be his fault that he wants vengeance on the wrong circumstances, and that may be forgivable. However, the fact that he chose to try and destroy me through you is not," Sesshoumaru said, and calmly faced her glare. She tried to take her hand away from his, but he effortlessly held on.

"I don't want you to kill him. He needs to know the truth."

"You don't always get what you want, Kagome."

"You can't blame him for what he did to me, Sesshoumaru! He's doing just what you would have done, what any of you would have done to someone you thought killed your mate."

"He does it without honor," Shippo said. "If he had any he would go after Sesshoumaru directly, not through his woman. Don't give me that look," he said, throwing his hands up. "I'm just saying how it is."

"We have to find a way to convince him that Naraku tricked him," she insisted.

"And what do you plan to do?" Kouga asked derisively. "Find him and have a little chat?"

Silence.

Kouga almost choked on his next breath. "You can't be serious! I knew you were a bit ditzy, but I never took you for stupid! Kano would chew you up and spit you out."

"Well I don't know what else to do!" she exploded.

"It is not your problem to try and solve," Sesshoumaru said, using his coldest voice. "Kano will be punished accordingly to his actions, and even you will not change that."

"Not to mention the fact that if you got him to listen to you, you have no proof of what Naraku did. He wouldn't believe you." Kouga said. "Even though he's the one who showed you the dream, you were the only one who saw Naraku and what he did."

"Why was that?" she wondered. "Why was I the only one who was able to see what happened even though it was Kano's vision?"

"You are a miko, Kagome-sama," Myoga said, standing up and hoping to her. "You automatically sense evil and can see what others can not."

"Can I enable others to see what I see, Myoga? Could I perhaps show Kano what I saw?"

Myoga paused, looking to the side. Before he could answer, Sesshoumaru broke in, his fingers tensing on her wrist.

"If it requires you to be anywhere near him, then no, you can't," he said in a low voice.

She ignored him pointedly and felt his silent growl. She knew she was pushing it with him, but she refused to back down. "Could I, Myoga?"

"To be quite honest, Kagome-sama, I don't know. Visions are tricky things, and if he's sharing them with you in your dreams, I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to reciprocate that using your miko powers…"

"I hear a 'but' coming up," she said.

"But," Myoga stressed, "It has been my knowledge that to share dreams, you have to enter the mind of who you are sharing with. Kano entered your mind to plant that vision, and to give a vision to him of what really happened you would have to enter his mind. We don't know how stable he is."

"Which is why you are not going to attempt to try," Sesshoumaru said. He stoically weathered the anger that had risen up when he heard that Kano had been in Kagome's mind. But his control was being pulled on, a steady stream of rage fraying away at the edges at the thought of Kagome going into Kano's mind. She made a little soft noise in the back of her throat that only he could hear, and he realized he was gripping her wrist unconsciously. Immediately he let go as if he had burned her, worried that he would snap her wrist with his strength, but she grabbed onto his hand and held on, placing their joined hands on her lap.

"It might be a good idea to let her try," Shippo said unexpectedly, causing even Kagome to gape at him. He scowled at them. "Well if you guys were thinking logically, you'd see I'm right. Out of any of us, Kagome is probably the most likely to settle this manner honorably. You have to admit that she's always had a certain...affinity for fixing broken spirits."

"But the danger to her," Myoga began.

"I'd have to go through while I'm asleep right?" Kagome asked. "If Kano is too unstable in his mind and tries to hurt me...can't someone just wake me up?"

"It's more like a trance than sleeping," the flea pointed out. "But, in a sense, yes, you could awaken before he could harm you."

"But he is not going to get the chance to try," Sesshoumaru said, a note of finality in his voice that had Kagome wincing internally. He stood up, the matter clearly over to him, and she knew he had been pushed too far. "She is not going to do what you suggest." With that he walked out of the room, leaving the occupants inside staring after him.

"He is the most pig-headed, stubborn, son of a bitch I have ever met," Kouga started. "It's easy to see where Inuyasha got it."

"He's just worried," Kagome murmured softly, still staring at the spot where he left. "I'll try and convince him to let me at least try."

"It's not going to be easy to convince Kano that Naraku deceived him. He has over five hundred years of hate coursing through him and that is not something to be taken lightly," Myoga said. "If indeed you do enter his mind, you must proceed with extreme caution."

"I will, Myoga. Thank you for your help. You are going to stick around, right?"

"He is," Shippo confirmed firmly, taking a hold of the flea and standing, Myoga protesting the whole way. Kagome led the group to the door while making her good-byes. Shippo leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, looking her in the eyes while he straightened. "Good luck."

"I'll need it," Kagome said, looking at the ceiling and knowing what awaited her upstairs. Closing the door behind them, she turned off all of the lights downstairs, the servants having been sent away after Kagome had been attacked. She came to the door of their room and took a deep breath before opening it.

Sesshoumaru stood by the window, silhouetted by the moonlight, staring at the grounds below. He looked so beautiful, so like something out of her dreams that for a moment, she couldn't breathe. His profile was to her, and the shadows played with his face, but she knew every beloved nuance, every mark. His stance was relaxed for a moment, his arms loosely at his sides, but she knew the strength behind what that stance belied. She knew him. Closing the door behind her, the thought flittered through her mind that she never thought love would leave a physical ache. But the way her heart was clenching in her chest proved her wrong.

He never glanced her way as she walked towards him, and she didn't want him to. This love thing was still so new to her that it made her more vulnerable than she ever thought. She knew he was probably feeling the same way, if not worse. Instead, she came up behind him and slowly slid her arms around his waist. Her forehead rested on his back and she inhaled the soft scent of him, totally male and hers, as his hair brushed against her cheeks. And she just stood there in silence.

After a moment, the arms that had remained at his sides at her touched slowly came up and his hands covered her. Not a word was spoken as they stood there, but a thousand things were communicated in the soft heartbeats that followed. His worry for her, her determination, their mutual love that was still blossoming under everything that had been happening, and a thousand other unnamed things that had her holding on tighter to him.

He shifted and she knew he was going to speak, so she spoke first. "I have to try, Sesshoumaru." It was said simply. No crying, no pleading, just that plain statement.

He was quiet as he gathered his thoughts. "You only think you need to try," he said finally, letting some of his frustration show. "You can't save everyone, Kagome, and not everyone wants to be saved."

"He loved her." Her arms tightened around him as she said that. "He loved her more than anything, and she was taken from him. You know what that's like, Sesshoumaru." He stiffened as memories assaulted him. The feeling of hopelessness after the well closed, the madness that threatened to overtake him as year after year passed. He knew all too well.

"But you got me back," she said, bringing her point home. "Kano doesn't have the same luxury."

Sesshoumaru rested his forehead on the cool glass in front of him. He didn't say anything.

Silence filled the room once more as the minutes ticked away. True, Sesshoumaru got what he wanted back. Kagome didn't die; he only had to wait for her. Before he could stop himself, he thought of what he would do if she had died. He almost stopped breathing, and his hands tightened over hers. He could feel her press closer to him, seeking comfort as well as giving comfort, as if she could read his thoughts.

"Would you give up honor for me, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly, her voice whispering across his hair. "If the same thing had happened to us, would you give up everything to avenge me? Pride, unspoken rules, honor…would they all mean as much to you then? Would you forget about it?" It wasn't asked selfishly. She didn't want to know what he would or wouldn't do for her; she already knew. But he needed to realize it himself, that he and Kano were not so different. "The only thought on Kano's mind right now is to get his revenge in the quickest way possible, and at the time, it was going through me. Can you honestly say, if the situations were reversed, that you wouldn't do exactly the same thing. I know you would."

She suddenly stepped back and turned him around, grabbing his face and pulling him down to her so she could stare into his eyes, those golden pools of repressed emotion that never failed to stir her. "I know what I would do," she continued on relentlessly. "If you were taken from me, I would throw away everything I had ever known to be right and just. Honor wouldn't matter."

He closed his eyes then, and rested his forehead against hers. He knew she was right, he just wished he didn't see the logic in her words. He drew her close to him, knowing that he was giving his unspoken agreement as he did so. "Once," he said. "Just once."

She nodded against his chest, knowing that he was telling her that she was only going to be able to try one time. After that, it was out of her hands and into his, and he would not want to try and find mercy.

That night they slept completely wrapped around each other, both wondering what the dawn would bring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Late the next night, the group gathered at Sesshoumaru's house once more. Kagome lay on the sofa in the living room with Myoga at her side, ready to instruct her on what she was about to do. Shippo and Kouga sat on armchairs by the fireplace, both anxious and both trying to hide it. Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows by the doorway, watching the proceedings with an emotionless mask, but her eyes found and locked on his anyway. She knew he was wary.

"Now, Kagome," Myoga began. "You have to focus completely on finding Kano within the dreamworld. You are not going to be asleep or awake, but somewhere in between. Do you understand?"

"I think so," she said. "But it's going to be kind of hard to focus with all of you staring at me."

"Try anyway," Sesshoumaru said flatly, and felt his heart lighten as she glared at him. But he could see in her eyes that she wasn't angry at him.

Lying back, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to relax. At first, she thought that she wasn't going to be able to do it. It was hard to relax when so much was riding on this. She took a breath and blanked her mind. Her ears picked out the soft ticking of the clock on the mantle and she focused on that. Soon, she felt her body relaxing with the monotonous noise. She felt herself begin to drift in that strange world between sleep and wakefulness. Now she was going to go by instinct. She searched outside of herself, allowing her miko powers to flare to aid her. She focused on trying to find Kano, her consciousness trying to seek his. She focused on her energy on just him.

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyelids flickered and knew she was gone from him, and he tamped down the restlessness that surged through him. He would allow her this chance, and if she failed, he would gladly take pleasure in ripping Kano apart, limb from limb.

Kagome drifted farther, wondering if she was doing something wrong, when she felt something brush her mind, as delicate as a butterfly's wings. Reining in the urge to close her mind to it, she opened it instead, knowing that this was what she was searching for. Suddenly she was transported from blissful drifting into utter madness.

Gasping, a jumble of thoughts crashed in on her at once. Heartbreak, frustration, sorrow, rage, and the repeated thought of vengeance, vengeance, _vengeance_ broke through her consciousness, and she could tell instinctively that she was in Kano's mind. She could have cried at the bleak darkness of it, a playground of broken thoughts that raced over and over in an unending circle. This was insanity.

"Kano." She said it softly, not wanting to alarm him and not knowing what to expect.

"…_Akina…?"_ She felt the stirring awareness, the heartbreaking hope in his voice along with the hesitation that suggested that he had heard the voice of his beloved before, only to find out it was his own madness conjuring her up. Crushing that hope was going to be the hardest thing she thought she'd ever have to do.

She didn't have to. He must have sensed something was wrong because now she could feel the wariness in him. _"No…not Akina."_ He paused as if searching. "_Why have you ventured here, Miko? Are you not afraid you'll be corrupted?"_

"I've come to help you," she said softly. She heard a derisive laugh that held a hint of grief.

"_And why would you want to do that? I am trying to kill your mate. I have shown you what he did and you still want to save him?"_

"You have been deceived, Kano."

This time she felt the stirring of anger. _"I told you once before that you are lying, Miko."_

"I am not lying," she said, honesty ringing throughout every nuance of her tone. She felt him give pause. "Kano, I have no reason to lie to you right now."

"_You have every reason! To save your mate, the one that you love so much." _ Bitterness clouded every word.

She felt her temper spike. "I would save Sesshoumaru if he needed saving," she shot back before she could help herself. "As it happens, he can hold his own just fine without my help. But if you would open your eyes and just _listen_ to me, you'll see that I want to help _you_, just you."

"_I do not need your pity. I am going to kill your mate, and then take myself from this world once and for all and finally get rest. You can not stop me."_

She could sense him trying to break his mind away from hers and held on with a tenacity that surprised even him, she could tell. "Damn it, you stubborn brute, can't you even tell when you're being duped?"

Her anger pricked his own. _"Tread softly, Miko. While I am only after Sesshoumaru, I would not hesitate to take you out as well. It matters not to me."_

"I know you loved Akina," she said desperately. The rush of pain from him at her name battered her but she pressed on. "You loved her so much that you waited all this time to avenge her, but Sesshoumaru did not kill her."

"_Do not speak her name to me. You do not have the right to mention her."_ His voice was now quiet and deadly, and she knew she treaded on unstable ground.

"That day she died, there was another there with both of you. He had taken possession of Akina's body and used her to speak through her. He had a grudge against us, and wanted his revenge on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He tricked you!"

"_Liar!"_

"I don't," she said, gaining momentum. "His name was Naraku, and he tricked everyone he came in contact with. My friends and I tried to stop him, to keep him from gaining more power, and he hated us. We were his greatest enemies. He caused us more grief than you could ever imagine."

"_Naraku?"_ She knew he had heard of the name before and felt hope. He would start listening to her now. Her hopes crashed when another wave of anger hit. _"No, no, no! You are trying to trick me!"_

"No! Just look! Look at how deceitful he is, how he manipulates our emotions to turn us against each other." She filled his mind with her memories, each one more damning than the last. Naraku tricking Sango into attacking Inuyasha to get revenge for the slaughter of her village, Kagura using Naraku's orders to trick Kouga into thinking that Inuyasha had killed his comrades, every deception flashed into his mind until she finally came to the one that started it all. Inuyasha and Kikyo. How Naraku made Kikyo think that Inuyasha only loved her for the Shikon no Tama, how he made Inuyasha believe that no one could ever love him as a hanyou, including Kikyo. The fateful arrow flying through the air, pinning Inuyasha's heart to the Goshinboku, and Kikyo's final moments that made the betrayal complete. She let it all loose, her emotions giving the images more strength and clarity and chased away any doubt that any of it was false.

Finally she came to her last memory…Akina lying in the forest and Naraku's shadow. The final deception that caused Kano so much heartache. Spent, she let those last moments fade away, ending with the smile that was not Akina's, but Naraku's, as she died.

"Akina died before you got there, Kano," she ended tiredly. "Naraku got his final revenge."

She could hear his breath hitch, and her heart went out to him. He had been chasing a lie for all of this time, had to live with himself and his regret, and now it had all been torn away. She heard a low, keening cry in her head that gained slowly in intensity, and she realized it was him.

"Kano," she began, fear beginning to sift through at that sound. He wasn't stopping, and that cry only got louder and louder. "Kano!" she said sharply.

He didn't hear her. Inside his mind, she was battered by his thoughts once more, only this time they were splintering. Regret, disgust at himself, his anger now centered on Naraku, all the years of desolation, and the thought of his lost love all grew sharper and sharper until they threatened to explode and she knew that this was his final descent into madness.

"Kano, no!" she cried. "You have a chance to make it right!"

But he didn't hear her, and she cried out in alarm as another barrage of pain hit her.

She felt herself being pulled away from his conciousness, knowing that Sesshoumaru was trying to wake her, to get her out of there, but she couldn't just leave. She had to save him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome, come back," Sesshoumaru ordered, kneeling beside her and watching the pain float over her face.

"This is not good," Myoga moaned. "If Kano's mind breaks while she's inside, she will break as well."

Sesshoumaru didn't let the words distract him from trying to bring her back, but his heart lurched in his chest. His breath caught as Kagome screamed, and he grabbed her arms almost desperately, burying his face into her hair.

"Kagome…please," he said for her ears alone. "Please, you need to come back to me."

Her body stiffened like a board, the tension in her making him think she was going to snap in two. He held on for dear life, willing her back.

"Please," he whispered once more.

She went limp.

Drawing back slowly, expecting to see her eyes gaze on him, his blood froze at her face.

Her eyes were open, her face blank.

He shook her. "Kagome!" Her head lolled back, but her eyes stayed open, unseeing.

Where ever she was, he could not follow.

"This is _really_ not good," Myoga whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Okay, that's it for now. We are coming to the end of the story now. I'm sorry to leave everyone on a cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I've had limited access to a decent computer, so that's why this chapter was delayed. I apologize. I hope that you enjoyed it, however, and please review.

Until next chapter,

Mujitsu)


	20. Awakening

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. Not yet, anyway.

(A/N: Well, this is the last chapter, guys. Enjoy. P.S, a really good song to listen to while reading this chapter is "Collide" by Howie Day. Or "Never Meant to Belong" from the Bleach soundtrack. That's the one I listened to most while writing this.)

Chapter Twenty

Awakening

"Kagome…Kagome!"

Shippo didn't think he'd ever heard Sesshoumaru's voice sound quite so desperate and his heart ached. It was hard to hold himself away from them, away from going to Kagome and pleading with her to come back to them as well. He glanced at Kouga and saw the wolf's hands clenched at his sides, the sharp tangy scent of blood filling the air.

But he could already hear what every demon in that room could hear. Kagome's heartbeat, slowly growing softer and softer, beat after shaky beat. She was fading away from this world.

Kagome, who had saved most of them from something they couldn't even conceive of with her joy, her light. Her spirit and unselfish love. Sometimes even by her selfish wish that they all be happy no matter what. Who gave Kouga comfort after his tribe had been slaughtered, and something to live for. Who gave him a family when his had been mercilessly taken away. Who had given a hanyou back his reason for being in showing him that the world didn't hate him half as much as he thought, and if it did, he would always have those beside him who would stand with him against the world. Who saved Sesshoumaru from a lonely, meaningless existence full of coldness and isolation.

This one girl was their whole world, and now she was lying motionless on the couch, her face pale and still, her lips cold.

He watched helplessly as her breath fluttered out from her lips, and then stopped completely. He fell to his knees and Kouga let out a disbelieving sound while Myoga began to cry softly, the sounds heart wrenching to hear coming from the ancient demon.

But it was Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru who looked at his mate with wide golden eyes, mouth slightly parted as he tapped her cheek with his clawed fingers, trying to rouse her even though he could hear now that her heart had ceased to beat as well. He looked so lost at that moment, head shaking slowly in denial as his hoarse voice whispered throughout to the occupants of the room.

"Kagome, come back. You can not leave me now…not after I've just gotten you back. I've fought for you, for our life together. You can't…" he had to stop, his breath catching in his throat. "You _can't _leave me alone again. You think you have the right to just _leave_ after all we've been through?"

He stopped talking then, unable to go on past the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. He had never felt that before. His head leaned forward until his forehead was cradled on her pale cheek. Connected with her as if she could feel him.

_You idiot. I would have waited forever for you. I've died a thousand deaths waiting for you, and I would do it all over again if it meant having you. But you have to come back to me. Don't go. …please…_

He waited, not breathing, straining to hear any sign of life coming from her body, _willing_ her to wake up and say it was all just a bad dream. That this was just a dream and they would wake up from it together, and everything would be right as it should be.

But there was only silence.

Unaware, a choked sound escaped him as he softly rubbed his cheek against hers, his trembling fingers coming up to her temple line to tangle in her soft hair as he clutched her to him.

And unconsciously, he began rocking softly back and forth, the lifeless body of his mate, his love, his _life_ cradled tenderly in his arms…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome couldn't feel the pain anymore.

She floated, quite deliciously light and carefree through the slight fog. She remembered something had happened, something important. Someone had been in terrible pain. She frowned trying to remember, but shrugged it off. She was feeling too happy to care.

She felt free. Free and invigorated, lost between one world and the next in her mind, drifting along to a destination unknown. She didn't really care where as long as she could stay there for a while.

Smiling as she reclined on her could of air, feeling completely weightless, she couldn't ever remember feeling this way except for when she was with Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru!

Abruptly she sat up as it all came crashing back. Sesshoumaru, going into the trance, seeking out Kano's mind, and then feeling it all break around her. Panicked, she glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. The light fog that had given her such pleasure now closed around her, causing her heart to race and her hands to shake.

She frowned as she realized that she could actually see her hands now. Before in Kano's mind, she had just been a presence. She could only sense, not see, but now she looked down at her own body and a physical world around her. Where on Earth was she? Was she still in Kano's mind? Hadn't he broken? She should be gone now, dead.

Her breath caught in her throat. Maybe that's where she was right now…the world between the dead and the living. And Sesshoumaru…she never got to say anything to him. Her legs felt wobbly until she had to sit down abruptly, fighting to get her breath back.

Sobs were fighting their way out of the back of her throat, burning her raw and leaving her gasping. The fact that she couldn't see him, couldn't hold him, couldn't touch him, couldn't _feel_ him felt like a thousand knives racing through her bloodstream, leaving her in agony. Just imagining what he must be feeling for her right now added embers to the knives, stinging her with its fury. He would be all alone again, after waiting so long.

"Kagome, you idiot!" she whispered. "This is what happens when you try to save the world. Next time do yourself a favor and just leave things alone. People were made to fix their own mistakes." She gave a dark, humorless laugh. "There won't be a next time, though. You did it again….you found yourself in an impossible situation. And this time there is no Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru to save you."

"Akina? Akina, is that you, my love?"

Kagome gasped and whirled around as the fog around her slowly began to dissipate, showing her a shadow headed towards her. "Kano!" she exclaimed, tensing when she saw the demon appear in front of her. He was staring at her in shock and she noticed his eyes seemed different somehow.

"It is you!" he exclaimed, his voice sounding infinitely younger and relieved. She froze as he fell to his knees in front of her and buried his head in her lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Er-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I thought you were lost to me, Akina. I was so alone and I ached for you. I missed you so much."

With a start she realized that he wasn't really seeing her, only what he wanted to see. Cautiously, she put a hand over his hair and gently began stroking it. He shuddered, and she could tell he was close to giving in to tears, and she felt her own eyes fill in response. It hadn't been Akina who was lost, but him. He had been lost for so long…

"Where are we?" she asked gently.

He shrugged without letting go of her. "I come here sometimes when everything becomes too much for me. When I feel like I will lose myself and my very existence, I come to this quiet place in my mind to get away. It doesn't hurt so much here."

Her heart leaped with hope, even as a part of her ached for him. His mind hadn't completely gone; he had just run from the pain. There was still a chance she could get him back. To get herself back.

Her heart heavy at what she was about to do, but knowing it was the only way, she asked him gently, "What took you so long to find me, darling?"

She hated using the memory of Akina against him, but if it would help him fight his inner demons and get her back home, she was willing to do anything. And if Akina had loved Kano, really and truly loved him as much as he loved her, she would want him to be happy.

He shook his head against her lap and grabbed her tighter. "I don't know. You were never here before. I looked and looked, but you were never there. Why didn't you come to me first?"

"Because I'm dead, Kano. I died a long time ago."

"No." His grip became crushing on her. "You're not dead. You're right here in front of me. I waited for you and you came."

"I came so we could finally say good-bye," Kagome said, speaking to him in a soft voice. She had to give him his closure. "I've waited so long to say good-bye to you."

She felt his body shudder again, and her skirt grew wet and hot from the tears that were escaping his eyes, finally releasing in a torrent that had him shaking. Still, she just stroked his hair, waiting until the emotion that he had held inside escaped him. As his sobs died down, she gently lifted his face so he was looking her in the eyes, still seeing his beloved Akina.

Tenderly she wiped his tears away, but her hands froze again as he softly uttered, "Do you forgive me?"

She cradled his cheeks. "For what?"

His mouth stiffened as if he were trying hold off on his tears again. "For failing you. For not avenging you. For being tricked."

She gazed at this strong demon on his knees in front of her, asking the woman he loved if she forgave him, and her heart overflowed. This youkai who had had nothing but revenge on his mind for the last five hundred years, risking life, limb, sanity, and honor to fulfill the dying wish of a woman, was asking for forgiveness. He had suffered so much, sacrificed everything so he could finally finish his duty and go to be with her in the afterlife. He deserved much more than spending the rest of his days trapped inside this abyss, never knowing life and love again, and her hands tightened.

"There is nothing for you to be forgiven for," she said fiercely. "Absolutely nothing."

"But-" he began, but she gave him a small shake and glared at him.

"It was not your fault," she said, enunciating every word because she knew he needed to hear them. And she needed to say them. And somewhere, she felt deep down in her heart, Akina needed to have them said as well. She talked to him as if she were talking to Sesshoumaru for the last time, and hoped that she would get the chance to say them to him if she got out of this. "I have always loved you. Nothing in time and space can stop that. And I will never stop loving you. Not until this world ceases to exist and we go into the next one, and even then I will love you. You have waited for me, but you don't have to wait anymore. Nothing can separate us again."

He grabbed her to him again, too overcome to speak, and she let him hold her, knowing that she was healing him. She rubbed his back in soft circles until his grip loosened on her.

"Will you stay here with me?" he asked.

"No," she said, and felt him pull back to look at her. "You are still alive, Kano," she said firmly. "You cannot stay in this empty place. Go back and live."

He was silent for a moment. "I have nothing to live for now," he whispered. "I've been living only to have my revenge. There is nothing left."

"There is life," she countered. "If you think you have nothing to live for, live for yourself. Kano, this is your chance to finally be free."

He shook his head. "I don't want to go without you."

She smiled sadly. "But you must. Akina…I…want you to. You have a chance to make everything right. And it's time to let me go."

He looked away from her staring far into the distance. "Live for myself, huh? That sounds like something you used to say to me. 'There's only you and me here now, Kano, and when I'm not here anymore, there will only be you. Don't spend your time wasting away when you'll have so much opportunity to do more.'" He looked back at her. "Do you really believe that?"

"With all of my heart," she said, meaning it.

He blew out a breath. "I don't think I know how to live for myself."

"Learn."

He finally let out a small laugh at that. "Still so unsympathetic with others when they are feeling sorry for themselves. You remind me of that miko that belongs to Sesshoumaru. I think you would have liked her. She tried to save me, you know."

"I know."

He frowned a little bit. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Yes, I do. Without a doubt, she'll forgive you."

"Do you think Sesshoumaru will forgive me?"

"uh…give him a little more time." They weren't ready to cross that bridge yet.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I thought I already said that there is nothing to forgive you for."

"Then say it so I can forgive myself."

"And you'll live for yourself now? No regrets?"

"I can't say I won't have regrets, but I'll try to live for myself. One day at a time."

"Then I forgive you," she said simply. He leaned his forehead against hers and she could practically see a weight being taken off of his shoulders.

"Thank you."

He held her for a few more moments in silence. "I don't want to go."

She gently disentangled herself. "But you need to. It's time to go back, Kano. Back to the man you used to be."

"I've forgotten who he is."

"You'll remember. And you'll grow. And I'll always be here, watching over you."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Always."

And then he smiled at her, one that almost rivaled the beauty of Sesshoumaru's, and her heart ached with a new pang. And as suddenly as she found herself in that dream world, she found herself back in Kano's mind, the part that wasn't hidden away. Only this time it was a little less dark, a little more peaceful.

And she smiled. It was time to go home.

Mentally, she closed her eyes and reached out…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Several minutes had passed in complete silence in the room the demons stood in, each trying to come to terms with their shock. Shippo still knelt on the floor, the child inside the full-grown demon raging at him to let the tears loose. And even though he fought them, they fell down his cheeks in a silent tribute to the woman lying so still on the couch, still cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Kouga had maintained his rigid stance, his claws eating into his hands and he fought the rage and sorrow consuming him. Kagome was Sesshoumaru's, but she was his friend. Perhaps the best friend he'd ever had, and now she was _gone_. There had been nothing in this world to prepare him for that. The noise the flea was making, his great sobs racking his small body, was not helping him in the least to tamp down his emotions. He couldn't seem to breathe properly.

Sesshoumaru wasn't even breathing at all. What was the point? Her fragile body felt so tiny next to his, and he just wanted to crawl into her and live there forever. Anything to escape this white cloud consuming his brain. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, like screaming inside of his mind where only he could hear, and it was destroying him. Every time she had smiled at him, every time her eyes lit up at him or flared at him flashed through his mind in a hazy whirl. Every kiss, every touch, every desire pounded through him until he felt like choking on it. Every dream he had made for them vanished into the white cloud growing inside of him, and he clutched her closer.

He would never see her grow swollen with his child, or laugh at him whenever he was being jealous for no reason at all. She was not going to tease him in his office at the museum, daring him to grab her and kiss her, to forget all about his work. He wouldn't get to come home to her after a trip and just rest in her embrace, finally content with the world.

And he was finally breaking.

He made that desperate choking sound again, the one that came from his very soul as he fought to realize it all, all that he had lost, all that he would never gain, and a dull roar began in his ears, steadily growing in force.

And he heard a heartbeat.

His head snapped up, his own heart leaping painfully in response as he heard the shocked gasps of everyone in the room. That meant that he hadn't been the only one who heard it, hadn't conjured it or dreamed it.

And then he heard another one. And another after that.

Slowly, he leaned back from her, staring intently at her face as her heartbeat grew stronger, hardly daring to hope, but wanting to oh, so bad and please, please, _please_ just…

Her breath rushed through her lungs and out of her mouth in a gasp and her eyes flew open.

Kagome sat up with a start, not seeing Shippo on the floor with his eyes closed, his mouth silently saying a prayer of thanks to the Kami, or Kouga leaning against the wall as if his legs wouldn't support him anymore, or Myoga using boxes of tissues to stem the renewed flow of tears.

All she saw was Sesshoumaru in front of her, feeling his familiar heat next to her body, dragging in his heady scent, and his eyes, oh, god his blessed, brighter than normal, brighter than anything she'd ever seen, beautiful, glorious eyes staring at her with more intensity and heat than anything she would ever see again, and his mouth, his perfect, perfect mouth latching onto hers with a sudden ferocity that shook her entire being.

That kiss was full of every emotion he was capable of; love, passion, relief, anger, possessiveness and desperation. In his haste to devour her, to completely seal their mouths together, his fangs nicked the inside of her lip, drawing blood. He was crushing her to him in the next instant, held so close to him that her ribs creaked and she didn't know where she ended and he began, and she returned it with everything she had inside of her, tears streaming down her face. And then his lips were all over her face, licking away the tears, on her neck, on her eyelids, in her hair as if he couldn't stop himself.

And Shippo said out loud to the room in general, "She is never, EVER, doing that again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took a good three months for Sesshoumaru to let her out of his sight, and even longer for her to ever be able to go out by herself. And she couldn't really blame him for that after all, not after finding out exactly what had happened to her body that night. Technically, she supposed she had been dead for about five minutes, and that had been enough to warrant her house arrest for the rest of her mortal life. So, since she was immortal, it was a good thing Sesshoumaru was being lenient with her.

And it wasn't until six months later, when she was in the shopping center picking up the ingredients for dinner, that she saw Kano. She dropped the head of lettuce she had been holding as his eyes met hers across the expanse of the store, both uncertain over the next move.

But then she smiled at him, noting that he didn't look as pale and gaunt as he had before, and there was something now in him that hadn't been before. Slowly, tentatively, he smiled back. She nodded to him, knowing he couldn't come near her to risk his scent transferring to her, knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't ready for that.

His smile grew wider, and a group of children and adults walked in between them. When they were gone, so was Kano, but Kagome felt peaceful for the rest of the day. She went about the store humming the remaining time she was there.

And then she went back to her home, to her mate, and to the glorious future she knew was ahead of her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga stepped off the airplane with a sigh of happiness. He'd never liked the little tin cans that flew in the air thousands of feet above solid ground, but it was one of the quickest ways from point A to point B. And he had really needed to get to point B. Even though the sane part of his brain kept screaming at him that this was a really, really bad idea.

Ignoring that part of him, he efficiently picked up his practical duffle bag and walked out of the airport to hail a taxi. Thousands of new scents assailed his nose as he kept the window rolled down so he could feel the air as it blew through the car. He'd always felt awkward coming to new countries, but this one was worst than most. For the thousandth time, he called himself every kind of fool for coming here. But before he could entertain some really good thoughts of putting himself right back on a plane to Tokyo, the cab arrived at his destination and he found himself standing on the sidewalk in front of a quaint townhouse.

Understated class and natural charm oozed out of the building, and he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck to rid himself of the tension there, wondering what the hell he was doing. He shouldn't even be there. He didn't even know what he was hoping for…

Before he could turn away, the door opened, revealing the occupant of the house, and his breath caught in his throat.

Fiery red hair, no longer in girlish pigtails, but hanging in a burning waterfall down her back adorned the head of a woman with the face of a pixie. A little mischievous, a little fey, and all gorgeous. Funny how he had blocked out that little fact over the years.

He stood there, rooted to the sidewalk as she took a step out of her front door, her nose coming up an instant before she saw him. Her eyes flashed with something that made his heart leap a moment before they froze over into the expression that had been seared into his brain the last time he had seen her face to face. When she told him she was taking a mate. And he let her go.

Immediately she stepped back into her house and started to close the door, but before it could fully close, he was on her steps and had his foot in the way. He watched with interest the way her eyes seemed to chill even more.

"It still seems you are as fast as ever," she said coolly, the voice he hadn't heard in so long doing funny things to his stomach.

"It comes in handy," he said cautiously. "May I come in?"

"No."

"…" Well, he had been expecting hostility, hadn't he? But damn, it was humiliating to admit that it hurt. "Damn it, Ayame, can't you even take some time to talk to an old friend?"

She laughed, a rather tight and humorless sound. "Is that what we are, Kouga? Or should I address you as my Prince?"

He let out a small growl that he couldn't contain. "If anything, we were at least friends."

"What do you mean 'at least'? Were we ever anything more?" Her deliberately innocent voice began grating on his nerves.

"Look, there are some things I need to talk to you about." Like how she had been invading his every thought more frequently than ever, or how every red-headed woman he passed on the street sent a jolt through him until he saw the face of the woman, and then only felt disappointment. Of all the things he should have told her years ago, but was never able to get out because of his pride. Because of her rejection. But he remembered the look a moment ago, that one flash of feeling from her before she put her shields up, and he was determined not to let her get away.

Not this time.

And there were things that she was grossly mistaken about that needed to be set straight. If she would let him in at least. "Look, can I just come in for a little bit? For old times' sake?"

She looked at him warily, her body still protectively in front of her door as if she could protect her house like she was trying to protect her heart. An eternity passed in the span of a few heartbeats.

"You have five minutes," she said, opening the door and turning to walk into the house.

Completely missing his wolfish grin as he sat down his bag in the hallway and followed after her.

It would take a lot more than five minutes with her to do what he wanted.

He was looking forward to it.

Fin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Well, everybody, that's it for now. Twenty chapters, two awards, a thousand some-odd reviews, and a lot of hours spent killing my brain cells later, this story is finished. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be a short prologue following this chapter, but aside from that, this story is officially finished. Reviews are always appreciated, even years after a story is finished, so don't be shy. I'll be doing a few one shots here and there, but I don't know if I'm going to do anymore full-blown stories unless I get one really kick-ass idea. So for now, I'll say adieu.

Many blessings and much love to you all,

Mujitsu)


	21. Walls LEMON

(Okay, this is the epilogue, and for those that requested another lemon, this is it. This lemon is in reference to Sesshoumaru's thoughts in chapter sixteen, specifically the part about there being plenty of time for an afternoon against a wall.

This is for anyone old enough to read…well, smut, I guess. This is purely a **lemon**, which is why there isn't going to be a clean version of it.

Enjoy!)

Walls (Lemon)

"That was a nice ceremony," Kagome said, setting her purse down on the front table as Sesshoumaru closed the door to their home behind her. "That dress looked really good on Ayame. Poor Kouga looked like he was going to snap, though."

Sesshoumaru took his suit jacket off and looked at his mate and wife of six months. "It took him so long to convince her to marry him, he thought she would run and leave him in the dust."

"Why does it sound like you would be happy if that had happened?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru had that infamous blank expression on his face that didn't fool her in the least. "You could at least _try_ to be nicer to Kouga."

He let out a snort. "Why should I?"

"Because he's your friend?"

He gave a derisive snort.

"Because you respect him?"

"Not bloody likely."

"Because he's always been a friend to me?"

"Try again."

She sauntered slowly up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Because you love me."

He looked down on her, putting his hands around her waist, but didn't answer.

"Ha!" she crowed. "Got you there."

"Perhaps," he allowed, stroking his claws up her back to tangle in her hair. "But you love me too."

"Perhaps," she said, her eyes sparkling up at him as he leaned down and kissed her slowly.

She loved his kisses almost as much as she loved his hands on her. Her lust and love for her demon hadn't abated in the slightest in their time together, and she reveled in these times of intimacy because it was one of the few times when Sesshoumaru really let himself be himself.

Their kiss quickly grew hot and steamy, and Kagome quickly ran her hands up to his scalp and ran her nails over the skin there, causing him to shudder hard and kiss her harder. It sometimes astounded her how much he wanted her, and vice versa. Their lovemaking was never the same, and she loved every experience. Sometimes it would be slow and tender, where he would take his time playing with her or she would spend time memorizing and revisiting every spot on his body, or other times it was fast and hard, becoming almost desperate in its intensity.

But as he was already unbuttoning her shirt and had part of his own undone, she knew that this time was going to be one of the latter. Breaking away from his mobile mouth and finishing the job he started on his own shirt, she gasped, "The bedroom."

"No," he murmured back softly, peeling her shirt off of her body and starting on her skirt. "Here."

"What?" she said, looking up at him, her eyes unfocused. He leaned down and kissed her quickly again before maneuvering her backwards. "What are you doing?"

"Living out a fantasy," he said, his eyes turning wicked and he smiled as her back hit the wall behind her. He leaned against her, pressing his body into her, causing a shiver to run down her spine. His breath washed hot against her cheek as he nipped at her ear, and gave it a quick lick. His voice rumbled from his chest, thrilling her with the want she could hear. "I want to see you with nowhere to go except towards me, your legs wrapped around me, and your hands clawing at me. To hear you cry out every time I move."

She moaned as she heard him, and renewed her efforts to get him out of his clothes. Impatiently, her hands went to the buckle of his belt as his hands went to her breasts. She threw her head back as those clever hands caressed her in just the right way, and he laughed at her.

"Tsk, tsk," he said, bringing one of his hands behind her head to softly rub at the sore spot. "Be careful."

"It's your fault," she panted, hating his calm façade. She finally got the zipper down on his pants and plunged her hand in to caress him in turn, causing his head to drop down on her shoulder with a moan. She smirked as he moved against her, his impatience warring with his usual finesse.

His hands went quickly back to work, stripping her panties away from her legs and sending them flying to whereabouts unknown. She gasped as a thought came to her. "Sesshoumaru, what if the servants come? They can't see us like this!"

"I gave them the day off," he said, running his hands up her body to her bra, slicing it off quickly. "I wanted you to myself today."

She put her hand on his cheek and gently turned his face to her. His dilated eyes focused slowly on her eyes as she leaned in slowly and gave him a tender kiss. This was why she loved him, his thoughtfulness and just the little things he said that made her heart swell. "I'm glad," she said, leaning back and tightening her hand on him, reminding him of his earlier urgency.

Without taking the time to remove all of his clothes, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought his hands around to cradle her back, stabilizing her. They both moaned as their lower bodies brushed against each other.

Slowly, so slowly, he entered her, the heat and size of him making her see stars and she tightened around him. He grunted as he pulled out, and then pushed back in with one hard thrust. As he began to set up a steady rhythm, moving faster and with more force, his hands clutched her closer so that she wasn't hurt as her back hit the wall.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as his body registered the feel of his mate around his length. He would never grow tired of this, of making love with her, of taking her until they could both barely stand. His hips moved again, jerky in his desperation to find release. Her heat was overwhelming, and the sounds she made had his teeth clenching as he moved faster. He had treated her gently in those first few weeks after their run-in with Kano, but she hadn't allowed that for long, and encouraged him to let loose whenever he made love to her. He loved the moments when he was inside her, when nothing else mattered except the feel of her and of finally allowing himself to give in to abandon.

His hands moved down to clench at her hips, forcing her to move against him as he felt his release come near. She cried out as her own climax took her by surprise, her muscles rippling and her eyes closing as the ecstasy overtook her. He just watched her, still expecting her to be a dream on some days, waiting to just wake up and realize he was alone again, but moments like these proved to him that she was real.

Two more driving thrusts later, he joined her in bliss as he slumped against her and shook with the force of his climax, biting down on her shoulder lightly to stifle his cries. He could feel her stroking his hair lovingly as they both recovered slowly. Carefully, he moved away from her, holding her close until he was sure they could both stand on their own.

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru, who still had his pants on and his shirt hung unbuttoned on his chest, while she stood fully naked, her clothes flung throughout the room.

"That was different," she said finally.

"But worth it," he said with a charming smile that never failed to melt her. He leaned down and picked up her panties, handing them to her with a smirk.

She huffed amusedly before grabbing them and putting them on. They both went around the foyer, collecting articles of her clothing. She held up her bra, which had a slice through it, and glared at him.

He looked genuinely surprised and looked down at his claws before back at her. "I didn't realize I did that," he said honestly. His eyes narrowed as she smirked at him.

"Tsk, tsk, be careful next time," she said in a patronizing tone and giggled when he growled at her. She whirled and ran up the stairs, with him close on her heels and gaining fast.

There were days when she really loved her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(There, a short, quick little lemon to completely end the story and hopefully entertain some people. I haven't really posted anything in a while, so it's weird to get back into the habit again.

By the way, I know in the last chapter that I was going to give up writing full stories unless I had a really kick-ass idea, and I finally had one. Unfortunately, it's not for Inuyasha. And I still have to make sure I like it enough to turn it into a full-blown story. But if I do, looked out for my Full Metal Alchemist story soon, and if I don't post it, I don't post it.

Much love to you all!

Mujitsu)


End file.
